


Unidas por el destino... Las vueltas que da la vida

by gemmestealer24



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Cheating, Destiny, Eventual Smut, F/F, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, t.A.T.u.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena es una joven madre de una niña de casi 8 años que desea fervientemente conocer a su padre, de quien sólo tiene el nombre incompleto pero Lena no le ha dicho que recurrió a un banco de donación de esperma para poder concebirla no sabe cómo explicarle que ella también desconoce quién es; la ilusión de la niña es tanta que Lena se ve obligada a investigar todo lo que puede para poder decirle a la niña y consigue darle una foto y algunos datos. Todo marcha bien o eso cree Lena pues su "matrimonio" no funciona como quiere y cada vez está en más decadencia hasta que la niña le escribe en secreto una carta a su "padre" pidiéndole que vaya con ella a una reunión familiar en la escuela, dicha carta llega hasta manos de Julia Volkova, una famosa jugadora de futbol quien resulta ser la madre de la pequeña. Su llegada provoca gran revuelo cuando llega a golpear la puerta de Lena y a ésta casi le da un infarto pero después de hablar sobre lo que le ha llevado allí, llegan a un acuerdo para que la niña conviva con Julia pero poco a poco, Julia sin proponérselo, va tomando el lugar que la pareja de Lena ha ido dejando vacío en la vida de la pequeña y en la de Lena pues desde que vio la fotografía de su donante, se enamoró de Julia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 ¿Quién es papá…Y dónde está?

 

Siempre ha surgido en su pequeña cabecita cubierta de rubios y lacios cabello, la duda del por qué no se parece en casi nada a alguna de sus dos madres, si ella quiere ser tan hermosa (a pesar de que lo es) y tener rizos pelirrojos como su madre Elena o ser tan alta como su madre Sam (aunque eso se dará con la edad), no comprende por qué ella es rubia, sí ninguna de sus dos madres lo es; nunca ha entendido por qué si sus madres tienen ojos verdes, en el caso de su madre Elena una mezcla exacta entre gris y verde, ella los tiene azules pero tan azules como el cielo e igual de profundos como el mar, son de un azul hermoso y cada vez que su madre Elena los ve queda prendada de ellos y no puede describir el brillo que sus ojos destellan al verla. Se pregunta por qué casi no tiene a algún parecido con sus abuelos quienes poseen ojos verdes y grises respectivamente o con alguno de sus pelirrojos primos si tiene la piel cubierta de pecas como ellos pero no, tiene que ser rubia para resaltar del resto de su familia siendo este uno de los rasgos por el cual, sus primos Nastya y Pavel le discriminan un poco aunque sabe que sus abuelos la quieren tal como es y ese es un gran consuelo. Tampoco entiende el por qué siempre que pregunta por la identidad de su desconocido padre, su madre Lena se pone tensa y cambia disimuladamente el tema durante esas conversaciones, si tan solo le explicaran lo que pasa ella no preguntaría más y las dejaría en paz.  
Hay tantas cosas que quiere comprender pero por su inmadura edad, 7 casi 8 años, no es apta según su madre y tíos como para entender y saber algunas cosas que solo los adultos si pueden y esconder la identidad de su progenitor es una de ellas. Todo es confuso y algo extraño pero ha aprendido a no preguntar por el paradero de su “padre”, aunque le hubiera gustado al menos conocerlo y saber si eran de él de quien ha heredado todos esos rasgos característicos que le resaltan su belleza como su cabello rubio o sus ojos azules, quiere saber si es apuesto, atractivo o, bien, feo con F mayúscula; quiere saber tan solo su nombre y el por qué nunca había estado a su lado a lo largo de su pequeña y corta existencia o al menos conocerlo por medio de una fotografía… Son muchas las dudas que surcan su rubia cabecita que siente la harán explotar.  
Quiere dejar de pensar en el tema pero la idea de conocerlo no la deja en paz, quiere sentir lo que sienten sus primos, los niños y sus amigos cuando sus papás los recogen a la salida de la escuela mientas les toman de la manos o saber cuál es la sensación que siente cuando los cargan en sus espaldas o tomarles dela mano al caminar una tarde por el parque o al menos saber cómo se sienten cuando juegan o practican algún deporte o en el patio o comparten un secreto de padre-hijo u organizan un pequeño campamento; sin duda, ella nunca sabrá cómo eran esas sensaciones y emociones y le encantaría conocerlas, sentirlas aunque fuera solo por unos segundos a pesar de que tiene a sus madres y estas le amaban al doble, o al menos su madre Lena porque su otra madre Sam, nunca ha tenido tiempo de calidad para compartir con ella pues casi siempre está viajando, y le cuesta un poco de trabajo acostumbrase a que sus compañeros tuvieran dos padres, un hombre y una mujer mientras que ella tiene a sus dos madres, Elena y Samanta pero si tuviera a su padre, sería inmensamente feliz.  
Le ha costado trabajo entender aquello y el por qué algunos de sus compañeros le hacen comentarios discriminatorios e incluso ofensivos por el simple hecho de tener dos madres, como le ha explicado su madre Elena , de profesión psicóloga, cuando ha cumplido cuatro años, el que dos padres del mismo sexo estén juntos no les hace menos aptos para tener hijos pues esta es una forma distinta de amarse pero eso no disminuye el cariño, amor y comprensión que les pueden ofrecer debido a su condición o preferencias pero no por eso dejan de ser padres o madres, y eso lo sabe perfectamente ella que tiene a las mejores madres del mundo aunque su mamá Samanta viaje mucho y rara vez pasa mucho tiempo con ella y su mamá Elena, de igual forma le quiere.  
Se mira en el espejo y acomoda su corbata roja, alisa su faldita escocesa de cuadros de diferentes tonalidades azules mientras se gira frente al espejo y pasa el cepillo por su lacio y hermosamente larguísimo y conservado cabello rubio que le cae como cascada por los hombros mientras coloca una diadema negras y se abotona el saco negro con el logotipo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo; baja como rayo por las escaleras para ir directo a la cocina donde le esperaba su madre Elena ya con el desayuno listo.  
―La próxima reunión de padres e hijos esta próxima a celebrarse en la escuela, ¿Quién de las dos me acompañará? ― Sus azules pupilas despiertas y llenas de curiosidad miran atentas y con disimulo a su madre.  
―Lo más probable es que sea yo mi pequeña ― la mujer de piel blanca y rojos rizos mira a su hija devorar los hot cakes que le ha preparado ― tu mamá Sam estará ocupada con algunos casos para esas fechas y me ha pedido que te acompañe yo, ¿Quién más querías que lo hiciera? ― le acomoda amorosamente la diadema mal puesta con las prisas a la vez que le coloca un mechón rubio tras su oreja sonriéndole.  
―Pues muchos llevarán a sus papás… Y yo pensaba que tal vez… Mmm no sé podría decirle… O tal vez… ― Balbucea nerviosa.  
― ¿Quién? ― La joven mujer mira curiosa a su hija.  
―Pensaba en que tal vez podría pedírselo a mí… Papá ― Susurra lo último.  
― ¿A quién? ― No ha escuchado bien.  
―Dije que… Bueno… ¿Por qué no pedírselo a mi papá? ― Susurra de nuevo.  
―A ver cariño, si no hablas fuerte no entenderé ― le alienta un poco.  
―Podría pedírselo a papá ― le mira segura después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire ― mamá, ¿por qué nunca he conocido a mi padre? ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de él o al menos me muestras su fotografía? ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar sobre él? ― Le suelta aquello.  
―…― La pobre mujer se atraganta con su jugo y casi escupe el poco contenido que ha bebido.  
―Me gustaría conocerlo aunque sea una vez, saber su nombre, ver su foto, charlar con él… O al menos saber por qué no está con nosotros, conmigo y por qué no me visita ― levanta la vista clavando su penetrante mirar azul en su nerviosa madre.  
―Cariño, ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que hablar de…? ― Es interrumpida.  
―Mamá siempre que saco el tema, lo cambian y no me dicen nada ― le mira molesta y dolida ― por una sola vez, ¿podrían dejar de ocultar el tema? Ni que fuera un súper espía secreto que necesita mantenerse oculto… Todos tienen a sus padres a su lado, ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Es que acaso hizo algo tan malo que merece no estar dentro de nuestras vidas o tan sólo es un vago que me abandonó a mi suerte? ― alzó un poco la voz.  
―Cariño, todo lo que dices no es… ― La interrumpe la voz molesta de su hija.  
―Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué nunca me hablan de él? ¿Es que no tengo derecho tan siquiera a saber si está vivo o muerto? ― Algunas lágrimas surcan su rostro blanco que estaba algo rojo por el coraje.  
La bocina del camión escolar las interrumpe y la niña camina por su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes lanzarle una mirada dolida a su madre.  
―Espero algún día saber el porqué de tanto misterio con la identidad de mi padre ― Se gira antes de salir y sale de la cocina.  
La pobre mujer pelirroja de no más de 27 años se queda de piedra al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña, toca su abultado vientre de alrededor de 5 meses y medio mientras cae de rodillas al suelo de mosaico marrón rompiendo en llanto al comprender la palabra de reclamo de su hija que se muestra más renuente a saber su origen y todo sobre la persona que ha ayudado a su concepción, su “padre”; otra vez pero ahora es con mayor insistencia y comprende que quiere conocer a quien ha ayudado a traerla a la vida pero, ¿cómo explicarle una verdad algo cruel a una niña?  
El próximo bebé que viene en camino es también hija de una persona desconocida pero de la misma persona desconocida que es el “padre” de Ekaterina o Katy, como le llaman cariñosamente, pues es quien más llena sus expectativas para la procreación de un hijo, según ella.  
Pero encima de todo ello, no tiene el apoyo moral de su pareja, siempre con juntas de trabajo y viajando de aquí para allá descuidando la parte esencial de su vida, su familia, está segura de que es una mujer realizada pero, ¿a qué costo? Si bien ella la apoya en todo, lo de su embarazo a penas le deja tiempo para atender su consultorio y a su pequeña Katy, que cada vez está más curiosa por saber datos de su “padre”.  
Samanta no se queda el tiempo necesario como para hablarlo como una familia, hasta parecen más una carga para ella, y presiente que algo pasa pues lo ve en su mirada y en la forma en como le rechaza sutilmente cuando ha buscado intimidad, tal vez es por el embarazo que no tiene ganas de tocarla o quizá su ajetreada vida laboral que apenas le deja tener tiempo para ella misma aunque desde hace mucho tiempo que no están juntas y puede contar con una mano las veces que lo han estado desde que han iniciado su relación. Sea cual sea la causa, las únicas que disfrutan del embarazo eran ella y Katy además de su familia, que está contenta por tener otro miembro nuevo en la familia.  
Se levanta del piso de mosaico en el que ha estado hincada y se limpia las lágrimas que han salido de sus ojos para después caminar por la escalera hasta su recamara, entra despacio como si fuese un ladrón y busca entre las cosas de un baúl hasta encontrar una carpeta que tiene al frente en letras claras pero algo borrosas: DATOS DEL DONANTE, camina hacia la cama para sentarse con un poco de dificultad debido a su estado de gravidez.  
Suspira y abre la carpeta hojeando los papeles revueltos… ESTADO CLINICO: SALUDABLE; COMPLEXION: ATLETICA; POSIBLES PADECIMIENTOS CRONICOS O ENFERMEDADES HEREDITARIAS A FUTURO: NINGUNA; CONDICION FISICA: SALUDABLE Y EN FORMA, ESTADO DE SALUD MENTAL… Muchas evaluaciones y demás estudios realizados arrojan que el donante posee excelentes características para la procreación, siendo esto uno de los detalles que ha llamado su atención, pero no solo ha eso lo que la atrajo a seleccionar a ese candidata o más bien candidata, sino la fotografía que viene con la pila de documentos para que las pacientes vieran que rasgos heredarían sus hijos y que mucho trabajo le ha costado conseguir.  
Busca y rebusca revolviendo todo en la pequeña caja que yace en su regazo hasta que encuentra el objeto de sus suspiros robados y noches de desvelo, toma el pequeño pedazo de papel fotográfico y contempla en ella a una chica ojos azules como el cielo y tan profundos como el océano que miran con nostalgia a la cámara, poseedora de rasgos finos, andróginos y delicados en su rostro, cabello corto negro ligeramente alborotado con las puntas algo levantadas (en realidad rubia como la pequeña Katy detalle que no se revela en el expediente) tez clara en un principio (revelado en el expediente también) pero tostada por el sol o bronceadores, que da cierto toque de casanova caracterizada por esa sonrisa pícara y encantadora, que Katy ha heredado; al parecer posee un cuerpo torneado por el ejercicio, pero que claramente no se ve en la simple foto, aunque lo que ciertamente parece caracterizarla era su sutil masculinidad y su voz, la supone algo ronca pero no está muy segura pues nunca la ha escuchado aunque le gustaría poder hacerlo. De todos los donantes, ella fue quien ha llamado su atención en cuanto le han mostrado las fotografías sin detenerse a mirar las otras posibles opciones además de que ha quedado impactada con su sonrisa abierta y su mirada profunda que invita a descifrarla por todos los sentimientos encerrados en ella cuando la cámara ha atrapado ese momento.  
Le hubiera gustado conocer a la que es la “madre” de sus hijas, conocer su personalidad, que es atrayente e incitadora a pesar de estar impresa en un papel pero en la foto hay algo en su mirada que la hace parecer tan distante y algo fría; nunca ha pensado en el por qué le ha seleccionado de entre todos aquellos candidatos, si bien todas las opciones ha sido muy llamativas hubo algo en esa fotografía que le ha atraído para seleccionarla y no solo por la completa descripción que su amigo Andrei, el médico que trabaja en la clínica de fertilidad a la que ha acudido cuando se ha embarazado de Ekaterina, pues también es un amigo de toda la vida y conoce muy bien a Julia V. si no, no se lo hubiera recomendado para escogerla.  
A ella le parece algo descabellado todo aquello y más porque ella es de la clase de personas más racionales y analíticas que piensan mucho antes de actuar pero la idea de saber cómo podría ser un hijo con los genes mezclados de aquella atractiva y enigmática mujer y ella le ha causado una gran curiosidad por lo que la ha seleccionado de inmediato para hacer la inseminación In Vitro.  
No se da cuenta de que alguien ha entrado a la casa y se dirige hacia su habitación, hasta que escucha la conocida voz de su hermana haciéndola sobresaltar.  
― ¿Otra vez viendo ese mismo papel? ― Comenta recargada en el marco de la puerta, se encuentra una joven de casi 24 años con el mismo color de cabello que ella.  
―Sonya… ¿Hace cuánto…?  
―El suficiente para ver que estás enamorada de ese pedazo de fotografía…― Sonya entra a la habitación ― ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a poner así cuando veas esa foto? Vas a desgastar a la persona que aparece ahí... ¿Qué pasa? ― Se acerca al ver el semblante triste de su hermana.  
Sonya sabe que su hermana ha suspirado enamorada desde que ha visto la foto pues ella es quien la ha acompañado a seleccionar al donante de la clínica las dos veces que ha decidido embarazarse de Katy y de su sobrina que viene en camino, es ella quien ha sido su soporte en estas decisiones y le da rabia saber que Samanta, su cuñada poco se involucre en la crianza de sus sobrinas pero además de eso nunca le ha agradado desde que la conoce pues no trata a Lena como se merece y menos le agradó saber qué Lena había decidido “casarse” con ella porque ni siquiera están casadas.  
― ¿Qué te hizo Samanta?  
―Nada, no me hizo nada… ¿Por qué siempre que estoy triste la culpas a ella? ― Lena levanta la mirada para verla fijamente.  
―Porque siempre te hace sufrir, no me hagas enlistar todas las veces que lo ha hecho… ― Sonríe con malicia ― pero puedo hacer una lista más corta, porque mejor no enlistamos los momentos en que no te ha hecho sufrir… ― Ríe con algo de sarcasmo por la actitud defensiva de su hermana hacia Samanta ― Yo sigo diciendo que busques a alguien más que te sepa valorar y te amé como lo que eres, una mujer hermosa y maravillosa… Una persona como ella parece buena persona y además es muy atractiva...― toma la fotografía de las manos de Lena y se la muestra haciendo sonrojar a Lena ― porque no me vas a negar que te gusta o ¿sí?  
―… ― Lena no sabe qué responder pero cambia el tema ― Es fácil para ti decirlo porque no tienes una hija y otra en camino…― Ataja Lena ― Además, siempre has estado en contra de mi relación con Sam ― acusa.  
―No es que esté en contra, simplemente no me gusta el trato que recibes de ella… Parece que tú y las niñas fuesen más una carga para ella, nunca está en casa y las veces que está, nunca busca estar con ustedes ni busca convivir con nosotros.  
―Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer…  
―Siempre la excusas… ― Comenta Sonya silenciando a Lena ― Pero no hay que hablar de ella, ¿Por qué estabas así?  
―Katy quiere conocer a su “padre” y saber por qué no está con ella, con nosotros… ― Comenta ― Y además quiere que vaya a la reunión de padres, ¿Cómo le explico que recurrí al método de fertilización In Vitro para concebirlas a ella y a su hermana? ¿Cómo le digo que no tiene padre?  
Sonya comprende la situación complicada en la que se encuentra su hermana pero poco puede hacer por ella así que sólo la abraza fuertemente para que no se sienta sola y desprotegida.  
―Calma… ― Acaricia los rizos pelirrojos de su hermana ― Creo que deberías empezar a explicarle que… Bueno, ella si tiene un “padre” pero que ha nacido gracias a la ciencia porque no querías una relación con él pues amabas a su madre Samanta…  
― ¿Te refieres a acabar con sus ilusiones sobre que tiene un padre en algún lugar pero que nunca podrá conocerlo? No está preparada.  
―No, sugiero que le digas que esta es su otra madre porque su papá es en realidad una mujer y que su relación contigo no funcionó y que las abandonó a su suerte… No sé algo que la haga desilusionarse.  
―Eso es muy cruel.  
―No lo digo para que lo hagas, estoy tratando de darte una idea… ¿Por qué no le dices que cuando dos personas saben que su amor ya no es suficiente, deben separarse para rehacer sus vidas? O puedes decirle que…―Su mente tiene una descabella idea ― No sabía de su existencia pues se separaron cuando jóvenes y que no tenía mucha experiencia ni madures para hacerse cargo de ella pero que de su amor surgió ella, o que su padre murió en un accidente.  
― ¿Me estás diciendo que le diga que su padre está muerto?  
―No, yo…  
― ¿Entonces qué? No sé qué hacer, sabía que un día haría esta pregunta pero no pensé que sería tan pronto…  
―Entonces puedes mostrarle está foto… Explícale que no has tenido una relación con ella y que su concepción ha sido por medio de la ciencia, que fue concebida de manera diferente a la de los otros niños, que sé yo, invéntale un rollo psicológico, eres psicóloga… Pero si prefieres mentirle…― muestra la foto que Lena conserva como un tesoro ― además nunca conocerá a la persona o ¿sí? ― La idea de darle la foto a la pequeña para que tenga un recuerdo de su “padre” le resulta muy tentativa.  
― ¿Sugieres que le invente que su “padre” no está con nosotros porque murió…Que viaja mucho como su madre Sam…?  
―Lena, tu puedes decirle lo que quieras porque es tu decisión… Pero sea lo que sea que le vayas a decir, verás que Katy lo comprenderá porque es una niña muy inteligente pero además te ama porque eres su madre y cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros…― Sonya le abraza de manera reconfortante para darle fuerza a su hermana pues sabe que con los cambios hormonales se siente insegura y frágil.  
―Gracias por estar conmigo.  
A pesar de que Lena defiende a Samanta está empezando a dudar sobre su entrega hacia su vida familiar pues es ella quien debe estar a su lado para decidir sobre lo que le va a decir a su pequeña, está comenzando a ver con ojos más críticos el comportamiento de su esposa y puede ver que no tiene ninguna clase de compromiso hacia con ella y sus hijas pues todo lo decide ella y es entonces que comprende porque su familia y amigos no gustan de ella.  
Pero ahora que comprende un poco más, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Le dará esperanzas a la pequeña Katy alentando su estado de ánimo mostrándole la foto que tiene e inventándole mentiras o destruirá sus deseos de conocer a su “padre” diciéndole la cruel verdad?  
―Y déjame decirte que el “padre” de Katy está muy guapo en esta foto a ver cuándo nos lo presentas… ― Lena sonríe ante su comentario y le reprende.  
―Sonya… Deja de hablar así o le diré a Iván.  
―Está bien me callo… Pero eso no le quita lo atractivo.


	2. Capítulo 2 La fotografía, su mayor tesoro

**Capítulo 2 La fotografía, su mayor tesoro**

La idea de contarle la cruda verdad a su hija le resulta desalmada por la forma en que Sonya se la plantea pero no puede negarla después de todo porque es cierta, ella misma es la que ha decido concebir a sus pequeñas por medio de la inseminación artificial sin detenerse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias que esto ha podido traer cuando le preguntasen dónde está su padre y por qué no está con ellas pero a pesar de ser psicóloga no ha pensado ni previsto que tan doloroso o traumático puede resultar para sus pequeñas no crecer con una figura paterna a su lado pero después de todo, eso aunándole que tienen dos madres.

Su felicidad le ha cegado desde el principio y no le ha permitido pensar que un día, las preguntas tan temidas llegarían pero ha creído que no lo harían tan pronto aunque Katy ha llegado a una edad en la que se ha vuelto un poco más observadora y tiene noción de las mentiras y verdades que están en su entorno notando y resintiendo la ausencia notoria de una de sus madres porque ella misma resiente la falta de apoyo de Samanta en ese momento.

Poco puede hacer para aliviar el dolor de sus pequeñas pero si les miente, sabe que las dañará más pues nunca conocerán a la persona que ha ayudado a darles la vida así que está atrapada entre la espada y la pared, ¿Qué puede hacer?

Mira la fotografía en sus manos, su mirada se clava en la de la persona de la foto y sin saber por qué, se siente tan segura y protegida con las sensaciones que le despierta mientras piensa en lo afortunadas que serían sus hijas al tener una madre como ella a su lado.

Sin percatarse del tiempo, la hora de la comida ha llegado así como la hora de salida de Katy y no se da cuenta de que una pequeña cabecita rubiecita se asoma por la puerta de su habitación hasta que se acerca sigilosamente delante de ella.

―Mamá… ¿Quién es? ― La curiosa niña ve con ojos curiosos a su madre y con gran interés a la persona que aparece en la fotografía que su madre sostiene entre sus manos con mucho cuidado y cariño.

―Katy, yo… ― Lena se sorprende al ver a la pequeña delante de ella preguntando por la persona que curiosamente es su “padre”.

― ¿Quién es la persona de la foto, mamá? ¿Es amigo tuyo?― Katy señala la foto en sus manos.

―Sí… No… Eh, es alguien... No le conoces ― Balbucea nerviosa intentando levantarse de donde ha estado sentada durante horas.

―Anda dime quien es… ― Suplica interesada y curiosa pero Lena ha guardado la foto en el pequeño baúl.

―No es nadie importante…

―Parece que sí, tú le veías de una manera especial, ¿Por qué? ― detecta cierta mentira en su voz y Lena sabe que su pequeña es muy inteligente y no puede engañarla con facilidad.

―Eh… Es parte de un recorte que… Es sobre una… ― Balbucea con dificultad y cambia el tema dándole la espalda para que no vea donde oculta el pequeño baúl intentando despistar a Katy ― ¿Tienes hambre? Iré a calentar la comida ― Camina hacia la puerta y la abre mientras gira el rostro para ver a la pequeña.

―Sí, tengo un poco… ― Katy ve salir a su madre caminando tras ella y se asegura de verla bajar la escalera mientras inventa una excusa para  volver a la habitación de su madre ― Iré a guardar mis cosas ― le anuncia cuando ve a Lena ir a la mitad del trayecto de la escalera.

Camina con sigilo y voltea hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no pillen en su “saqueo”, abre la puerta de madera roja y se escabulle dentro de la ordenada habitación pero no cierra la puerta completamente; comienza a buscar el baúl donde sabe que está la foto.

Sabe que su madre no es tan obvia al ocultar las cosas pues ya ha buscado en el lugar más indicado, “Seguramente la pondría el armario pero eso se sabe con facilidad… Si fuera mi madre, ¿Dónde pondría algo tan importante?” Mira por el lado donde duerme su madre y ve el pequeño cajón de la mesita de noche y chasque los dedos con el gesto triunfante de toda una detective.

―Aquí estás… Veamos… ― Toma el pequeño baúl y lo abre pues Lena ha olvidado cerrarlo con llave, remueve lo que parecen algunas cartas y recuerdos importantes de juventud ― ¿Quién eres tú?... ― Su mirada inocente cobra un brillo de interés al escudriñar los rasgos de la persona que aparece en la foto.

Puede notar en efecto que es la persona de la fotografía es rubio o mejor dicho rubia  pues se percata de que es una mujer muy atractiva pero que además tiene la sonrisa más franca que pudo haber vito y que le hace confiar en ella sin dudar a pesar de que no le conoce y de que su madre quiere mantenerle en el más absoluto secreto con el mayor de los recelos pero lo que más llama su atención es el color de sus ojos pues es de una tonalidad parecida a los que ella posee pero su inocente pensamiento le hace pensar que tal vez ha sido un amor de juventud de su madre.

―Es muy guapa… ― Pasa la mano por el rostro de la persona de la fotografía y le da la vuelta al sentir el relieve de unas letras ― J. V. 1998… Exp. 0482, ¿Qué es esto? ― Talla las letras como si le fuesen a revelar su verdad.

―Katy, la comida está lista, baja para que te laves… ― La voz de su madre le hace sobresaltarse y nerviosamente soltar la foto que cae al piso de mosaico.

―S… Sí, ya voy mamá… Dame un minuto… ― Toma los papeles regados en la cama, que ha esparcido buscando la foto y trata de colocarlos como estaban ― Tal vez mi mamá te quiso mucho… ― Piensa dulcemente sin sentirse celosa como cuando alguno de los padres solteros o divorciados de sus compañeros se acercan a su mamá Lena en plan de conquista.

Coloca de nuevo el pequeño baúl en el cajón de la mesita de noche y trata de ser tan silenciosa como el viento al salir de la habitación de su mamás, camina hacia su habitación y se cambia el uniforma por ropa más cómoda lo más rápido que puede para que su mamá no vaya a buscarle.

―No has comido nada, cariño, ¿no te ha gustado la comida? ― Observa Lena al ver que la pequeña Katy solo revuelve los espaguetis de su plato.

― ¿Eh? ― Su pequeña mentecita ha estado viajando pero más que eso ha estado pensando en la persona de la foto ― ¿Decías algo mamá?

―Dije que si no te ha gustado la comida, ¿te pasa algo?

―No… ¿Entonces mamá Sam no ira a la reunión de padres y maestros? ―Pregunta curiosa moviendo el cubierto en el plato.

―Lo más seguro es que no, pero no te preocupes yo iré contigo…

―Es que no es lo mismo, yo te quiero mucho pero…

―Sabes que soy yo quien siempre te acompaña…

―Quisiera al menos conocer a mi papá aunque no me acompañe, ¿no tienes alguna fotografía? ― Pregunta ilusionada con ojitos brillantes levantando su mirada para ver a su madre y tratar de convencerla.

―No me mires así, no pongas esa cara de cachorrito regañado ― intenta bromear girando el rostro.

―Es que yo quiero saber si tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo, si tiene los ojos azules  como yo… Me gustaría jugar con él, saber qué es lo que se siente poder hacerlo… ― Su voz se quiebra un poco ― Poder abrazarlo, decirle que lo quiero, llamarle papá…

―Katy, sabes que…

―Mamá siempre es lo mismo… Al menos dime si es que tengo uno ― ataja Katy algo triste haciendo un puchero que Lena no puede resistir.

―Katy, no sabía que te sentías así… Sí, tienes un papá, esto es algo difícil de explicar para mí… ― Acaricia su abultado vientre mientras le acaricia la mano a su hija atrayendo totalmente su atención ― Ven, te mostraré algo.

Ambas se levantan de la mesa y Lena guía a Katy hacia su habitación, la pequeña le observa curiosa y le dedica una mirada muy brillante e ilusionada; al entrar la sienta sobre la cama y busca el pequeño baúl que ha guardado con tanto misterio, Katy le observa a detalle pues es el mismo baúl que ha revisado pero no ha encontrado nada más que cartas y la foto de la persona misteriosa que su madre ha observado con ojos enamorados pero nada que le dé un indicio de su padre, a menos que…

―Mira… ― Sostiene la foto contra su pecho y algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas ― Esta es la persona que me ha ayudado a concebirte… Esperaba que tuvieras mayor edad para poder decirte esto y que pudieras tomar tus propias decisiones pero creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo, sólo espero que comprendas ― Le muestra la foto y es la misma persona que ha visto cuando ha registrado el baúl.

Su cabeza da vueltas y un mar de preguntas giran en ella, no logra entender aquello y una expresión confusión aparece en su rostro, toma la pequeña fotografía y la examina minuciosamente; hay muchas cosas que ahora comprende después de que ha observado la foto, no ha sido una coincidencia que tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabellos  hasta puede notar cierta similitud en  los rasgos de su rostro, levanta la mirada hacia su madre buscando una explicación.

―Ella es tu madre.

― ¿Pero…? ― Su confusión es muy evidente.

―Verás, yo no tengo ni tuve alguna relación con ella… Te explicaré, ella simplemente me prestó un poco de su semilla para plantarla en mi jardín y así es que naciste tu pero para que eso fuera posible tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de la ciencia.

― ¿De la ciencia? No entiendo.

―Eso se llama inseminación In Vitro, es cuando con un tubo llamado probeta insertan la semilla aquí ― acaricia su vientre ― y debemos esperar nueve meses para que se forme el bebé que nacerá en el hospital, que es a donde lleva la cigüeña a los bebés.

― ¿Así es como se hacen los bebés? ¿Por la incensación In Vitro? ― Pregunta inocentemente Katy.

―Mmm, no todos los bebés… Es todo un proceso que todavía no puedes comprender pero cuando seas mayor sabrás mejor cómo se forman los bebés, lo único que te puedo decir es que yo… Bueno, fui a un lugar donde hay muchas semillas de muchos papás pero escogí la semilla de ella para poder concebirte y me alegra haberlo hecho porque gracias a ella, te tengo a ti.

― ¿Pero porque no está contigo, con nosotros? ¿Sabe que soy su hija? ― Pregunta inocentemente viendo con admiración la foto de su “padre”.

―Bueno, porque yo estoy con tu mamá Sam y la quiero mucho y bueno en realidad no sé pero creo que si sabe que tiene hijas ― comenta Lena de manera dulce tratando de no matar las ilusiones de su pequeña mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

―Sí, lo sé pero, ¿Por qué no está aquí? ― Insiste curiosa.

―Porque…  Bueno, ella... ― Se ha quedado sin palabras ― Ella sólo ha querido ayudarnos a tu mamá Sam y a mí para que podamos tenerte con nosotros…

― ¿Cómo ha ayudado ella? ― Katy la ve confusa y triste.

―Pues ella ha aportado lo que ha ayudado para que vinieras al mundo, su semilla como ya te dije para que la plantaran en el jardín de mi vientre como lo hizo con tu hermanita ― Toma un mechón de cabellos rubios y los observa detenidamente ― pero estoy segura de que si te quiere y estaría orgullosa de tener una hija como tú, de es no tengas dudas ― trata de consolarle.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Lo estaría? ― Las últimas palabras de su madre le hacen recuperar el ánimo y sonríe sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

―Claro que si mi amor, eres una hija maravillosa… ― la invita a sentarse en su regazo mientras le besa la frente ― y si quieres algún día buscarla y conocerla, te apoyaré y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mis manos

― ¿Sí, lo harías? ― Katy no puede contener la felicidad a pesar de que las cosas resultan un tanto confusas para su pequeña mentecita que no puede procesar todo pero le regala una sonrisa brillante a su madre, quien puede jurar que es idéntica a la de su “padre”  cuando está muy feliz y ha conseguido lo que quiere.

―Creo que tienes su sonrisa… ― Comenta Lena orgullosa sintiendo que se mueve un poco el pequeño ser en su vientre, quien al parecer está escuchando y está igual de feliz que su hermana mayor ― ¿Lo has sentido? Se ha movido…― Toma la pequeña mano de su hija, quien le sonríe y la coloca sobre su vientre, madre e hija disfrutan de tan hermoso acto “esto es lo que te pierdes Sam… El crecimiento de nuestra hija y las manifestaciones de la bebé…” Piensa triste.

― ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama? ― Levanta su tímida mirada hacia su madre.

―Bueno, eso es un poco difícil… ― Toma la foto y la voltea para ver el reverso con las letras ― Sólo sé que se llama Julia V. pero no hay nada más ― comenta triste ― y esto, creo que es alguna dirección… ― Acerca la foto ― Veré que puedo investigar ― concede al ver la reacción de su hija.

―Te lo agradecería mucho, te quiero mucho mami… ― Se acerca a la mejilla de su madre y deposita un beso en su mejilla, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta pero la voz de su madre le detiene.

―Katy… Ven ― la pequeña obedece y se acerca ― toma, es tuya ― le entrega la foto y la niña salta de la emoción ― creo que es hora de que la tengas tú…

―Gracias mamá…

Lena ve salir a la pequeña con rumbo a su habitación, su semblante es más alegre y se muestra más feliz pues sabe que tiene un “padre” en algún lugar que la quiere y puede estar orgullosa de ella.

Katy no ha entendido mucho de lo que ha dicho su madre sobre los bebés ni sobre eso que ha dicho sobre la inseminación  su mente está confundida pero ahora que sabe que tiene un “padre”, no le importa lo que digan sus compañeros envidiosos pues ella es feliz y ahora no descansará hasta encontrarle y pedirle que quiere conocerle, “está es su dirección o tal vez no, que importa… Haré que venga para poder conocerle”, piensa viendo la foto que su madre le ha obsequiado y da saltos de felicidad sobre su cama dejándose caer completamente embriagada y extasiada de felicidad.

 


	3. Capítulo 3 La inocencia de una carta

**Capítulo 3 La inocencia de una carta**

Es domingo por la tarde, la familia de Lena se ha reunido en casa de sus padres para festejar el día familiar, han asistido sus hermanos y sus sobrinos además de sus primos; toda la familia está esparcida por la enorme casa, los niños están jugando videojuegos en la sala de estar mientras que los adultos están conversando en pequeños grupos dispersos por el jardín y la cocina.

―Es el colmo, Lena, mira que hemos tenido paciencia y esa ingrata de Samanta no se toma la molestia de venir y al menos saludar ― le reprende Sergey bebiendo un poco de cerveza de su vaso rojo.

―Tenía que ir a trabajar…

―Excusas, siempre excusas, no se preocupa ni por su hija ― interrumpe Inessa un tanto molesta.

―Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de reclamos que estamos a aquí para divertirnos como familia, ¿no? ― Interviene oportunamente Sonya para que no comiencen una discusión familiar.

―Sonya tiene razón, comencemos con la parrillada que ya tengo hambre ― secunda una mujer mayor de cabello negro con algunos destellos platinados por las canas, la abuela Nadezha.

―Está bien, está bien ― Sergey le habla a Vasily, su hijo para que le ayude a traer la carne para colocarla sobre la parrilla.

La tarde transcurre divertida para toda la familia, las mujeres han hecho un pequeño círculo para platicar y aprovechar para hablar de lo bien que le asienta el embarazo a Lena mientras cuidan de los niños, quienes juegan a perseguirse excepto Katy, quien se ha apartado y está en la barra de la cocina haciendo un “proyecto” escolar muy concentrada.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña? ― Su tía Sonya se sienta a su lado.

―Estoy escribiendo una carta ― responde restándole importancia a la presencia de su tía ― si quiero enviarla por correo, ¿debo pegarle una estampilla? ― Pregunta inocentemente mostrándole el sobre.

―Depende de donde la vayas a mandar, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Toma el sobre y lee la dirección con trazos muy infantiles.

―Es una tarea del taller de ortografía, la enviaremos para tener amigos por correspondencia.

―Haber déjame hacer unas correcciones ― le quita la pluma y reescribe la dirección ― ahora sí, está lista para ser enviada ― le sonríe y revuelve sus cabellos ― ¿A quién se la vas a enviar?

―A alguien en Portugal ― comienza a hacer dobleces y coloca el papel doblado dentro del sobre ― ¿me puedes ayudar  a enviarla? ― Pregunta con un ligero puchero inocente y su tía no puede negarse.

―Claro que sí ― toma el sobre y la coloca en su bolsa pero al hacerlo recuerda que lleva una revista ― mira nada más, había olvidado que la traía aquí.

― ¿Qué es? ― Katy no entiende el porqué de la reacción exagerada de su tía al ver una revista.

―La mejor revista… ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? ― La pequeña le ve cómplice y asiente ― Es una revista donde sale Julia Volkova, ella es mi novia… ― Hojea la revista mientras levanta las cejas de manera divertida.

― ¿Y mi tío Iván? ― Pregunta inocentemente.

―Es mi esposo pero ella es mi “novia”, de manera ficticia como dice tu bisabuela cuando ve sus novelas ― le explica ― ¿verdad que es linda? ― Katy sonríe mientras asiente ― Pero que esto quede entre nosotros porque si no tu tío Iván se enojará ― Katy hace un gesto de cerrar su boca como un cierre.

―Mira tía ― le muestra la foto ― ella es mi mamá… ― Sonríe orgullosa.

―Así que te dijo tu mamá ― susurra y ve la foto detalladamente mientras la pequeña asiente ― mira… ― toma la revista y señala una foto ― siempre le he dicho a tu madre que ella ― levanta la foto de la desconocida ― se parece a este bomboncito.

―Jajaja tía si ella es una persona, ¿Cómo puede ser un bombón? ― Pregunta burlona la niña de manera inocente sin comprender el contexto de las palabras de su tía.

―Ah sí, claro… Es sólo un decir.

“Se parece un poco a… No, no puede ser” piensa Katy al ver algunas fotos de la sesión del reportaje de la revista sobre la futbolista número uno de Rusia y Europa pero no sabe que lo mismo ha llegado a pensar su tía Sonya y su propia madre pues tienen algunos rasgos muy parecidos y decide mostrarle la foto que su madre le ha obsequiado.

― ¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi hija? ― Interrumpe Lena entrando a la cocina.

―Nada, ¿verdad, Katy? ― Responde divertida y algo nerviosa Sonya.

―Katy… ― Lena dirige su mirada a su hija, quien niega con la cabeza y se levanta para ir a jugar y dejar sola a su tía ― ¡Katy! ― Le grita algo divertida pero vuelve su atención a su hermana con expresión de yo no hice nada.

―Mira, Len… Quería mostrarte algo ― toma la revista y se la muestra a su hermana.

Ambas enfocan su atención en las fotos de Julia, donde aparece dominando un balón de futbol en el campo mientras mantiene la concentración vistiendo un pantalón deportivo en color negro con franjas blancas en los lados junto a la camisa de su equipo usando unos zapatos deportivos en color anaranjado fosforescente ; hojean otras páginas y aparece otra en blanco y negro donde Julia viste un par de jeans azules y una camisa en cuello V blanca junto a un suéter ligero de color negro completando su atuendo con un gorro marinero tejido, está sentada en el tercer escalón mientras su pierna derecha está en el segundo y la izquierda en el primero, su brazo descansa en su pierna derecha recargando su rostro en él mientras mantiene la mirada perdida, cosa que le hace ver más atractiva.

Continúan hojeando las páginas de las revistas y encuentran otra foto en un entrenamiento donde está usando un short deportivo en color blanco con la palomita de la marca Nike junto a un jersey deportivo de manga larga con el escudo de su equipo deportivo y un chaleco verde y otro gorro marinero de color negro pero la que más le ha gustado a Lena es donde aparece completamente empapada y descalza usando un par de jeans rotos y desgastados junto a una camisa ligera de mangas cortas levantada mostrando su trabajado y plano abdomen mientras se recarga en la malla de la portería, tanto a Lena como a su hermana se le iluminan los ojos al verla.

― ¡Ya va a comenzar el partido!― sonido de una voz resuena en toda la casa, pertenece a una joven de cabello castaño con ojos miel y de unos 22 años, la prima Dasha, quien anuncia el motivo de la reunión familiar.

―Yo pido mi sofá ― advierte Sergey entrando con otro vaso de cerveza  en sus manos.

―Pido centro ― Vasily, un joven pelirrojo con ojos color verde,  el hermano de Lena y Sonya arrojándose al gran sofá de piel de color negro acaparando todo el espacio.

―No yo lo pedí… ― Ataja un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, igual que Dasha pues es su hermano, el primo Konstantin.

―Yo sólo quiero ver el partido ― entra silenciosamente un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Iván el esposo de Sonya.

―Futbol… ― Reniegan entrando Inessa y Catalina, una joven rubia y ojos color azul celeste claro, seguidas de los pequeños Nastya, una niña de la misma edad que Katy con cabello pelirrojo y rizado con el rostro lleno de pecas, junto a Pavel, un niño de 6 años también pelirrojo y pecas al igual que su hermana.

― ¿Hoy juega Julia? ― Preguntan Sonya y Lena guardando la revista.

―Sí, por eso quiero ver el partido ― responde Dasha acomodándose en su lugar.

― ¿Julia es la futbolista que dije que era mi novia? ― Entra la abuela Nadezha quitándole el lugar a Vasily y Konstantin, quienes se pelean aun por el lugar.

―Sí, pero es mi novia ― ataja Dasha molesta.

 ―Te equivocas, querida… Es mi novia.

―No, es la mía ― se une a la pelea Lena.

***   ***   ***

La afición le contagia la adrenalina y la siente recorrerle el cuerpo entero, amarra con fuerza sus zapatos deportivos y se levanta, el vitoreo se confunde entre las tribunas y anuncian que es momento de salir a jugar, camina por el largo pasillo que les lleva a la salida tras sus compañeras junto a uno de los pequeñines que les acompañan.

Su rostro muestra una determinación increíble al pisar el campo de futbol, una sonrisa algo soberbia pero ladina aparece en su rostro al escuchar su nombre en todo el ambiente.

―”… Y es impresionante el lleno total que se ve en el estadio, la gran mayoría apoya al Olimpus, en especial a Julia “Lobo” Volkova” ―  anuncia uno de los comentaristas de un famoso canal de deportes.

―”Por lo regular así es cuando el “Lobito” pisa el terreno de juego, se puede sentir el gran apoyo que el público le brinda… “― Secunda otro comentarista.

―”Tienes razón, y hablando de ella hay rumores de que dejará la escuadra verde olivo para cambiarse al Galaxy Star de Moscú…” ― Interviene un tercer comentarista mientras pasan en televisión una imagen panorámica del repleto estadio ― “Aunque no se ha descartado su estadía en el Olimpus por otro periodo más, estas negociaciones se han mantenido en total misterio…”

―”Y salen a la cancha para el lanzamiento de la moneda…”

Las jugadoras de ambos equipos aparecen marchando hacia el terreno de juego y la afición enloquece cuando aparece una pelinegra de cabello corto vistiendo el uniforme en color verde olivo compuesto con un short deportivo de ese color junto a un jersey de manga corta del mismo color excepto por una franjas verticales en color negro  estampadas en el jersey luciendo su famoso número 20 en su espalda y sus inseparables taquetes de futbol marca Nike en color azul hechos a la medida especialmente para ella, levanta su pulgar y saluda a todos los aficionados desde el centro de la cancha y todos enloquecen.

―”Esa es otra forma de saber que el “Lobito” está en el campo” ― anuncia el segundo comentarista con acento ― “las capitanas se acercan al centro junto al árbitro del partido para escoger cancha o inicio del partido…”

―”Sería una gran pérdida para la escuadra verde oliva si Julia se va…” ― Comenta el tercer hombre.

―”Sí, el Galaxy tiene sino es que a las mejores jugadoras de este lado de Europa y con “Volky”, serían invencibles para la próxima liga de UEFA Champions  o la copa Queen, sin duda tendría la mejor artillería…” ― Prosigue el primer comentarista.

Las respectivas capitanas de ambos equipos se aproximan siendo Julia una de ellas, luce su distintiva banda amarilla en el brazo izquierdo mientras se aproxima a la otra capitana para saludarla al igual que al árbitro y entregarle el banderín de su equipo viéndola fijamente esperando que el árbitro lance la moneda para escoger cruz; los resultados salen a su favor y vuelve a saludar a la capitana serbia  mientras le toca el codo con la mano izquierda, saluda nuevamente al árbitro después de elegir el movimiento del balón para dar inicio al juego y se aleja para comunicar a su equipo el resultado y ver las posiciones en que jugarán cada una.

―”La alineación ha quedado de esta manera…” ― Muestran el cuadro con las posiciones, nombres y respectivos números de las 11 jugadoras de ambos equipos ― “Y como es sabido, Julia va a la delantera por la banda derecha, buena decisión porque, bueno, en el último partido del equipo verde olivo no les fue también debido a la pequeña lesión de tobillo de Julia aunque debemos agregar que Andrea Merín no hizo tan mal papel ocupando el lugar de Julia…” 

Comienzan a calentar los músculos en el lado del campo correspondiente  antes de que el partido comience, el rostro de Julia muestra una expresión confiada y decidida a pesar de ver una desventaja en la diferencia de tamaños de las defensas del equipo alemán.

―”Se puede apreciar una gran diferencia en cuanto al tamaño… “― Comenta el primer comentarista.

―”Sí, Pablo pero sabemos que le equipo de el “lobito” no es tan fácil de vencer y menos cuando la alfa está en el terreno de juego…” ― Interviene el tercer comentarista ―”Además, sabemos que Julia es considerada la Messi de la división femenil y ha dejado con la boca cerrada a todos aquellos que dudaban de sus capacidades cuando Urlich Strauss la reclutó a los 15 años en aquel torneo relámpago de preparatorias…”

 ―”Sí, Marco… Hasta yo dudé de sus capacidades aunque ha superado las expectativas que todos teníamos de ella… Será un gran deleite poder verla al lado grandes figuras de este deporte pues el Galaxy tiene a las mejores jugadoras del futbol femenil…”

―”En efecto Dean, aunque no se ha confirmado este creciente rumor sobre la salida de Volkova pero se rumora que los altos directivos han pagado una jugosa suma con al menos más de nueve cifras por ella más una cuantiosa suma de sueldo…” ― Comenta el Pablo.

Han pasado alrededor de 10 minutos desde que todas las jugadoras están calentando y pateando el balón, la delgada chica de uniforme rojo con guantes toma su posición en la portería del equipo Olimpus mientras las demás se colocan en sus lugares todavía estirándose, Julia camina a paso altivo hacia el centro de la cancha seguida por una joven rubia para que le acompañe a mover el balón.

Las jugadoras del equipo contrario se colocan en sus posiciones y esperan el silbatazo del árbitro del partido, Julia coloca el balón en el césped natural y dedica una mirada hacia su compañera, quien asiente y cuando inicia el partido se adelanta esquivando a las mediocampistas que le cubren el paso, Julia levanta la cabeza y levanta el balón con sus pies burlando a su primera oponente.

***   ***   ***

―Es mi sillón ― refuta Konstantin empujando a Vasily.

―Que no, yo tengo más derecho de antigüedad por ser más grande que tu siete años ― le golpea con el dedo índice.

―Es mi novia ― interviene la abuela Nadezha divertida.

―Abuela, tu eres mucho más grande que ella ― apunta Dasha.

― ¿Y eso qué? Puede que le gusten las maduras y no las mocosas entrometidas ― todos ríen pero interviene Sonya.

―No te digo que es mi novia ― ataja Sonya molesta siendo observada por Iván.

―Oh que no, es mía ― responde Lena tomando su abultada barriguita ― hasta vamos a tener una hija ― comenta riendo sin saber que tanta razón tiene.

― ¡Ya! ¡Cállense todos! ― Grita exasperado Sergey ― Que no ven que el partido ya empezó y no dejan escucharlo ― señala hacia la pantalla plana frente a todos.

Se hace un silencio grupal y voltean a ver a Sergey pero como si se han puesto de acuerdo, todos comienzan a discutir nuevamente sin prestar atención al pobre Sergey, quien se recarga derrotado por infantil actitud de su familia.

***   ***   ***

El viento sopla fuerte en el estadio, hay una gran concentración en el partido clásico que se están disputando ambas escuadras; Julia burla a dos defensas seguidas nuevamente, levanta la cabeza y pasa el balón a una de sus mediocampistas que le hace señas al estar sola, levanta la pierna hacia atrás y saca un cañonazo hasta la banda izquierda. La joven que recibe el balón, busca penetrar a la zona de peligro en el área chica pero una de las defensas de la escuadra rayada en blanco y negro, quien mete el pie y roba el balón haciendo retroceder al equipo verde oliva mandando el balón hasta la delantera.

―”… Ana la retiene, burla a Domínguez con facilidad y pasa a Salmanca, quien para el balón en la banda derecha, saca centro y… Falla, el balón sale por la el lado izquierdo y es saque de banda…” ― resume Marco.

―”Buena intervención de Jessica, quien saca un pase largo hasta Merín quien se apoya en Cass y se dirige hacia la portería alemana… Pasa a Julia quien recibe con pierna izquierda y emprende carrera hacia el marco… “― Continua Pablo emocionado.

Julia observa las posibilidades de adentrarse en el terreno alemán pero no hay muchas compañeras libres, toma el balón y lo defiende de dos defensas, intenta burlar a última pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la defensa le empuja haciéndola trastabillar un poco pero se estira al resbalar y conserva el balón, se escapa de la enorme defensa y se acerca al área chica de la portería, enfoca su visión a los posibles ángulos de anotación y levanta la pierna.

―”… Ha burlado a la poderosa defensa alemana, se prepara para tirar a balón parado, y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!” ― Anuncia emocionado Dean, levantándose a festejar con sus colegas al igual que todo el estadio, quienes vitorean a la jugadora estrella ― “Vemos en la repetición como casi pierde el esférico pero logra recuperarlo… Mira Cazares festeja emocionado al igual que las jugadoras del Olimpus” ― señala en la pantalla.

Se ve a un hombre entre cano saltando de alegría abrazado a su asistente y las cámaras se enfocan a la emocionada afición alzando sus banderas, Julia alza la mano y corre hacia la esquina del campo dando saltos y sus compañeras la siguen arrojándose a ella para tirarla al piso.

***   ***   ***

La pelea sobre quien es quien de Julia continúa entre las mujeres al igual que los empujones entre Vasily y Konstantin mientras que los niños, el tío Iván y su abuelo Sergey intentan ver el partido, Inessa y Catalina ignoran los sucesos viendo la revista de Sonya.

Sergey intenta seguir los movimientos del partido cuando Sonya y Dasha se levantan comenzando a empujarse también entre ellas, la abuela Nadezha y Lena sólo observan que la pasión por el partido ha excedido en mucho la afición al deporte.

Todo son gritos y empujones entre los aficionados de la casa Katin que se ha visto desordenada con la alfombra importada cubierta de cerveza y palomitas de maíz mientras la mesita junto a la sala está tirada en el piso con todos los adornos en el piso, todo es caos hasta que un grito se escucha en toda la sala.

― ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ― Gritan Sergey, el tío Iván, los niños, Inessa y Catalina que se han visto contagiadas por la emoción.

Todos los que están discutiendo y peleando voltea a ver a la abuela Inessa y a la tía Catalina, quienes se han ruborizado por la atención extra que tienen.

― ¿Qué? La pasión y emoción del futbol se contagia ― se justifica Inessa hablando por ella y Catalina.

― ¿De quién fue? ― Pregunta Lena volviendo la mirada a la pantalla viendo la repetición de la jugada sin creer una sola palabra de su madre y cuñada.

―Que pronto ha caído el gol ― comenta Vasily sujetando a su primo por el cuello del jersey deportivo alusivo al equipo Olimpus.

―Que jugada ― admira Konstantin sujetando a su primo.

―Y se han perdido casi la mitad del partido ― prodigue Sergey.

Todos dejan de discutir y se sientan frente a la pantalla para ver el partido escuchando los comentarios y narraciones de los comentaristas del canal de deportes.

―”…Mira Cazares festeja emocionado al igual que las jugadoras del Olimpus”.

―”Esta es la clase de jugadas que hacen emocionante al futbol soccer, creo que si el “lobito” se va del futbol portugués se acabará la emoción en este en Portugal…”

―”No, todavía hay jugadoras de alta calidad que tienen mucho potencial, creo que si Julia se va es porque quiere subir al siguiente nivel en su juego, mira que ha estado lejos de su país natal mucho tiempo… Tal vez le aporte un nuevo estilo de juego al clásico juego ruso…”

― ¿Julia regresa a Moscú? ― Preguntan al unísono los revoltosos miembros de la familia.

―Todavía no se confirma ni se niega ― responde Pavel.

―El señor dijo que tal vez si ― termina Katy.

― ¿Ven lo que se pierden por sus tonterías? ― Pregunta Sergey indignado por no poder ver bien muy disputado partido.

***   ***   ***

El cuadro alemán se ve un poco desilusionado pero su entrenadora les aplaude y les grita instrucciones mientras caminan hacia el medio campo para mover el balón después de la anotación burlando a las mediocampistas, se filtran hasta el terreno peligroso de juego; Julia corre tras una de las veteranas jugadoras e intenta marcar a la que recibirá el pase saltando y robando el esférico cuando cabecea pero lo envía fuera para realizar un saque.

―”… El ritmo del juego no ha disminuido en estos casi treinta minutos del partido pero el Olimpus no ve la suya para el segundo gol, el cuadro alemán aunque creo que no permitirán el segundo gol “― Resume Marco.

El saque de banda corresponde a al cuadro alemán, la mediocampista de la banda izquierda busca un hueco en la defensa del equipo portugués aunque todas sus compañeras tienen una marca casi doble así que se arriesga y lanza el esférico hacia la esquina izquierda cuando la delantera de su equipo se desmarca y burla a la escuadra del Olimpus.

―”… Me resulta imposible creer que el Olimpus esté sobre el Hamburgo, pero de acuerdo con las estadísticas el cuadro verde oliva ha dominado la mayor parte del partido y ha conservado el esférico más tiempo…” ― Comenta Pablo.

―”No es del todo sorprendente porque el “Lobito” Volkova, está en el terreno de juego… La guardameta Sibrian despeja un pase largo hasta Salamanca, quien retiene y burla a Hainz, llega hasta la mitad del campo y busca a Volkova, quien burla y pide el balón…” ― Prosigue Dean.

Julia se ve rodeada de jugadoras alemanas, intenta pasar el balón pero no hay nadie a su alcance así que hace lo que más le ha dado fama, domina el balón con los pies y lo lanza sobre la incontenible defensa alemana esquivándolas y burlándoles, les adelanta unos tres metros y se encuentra frente a la más experimentada de las guardametas, quien intenta detenerla esperando el mejor momento para “barrerse” por el balón o atraparlo en sus manos.

―”Esto es lo que esperábamos, un enfrentamiento entre Volkova y Pataky, sabemos de buenas fuentes que esta defensa ha detenido a cualquiera que intenta pasar a su portería…”― Comenta Pablo algo emocionado.

***   ***   ***

Todos en la casa Katin esperan si Julia podrá pasar a la enorme guardameta y se forma un silencio tenso, Katy se ha quedado pensando en las palabras de su tía Sonya y no pierde detalle de los movimientos de la jugadora estrella, sus gestos y rostro se le asemejan a la persona en la fotografía y ahora más que nunca desea que la casta llegue a sus manos para poder conocerla, es cierto que la admira como jugadora profesional de futbol pero ya que ha buscado y encontrado mucho parecido con su “padre”, la emoción por conocerle ha aumentado.

La tensión en la sala aumenta cuando Julia se perfila para disparar pero la enorme guardameta se aproxima hasta ella y cubre su visión de disparo lanzándose a sus pies pero Julia la burla saltando por encima de ella pero esto ocasiona que al pisar el suelo cubierto de césped, su pie se doble y haga una mueca de dolor pues se ha lastimado otra vez aunque con la portería libre puede tirar.

―”… Volkova se perfila para tirar a balón parado sin Pataky que la defienda, levanta la pierna y dispara… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ― Grita Dean claramente emocionado.

Y como el comentarista y los aficionados en el estadio, los miembros de la familia Katin se levantan y festejan agitando los brazos y gritando de la emoción, Lena se acaricia el vientre y voltea a ver a su pequeña que no despega la mirada de la pantalla viendo la repetición de la jugada y sonriendo enormemente.

―”… Y con esta anotación, la primera mitad del partido termina, gran desempeño ha demostrado el “Lobito” Volkova aunque al parecer se ha lastimado con esta jugada” ― Señala al ver que la guardameta ha hecho que Julia caiga al suelo cuando intenta detener el disparo.

Todas las mujeres de la sala se cubren la boca al ver la mueca de dolor de Julia tirada en el césped y los médicos se dirigen a revisarla para ver que todo esté bien, Lena reza mentalmente para que nada le pase a Julia, SU Julia.

***   ***   ***

El dolor es intenso en el área del tobillo, ha regresado su malestar ha regresado pero no puede darse el lujo de dejar nuevamente solo a su equipo, no sabe cómo hará pero terminará el que será su último partido al lado del Olimpus.

―”… Esto es un duro golpe al juego, en especial al Olimpus pues perderá a una jugadora valiosa” ― señala Dean.

―”Esperemos que no sea nada de gravedad “― comenta Marco al ver como sacan a Julia apoyada en el hombro de uno de los asistentes del equipo y apoyando lo menos posible el pie izquierdo.

Julia levanta el pulgar en señal de que todo está bien para calmar a las molestas tribunas mientras se dirigen a los vestidores para ver las nuevas estrategias de juego.

― ¿Cómo está ese tobillo, Julia? ― Pregunta el médico del equipo.

―Me duele un poco ― hace un gesto de dolor cuando el médico le mueve un poco el tobillo y lo gira para desentumecerlo.

― ¿Puede jugar el segundo tiempo? ― Pregunta el DT.

―Depende… Yo aconsejaría que se tomara un descanso, ya una vez se lastimó y pues lo mejor es dejarle reposar ― recomienda el robusto hombre acariciando su graciosa barba larga ― pero todo depende de Julia, si ella quiere seguir pues no la detendré pero si les voy a advertir que si no hay reposo, la lesión se va a agravar más y terminará con su carrera deportiva ― advierte con aire preocupado.

― ¿En serio? ― Pregunta Julia algo preocupada.

―Puedo hacer un vendaje apretado pero eso sólo resistirá un poco, sólo podrías jugar alrededor de quince minutos, no más ― procura colocando la venda en el tobillo y pie.

― ¿Cómo ves, Julia? Es tu decisión pero no quiero que te pongas en riesgo, esto es sólo un partido que puede costarte la carrera ― señala el DT preocupado.

―Jugaré al máximo para conservar y darles la ventaja a las chicas ― decide viendo a sus compañeras con gesto preocupado.

―Deberías descansar, ya nos diste la ventaja y lucharemos por defenderla en tu honor por el último partido ― se acerca Andrea, una joven morena colocando su mano en su hombro.

―Salgamos a dar lo mejor, se lo debemos a la capitana ―motiva Salamanca, una joven rubia.

Las jugadoras del Olimpus salen con rostro decidido para ganar el segundo tiempo para apoyar a su capitana lesionada.

―”… Con Julia lesionada, creo que la estrategia es contener los ataques de la artillería alemana, quienes se ven más confiadas con Julia en ese estado…” ― Comenta Marco.

―”Yo creo Marco, que esa fue la estrategia de ellas desde un principio aunque el Olimpus no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente y eso lo sabemos porque así pasó en un partido contra el Lisboa hace un par de meses…” ― Comenta Pablo.

***   ***   ***

La familia Katin está un poco molesta al ver que el árbitro no marcó nada por la lesión de Julia y alegan diferentes palabras aunque moderando su lenguaje por los niños.

Katy al igual que Lena, se muestra preocupada por la lesión de Julia aunque se calman cuando sale al campo aplaudiendo y mostrando el pulgar para manifestar que todo está bien.

―Al parecer no fue nada grave ― comenta Sergey bebiendo de su vaso un poco de cerveza.

―Menos mal, así se mantiene el nivel del partido ― secunda Vitaly comiendo palomitas.

―Pobre, tal vez está lastimada… Aunque a mí no me molestaría ir a cuidarla Jajaja ― comenta Sonya ante la mirada molesta de su esposo Iván ― sólo bromeo querido ― repone al ver a su esposo.

―”… Inicia el segundo tiempo, Klauss pasa a la defensa del Olimpus pasando a Schleiss, que controla y pasa balón largo hacia el área chica pero Salamanca recupera para el Olimpus… ― Narra Marco.

Todos vuelven la atención hacia la pantalla siguiendo cada movimiento y Lena puede sentir las pequeñas manifestaciones de su pequeña en su vientre como si estuviese atenta en el partido siguiendo los movimientos de su “padre”, así que acaricia la zona en la que se mueve de manera circular para calmarle pues le lastima un poco su pequeña excitación.

***   ***   ***

Han pasado casi quince minutos desde el inicio del partido y con Julia lesionada, el nivel del contraataque del equipo portugués ha bajado un poco pues el equipo alemán ha aprovechado esto.

―”La delantera alemana no da respiro al cuadro verde olivo, pase largo para Klauss que retiene y sigue por la banda izquierda, pasa a Merín pero se detiene ante Sibrian que recibe el esférico para despejarlo hasta el medio campo hasta Domínguez… Cazares pide cambio y entra Alira por Salamanca, quien sale aplaudiendo…” ― Comenta Pablo.

―”Continúan a balón parado, Domínguez retiene y burla a Hainz para pasar a Alira, la novata del Lisboa…” ― Prosigue Dean.

―”Es buena la novata, una adquisición muy bien pensada… La joven chica tiene futuro en este deporte y pareciera seguir los pasos de Volkova…” ― Añade Marco.

―”Al parecer Volkova si se lesionó porque su intervención en esta segunda mitad no ha sido muy activa… Merín se perfila y saca tremendo cañonazo hacia la portería alemana… Por poco, pasa rozando el poste derecho y es saque de Pataky, lo manda hasta la otra mitad… Esta guardameta es de las más experimentadas en estos terrenos, me pregunto cómo se siente al enfrentar a una de sus compañeras de hace tres años cuando Volkova jugaba para el Hamburgo…” ― Comenta Dean.

Julia sigue cada una de las jugadas para no agotarse tanto pues si fuerza la presión en su tobillo sabe que la sacarán, ve la oportunidad cuando Alira roba el balón y deja atrás a dos de las defensas alemanas en el medio campo y le pasa el balón, con clara ventaja, Julia se dirige hasta la portería pero se encuentra con la última defensa y esta no le deja pasar así que es un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo donde sabe que tal vez perderá pero no quiere irse sin anotar otro gol o dejar más ventaja a su equipo.

La enorme defensa se aproxima mientras Pataky le da órdenes de no dejarla pasar y Julia decide ir por la banda izquierda pero la defensa la empuja y hace que trastabille pero se empuja con su mano para no caer al césped y lanza el balón por encima de la defensa burlándola y lanzándose al ataque, sabe que no alcanzará a llegar así que se prepara y levanta el balón para hacer una famosa “chilena” pero esta no entra en la esquina porque la defensa le empuja y le mueve el ángulo de  disparo, el balón rebota en el travesaño y le queda a Merín que aprovecha y saca un zurdazo imposible de atajar para la guardameta Pataky.

―”… Increíble, burlada… Volkova sigue pero, Hainz no se rinde sin luchar y ¡Oh Dios! Volkova lanza una chilena pero cae al piso y no logra la anotación… Aguarden era pase  para Merín, quien dispara de zurda y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!” ― Salta emocionado Marco.

―”Ha caído el gol pero a un costo muy alto, al parecer el “Lobito” Volkova no es como los gatos porque ha caído y se ha lastimado el hombro…” ― Señala Pablo y se enfoca la imagen de Julia quejándose del dolor.

***   ***   ***

―”Ha sido una falta aunque el árbitro no la ha señalado como tal, sacan a Julia en camilla… Aunque su actuación ha sido formidable y sale al minuto treinta y uno del segundo tiempo” ― Comenta Dean.

― ¿Por qué no marca? ¿Qué no ha visto que fue a propósito? ― Señala Sergey molesto levantándose del sillón.

―Está ciego, sáquenlo ― ataja la abuela Nadezha molesta.

Todos se quejan y Katy está preocupada por su “padre”, Lena también aunque prefiere no mostrarse como tal pues sabe que sólo es una futbolista famosa y no tiene que preocuparse de más.

La imagen en pantalla muestra a Julia dando la banda amarilla a su compañera Merín para que supla su lugar en el equipo, a muchos no les parece pero poco pueden hacer y sólo reclaman al igual que los miembros de la familia Katin.

El partido continúa aunque el nivel de juego ha bajado un poco pero el equipo alemán ha intentado aprovechar la salida de Julia para dominar aunque el cuadro verde oliva no cede.

―”Muchos pensarían que la salida de el “Lobito” Volkova sería la ruina para el Olimpus pero se defienden bien… Alira roba el esférico y burla a Hainz pasa a Merín, quien saca cañonazo de derecha pero es detenido por Pataky…”― Comenta Marco ― “Pataky despeja largo pero suena el silbatazo final…”

―”Ha sido un gran partido…  A pesar de la salida de el “Lobito” Volkova…” ― Prosigue Dean.

La cámara enfoca a la banca del Olimpus y se puede ver a Julia sentada con una chamarra deportiva de su equipo con colores verde olivo y negro, saludando a la afición en televisión y Katy puede sentir una conexión especial cuando Julia mira fijamente hacia ella aunque no le mira fijamente siente como si no hubiera mucha distancia entre ellas y sonría saludando también.

Todos los adultos se levantan contentos y satisfechos con los resultados mientras se van hacia el jardín después de apagar la pantalla pues ahora viene la premiación y la entrega de la copa además de unas entrevistas, Katy cierra sus ojos y cruza los dedos para que la carta llegue a manos de su “padre” lo más pronto posible.

***   ***   ***

Han pasado cerca de dos días después del juego final de la copa, Julia camina hacia el aeropuerto seguida de su representante consiguiendo evadir a los periodistas, va contenta pues sabe que volverá a Moscú y podrá ver a sus padres debido a que lleva cerca de un año sin verlos y recuerda que tiene que pasar a la clínica de su amigo para ver cómo van las cosas, sabe que tal vez el número de sus hijos ha incrementado cuantiosamente aunque le ha dicho a Andrei que deje de dar su esperma pero le gusta pensar que ayuda a algunas personas a tener lo que ella desea pero no tiene aunque sus padres la han presionado para que se case o al menos que les de un nieto para poder jugar cuando aún pueden hacerlo pues le hace falta alguien a quien consentir y mimar.

El vuelo le resulta un tanto cansado pero ya está en casa y puede disfrutar del frío clima de su ciudad natal que tanto ha extrañado y lo primero quiere hacer es tomar un baño antes de ir a ver a sus padres y asistir a la conferencia de prensa para anunciar la noticia de que jugará para el Galaxy Star de Moscú ahora así que se dirige a su departamento; carga su pequeña maleta deportiva en su hombro derecho después de bajar de su alfa romeo en color azul y busca las llaves en su chaqueta negra llevando la correspondencia que ha recogido de su casa en Portugal y que no ha abierto.

Deposita las llaves en la mesita de noche y cierra la puerta con un empujón de su pie mientras tira la maletita y se sienta en el mullido sofá rojo, se sienta y comienza a pasar los sobres de la correspondencia.

―Cartas de los fan, luego las leo ― las coloca en la mesita ― Aviso, suscripción… Bla bla bla, lo mismo… ¿Qué no hay nada interesante? ― Busca y rebusca hasta que cae un sobre un tanto peculiar ― ¿Y esto? Julia V. de Ekaterina Katina… ― Lee en letras de trazo infantil ― Sé que tal vez no sabes quién soy pero yo sí, le he preguntado a mi mamá y nunca me ha dicho nada hasta hoy y es que creo que tú eres mi padre tal vez te suene loco pero creo que así es y aunque me ha dicho que me ayudará a buscarte y me ha explicado algo sobre cómo le has ayudado con tu semilla a concebirme gracias a la incensación In Vitro o algo así no le he entendido muy bien pero yo no he resistido tanto la emoción y he decidido buscarte yo, no sé tu nombre completo pero esta es la dirección que me ha dado así que te he escrito porque quiero conocerte e invitarte a la reunión semestral de mi escuela… ― Lee ávidamente claramente interesada ― Quiero contarte tantas cosas pero sé que no podría hacerlo en esta carta, además quisiera saber qué es lo que sienten todos los niños que tienen a sus padres junto a ellos, quisiera ir de campamento contigo, jugar a la pelota, contarte secretos… Quiero hacer muchas cosas pero lo que más quiero es poder conocerte, abrazarte y llamarte papá. PD: está es mi dirección por si puedes venir, me encantaría que pudieras hacerlo pues hay cosas que con mi mamá no puedo hacer y sólo puedo hacerlo contigo, espero puedas venir porque lo deseo con todo mi corazón y hasta se lo he pedido a las estrellas fugaces que veo pero mi deseo no se cumple, mi madre no sabe que te he enviado la carta pero sería el mejor regalo que pudieras darme si me visitas… Te quiere Ekaterina Katina, puedes llamarme Katy. ― Julia sonría pero de pronto comienza a pensar y no puede creer que una de sus hijas intente contactarla, se siente feliz pero a la vez no sabe cómo reaccionar pues le ha pedido a Andrei que mantenga la identidad de su persona como donante de esperma en secreto, deberá hablar seriamente con él aunque aun así está feliz de saber que tiene una hija.

 


	4. Capítulo 4 Una visita inesperada: ¡Eres tú!

Capítulo 4 Una visita inesperada: ¡Eres tú!   
“No hay casualidad sino destino, no se encuentra sino lo que se busca y se busca lo que está escondido”  
Ernesto Sábato 

Katy está tan feliz que no puede evitar contarle a sus mejores amigos sobre lo de su padre y lo que su tía Sonya le ha dicho aunque los niños parecen incrédulos ante este hecho y no le creen.  
―No te creo… ― comenta burlón, un niño de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos color verde un poco más alto que Katy sentado en la silla conjunta a la de la pequeña rubia.  
―Sí, lo mismo digo… ¿Cómo podemos creerte? ― Secunda una niña de cabellos rubios más claros que los de Katy con unos ojos lindos violeta recargada en la paleta de la silla de Katy viendo la fotografía que les muestra Katy.  
―Sí, bueno yo no sé si es verdad pero mi tía dice eso ― se defiende Katy comparando la foto con una tarjeta intercambiable con datos estadísticos de la futbolista Julia Volkova.  
―Bueno, creo que si la vemos detenidamente… ― Repone el niño enfocando la mirada en la foto y la tarjeta de juego.  
―Creo que… Te pareces en su pelo rubio ― Observa la niña ― Pero Julia Volkova tiene el cabello negro y tu papá lo tiene rubio ― se confunde la niña.  
―Tal vez se lo pintó, puede ser… ― Los tres pequeños están tan concentrados intentando buscar el parecido entre Katy y la foto de su “padre”.  
― ¿Qué hacen con esto, taraditos? ― Un niño de cabello negro y ojos miel de imponente estatura y complexión aparece frente a ellos arrebatándoles la tarjeta intercambiable de Julia mientras es rodeado por su sequito de bravucones.  
―Dame mi tarjeta, Alexei… ¡Es mía! ― Reclama la rubia molesta.  
― Oh, miren la que falta para mi colección ― la introduce en el bolsillo de su camisa ―Ahora sí, ¿Qué hacían? ― Toma un lápiz de la paleta de la silla de Katy.  
―No es tuya, devuélvemela o le diré a la maestra ― Katy intenta arrebatarle la tarjeta del bolsillo de la camisa pero Alexei la esquiva.  
―No, es mía… Oh pero mira, aquí tienes otra y es inédita ― intenta tomar la foto que Lena le ha regalado.  
―Es mía y no te la daré… ― Le dedica una mirada enojada y casi de hielo que hace retroceder un poco al enorme infante un poco temeroso al ver la determinación de defender lo que es suyo ― y Devuélveme la tarjeta ― le pide lo más calmada que puede.  
―No… ― Musita burlón y más confiado el niño.  
―Alexei, esa tarjeta es de Katy ― interviene el niño de cabello castaño.  
―Tu cállate, Iván… Oh ya veo, ¿estás defendiendo a tu novia? ― se burla al ver al pobre niño sonrojarse un poco.  
―Ya, déjanos en paz Alexei… ― Habla la otra niña rubia.  
Ya para este momento se ha formado un círculo alrededor de los niños mientras le incitan a pelear pero Katy ni sus amigos quieren pelear.  
―No estoy hablando contigo Tatiana.  
―Ya vámonos, Alexei… ― Interviene uno de los niños de su sequito que es el hermano gemelo de Tatiana ― Dejémoslos en paz.  
―A mí nadie me dice qué hacer, León pero si quieres defender a tu hermanita adelante ― le empuja y el niño se molesta un poco pero no hace nada aunque se para junto a su hermana ― ¿Es tan especial esto para ti? ― Saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la muestra ― Pues mira lo que hago ― toma la tarjeta y la parte por la mitad de manera vertical tirándola al suelo y pisoteándola.  
― ¡No! ¡Mi tarjeta! ― Exclama arrodillándose al suelo pero se le cae la foto de su “padre”.  
―Oh, mira la otra foto que quería… ― Toma la fotografía ― ¿Pero quién es? ― Desconoce la identidad de la persona.  
― ¡Devuélvemela! ― Katy toma una esquina de la foto pero Alexei la hala y ambos comienzan a pelear por la foto, Alexei sólo por molestarla y Katy para recuperarla ― ¡Es de mi padre! ¡Dámela! ― Le ordena pero la fotografía no resiste tanto jaloneo y se escucha como se rompe de la esquina que ha tomado Alexei ― ¡No mi foto! ― Exclama Katy con lágrimas en los ojos.  
―Era sólo una foto ― señala el odioso niño.   
―Era lo único que tenía de él, ahora ¿Qué le voy a decir a mamá, cómo le voy a encontrar? ― Hace un puchero y lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia se asoman en sus ojos y todos los compañeritos de la niña incluidos sus amigos se siente mal al ser partícipes silenciosos de aquello.   
―Además, tú no tienes padre… Tienes a dos mamitas ― se burla pero nadie se ríe de su comentario y uno a uno comienzan a alejarse del incidente para no tener nada que ver.  
―Esto ya se puso feo, mejor vámonos… ― Habla uno de los niños que siguen a Alexei y los demás lo siguen al ver que Alexei no tiene intenciones de irse y mira retadoramente a Katy.  
―Chicos, ¡esperen! ¡No se vayan ― Alexei se aleja para seguir a sus compañeros.  
―Ya Katy, no llores… ― Intenta consolarle Tatiana ayudándole a levantarse junto a Iván.  
― ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi mamá? Ella me dio su más grande tesoro y yo… Dejé que lo rompieran ― toma los restos de la tarjeta rota ya la foto con la esquina rota.  
―Estoy seguro que se puede pegar… ― Iván toma un poco de cinta e intenta unir la esquina rota aunque no logra que quede alineada ― Mira ― le muestra su mediocre pero atento gesto.  
―Puff eso no arregla nada Jajaja ― se burla León pero Tatiana le da un codazo para que guarde silencio y le hace caso.  
―Gracias Iván, pero León tiene razón ― toma la foto “reparada” y besa la mejilla de su amigo después de secarse la lágrimas, quien sólo atina tocar su nuca nervioso.  
― ¿Es cierto que es tu padre? ― Pregunta León de manera inocente recibiendo un zape por parte de su hermana por entrometido ― ¿Qué? ― Le reclama sobando su nuca.  
―Sí, es mi papá ― responde orgullosa ― de hecho vendrá para la junta semestral y al día de juegos para competir conmigo… ― Miente atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.  
―No te creo, ¿de verdad? ― Pregunta incrédulo León al saber eso ― Pensé que no tenía papá, ¿y tu mamá Sam? Pensé que ella era como tu papá ― recibe un zape por parte de su hermana.  
―Ella está trabajando así que no podrá venir pero en su lugar vendrá mi papá.  
― ¿Tu mamá está con tu mamá Sam y con tu papá? ¿Cómo se llama? ― Interviene inocentemente Iván.  
―Sólo sé que se llama Julia V. pero le envíe una carta y sé que vendrá ― asegura.  
― ¿Qué ese nombre no es de mujer? ― Pregunta confundido León Bueno, pues yo te creeré cuando le vea ― sentencia alejándose de ellos.  
― ¿Estás segura que vendrá? ― Tatiana la mira de manera no muy convencida viendo a su amiga.  
―Sí, lo presiento ― termina de limpiarse las lágrimas y se pone en pie con la ayuda de sus amigos.  
*** *** ***  
El salón donde se realiza la rueda de prensa está tan aglomerado que los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas comienzan a molestarle un poco mientras se pregunta: “¿Todo esto porque me he cambiado de equipo? No le veo lo novedoso, no me interesa nada de esto, preferiría estar en un campo de futbol corriendo o tirando penales… ¡Por Dios!” Su rostro demuestra lo frustrada y agobiada que está pero su representante le hace señas para que muestre una sonrisa.  
―… Y con esto, damos por concluida esta rueda de prensa, bienvenida al equipo ― se levanta un hombre de cabello entre cano y color castaño seguido de Julia mientras le toma la mano a manera de saludo y extendiendo la nueva camisa deportiva en color negro y con detalles rojos y unas líneas de color blanco con su famoso número 20 en la espalda con el que va a jugar.   
Los que componen la mesa al frente del escenario abandonan la sala para ir tras bastidores donde Julia se topa con infinidad de ejecutivos que le palmean la espalda y la felicitan.  
―Bienvenida al Galaxy ― se acerca una madura mujer con traje Oxford ejecutivo ― esperamos que nos des los resultados que esperamos y que te acoples al equipo sin problema.  
―Lo haré… ― Responde Julia intentando zafarse de la plática en la que sabe se verá inmiscuida ― Grigori me voy… ― Se acerca a su representante, un hombre de 35 años y cabello rubio casi cano y le susurra en el oído.  
―Jul, no puedes irte… ― Habla con la forzada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
―Pues ya me cansé y me aburrí… ― Imita su acción.  
―Estamos en medio de una fiesta coctel ― se alejan para conversar y señala a los ejecutivos.  
―Mira, ya me harté además ya firmamos el contrato y no veo porque deba quedarme, el traje ya me cansó ― afloja un poco su corbata y abre el primer botón.  
―Pero no puedes irte, la fiesta es en honor a ti además hay muchos patrocinadores… ― Intenta convencerle y saluda a los representantes de Adidas, Puma, Levi´s Jeans y bebidas rehidratantes.  
―Yo veo que es más para ellos, no veo que soliciten mi presencia y pues los patrocinadores sobran, no te preocupes ― saluda a una de las hijas adolescentes de los ejecutivos ― tengo cosas que hacer.  
― ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?  
―Tengo que visitar a una personita… Es mi hija ― le suelta la bomba.  
― ¿Tu qué? ― Casi escupe el contenido de lo que ha bebido ― Habla en voz baja, ¿una hija no reconocida? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?   
―Pues porque no lo sabía, me envió una carta y quiero conocerla…  
―Jul, eres famosa… Muchas lagartonas quieren algo de tu fortuna… No seas inocente, ¿Por qué crees que dice la verdad? ¿No te habrás revolcado con una mujer en un viaje aquí y ahora tendremos que pagarle para que se calle o sí? ― Calumnia el hombre nervioso ― ¿No era menor de edad o sí? Jul querida, debemos hacerte más cuidadosa con esto, ¿sabes para que se inventaron esto? ― Introduce su mano en su bolsillo y saca un sobrecito que contiene un condón ― Es para eludir la responsabilidad… Toma, si quieres puedo mandar traerte un paquete entero, no mejor un cuarto lleno de ellos, ¿Qué me dices?  
―Digo que… A veces eres un insensible y un canalla, me voy de todas formas ― se quita la corbata negra y camina pero a los tres pasos regresa ―oh casi lo olvido, creo que a ti te va a servir más que a mí ― y le deja en medio de aquel salón con la música electrónica a todo volumen.  
Julia ríe mientras camina hacia la salida para buscar su alfa romeo para ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa por otra más cómoda y presiona el botón de la alarma a distancia; si mal no recuerda, la noche semestral que ha mencionado Katy es mañana y quiere darle la sorpresa para entonces pero antes quiere ir a visitar a sus padres pues desde que ha pisado Moscú no les ha visto.  
Así que dirige su alfa romeo hacia la zona residencial de la ciudad rogando porque sus padres estén en casa.  
*** *** ***  
― ¿Qué pasa cariño? ― Pregunta Lena viendo a través del espejo retrovisor la expresión triste de su pequeña mientras gira el volante de la camioneta familiar marca Honda modelo CR-V para dar vuelta después de recogerla en la escuela.  
―Ay mami, es que… ― No puede contenerse más suelta el llanto lleno de sentimiento.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Lena intuye que algo molesta a la niña y lo ha podido notar pues no ha salido corriendo como lo hace de costumbre hacia su encuentro.  
―Ay mami… ― Apenada pero todavía con los ojos cristalinos busca la foto su “padre” y la tarjeta de Julia Volkova para mostrárselas a su madre ― Me rompieron mi foto y mi tarjeta… ― El llanto cierra la garganta de la pequeña.  
―Oh es eso… ― Lena suspira pues no sabe qué decir ― Compraremos otra tarjeta…  
―Pero no hay otra foto… Y… Y… Alexei rompió la única que teníamos… ¿Ahora cómo vamos a encontrar a mi papá? ― Lágrimas de impotencia surcan el pequeño e inocente rostro de Katy.  
―No llores… Calma, nena… ― Intenta consolarle ― Veré puedo conseguirte otra igual…  
― ¿En serio podrías? ― Su expresión cambia a una más alegre.  
―Sí pero ya no llores… ― “Lena en que buen lío te has metido” piensa pero al ver la recompensa que obtiene al ver su carita radiante, bien valen todas las mentiras del mundo.  
Estaciona la camioneta en el estacionamiento de aquel suburbio tranquilo y residencial y ayuda a cargar la mochila de su hija, ambas entran en la casa mientras Katy corre para encender la pantalla y ver que están pasando la noticia del cambio de partido de Julia Volkova, “estás aquí, ahora sí será más fácil encontrarte… Deseo que vengas aquí…” Piensa cerrando los ojos para que su deseo se cumpla.  
―Lávate las manos, la comida estará lista en un momento ― anuncia su madre y Katy obedece.  
La comida pasa tranquila mientras Katy le cuenta a su madre cómo es que Alexei le ha quitado y rompido las fotos, a Lena le da un poco de coraje el abuso del que es víctima su hija pero poco puede hacer como le han dicho en la junta escolar y se siente tan impotente pues se siente discriminada por su situación sentimental.  
―Estoy segura de que cuando Alexei conozca a mi papá, dejará de molestarme ― sentencia Katy con cara sospechosa.  
―Oye, ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura? ― Lena le ve manera sospechosa.  
―No, por nada… Es una cosa que me dice mi corazoncito… ― Se toca el pecho ― Pero siento que si algún día le conoce, dejará de molestarme… Bueno, dejarán de molestarnos cuando papá esté aquí para protegernos.  
Lena le ve algo dudosa pero sonríe por su actitud infantil y justiciera, ya es hora de ir a la cama así que la envía a dormir que mañana será otro día y la junta semestral de maestros, recuerda decirle a su padre o a su hermano que le acompañen para que participen además en los juegos que se harán al siguiente día de la junta, “como nos haces falta Sam, no sabes cómo la pasa Katy al no tener quien la defienda de los abusos y la pasa igual o peor que yo, si tan sólo supieras…” Suspira mientras piensa.   
El día pasa volando aunque la familia, bueno la parte femenina de su familia, se ha reunido para ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a su asistencia a los juegos como toda una familia.  
Catalina está charlando con Sonya sobre lo último en tendencias de moda de algunas revistas sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala, la abuela Nadezha está bebiendo un poco de café mientras le da consejos a Inessa sobre la receta del asado de navidad en los sillones conjuntos a la mesita del centro, la prima Dasha juega wii con los niños en la sala mientras Lena pica algunas verduras para la sopa que está preparando.  
El tranquilo silencio del tranquilo suburbio residencial se ve interrumpido por el potente motor de una moto Kawasaki ninja ZX-6 r 3 conducida a gran velocidad mientras disminuye poco a poco al acercarse hasta la dirección que es señalada en la carta, la misteriosa identidad del conductor atrae la atención de algunas vecinas chismosas, quienes aburridas de su perezosa existencia salen para ver quien ha interrumpido la paz de su suburbio pues casi nunca pasa algo interesante por aquellos lares sólo en la vida de su vecina Elena Katina.  
―Está es la dirección… ― Levanta el visor de su casco y revisa bien los números y el nombre de la calle para asegurarse y no cometer un error.  
Lena levanta la vista de la tabla de verduras al sentir un patadita de su pequeña no nata bebé como si quisiese indicarle algo o que al menos mirara hacia afuera, el inocente golpe le hace acaricia su vientre y poner una expresión de dolor pero cuando se recupera puede ver al motociclista ver hacia la entrada de su casa y bajar la mirada para ver un papel como si revisara algo y quisiera comprobar algo.  
Puede ver a algunas de sus vecinas chismosas “salir” para revisar sus jardines o “buscar” el correo mientras sus ojos ruedan hasta el motociclista misterioso, puede ver también que algunas vecinas más discretas sólo mueven las cortinas para no perder detalle.  
Al fin ve descender a aquel motociclista enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a lo que distingue un camisa de igual color con un estampado que no logra distinguir, jeans desgastados y botas color negras también de acuerdo a su estilo rudo, camina a paso lento con el casco aún puesto y esto le causa algo de temor así decide ignorar aquello y camina hacia su abuela, madre, cuñada y hermana para evitar pensar cosas catastróficas.  
El timbre la hace sobresaltar pero todos los inquilinos son ajenos al sonido de este, quien llama a la puerta parece ser paciente pues es precisamente Lena quien se levanta con algo de temor pero con su tasa de té en la mano que ha tomado para calmarse un poco, al menos la puerta queda frente a la sala y a la sala de entretenimiento.  
― ¿Sí? ― Pregunta al recargar su cuerpo tras la puerta y abriendo poco la puerta.  
―Busco a la pequeña Katy, no, a Ekaterina Katina… ― El misterioso motociclista se saca el casco y por fin deja ver su rostro.  
El rostro de Lena muestra una clara estupefacción al ver quien toca su timbre, curiosamente la bebé en su vientre comienza a moverse como retorciéndose de felicidad, su taza resbala de sus manos y cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y atrayendo la atención de los presente hacia la puerta, quedándose de igual manera que Lena pues conocen a la famosa persona pero permanecen atónitos al no saber qué hace ahí en la puerta de la casa de Lena, excepto Katy, quien sabe por qué está ahí.  
―Julia Volkova ― susurran al unísono todos.  
― ¿Es esta la casa de Elena Katina? ― Pregunta intentando sacar a Lena de su sorpresa ― ¿Sí es aquí donde vive Ekaterina Katina? ― Vuelve a preguntar mientras relee el nombre en el arrugado papel.  
Un grito de felicidad se escucha en la toda la casa y con carrera estruendosa, Katy emprende una carrera desde la sala de entretenimiento para lanzarse a los brazos de la recién llegada famosa futbolista, quien la recibe en un paternal abrazos y mientras la estrecha, la pequeña no puede contener su felicidad y se aferra a su cuello como no queriendo dejarla ir, Julia sonríe por su acto y sin saber cómo es posible aquello siente una extraña unión hacia la pequeña como si la sangre les llamase.  
―Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú… ― Murmura incrédula pero feliz Katy aferrando sus brazos al cuello de Julia ― Sabía que vendrías.  
―Sí, soy yo ― susurra Julia aferrando su pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos sintiendo una enorme felicidad embargar su cuerpo al conocer a tan encantadora pequeña, es una sensación indescriptible la que siente al tenerla así y de una cosa está segura, es su hija, una tímida lágrima resbala por su mejilla pero Katy la limpia de inmediato y le sonríe, Julia se siente orgullosa de ver su sonrisa en la pequeña.  
Se separa del abrazo y coloca a la niña en el suelo para hincarse a su altura mientras toma la punta de su rubia trenza para acariciarla y ver los rasgos que ha heredado de ella, le limpia los rastros de lágrimas de felicidad que han surcado sus mejillas y acaricia de manera paternal su cabecita rubia mientras levanta en brazos nuevamente a Katy para colocarla sobre sus hombros y saluda a los aún atónitos espectadores de la sala.  
―Hola, soy Julia Volkova… Al parecer el “padre” de Katy ― sonríe de la manera más encantadora que puede y mira hacia Lena, sus miradas se enganchan formando un halo hipnotizador que siempre ha atrapado a Lena mientras veía su foto y la pequeña bebé no nata en su vientre, se mueve mucho al escuchar la voz de Julia.  
―Eres tú… ― Susurra Lena acariciando su vientre y abriendo más la puerta para dejarle pasar a la sala bajo la atenta mirada de todos.


	5. Capítulo 5 Una tarde de "padre" e hija

**Capítulo 5 Una tarde de “padre” e hija**

_Compartir con un niño lo que alguna vez nos deleitó; ver que el deleite del niño se suma al nuestro._

J.B Priesthley

 

Las vecinas se han quedado con el ojo cuadrado y sin habla  al ver de quien se trata y más al ver que trata cariñosamente a la pequeña Katy, no saben de dónde Julia Volkova les conoce pero al parecer llevan una íntima amistad pues  parecen muy cercanas por el trato que tienen así que intentan acercarse lo más posible para poder enterarse lo que está pasando y si tienen suerte, conseguir su autógrafo.

―Eh… Hola ― Saluda Julia entrando en la sala y todos aún la ven con los ojos algo desorbitados mientras Katy permanece feliz en sus hombros ― ¿Cómo les va? ― Trata de comenzar Julia algo nerviosa pues nunca antes ha tenido una clase de acercamiento de este tipo con alguno de sus hijos.

La situación es algo incómoda para Julia porque nadie dice una sola palabra, muchas veces antes ha imaginado qué hacer cuando enfrentase ese tipo de situaciones cuando al fin estuviese delante de uno de sus hijos, le gustan los niños y por eso ha querido ayudar a su procreación convirtiéndose en donadora pero su mente ha quedado en blanco en ese momento y sólo atina a sonreír como lo hace cuando los periodistas le hacen una pregunta incómoda o que no sabe cómo contestar.

―Hola… ― Responden al unísono y los primos de Katy se acercan a la futbolista.

― ¿Es usted la futbolista de la tele? ― Pregunta inocentemente Pavel y Julia se arrodilla ante él colocando a Katy en el suelo pero sin soltar su mano.

―Sí, soy yo… ¿Cómo te llamas campeón? ― Despeina su pelirrojo cabello y el infante se emociona tanto que se lanza a los brazos de Julia tomándola por sorpresa como a todos.

―Pavel… ― Responde sonriente el niño al recibir el gesto por parte de una de sus ídolos del futbol.

―Mis amigos no van a creer esto ― murmura Nastya acercándose a saludar también.

―Hola pequeña,  ¿Cómo te llamas? ― Saluda a Nastya y la pequeña se sonroja al tomar la mano de Julia y ver sus penetrantes e impactantes ojos azules.

―Nas… Nastya… ― Tartamudea nerviosa.

―Qué bonito nombre para una hermosa niña ― galantea un poco y la pequeña termina por sonrojarse nuevamente y camina para colocarse junto a su prima.

―Hola… ― Se acerca a saludar la abuela ― Me llamo Nadezha, es bueno conocer al bomboncito de la tele pero tú puedes llamarme Nady― comenta la madura mujer provocando la risa de Julia.

―Mucho gusto… Nady ― utiliza un tono algo coqueto haciendo sonrojar a Julia un poco, toda la familia se sorprende por la familiaridad con que todos están tratando a Julia.

―Yo me llamo Dasha, gusto en conocerte… ― Interviene Dasha interponiéndose entre su abuela y Julia reaccionando como cualquier fan.

―El gusto es mío ― sonríe Julia por la actitud de la joven.

― ¿Me regalas tu autógrafo? ― Dasha le acerca una pluma y le señala la espalda a lo que Julia con toda la amabilidad accede.

―Hola, soy Inessa Katina… La abuela de Katy ― se acerca Inessa y extiende su mano ― y ella es mi nuera Catalina.

―Un gusto, señora Katina y Catalina ― Corresponde al saludo tomando la mano de amabas mujeres.

―Hola, soy Sonya y déjame decirte que soy una gran admiradora tuya… ― Se presenta Sonya besando la mejilla de Julia.

―Mucho gusto y gracias… ― Corresponde al saludo sin soltar la mano de Katy.

―Hola, soy Elena… La madre de esta diablilla… ― Se acerca Lena sosteniendo su abultado vientre pues su pequeña bebé parece muy eufórica y se mueve mucho.

―Un placer conocerte, Elena ― Julia mira a Lena y sus miradas se quedan enganchadas absortas en una atmósfera algo romántica hasta que Katy las trae a la realidad.

―No sabes cuánto quería conocerte, yo… ― Julia le sonríe y Lena les invita a sentarse mientras Sonya hace que todos desalojen la sala para darles espacio a las tres involucradas.

―Bueno, familia… Esto es algo que no nos concierne, vamos desalojen… Desalojen… ― Todos obedecen refunfuñando.

―Pero yo no me quiero ir… ― Reniega Dasha como niña pequeña.

―Ni yo… ― Secunda su abuela ― ¿Qué tal si no la volvemos a ver?

―No tienen porque… ―Intenta decir Julia pero comprende que es lo mejor ― Creo que nos volveremos a ver ― alienta y todos salen a regañadientes.

―Por favor, siéntate… ― Invita Lena tratando de hacer lo mismo sólo que con algo de dificultad por su estado de gestación.

―Gracias, ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres saber algo sobre mí? ― Comienza dirigiéndose a Katy.

―Muy bien, feliz de poder conocerte… Este es mi sueño hecho realidad, todos mis cumpleaños siempre desee esto y ahora te tengo conmigo… ― Confiesa y Julia la abraza nuevamente.

―Y a partir de ahora contarás conmigo siempre que necesites algo, lo digo en serio… Cualquiera de las dos ― dirige su mirada a Lena y puede notar que lo dice de manera sincera.

―Ahora mis compañeros que se burlan de mí, no podrán hacerlo más porque tengo a mi papi conmigo, ¿puedo llamarte…Papi?― Julia asiente mientras Katy se sienta en sus piernas para comenzar con la larga platica entre “padre” e hija.

―Claro, como quieras hacerlo ― le sonríe de manera dulce y Lena no puede evitar hacerlo también, le parece una buena persona a pesar de conocerla desde hace poco.

― ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar? ― Lena intenta levantarse pero Julia le detiene.

―No, así estoy bien gracias, Elena…― no quiere molestarla por su estado.

―Dime sólo Lena… ― Sonríe de manera encantadora flechando a Julia.

―Lo haré si tú me tuteas, dime sólo Julia.

―Bueno, les dejaré solas… Si necesitan algo, me avisan ― se levanta con dificultad de su asiento y camina hacia la cocina.

Katy no pierde el tiempo y comienza a bombardear a Julia con preguntas sobre su vida mientras Julia responde con paciencia y de manera dulce, Lena les observa desde la cocina terminando de preparar la comida, “¿Cómo puede ser que una extraña llene mejor tu lugar al lado de Katy, Sam? Nunca has aprendido a acercarte a ella y nunca lo harás, creo que no compartimos la responsabilidad de tener hijas, ¿Por qué si no querías algo así no me lo dijiste antes?... “Piensa mientras vierte las verduras picadas de la tabla a la olla donde prepara la comida y por encima del hombro puede ver a su hija todavía interrogando a su “padre”, su rostro luce radiante y lleno de vida, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera y se siente feliz por su hija aunque ahora que lo piensa cree que Julia tiene derecho a saber que será madre por segunda vez mientras se pregunta cómo reaccionará al saber que tiene dos hijas con una mujer con la que ni siquiera conoce ni mucho menos ha estado íntimamente, se sonroja ante tales pensamientos cuando observa sobre su hombro nuevamente a Julia.

Siente sus tobillos algo hinchados y cansados así que decide sentarse un momento pero para darles mayor espacio, camina hacia la puerta del jardín no sin antes decirles que si necesitan algo, estará afuera; su familia está algo desesperada por lo que sucede en la sala mientras mueren de curiosidad por saber lo qué Julia está haciendo.

― ¿Y qué hacen? ― Sonya y Dasha la rodean al ver a Lena caminar hacia ellos.

―Están conversando, conociéndose más… Sólo me pregunto cómo es que Julia Volkova, una de las jugadoras de futbol más famosas del mundo, además de ser la madre de mis hijas, supo que Katy es su hija y más aún cómo supo donde vivíamos.

―Eh… Creo que tengo que irme… Iván me habla ― Balbucea intentando simular una llamada con su teléfono.

―Sonya… ― Murmura Lena viéndola de manera desconfiada ― ¿Has tenido algo que ver en esto? ― Su hermana se encoje de hombros e intenta negarlo pero Lena le dedica una mirada molesta que la obliga a hablar.

―Es que Katy me pidió un favor… Yo no pude negarme…. Si hubieras visto su carita… ― Balbucea nerviosa ― Además ella me dijo que era para un amigo su carta… Nunca pensé que era para Julia.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ― Le recrimina ― ¿Qué tal si quiere quitármela? ― Señala Lena pensando en esa posibilidad.

―No creo que lo haga… ― Ataja Dasha.

― ¿Por qué lo dices así, de manera despreocupada? ― Pregunta Inessa.

―Se ve que Julia no es la clase de personas desalmadas además yo meto las manos al fuego por ella ― asegura Dasha como si hablase de una amiga que conocer hace años.

Todos la miran de una manera como si hubiese perdido la razón pero hasta ellos mismo piensan así, les dolería creer que Julia ha ido con el fin de pelear por Katy pero para evitar malos pensamientos deciden cambiar el tema, Pavel y Nastya no resisten la curiosidad y espían por la ventana lo que sucede en la sala mientras todas las presentes permanecen calladas por no saber qué decir.

― ¿Invitarás a Julia a la reunión de padres y maestros? ― Comienza Inessa.

―No sé, no creo que tenga tiempo… Tal vez es una persona muy ocupada, no sé qué tan pesada sea su agenda pues es una persona famosa y ya ves cómo andan de arriba hacia abajo.

― ¿Y qué piensas de que esté aquí? ― Inquiere Sonya curiosa.

―Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? La admiro mucho por ser una de las mejores futbolistas del mundo pero no la conozco cómo es.

― ¿Algunas vez se imaginaron conocerla en persona? ― Interrumpe Dasha ―Yo no, no se parece en nada a la persona fría que aparece en la tele y hasta está más alta en persona… Desde ahora, visitaré a mi sobrina más seguido para ver a mi lobito.

―De eso nada, yo seré quien la visite más y haré que me quiera mucho ― ataja Sonya.

― ¿Katy o Julia? ― Pregunta Lena sonriendo por la actitud de ambas.

―Yo tengo derecho de antigüedad, así que ni piensen que pasarán más tiempo con ella, Katy quiere mucho a su bisabuela…

―Nady ― murmuran todas con el mismo tono que ha utilizado con Julia para reír junto a la abuela Nadezha, quien se pone algo nerviosa.

―Creo que todas están algo eufóricas y nerviosas por la visita de Julia ― comenta Inessa a Catalina, quien asiente 

Pavel y Nastya corren hasta donde están hablando las mujeres cuando escuchan llegar al abuelo Sergey seguido por Vasily, ambos niños corren hacia el abuelo pasando de largo a su padre, quien se molesta un poco pero ya los conoce pues resulta que son unos pequeños interesados porque el abuelo siempre les  da un dulce cuando llega de la oficina.

― ¿Y eso que están afuera? Hay algunas vecinas en la calle viendo hacia acá, ¿ahora que hicieron para llamar su atención? ― Inquiere Sergey cargando al pequeño Pavel.

―Conocí a Julia Volkova, abue ― comenta el pequeño siendo ignorado por los dos hombres adultos.

―No me digan que intentaron quemar la casa ― se burla Vasily recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sonya.

―No es eso, estamos afuera porque tenemos una visita especial ― interviene Dasha ― mira, tengo un autógrafo de Julia Volkova.

―Conocimos a la tía Julia Volkova ― Sergey y Vasily se miran al escuchar esto.

― ¿Cómo está eso? ¿La encontraron en el supermercado? ― Se burla Sergey pero es interrumpido por una voz algo ronca.

―Eh, hola… ― Ambos hombres dirigen su atención hacia la recién llegada cargando a Katy ― Mucho gusto, soy… ― Pero Vasily la interrumpe gritando emocionado.

― ¡AHHH! ¡Es Julia Volkova! Soy un admirador tuyo… ― Puede ver que todos lo ven así que aclara su voz y luego se presenta engrosando la voz comportándose como una persona adulta ― Disculpa, soy Vasily Katin, un placer conocerte… ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? ― Se acerca a su oído y susurra ― Es para mi hijo…

―Claro, ¿Cómo se llama tu…Eh, hijo? ― Ve a Pavel mientras Vasily saca una pluma y se acerca a que le firme la camisa.

―Se llama… Vasily ― todos lo ven de manera divertida mientras Julia niega y el pequeño Pavel hala su pantalón.

―Pero yo me llamo Pavel, tú no tienes un hijo que se llame Vasily ― observa  inocentemente el infante descubriendo a su sonrojado padre.

―Bueno, te presento… ― Se acerca Lena a Julia e inconscientemente toma su mano para caminar hacia su padre bajo la atenta mirada de todos ― Disculpa ― se siente nerviosa ante el contacto suave y cálido de Julia, quien hace lo mismo ― él es mi padre, Sergey Katin ― el intimidante hombre toma la mano de Julia firmemente pero Julia ni se inmuta ante su imponente presencia.

―Un gusto señor… ― Corresponde al apretón con la misma presión.

―Abuelito, es mi papi… ― Comenta Katy y tanto Sergey como Vasily ven a Lena, quien se sonroja.

―Recibí en Portugal la carta que Katy me escribió, me pidió conocerme y pues quise concederle ese deseo… ― Explica ―  No todos saben quién soy en la clínica, mis datos reales están en la foto de archivo y pues creo que la foto la tiene Katy…

―Ya no la tengo, Alexei me la quito y la rompió, rompió el tesoro de mamá ― confiesa avergonzada ― él es el niño que me molesta mucho y dice cosas feas sobre mi mamá…― Julia desvía su atención hacia Lena, quien baja la mirada.

A su parecer parece una mujer muy vulnerable y la compadece, criar a una hija sin la ayuda de otro padre es algo difícil y se complica un poco más con el bebé que viene, siente un poco de compasión por Lena y Katy además de sentirse impotente por no poder ayudarlas o cuidarlas.

―Pero ya no necesitarás más fotos… Ahora me tienes aquí ― Katy la ve con su ojos brillante de felicidad y la abraza ― para protegerte y cuidarte, hablaré con ese niño para que te deje en paz ― la niña no puede evitar ponerse más feliz y el corazón de Lena da un vuelco al escuchar eso.

― ¿Vendrás a la reunión de padres y maestros esta noche? ¿Irás con mamá? ― La inocente pregunta encierra muchos sentimientos para Lena y Julia pero la morena asiente y Katy salta de felicidad en los brazos de su “papi”.

―Creo que es hora de irme, ¿A qué horas es la reunión? ― Baja a Katy al césped.

―A las 8 en la escuela de Katy, ¿no quiere quedarse a comer? ― Invita Lena esperanzada a que acceda.

―No quisiera incomodar ni molestar… ― Comienza a excusarse al ver a la familia reunida.

―No será ninguna además Lena cocina delicioso ― apunta Sergey apoyando a su hija pero además quiere que se quede un poco más.

―Bueno, está bien… ― Accede al ver el rostro suplicante de todos.

Katy salta de felicidad y sus primos se acercan a abrazarla, la prima Dasha se pone feliz por poder convivir más con la futbolista al igual que Sonya, la abuela Nadezha se acerca y toma a Julia del brazo para escoltarla a la mesa seguida de las miradas asesinas de las mujeres de la familia interesadas en Julia mientras que sólo sonríe.

La comida pasa con tranquilidad excepto las preguntas serias de Sergey y la pelea por quien se sienta al lado de Julia en el comedor que casi arrasa con el pobre comedor, al final deciden que sean Katy y la misma Lena quienes lo hagan por la implicación sentimental que les une; Julia puede comprobar que no es mentira que Lena cocina bastante bien en ese pastel de carne y la sopa de verduras que degusta, todos interrogan a Julia sobre su vida queriendo saber más mientras que Julia contesta algunas y narra algunas anécdotas de su vida en el futbol manteniendo la atención de todos en ella.

―Mis felicitaciones al chef ― comenta haciendo sonrojar a Lena.

La tarde sigue pasando lentamente y Julia sigue conversando con Katy, Pavel y Nastya además de Dasha, Sonya, Vasily, Nadezha y Sergey, los mantiene muy entretenidos con más anécdotas y terminan por jugar una “cascarita” en el jardín trasero de la casa de Lena, todos parecen niños con juguete nuevo pero han quedado disgustados cuando han formado equipos porque todos han querido estar con Julia así que se decide que intercambiarán equipos para que todos jueguen además se han percatado de que algunos de los vecinos de al lado han estado espiando la actividad.

―Parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo ― comenta Inessa ayudando a Lena a lavar los trastes mientras ambas miran por la ventana.

Julia ha alzado a Katy cuando han anotado un gol, parece que le gustan los niños porque lo mismo ha hecho con Pavel y Nastya, Lena asiente mirando a Julia de manera hipnotizada casi idolatrada.

―Sí… Hasta parece más madre que Samanta ― comenta amargamente.

―Ni la menciones ― pide Inessa.

Todos terminan cansados y tirados sobre el césped, Julia ha dejado su chaqueta en el sofá y ahora pueden ver que lleva una playera de cuello en V con estampado del logotipo de una banda famosa, sus jeans han terminado algo sucios y al ver su reloj, se percata de la hora así que anuncia su retirada bajo la triste mirada de Katy.

―No te vayas ― Katy intenta retener a su “padre”.

―Iré a la reunión ― levanta su barbilla ― debo ir a cambiarme de ropa porque no puedo   presentarme así además tú también tiene que arreglarte, nos veremos allá… Promesa de meñique ― levanta su meñique y lo une con el de Katy.

Katy comprende un poco y antes cuando Julia se ha despedido de todos, Katy la abraza mientras besa su mejilla para subir a su habitación para comenzar a arreglarse; Lena encamina a Julia hasta  la puerta y es cuando pueden conversar mejor aunque puede sentir las miradas indiscretas de sus vecinas comentando lo que pasa entre ellas.

―Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Lena… Y gracias― besa su mejilla y Lena se sonroja.

― ¿Gracias por qué? La que debería agradecerte soy yo por cumplir el sueño de mi hija… Y no tienes que venir a la reunión si no puedes…

―Hice una promesa de meñique, así que iré… ― Toma su casco ― ¿Quieres que venga por ustedes?

―No, nos vemos allá ― Lena se da la vuelta pero Julia le detiene.

―Eh, Lena, no sé dónde será la reunión… ¿Puedes darme la dirección?

―Ah, claro… ― Vuelve a la casa y toma un papel para escribirle la dirección.

―Ahí estaré entonces, gracias ― le sonríe de una manera dulce y coloca su casco para encender la moto.

Se despide con la mano de la familia Katin y acelera a fondo pues tiene que ir a cambiarse de ropa y si quiere ser puntual debe apresurarse; Lena se queda ahí donde Julia le ha dejado, no puede evitar suspirar mientras acaricia su vientre y se percata de que la bebé parece más tranquila, “ella es tu “papá”, mi niña… Y mi amor imposible” piensa mientras camina hacia la casa para ir a arreglarse sin percatarse de que una mirada la mira de manera analítica.


	6. Capítulo 6 Una reunión de locura

**Capítulo 6 Una reunión de locura**

_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos._

Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller

Katy se ha esmerado mucho en su arreglo personal a pesar de no poder llevar otra ropa más que el uniforme; ha cepillado su lacio cabello y mientras se mira en el espejo, no puede disimular una sonrisa al recordar a su “papi” y por segunda vez se siente feliz de compartir el azul de su ojos y sus lacios cabellos rubios con esa persona que ha pensado desaparecida, se siente como en un sueño del que no quiere despertar.

Lena no ha querido admitirlo pero también se siente feliz de haber conocido a Julia, el tenerla cerca ha despertado en ella sentimientos y sensaciones desconocidas que no conocía así que también se esmera en su arreglo y escoge un lindo vestido en color rojo que entalla su hermosa figura a pesar de su notorio estado de buena esperanza, puede sentir los movimientos de su pequeña en su vientre que parece feliz al igual que ella y su hermana mayor.

Termina de retocar su maquillaje al natural y acomoda sus pelirrojos rizos para ir a ver si Katy ya ha terminado de arreglarse, golpea la puerta y se asoma, sonríe al ver a Katy peinar el flequillo para intentar acomodarlo hacia un lado pero sin conseguirlo.

―Déjame ayudarte… ― Toma el cepillo y un poco de crema para peinar antes de comenzar su labor ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Curiosea sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

―Ay mami… Me siento feliz… ― Suspira ― No, estoy súper feliz ― sonríe enormemente dejando ver los pequeños hoyuelos en sus blancas mejillas que ha heredado de ella.

― ¿Súper feliz? ― Alza una ceja de manera divertida viendo lo emocionada que está su pequeña ― Katy no te muevas… ― Le reprende por no quedarse quieta ― Oye, ¿Es por conocer a tu “papi” o por conocer a Julia Volkova?

―Sí, no sé de otra palabra para describirlo… Y es por conocer a mi “papi” ― Suspira tocando el lugar donde está su corazón ― siento que me estallará de la emoción, siéntelo ― toma la mano de su madre guiándola hacia el lugar.

―Mmm puedo sentirlo… ― Termina su labor atando un listón azul en su peinado de media coleta ― Estás muy linda mi amor ― acaricia su mentón mientras se sienta en la silla del pequeño tocador con algo de dificultad por su vientre ― serás la niña más hermosa del colegio, de eso estoy segura.

―Tú también te vez hermosa mami… ― Coloca un rizo tras su oreja acariciando su mejilla ― Apuesto a que papi no te quitará la vista de encima ― se aventura poniendo nerviosa a su madre.

―Katy, no es por eso que me vestí así… ― Murmura nerviosa.

―Como digas mami ― Responde sin creerle nada ―pero estás muy hermosa mami… ― Besa su mejilla y la abraza.

Lena corresponde a su abrazo mientras piensa si inconscientemente se ha esmerado demasiado en su arreglo para impresionar a Julia y se da cuenta de que sí, en efecto lo ha hecho y se avergüenza por tal motivo pues se dice a sí misma que tiene una relación y debe respetarla aunque no sabe la triste realidad a cerca de su pareja.

―Bien… Ahora que ya estamos listas… Creo que es hora de irnos ― extiende su mano hacia su pequeña quien asiente y camina con ella hacia la salida.

***

Julia a penas y tiene tiempo de llegar a su departamento para tomar una ducha rápida y salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla en su cintura, se acerca a su guardarropa y busca minuciosamente su atuendo pues quiere lucir en extremo presentable para esa ocasión especial así que toma un traje gris con una camisa rosada y una corbata plateada.

Selecciona unos ajustados boxers negros y voltea a ver el reloj despertador que está sobre la mesita de noche al lado derecho de su cama y se da cuenta de que va tarde así que seca las pequeña gotas de agua que han resbalado de su cabello y toma la toalla para secarlas y se coloca el pantalón y la camisa.

Mientras abotona su camisa se acerca hasta el tocador para tomar su desodorante y loción de cuerpo para colocárselos, “irresistible”, piensa al oler el aroma que desprende y por segunda vez se alegra de ser la imagen de algunas marcas de productos pues así tiene más beneficios como productos que no están a la venta en el mercado o de edición limitada.

―Una vuelta por aquí y sale… ― Mira en el espejo l nudo casi perfecto de su corbata y se enorgullece de su gran trabajo ― Ahora a peinarse…

Levanta las puntas de su cabello mientras lo alborota un poco y se vuelve a mirar para comprobar que su imagen está impecable como siempre así que se coloca un poco de perfume y toma su saco antes de salir y tomar las llaves del coche y las del departamento para salir lo más rápido que puede hacia la escuela de Katy.

Se siente un poco nerviosa pues nunca antes ha hecho acto de presencia en alguno antes y no sabe cómo comportarse; “no debe ser tan difícil…” Se dice más para calmar los nervios que por otra cosa y pisa a fondo el acelerador de su alfa romeo.

― ¿Qué quieres Grigori?... ― Responde en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono cuando lo siente vibrar en la bolsa de su saco.

―Sólo informarte que a partir de mañana tienes que presentarte a los entrenamientos para el juego del próximo domingo y que es necesario que asistas y te lo digo como amigo, a menos que quieres alguna sanción… ― Advierte porque conoce el carácter despreocupado de su representada.

―Calma, ahí estaré... ¿A qué hora es?

―A las 7 am, así que no me falles…

―Claro que no, a menos que me surja otro compromiso Jajaja ― Termina la llamada antes de recibir un reclamo de su representante y apaga por completo el teléfono para evitar que le marque de nuevo.

***

―Papi no llega todavía, ¿Crees que vendrá? ― Katy pregunta a su madre cuando han llegado al estacionamiento ― ¿Sí vendrá? ― Mira a su madre a través del espejo retrovisor y a Lena le parte el alma ver en sus ojos esa mirada al no saber que responderle.

―Sí, vendrá… Ten lo por seguro, tal vez hay mucho tráfico y por eso se ha retrasado ― le consuela mientras estaciona la camioneta y se quita el cinturón de seguridad ― ya verás que si vendrá, te lo prometió ¿o no?…

―Sí… ― Afirma con la cabeza sonriendo mientras hace lo mismo y abre la puerta para bajar junto a su madre, quien lo hace con un poco más de dificultad por lo abultado de su vientre.

Lena le mira caminar hacia la puerta de la escuela y su teléfono comienza a sonar, es el tono de mensajes y busca entre las cosas de su bolso deseando no haber llevado muchas cosas en ese momento porque no puede encontrarlo y cuando lo ha encontrado casi ha terminado de sonar la melodía; es de Julia y le informa que llegará un poco tarde porque el tráfico está terrible a pesar de no ser la hora pico y se tranquiliza al saber aquello pues al igual que su hija ha pensado que Julia no vendría.

Con paso lento y dificultoso, trata de alcanzar a su hija para informarle que Julia llegará más tarde pero no puede localizarla entre el caos que hay en el gimnasio de la escuela aunque si encuentra a su familia allí reunida.

***

Julia trata de acelerar lo más que puede para llegar a tiempo y no perderse nada, estaciona cerca de la camioneta que ha visto por la tarde en casa de Lena y baja tomando el ramo de rosas que ha comprado junto a un pequeño obsequio para Katy; revisa su aspecto nuevamente y coloca la alarma del auto a distancia encaminándose hacia la puerta del aglomerado gimnasio.

No puede encontrar a Lena o a Katy así que se acerca a la mujer de edad madura y cabello ondulado en color negro que cuida la puerta y le pregunta si no las ha visto.

―Disculpe, ¿Conoce a la señora Elena Katina y a Ekaterina Katina?

―… ― La mujer se queda muda al reconocer a su persona mientras asiente de manera ausente ― ¿Es usted Julia Volkova?

―Eh, sí pero no diga nada… ¿Puede indicarme donde las puedo encontrarlas?

―Hace… Hace un momento… Que… Que  llegaron pero no sé…― balbucea nerviosa ― No sé dónde puede estar ― se disculpa apenada por no serle de mucha utilidad.

―Descuide, gracias… ― Le regala una sonrisa agradecida pero antes de que camine hacia el gimnasio le detiene la mujer.

― ¿Disculpe, puedo tomarme una foto con usted? ― Toma su teléfono táctil y Julia no puede negarse.

―Claro…

Pero lo que Julia piensa que es un acto amistoso y atento comienza a convertirse en algo desastroso cuando a esa foto comienzan a unirse otras personas pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos pero con toda la educación que puede, se disculpa y se retira prometiendo cumplir con sus solicitudes más tarde pues tiene cosas que hacer pero la voz de que la famosa futbolista está en el gimnasio se corre y todos comienzan a buscarle.

***

Mientras tanto, Katy está buscando a sus amigos Tatiana e Iván para contarle que su padre vendrá a verle en el festival que han preparado para ese día pero se encuentra con la desagradable presencia de Alexei, quien le aborda con su sequito de seguidores para molestarla.

―Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la mentirosa de Katy Katina… ¿Dónde está tu papá, rubiecita? No lo veo… ― Comienza a empujarla mientras los demás a su alrededor comienzan a reír.

―Vendrá, lo sé y tendrás que callarte… ― Responde muy segura de sí misma.

―Hasta que no lo vea lo creeré…

―Katy… ― Suena la voz ronca de Julia ― Hola pequeña ― Julia se acerca y le entrega el pequeño osito de peluche y los chocolates que le ha comprado, le toma en brazos mientras los niños se muestran sorprendidos porque lo que Katy ha dicho es verdad pero no pueden creer que sea la misma Julia Volkova quien está abrazando a la niña ― ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

―Está por allá… ― Señala hacia las sillas y puede ver a Lena conversando con otras mujeres que supone son algunas de las madres de los compañeros de su hija.

― ¿Ellos son tus amiguitos? ― Baja a la niña y se acerca a estrechar las manos de los niños mientras el pequeño Alexei no sabe qué hacer y se muestra intimidado ante la presencia de quien es el “padre” de Katy.

―Katy… ― Se acerca Tatiana hasta la niña seguida por su hermano.

―Hola Tatiana, mira te presento a mi papi… ― Sonríe orgullosa.

―Hola mucho gusto… ― Extiende su mano a la pequeña y la toma de manera tímida.

―Wow es Julia Volkova… ― Se acerca León con ojos brillantes.

―Así es y veo que son gemelos… ― Les sonríe de manera encantadora ― Y, ¿tú quién eres? ― Saluda al pequeño castaño, quien se oculta tras los gemelos.

―I… Iván… ― Murmura nervioso el niño.

―Mucho gusto, pequeños… ― Acaricia la cabecita de los pequeños y toma de la mano a Katy para ir con Lena.

***

―Katy ha sido de la mejores alumnas este año… ― Comenta orgullosa la profesora de Katy, una joven mujer de cabello largo y negro sujeto en una trenza.

―Gracias, Katy es una niña muy dedicada a sus estudios… ― Pero se ve interrumpida.

―Mira papi, ella es mi profesora, la señorita Ribnikova… ― Presenta la voz infantil de Katy uniéndose a la plática ― Señorita Ribnikova, le presento a mi papi… ― Julia estira la mano en modo de saludo y toma la de la joven profesora, quien de inmediato reconoce a la futbolista.

―Un gusto conocerle… ― Responde emocionada.

―Hola Lena, me tomé el atrevimiento de traerte un obsequio… ― Le extiende el enorme ramo de rosas y Lena no puede evitar sonrojarse pues Samanta nunca ha tenido un gesto tan románticamente desinteresado de ese tipo.

 El acto no pasa desapercibido por todos los presentes y más por la familia de Lena, quienes se encuentran en un lugar apartado; Julia se acerca y besa la mejilla de Lena a modo de saludo uniéndose a la plática con la joven profesora y algunas otras madres de familia.

―Sabía que la mamá de Katy tenía por pareja a una mujer pero no pensé que fuese Julia Volkova, ahora sé porque no venían las dos a las reuniones de padres y maestros ― Murmura una mujer a otra.

―Lo mismo pensé yo… ― Responde la otra.

Las murmuraciones comienzan a correrse como reguero de pólvora por todo el gimnasio, tanto Julia como Lena les restan atención a los comentarios aunque algunos son muy desdeñosos y eso molesta un poco a Julia pues hay niños presentes, en especial Katy, que no entienden muy bien lo que dicen los adultos.

―Mira mami, papi me trajo un hermosos peluche… ― Le comenta Katy llamando la atención de Lena cuando Julia va buscar algo de beber.

―Sí, es muy hermoso… ― Admira Lena pero no puede dejar de mirar su ramo de rosas.

―Creo que el acto va a comenzar… ― Comenta Julia acercándose con dos vasos de agua de sabor.

― ¿Te sentarás al lado de mi mami para verme en el escenario? ― Pregunta llena de inocencia Katy.

―Claro que sí, te aplaudiré mucho cuando salgas… ― Se arrodilla a la altura de la niña y le besa la frente para que la niña vaya a su lugar para su actuación ― Es una niña muy dulce ― comenta Julia ofreciendo su brazo para escoltar a Lena hacia los lugares correspondientes mientras le ayuda a cargar el ramo ― no había tenido oportunidad para decir esto pero me tomaré el atrevimiento de decir que luces hermosa ― Lena se sonroja violentamente mucho ante el comentario pues inconscientemente ha querido causar ese impacto en Julia.

―Gra… Gracias.

Todos los padres de familia comienzan a sentarse en sus lugares para observar el programa que han preparado los profesores y los niños para la reunión, comenzando el acto con una pequeña obra de los niños del jardín de niños; Julia saluda a la familia de Lena recibiendo un cordial y amistoso recibimiento por parte de la familia y toma asiento junto a Lena.

―Vaya que si la impresionaste, Len ― le susurra su hermana de manera casi inaudible para los demás presentes.

El acto continúa con otras presentaciones hasta llegar al grupo de Katy, quienes presentan una declamación oral y Julia mira con orgullo el importante papel que desempeña la niña, se siente emocionada de poder estar al lado de su hija y entonces es consciente de que es totalmente feliz de saberse “padre” de una niña como Katy; cuando termina la declamación, Julia se levanta para comenzar a aplaudir seguida de la familia de Lena y la misma Lena, quien no ha perdido detalle de la expresión de Julia en todo momento.

Después de todas las presentaciones, comienzan las exposiciones de algunos trabajos realizados por alumnos de la institución y Katy se ha apoderado de la atención de su papi para guiarle por toda la exposición.

―Wow Lena, que bien guardado te tenías el nombre de tu pareja… ― Comenta de manera venenosa una de las madres que siempre ha tenido conflicto con Lena por su relación.

―No veo porque necesita divulgar que el “padre” de sus hijos es Julia, yo más bien creo que le gusta mantener en privado su vida ― ataja Sonya ― vamos Lena, hay personas que disfrutan de arruinar la felicidad de otras ― ambas hermanas caminan hacia donde está Julia cargando a Katy mientras observan detenidamente algunas presentaciones de proyectos elaborados por niños de grados mayores.

―Él es el niño que me molesta mucho… ― Señala Katy al pequeño Alexei cuando pasa frente a ellas y se detiene a pedirle un autógrafo.

―Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora no lo hará más, ¿no jovencito? ― El niño se pone nervioso pero asiente sin decir alguna palabra ― O yo me encargaré de que no lo haga más ― El pequeño sale disparado hacia donde están sus padres pero no menciona nada y Katy comienza a reír contagiando a Julia, quien termina por abrazarla nuevamente haciéndola reír más.

―Que escena más tierna ― murmura Inessa a Lena, quien asiente y sonríe igual que todos pues nunca han visto a Katy tan feliz.

―Samanta debería estar aquí con ustedes y al menos intentar ser como Julia ― sin intención de hacer sentir mal a Lena, comenta Catalina a Sonya, quien asiente.

Lena piensa lo mismo y comienza a preguntarse cómo es que con todos los desplantes de Samanta, es que no se ha decidido a terminar su relación con ella; antes se decía que no lo hacía por Katy pero ahora que la niña conoce a su “padre”, parece muy feliz a su lado y aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella también comienza a sentirse feliz de haber conocido al que es el “padre” de sus hijos y se pregunta si quiere estar con una persona tan irresponsable y poco constante como lo es Samanta.

La noche pasa entre animadas charlas entre la familia Katin y Julia, a pesar de que tiene bastantes interrupciones a casa de la petición de fotografías y autógrafos por parte de algunos admiradores de Julia pero al estar con Katy lo hace con gusto pues la coloca a su lado en las fotos; ambas se divierten conviviendo mucho y Lena se alegra de que tanto Julia como Katy lo esté tomando bien y se conozcan más mientras piensa cómo va a decirle a Julia que es madre también de su segundo bebé.

―Papi, ¿vendrás al día de juegos de mañana? ― Le hala por el pantalón para atraer su atención y Julia le mira de manera reflexiva al recordar que tiene entrenamiento pero supone que terminan pronto así que se arrodilla frente a la niña y le acaricia las mejillas.

―Claro que vendré, mi niña.

― Quiero correr contigo en la carrera de relevos, en la de tres piernas, jugar futbol contra el otro grado, buscar el tesoro… ¡Quiero hacerlo todo contigo¡― Exclama la pequeña provocando la risa de los presentes.

―Ganaremos todos los desafíos, te lo prometo.

Ha llegado la hora de irse y las personas aún continúan aglomerándose para obtener uno autógrafo de Julia antes de que se vaya así que hacen un poco difícil la despedida de la familia con Julia, quien logra escabullirse y darles alcance en el estacionamiento abrazando a la pequeña Katy pues se ha quedado dormida en los brazos de su abuelo con una enorme sonrisa.

―Uff, las desventajas de ser famosa… ― Comenta caminando al lado de Lena y Katy.

―Sé que eres una persona ocupada así que entenderemos que no puedas venir… ― Comienza Lena.

―Hice una promesa y la cumpliré ― Responde Julia de manera firme ― estar con mi hija, vale mucho más que otra cosa ― los ojos de Lena brillan ante ello, Samanta nunca hace a un lado sus asuntos para estar con ellas mientras que a Julia no le interesa en lo más mínimo cancelar asuntos importantes por pasar más tiempo al lado de su hija a pesar de que llevan un día de conocerse ― además me gustaría conocer más a mi hija…

―Te lo agradezco mucho ― se muestra totalmente agradecida.

―Las acompañaré hasta casa ― le abre la puerta a Lena y le ayuda a subir para después colocar a Katy en el asiento trasero colocándole el cinturón de seguridad.

―No es necesario… ― Pero Julia le interrumpe.

―Yo si lo creo necesario y no me contradigas porque lo haré de todas formas… ― Concluye firmemente.

Tal como lo ha dicho, les acompaña hasta la puerta de la casa siguiéndoles en su auto y ayuda Lena a subir a Katy hasta su habitación, le arropan juntas y cuando la niña siente un segundo beso de buenas noches, entreabre los ojos y sonríe extremadamente feliz al ver a su “padres” juntos.

―Les hablé a mis padres sobre Katy y quieren conocerle, ¿está bien si la llevo a conocerlos después de que terminen los juegos? ― Pregunta Julia con algo de timidez al ver la expresión algo preocupada de Lena mientras bajan las escaleras ― Pero puedes venir si quieres para que no te preocupes ― añade apresuradamente pues sabe que tal vez no tienen la suficiente confianza como para dejarle llevarse a Katy.

―No es eso, es sólo que… ― Los ojos de Julia le miran suplicantes así que no puede negarse ― Está bien.

―Gracias… ― Lena le acompaña a la puerta ― En verdad te agradezco el que me permitas conocer  a mi hija.

―La que debe agradecer aquí soy yo por darme tan maravillosos regalos… ― Julia le mira algo confundida ― Bueno, debo confesarte algo ― comienza Lena ― Katy no es la única hija que tenemos en común, serás “padre” por segunda ocasión ― le suelta la bomba y Julia no puede hacer más que soltar el aire en sus pulmones mientras le ve con los ojos tan abiertos como platos pero sus ojos se enganchan al confesar la noticia.

―Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ― Acaricia su nunca mientras desordena sus cabellos ― ¿En verdad seré “padre” por segunda ocasión? Vaya, mis padres se alegrarán de saberlo… Creo que debo irme ― se da la vuelta y choca con la puerta ― debo abrir la puerta jejeje ― Lena ríe por ello mientras ve a Julia comenzar a alejarse pero regresa y le besa muy cerca de la comisura de los labios haciendo estremecer a Lena.

Ambas se mueven de manera algo torpe pero no pueden negar que la sensación le es agradable y será algo que no podrán olvidar tan pronto, ahora desean poder probar sus labios; Julia conduce hasta casa de manera ausente y no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta ahí porque lo único que recuerda es el beso que casi le da a Lena sin saber que a Lena le sucede lo mismo pero lo que no saben es que pronto llegará un persona que tratará de impedir de todas las maneras posibles que el incipiente amor que comienzan a sentir, se consume.

 


	7. Capítulo 7 Gusto en conocerte... Sal de nuestras vidas

**Capítulo 7 Gusto en conocerte… Sal de  nuestras vidas**

_Lo más importante que un padre puede hacer por sus hijos es amar a su madre._

**Theodore Hesburgh**

Julia se ha levantado desde muy temprano para asistir a los entrenamientos de su nuevo equipo, necesita aclimatarse un poco antes de hacer su gran debut con su nuevo equipo pues su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al clima de Portugal, donde ha jugado por más de tres años, muy distinto al frío y helado de su natal Rusia debido a que en el ambiente se respira un aire pesado que dificulta la respiración.

― ¡Vamos chicas, muevan las piernas…! ― Grita el entrenador mientras dicta indicaciones a su asistente viendo a todas las jugadoras saltar obstáculos y correr las rutinas que les ha puesto a hacer.

Los entrenamientos consisten en esquivar conos, saltar algunos obstáculos en forma circular y correr hacia el área del penalti, las nuevas compañeras de Julia hacen todo por hacerla sentir cómoda aunque no falta quien se siente amenazada con la llegada de una de las estrellas y mejores jugadoras del soccer a nivel mundial.

Un silbatazo anuncia que paren y formen una línea para hacer una serie de abdominales además de algunas flexiones sin dejarles tomar un descanso pues por palabras del mismo entrenador: el éxito no se consigue sin esfuerzo físico y que si quieren ganar el campeonato nuevamente tienen que dejar todo en la cancha y a pesar de que Julia tiene poco tiempo con el entrenamiento ya ha comenzado a soportar las inclemencias del frío ambiente.

Para finalizar el entrenamiento, se hacen dos equipos para jugar un pequeño partido entre todas las jugadoras  y la mayoría de las compañeras se muestran complacidas con el nivel técnico que muestra Julia pues no sólo es una cara bonita ni representa una marca que vende mucha publicidad; Julia se ha sentado en el césped para descansar un poco antes de ir a ducharse para ir al día de juegos en la escuela de Katy y es rodeada de manera repentina por sus curiosas compañeras.

―Buen juego… ― Estira la mano una joven morena con claro acento portugués ― Soy Adriana Domínguez…  

―Gracias, yo soy…

―Descuida, ya lo sabemos… ― Interrumpe otra joven con un acento alemán ― Alicia Müller.

―Te conozco, jugaste con el Ajax división femenil…― observa Julia tomando la mano de la joven rubia casi canosa mientras la rubia asiente.

―Hola, un gusto estar presente ante un ícono del soccer ruso, Galina Armenikova… ― Saluda una joven castaña de estatura baja.

―El gusto es mío ― sonríe afable Julia saludando a ambas jóvenes.

―Al fin nos conocemos, eres toda una leyenda, Ángela Salvatierra… ― Se acerca una chica de cabello color ébano.

― ¿Salvatierra? ¿El terror español? ― Pregunta Julia al ver a la chica que parece ser tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana.

―La misma que viste y calza ― sonríe coqueta la joven.

―No pensé que fueses tan bonita ― comenta Julia con aire  de galantería.

―Pero no te dejes engañar, lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de guerrera artillera en el medio campo ― aclara una joven cabellos pintado con colores exóticos con acento italiano bastante alta  como para sacarle una par de cabezas a la mayoría de la jugadoras ― Savina Riquelme, defensa central.

―Y la encargada de que los balones no lleguen al área chica… ― Interviene una joven rubia de acento suizo ― Madicken Schmid y ella es…

―Ivanka Milantieva, guardameta ― interrumpe una joven de cabello corto y pelirrojo mientras se quita los guantes, otra compatriota.

Todas rodean a Julia dándole la bienvenida excepto un pequeño grupo de tres jugadoras que se quedan sentadas en la banca mirando a la que a partir de ahora considerarán la rival más fuerte pues ha venido a “usurpar” el lugar de una de las compañeras que pertenece al selectivo grupo.

―Mírenla, regodeándose con la fama que le han dado le ha cegado los ojos para jugar bien... ― Comenta una joven de cabello pardo muy oscuro sujeto con una coleta con una acento italiano.

― ¿Estás celosa, Gemma? ― Se mofa una joven de cabello color cobrizo oscuro mientras quita sus zapatos deportivos para ir a saludar.

―Cállate Hendri, ¿qué no estás molesta porque le ha quitado el lugar a Lana? ― La joven niega con la cabeza mientras se aleja.

―Pues por mi está más que bien tener cerca al bomboncito ruso ― comenta de manera soñadora una linda joven de cabello oscuro combinado con bronce mientras suspira ― es más guapa en vivo y a todo color.

― ¿Tú también? ― Se queja Gemma.

― ¿Por qué no? Digo, estaría bien una noche con ella, ¿no creen? ― Se encoje de hombros mientras eróticos pensamientos invaden su mente.

―Hendrika Van Der Veen ― se presenta la joven de cabello cobrizo ante Julia mientras mastica un chicle.

―De la poderosa naranja mecánica, ¿eh? ― Julia estrecha la mano de la alta  jugadora mientras asiente de manera soberbia ― ¿Y ellas por qué no vienen a saludar? ― Señala hacia las tres chicas que permanecen en la banca.

―Son el “trío maléfico” ― comenta Savina y Julia ve desde mejor  ángulo a quien le ha encarado todo el tiempo durante la pequeña práctica amistosa  ― la que te ha marcado es Gemma Baggio, ― señala a la joven de cabello color pardo muy oscuro Julia al fin conoce a la temida “pesadilla italiana” ― la que está a su derecha es Lana Jensen, la “belga” aunque no te dejes engañar pos su cara de inocente, es todo un terremoto con el balón ― señala a una joven de cabello oscuro combinado con bronce ― y la de la izquierda es Abigail Maesschaleck, la “quebradora del medio campo” ― Julia observa a la joven de cabello negro azulado, quien se ha ganado ese sobrenombre porque ha lesionado casi haciendo retirarse a varias jugadoras en el medio campo.

Julia levanta la mano para saludar pero las tres jóvenes ni siquiera la voltean a ver así que Julia desiste de comenzar una amistad con ellas; siguen hablando sobre su readaptación al frío de Moscú hasta que Julia recuerda que tiene un compromiso con Katy y se despide de todas con la promesa de salir a festejar su bienvenida para ir a las regaderas.

―Deberíamos organizar la fiesta de bienvenida para Julia ― Propone Ángela.

―Sí ― apoyan todas al unísono todas las compañeras con aire fiestero.

―Que sea después del juego de inicio de jornada ― plantea Savina mientras Julia sonríe ― no creas todo lo que dice la prensa, no somos tan fiesteras como dicen ― aclara despidiéndose de Julia.

Julia sale de la ducha revolviendo su cabello mientras una toalla cubre su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, se siente revitalizada con tan fresca ducha y se dirige hacia su maleta deportiva para colocarse un par de jeans, una playera y una sudadera pero siente que hay alguien más en las duchas así que sostiene su toalla antes de colocarse el bóxer.

―Tranquila, vengo en son de paz… ― Se manifiesta una voz y aparece Lana ― Hola ― saluda viendo de pies a cabeza el humedecido y torneado cuerpo de Julia.

―Hola… ― Responde incómoda por la mirada lasciva ― ¿Se te ofrece algo?

― ¿Eh? No, sólo vengo a ducharme ― poco a poco comienza a acercarse a Julia, quien retrocede más y más ― ¿puedes sobar mi espalda un poco? Creo que siento un poco de dolor en esa zona ― señala la parte afectada mientras levanta su jersey deportiva ante la mirada atónita de Julia, quien sólo traga saliva ― anda no seas mala, somos compañeras de equipo.

―E… Está bien ― baja un poco la guardia y hace lo que le pide así que frota en círculos la blanca y delicada espalda de la joven pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando la joven se voltea a encararla para besarla mientras intenta quitarle la toalla ― ¡Oye! ― Se aleja de la chica sosteniendo con dificultad su toalla mientras toma su bóxer y ropa para colocárselos en otro lugar.

―Rayos… Bueno, se escapó de esta pero habrá próximas veces ― murmura para sí chasqueando sus dedos molesta pero divertida al ver la reacción de Julia al salir huyendo mientras se encamina a tomar una ducha.

―Loca ― susurra Julia al salir completamente vestida de los vestidores pues por poco y es violada por una de sus compañeras en los mismos, sonríe pues le han pasado cosas así en sus antiguos equipos solo que con fanáticas que logran colarse burlando la seguridad.

*** 

Katy camina desesperada de un lado a otro en la entrada de la escuela, a Lena le causa gracia verla así pues se ha levantado desde muy temprano a cambiarse, ha desayunado con impaciencia y casi la lleva a rastras a la camioneta cuando no se ha apresurado argumentando que tal vez su “papi” las espere en la escuela pero se ha llevado una triste sorpresa al no verla allí cuando han llegado.

―Tal vez le han surgido algunos pendientes y por eso tarda mucho, recuerda que es una persona ocupada como tu mamá Sam… ― Comienza a explicar Lena con paciencia colocándose con mucha dificultad a la altura de su hija.

―Lo prometió, sé que vendrá porque “papi” no es como ella, “papi” si cumple lo que promete ― a Lena le duele escuchar aquello pues Sam siempre promete acudir a los eventos pero nunca llega a tiempo o más bien, nunca llega y Katy lo ha comprendido de manera dura y ya no le espera desde que nunca se presentó al segundo festival en el cual ha presentado una obra y ella ha sido la protagonista, ha bajado del pedestal que la ha colocado para ahora situar a su “papi”.

―Si sigues caminando así, harás una zanja muy profunda y llegarás al centro de la tierra… ― suena una voz conocida para ambas.

― ¡Papi! ― Katy gira su cabeza y ve a Julia parada frente a ella, se arroja a sus brazos mientras Lena sonríe al ver la alegre expresión de su hija además de ver a Julia.

― ¿Lista para ganar todos los concursos? ― Katy asiente muy efusivamente y Julia se acerca para ayudar a Lena a levantarse e inconscientemente ambas se toman de las manos como si fuesen una pareja atrayendo la atención de los presentes, en especial de su familia.

―Me parece que alguien trata muy familiarmente a Julia ― insinúa Sonya haciendo sonrojar a Lena.

―Figuraciones tuyas además, tengo que tratarla bien porque a partir de ahora ella convivirá más con Katy así que… ― se defiende Lena para alejarse hacia donde está Katy ayudando a Julia a colocarse la banda con el grupo y número con el que van a participar.

―Como digas ― Sonya entrecierra los ojos sabiendo que su hermana miente pues sabe que desde que ha estado en preparatoria idolatra a Julia como jugadora de futbol soccer en sus inicios cuando se ha dado a conocer.

Los juegos dan inicios y como de manera predecible, Katy gana la mayoría de ellos con la ayuda de su “papi”, quien se muestra muy feliz de poder brindarle ese momento de felicidad a su hija; han ganado la carrera de los encostalados por parejas, en relevos y la carrera de las “tres piernas” a pesar de que Julia ha tenido que cargar a Katy casi al final cuando han ido a parar al suelo, Katy abrazándose a su cuerpo, Lena no puede esconder su enorme sonrisa de felicidad al ver a Katy tan entusiasmada en un evento así pues los años anteriores se ha mostrado triste puesto que siempre ha participa lo hace con su tío Vasily o su abuelo Sergey.

El día ha estado bastante ajetreado y Julia ha terminado completamente sucia y algo empapadas de sudor al igual que Katy aunque poco les ha importado, pues ahora mismo están a punto de tirar la cuerda para tirar al equipo contrario al pequeño charco de lodo, algunos de los papás de los  compañeros del salón de Katy hacen su esfuerzo halando la soga con la “ayuda” de los niños que se ofrecen a participar, Julia le ha dado consejos a Katy sobre cómo tirar y ha colocado su gorra azul hacia atrás.

Lena no ha perdido oportunidad de tomar fotografías de todos los eventos para tener recuerdos de ese día tan feliz de su hija y se ha dado cuenta de algunos pequeños detalles que Katy ha heredado de Julia, ambas son muy perseverantes y no les gusta perder además de que Katy da claras muestras de ser orgullosa, un rasgo poco marcado y no muy notorio en el carácter de Julia además de tener el gusto por los deportes pues Katy le ha suplicado hasta el cansancio dejarla integrarse a un equipo de deportes de la escuela y a un equipo de futbol soccer fuera de ésta aunque por el momento dicho equipo no tiene entrenador; sonríe al verles tirar y tirar, ningún equipo cede ante la presión, ambos ejercen tanta fuerza que puede notar las venas de los brazos de Julia tensarse un poco marcándose en la piel mientras hala más fuerte  hasta que el equipo contrario resbala y son derribados al charco de lodo.

Katy corre a los brazos de Julia, quien le recibe alzándola por los aires mientras la hace girar, ambas festejan junto con los otros compañeros de equipo y se anuncia por el alto parlante los resultados para dar un intermedio y que puedan comer un refrigerio, Lena hace señas para que anden hacia donde está toda la familia reunida aunque al ver la condición tan sucia tanto de Katy como de Julia les manda lavarse para poder comer.

―Bueno, peque ni que decir, mamá manda ― sacude el polvo de sus jeans mientras hace un saludo militar y levanta a la pequeña Katy para llevarla sobre sus hombros hasta los lavamanos.

―La comida está calientita para que coman ― ofrece Lena dejando ver las viandas que han dispuesto en forma de buffet.

―Todo se ve delicioso…― Observa Julia viendo algunos preparados y está a punto de servirse cuando su teléfono celular suena ― Disculpen… ― Se levanta para alejarse y atender la llamada.

Lena ve discutir a Julia con la otra persona con quien habla, parece que le cansa la molesta actitud y decide terminar la llamada para acercarse otra vez a ellas.

― ¿Problemas? ― Inquiere Lena tratando de no interferir.

―No, en lo absoluto ― la sonrisa de Julia se algo forzada ― vamos a comer, esto se ve delicioso.

La comida se vuelve amena con la intervención de Sergey, Vasily y Dasha haciendo que la postura tensa de Julia se relaje un poco, Katy sonríe de lo más feliz sentada en las piernas de Julia mientras le da de comer en la boca como  si fuese bebé.

―Espera… ― Julia detiene a Katy antes de que continúe con su labor de alimentarla ― Es mi turno ― toma la cuchara para darle un poco ― ups creo que tienes un poco de alimento aquí ― mancha su mejilla y todos ríen.

― ¡Papi! ― Exclama Katy intentando limpiarse.

― Jajaja espera yo te limpio ― toma una servilleta para hacer lo propio ― listo ― besa su mejilla revolviendo su cabello.

―Katy vamos a lavarnos para recoger… ― Lena le llama estirando su mano para guiarla seguida de su Inessa, Catalina y Sonya llevando a Nastya y a Pavel

― Y, ¿ya estás lista para el partido de mañana? ― Pregunta Sergey para iniciar la charla y romper el silencio formado.

―Más que lista ― sonríe Julia levantando los pulgares ― todavía me falta aclimatarme pero está bien.

― ¿Es difícil acoplarte al equipo? ― Prosigue Vasily.

―No, para nada.

― ¿Podrías conseguirme una camisa autografiada por Madicken Schmid? ― Interviene Dasha con ojos soñadores.

―Claro ― le sonríe Julia ― es más, los invito a todos al palco principal a ver el partido inaugural de mi jornada ― saca su billetera y saca un pase VIP para un grupo completo ― inviten a quienes quieran y si hay algún problema, me hablan y yo lo soluciono ― los tres se emocionan tanto que no pueden evitar lanzar un pequeño gritito atrayendo la atención de las personas a su alrededor, quienes les ven de manera rara.

― ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan felices? ― Pregunta Inessa.

―Iremos al partido inaugural ― responde emocionado Sergey.

― ¿Cuál partido, abuelito? ― Interviene inocentemente Pavel.

―Al del Galaxy…― Responden Sergey, Vasily y Dasha al unísono.

―Debí imaginarlo, nunca estarían tan felices nada más porque sí ― niega con la cabeza Catalina.

―Konstantin morirá al saberlo ― Dasha talla sus manos de manera malvada.

― ¿Por qué se morirá Konstantin? ― Interrumpe Lena al lado de Sonya.

―Porque Julia nos invitó al partido inaugural ― Vasily le quita el pase a su padre y se lo muestra a Lena presumiéndolo.

― ¿Nosotros también iremos? ― Pregunta Katy halando los jeans de Julia.

―Claro que sí, bueno si tu mamá lo permite ― Katy ve a su madre con ojos tiernos y Lena asiente, sabe que no puede negarle algo que le hace feliz.

― ¡Sí! ― Salta feliz ― ¿Puedo llevar a Iván y a Tatiana?

―Por supuesto, a quien tú quieras…

― ¿Puedo ir ahora? ¿Vamos, Nas?― Lena asiente y Katy sale corriendo seguida de su prima Nastya para buscar a sus amigos.

Los niños dan saltos de felicidad al escuchar la noticia, León siente un poco de envidia al ver que sólo su hermana goza de ese privilegio pero Katy extiende la invitación a él también y no puede evitar emocionarse pero se controla y carraspea poniéndose serio acepta engrosando la voz.

Katy y Nastya vuelven con la familia tomadas de la mano, Katy corre hacia los brazos de Julia al igual que Nastya pero no se atreve a tocarla si quiera pero Julia le acerca abrazándola también, Sonya ve los ojos de Lena brillar más que nunca, se dice a sí misma que debe abrirle los ojos a su hermana para que deje a Sam por alguien que si la quiera y la valore.

El alto parlante anuncia la continuación de los juegos así que comienzan a recoger las viandas para regresar con los juegos iniciando con un concurso de habilidades de conocimientos pero Katy y Julia sólo se limitan ver pues los juegos anteriores se han cansado un poco y necesitan las suficientes fuerzas para la carrera final y ganar la puntuación máxima.

― ¿Lista para ganar la carrera? ― Pregunta Julia a Katy mientras le toma de la mano para ir hacia la línea de salida.

―Sí ― responde confiada la niña.

―Algunas personas no deberían de competir al tener clara ventaja sobre otros… ― Comenta con desdén un hombre parado junto a Julia y Katy tomando de la mano a Alexei.

― ¿Disculpe, eso va dirigido a alguien en especial? ― Ve al no tan pequeño Alexei sacarle la lengua a Katy.

―Es obvio que sí, ¿ve a alguien más que sea deportista?

―Bueno, el que sea deportista no tiene nada que ver con que me guste estar en forma, como usted comprenderá ― toma la mano de Katy dirigiéndole una mirada severa al niño intimidándolo un poco ― ahora si me disculpa, mi hija y yo tenemos que prepararnos para ganar.

―Ustedes no ganarán ― insiste el hombre.

―Eso lo veremos ― prosigue de manera neutral mientras se aleja unos cuantos espacios más.

Lena ve algo de incomodidad en el semblante de Julia pues es el mismo hombre que ha estado molestándolas, le apena un poco que Julia tenga que pasar por algo parecido pero puede ver que Julia hace caso omiso a las provocaciones del impertinente e insistente hombre; la carrera inicia y el hombre toma ventaja empujando a los que están cerca de él, Julia evalúa la situación siguiéndole de cerca hasta que decide rebasarle para hacerle morder el polvo comenzando a sacarle clara ventaja.

Julia lo deja atrás por mucha distancia, se acerca a Katy para entregarle la estafeta que han recibido al iniciar la carrera, Katy aprovecha la ventaja otorgada por Julia ganando así la carrera a Alexei y a su fanfarrón padre poniéndolo en su lugar pues casi siempre han ganado esa carrera; Katy sonríe de manera triunfal mientras le saluda como cualquier persona con educación sin burlarse.

Ha llegado la hora de anunciar los premios y puntuaciones, como es de esperarse, el grupo de Katy obtiene el primer lugar pues la intervención de Julia les ha otorgado ese privilegio, Julia acompaña en pequeño podio a su hija y la alza con orgullo cuando les entregan un trofeo por su participación individual mientras reciben las felicitaciones de la profesora y todos comienzan a retirarse después de recoger sus cosas y limpiar el lugar.

―Nos vemos mañana en el estadio ― se despide Sergey agitando la mano mientras camina hacia su camioneta junto a su esposa mientras niega con la cabeza sonriendo pues su hijo también hace lo mismo.

―Bueno ahora que todo ha terminado, creo que es hora de irnos ― anuncia Lena acercándose hasta Julia y Katy.

―Si quieres puedo llevarlas yo en mi auto para que no conduzcas a casa de mis padres  pero antes tendríamos que pasar a mi departamento para que tome un baño ― propone Julia ayudándole a cargar las viandas mientras ve su ropa sucia.

―Bueno, es que tengo que llevar las cosas y… ― Intenta negarse al imaginar a Julia en toalla.

―Vamos a tu casas para llevar las cosas y de ahí nos vamos ― sugiere.

―Puedes tomar un baño en casa ― propone Katy siguiéndoles de cerca ― ¿puede mamá? ¿Puede?

―Katy tiene razón, Julia puede tomar una ducha en tu casa para que no vayan tan lejos, ¿no lo crees, Len? ― interviene Sonya llegando de improvisto sujetando el brazo de su hermana.

―… ― Lena pasa saliva al ver la expresión convincente de su hija ― Eh, sí creo que sí.

― ¿No te molesta? ― Julia abre la cajuela de la camioneta mientras coloca las viandas.

―No, claro que no ― mientras Julia les da la espalda, Lena le dice con gestos que no ha debido intervenir ― bueno, vamos entonces.

Lena conduce nerviosamente la camioneta y sus manos tiemblan al sujetar el volante, Sonya le mira de manera analizadora mientras Katy observa por la ventana el auto de su “papi”.

―Cumplirás el sueño de cualquier admiradora, tendrás a Julia Volkova en tu casa, tienes que guardar la toalla con la que se seque ese cuerpecito…― Comenta de manera sugerente.

―Sonya ― le reclama entre dientes mirando a Katy por espejo retrovisor.

―Ay no me digas que no lo pensaste ― Lena le mira de manera molesta desviando la mirada.

―No, claro que no… ― Ni ella misma lo cree así que sonríe de manera pícara.

***

― ¿Dónde las pongo? ― Pregunta Julia cargando las viandas.

―En la cocina, por favor… Katy ve a bañarte y a cambiarte de ropa ― la niña asiente mientras corre subiendo las escaleras.

―Bueno, hermanita yo me voy ― le guiña el ojo.

― ¿No quieres ir con nosotros? ― Invita Julia.

―No, Iván llegará pronto y quiere que lo acompañe a comprar algunas herramientas así que me voy…― Se despide  saliendo por la puerta.

―Eh, Lena ¿Dónde puedo ducharme? ― Se acerca Julia.

―Por… Por aquí ― responde nerviosa y le guía al cuarto de baño en la habitación de huéspedes.

―Gracias, iré por mis cosas, ahora vuelvo.

A los pocos minutos ve entrar a Julia cargando una maleta deportiva para encaminarse a donde le ha indicado, Lena decide ir a la habitación de su hija para evitar la tentación de espiar y decide ayudarle a cambiarse dándose unos cuantos retoques soltando sus hermosos rizos pelirrojos, el pequeño ser que crece en su interior hace acto de presencia pues en todo el día ha estado de lo más apacible.

―Hola mami ― la niña rubia interrumpe a su madre en sus pensamientos ― ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

―Hola mi amor ― le agradece mentalmente pues ha estado a punto de ir a la habitación donde está Julia ― iremos con tus abuelos, los papás de Julia ― Katy sonríe enormemente ― ¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger lo que usarás? ― La niña asiente.

Juntas se deciden por usar un vestido rojo de corte infantil que recientemente han comprado en el centro comercial, el peinado que ha seleccionado el cabello con una pequeña trenza diagonal para lucir su larga melena rubia.

―Que hermosa te ves ― Lena sonríe cuando Katy se mira en el espejo.

―Ya quiero que “papi” me vea.

―Creo que todavía se está cambiándose.

―Iré a preguntarle ― Lena quiere detenerle pero Katy ya ha salido pero Julia recibe en brazos a casi al salir de su habitación.

― ¿A dónde vas princesa?

―A buscarte…

―Estás muy hermosa ― comenta al colocarla sobre el piso para observarla detalladamente ― preciosa ― Lena sale de la habitación de su hija ― igual que su madre ― queda hipnotizada ante la belleza arrasadora de una Lena embarazada.

―Gracias ― sus mejillas se colorean de rojo sonrojándola detallando a Julia, quien viste un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa negra sin corbata ni saco y con el cabello revuelto.

―Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos ― sugieres Julia.

Las tres caminan hacia el auto, Julia se adelanta y les abre la puerta de manera galante, Katy se coloca en el asiento de atrás mientras Julia le coloca el cinturón de seguridad ayudando a Lena a subir.

En el trayecto, Katy bombardea a su “papi” con preguntas sobre a donde van y cómo son sus abuelos, Julia le dice que están impacientes por conocerla y que además están felices de saber que son abuelos, tanto Katy como Lena adulan la enorme casa.

―Es muy grande su casa…

―Mira ahí están…― Señala a sus padres, un hombre de estatura imponente con el cabello negro y los ojos azules vestido con un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca de rayas negras parado junto a una mujer de estatura media no más alta que Julia vestida con un sencillo vestido en color rosa, Julia estaciona y abre la puerta de Lena ayudándole a bajar y puede sentir los nervios de Lena en su sudorosa mano ― tranquila, no muerden ― sonríe ― vamos Katy ― toma a la niña en brazos y la carga acercándose al matrimonio ― papá, mamá… Ella es Lena ― Lena extiende el brazo y les saluda, ambos se sorprenden al ver el estado de gestación de Lena.

―En placer conocerles.

―Mucho gusto, Oleg Volkov ― suena la gruesa voz del hombre sonriendo.

―El gusto es mío, Larissa ― se acerca y le saluda de beso.

―Y esta es Ekaterina, Katy… Su nieta ― ambos se acerca con cuidado a la niña y Oleg la toma en brazos.

―Hola ― saluda tímidamente la niña.

―Hola ― responden al unísono Oleg y Larissa.

― ¿Puedo llamarlos abuelos? ― Pregunta inocentemente.

―Claro que sí, tanto como tú quieras ― Oleg siente los ojos cristalinos pues no puede creer que al fin tiene la nieta que tanto ha deseado.

―Mamá ― interviene Julia al verla sollozar un poco.

―Lo siento… ― Cubre su boca ― Es que nunca pensé que al fin tendría una nieta.

―Mejor pasemos a la casa ― sugiere Julia.

Al entrar, un gatito de color blanco combinado con café con la cola levantada se acerca a saludar de manera cariñosa a Julia, quien le levanta para acariciar su cabeza de manera cariñosa mimándola un poco.

―Les presento a un miembro importante de la familia, ella es Bell ― la gatita ronronea mientras la mano de Julia aplaca su esponjado pelaje mientras les observa curiosa y la acerca a Katy, quien le acaricia casi de la misma manera que Julia ― que raro, nunca deja que la acaricien, bueno excepto por mí o mi papá ― con curiosidad observa a Lena pero se acerca a Julia para que la abrace.

―A mí me detesta un poco pero sabe que yo la alimento, pero creo que cuida mucho a Julia y no deja que una mujer se le acerque, ah excepto yo ― llegan a la enorme sala y toman asiento y algo curioso pasa, Bell baja de los brazos de Julia para ir con Lena.

Tanto Julia, Oleg y Larissa han pensado que Bell le rasguñará pero la gatita se restriega en su  pierna, Larissa se dice a sí misma que Bell ha encontrado a la que es indicada para su hija así que hará lo que sea para que Julia se quede con tan encantadora joven y Bell será quien le ayudará a pesar de saber que está embarazada.

―Mamá, papá… Hay algo más que deben saber ― Julia mira a Lena con los ojos brillantes ― serán abuelos por segunda vez…

― ¿En serio? ― Larissa casi se desmaya.

― ¿Y para cuándo la boda? Porque supongo que no es normal que tengan hijos fuera del matrimonio, no digo que estoy en contra pero… Es raro ― comenta Oleg.

―Eh… Bueno, es algo complicado ― balbucea Julia.

―No tenemos ninguna relación, excepto por los niños― explica escuetamente Lena.

Oleg y Larissa se miran sin entender, Julia se levanta y lleva a Katy a la cocina para que la nana la cuide mientras habla con sus padres. Al regresar, les explican sobre la donación de Julia a la clínica de Andrei y que no hay ningún tipo de relación entre ellas pues todo se ha hecho por medio de inseminación artificial, Lena les explica que tiene una relación con otra mujer y que Katy ha querido conocer a quien es su “papá” así que le ha enviado una carta, por lo que todo ha comenzado con la carta que Julia ha atendido al llamado.

Larissa piensa que tiene un obstáculo con la relación de Lena pero aun así no se dará por vencida hasta ver a su Julia con Lena. Katy está feliz de saber que tiene otros abuelos y lo está pasando de lo mejor, Lena ha pensado que a partir de ese momento Katy querrá pasar más tiempo allí con sus abuelos y con Julia.

―Gracias, lo he pasado muy bien ― agradece Lena cuando les acompañan al auto pues ya ha oscurecido.

―Espero que vengas más seguido y tú también Lena, esta es su casa para cuando quieran venir ― les invita Larissa despidiéndose.

―Un gusto conocerte ― Oleg se despide ― adiós pequeña ― besa la mejilla de su nieta sintiéndose orgulloso.

―Espero que hagas algo, esa chica es muy hermosa y además es la madre de tus hijas ― le susurra su madre a Julia en el oído haciendo que Julia niegue con la cabeza levemente.

***

Al llegar, las luces de la casa están encendidas y Lena se extraña al ver aquello y Julia se apresura a abrirle la puerta en cuanto se detiene.

― ¿Esperas a alguien? ― Pregunta Julia.

― La verdad es que no, a menos que… No, no creo que sea tal vez es Sonya ― supone Lena pues sabe que tiene llaves.

―Lena, quisiera agradecerte el que permitieras que mis padres conocieran a Katy, significa mucho para mí y para ellos ― Julia ayuda a Katy a salir para y se dirige hacia la casa para darles privacidad “cooperando” como le ha dicho su tía si quiere que su “papi” viva con su mami.

―No tienes que, tú también has hecho mucho por Katy al permitir que te conozca y darle la ilusión de que tiene un “papá” ― la distancia entre ambas se reduce un poco más.

―Lena… ― Julia se acerca más y casi la abraza, el beso entre ambas ahora es casi inevitable.

―Lena, cariño ― interviene una voz muy conocida para Lena le hace alejarse de Julia inmediatamente y Julia carraspea tomando una distancia considerable ― Hola mi amor ― una joven  castaña un poco más alta que Lena con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios aparece arruinando la escena romántica pues ha visto todo por la ventana y se acerca a abrazar a Lena por la cintura mientras besa su mejilla provocando que Lena se incomode ― ¿no me presentas? Soy Samanta Smith ― Se refiere a Julia mientras extiende la mano presionando el saludo. (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y66jcbgXb08> deben avanzar al minuto 2:02)

―Mucho gusto, Julia Volkova ― Julia toma la mano ofrecida dando un fuerte apretón y mirando retadoramente a Samanta y Lena siente la tensión entre ellas.

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR1B6ydoidc> ruki vverh - devochki kolhoznici)

―Es el “padre” de Katy ― el apretón se vuelve más fuerte.

―Gusto en conocerte, Lena creo que debemos entrar a la casa ― suelta la mano de Julia y le mira de pies a cabeza hasta encontrarse con la penetrante mirada azul, Julia no se intimida ante la mirada helada de Samanta.

―Creo que Samanta ― pronuncia el nombre entre dientes ― solo espero que puedas ir mañana, nos vemos ― comienza a caminar cuando Katy le grita y le detiene.

― ¡Papi! ― Katy pasa ignorando a Samanta olímpicamente y Julia le toma en brazos ― Mami, ¿podré ir con “papá” a su partido mañana? ― Lena ve a Katy y después el rostro rígido de Samanta pero ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija vale más que el enojo de Samanta.

―Claro que iremos, ahora despídete y vamos, que es hora de ir a dormir, gracias por traernos ― Julia se despide con la mano y se aleja a su auto Lena se despide e intenta traer a Samanta pero se niega.

―Ahora voy ― se acerca a Julia para aclarar algunos puntos ― sé que tienes intenciones ocultas pero de una vez te digo que no funcionarán, así que sal de nuestras vidas ― sentencia.

―No sé qué piensas pero ahora que conocí a mi hija estaré ahí para ella siempre… Y también para Lena ― concluye Julia viendo a Samanta retadoramente haciéndole retroceder un poco pues hay algo en la gélida mirada azul que le asusta un poco.

Samanta empuña la mano pero no levanta la mano, las cartas están sobre la mesa y las palabras se han dicho, empieza ahora una guerra por conservar o ganar lo que se tiene pues Lena es el premio mayor y ni Samanta ni Julia están dispuestas a ceder y será Lena quien tenga que escoger, la vida de abandono con Samanta o la ternura y consideración de Julia.

―Eso está por verse ― reta Samanta entrando a la casa.

―No lo creo ― concluye Julia encendiendo el auto y haciendo rugir el motor.


	8. Capítulo 8 Discusiones y desacuerdos

**Capítulo 8 Discusiones y desacuerdos**

_¿De qué sirve brindar a los hijos todos los caprichos, si no les brindamos una verdadera familia?_

  1. **Biffi**



(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNikrjbJyuw> untouched – The Veronicas)

Julia no ha podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pensando en la tal Samanta Smith, la mujer no le ha caído para nada bien y piensa que puede tomar represalias por el actuar de Lena al contactarla sin avisarle pero ella no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a quien sea con tal de seguir al lado de sus hijos, pero la pregunta aquí es si sólo lo hace por sus hijos o, ¿también lo hace por Lena?

Se siente tan confundida que no sabe pensar al respecto pues estar cerca de Lena le confunde un poco, ¿está enamorada de ella? No ella no puede enamorarse de Lena porque ya tiene una pareja fija, ella sólo tiene que ver por el bien de sus hijos y nada más pero si Lena necesita de su ayuda con gusto y totalmente encantada le ayudará en lo que pueda si se lo pide.

Da vueltas por toda la cama y no logra cerrar los ojos, sabe que necesita descansar pues tiene un partido debut muy importante mañana y planea dedicárselo a sus hijas aunque también porque no a Lena, la pelirroja le gusta y le agrada a Bell pues ninguna novia que ha llevado a presentar ha recibido de manera tan familiar y cariñosa como a Lena además su madre le ha alentado a enamorarla, pero ella no es la clase de personas quita novias y respetará el compromiso de Lena.

Recuerda la ocasión en que Bell casi le ha destrozado la pierna a una modelo húngara con la que estuvo saliendo hace un par de años y con la cual había  pensado comprometerse pero Bell con todo el dolo y saña del mundo ha marcado el atractivo de su cuerpo sólo por pasarse de cariñosa con ella, ahora que lo piensa mejor, la chica se lo ha buscado al menos preciar los cariños de Bell; niega levemente al saber que ha estado confabulando con su madre pues la chica no le ha agradado para nada y si lo vuelve a pensar mejor, su madre ha estado de tras de todos sus fracasos amorosos pero ahora que está Katy con ella quizá se detenga un poco cuando busque a la futura señora de Volkova.

“¿Estará bien si le digo a Lena que quiero que Katy lleve mi apellido como corresponde? ¿Se molestará si al menos lo comento? Samanta no me da muy buena espina y no me agrada para nada pero cómo puede agradarte alguien que es el “padre” de los hijos de tu pareja y que además quiere darle el apellido para cambiar el que tienen, no creo que a cualquiera le agrade siquiera pensar que puede ser sustituido… Pero yo no quiero sustituir a nadie, yo sólo quiero tener el privilegio de estar al lado de mis hijos…”

Aunque no puede negar que se siente más que atraída hacia Lena, no por ser una mujer hermosa de finas y delicadas facciones sino por su personalidad e sí, estar cerca de Lena le causa sensaciones que nunca ha sentido a pesar de que se conocen desde hace poco y aunque sabe que Lena es una mujer prohibida si llegase a darle algún indicio de que corresponde a lo que comienza a sentir o si le dice que existe alguna posibilidad de hacer una vida con ella, no la dejaría pasar a pesar de que tenga que luchar contra Samanta de ser necesario aunque se siente mal de tener tales pensamientos pues no quiere interferir en el “matrimonio” de Lena y menos ser la causante de una separación.

Y con esos pensamientos, por fin se queda dormida muy entrada la madrugada.

***

Samanta está molesta con respecto al tema de Julia en sus vidas, se muestra algo indignada por no estar enterada de que Katy ha conocido  su “papá”, ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha atrevido a informarle aquello siquiera? Está muy molesta por la omisión de aquel hecho y se lo hace saber a Lena cuando están a solas después de que Lena regresa de arropar a la pequeña.

― ¿Cómo es posible que no me lo mencionaras? ― Pregunta Sam sentada en la cama que comparten.

―Te lo dije, en más de una ocasión la última vez que estuviste aquí hace dos semanas, te dije que Katy quería conocer a su padre y ahora lo conoce ― Lena le resta importancia a la molestia de Sam y entra al baño para retirarse el liguero maquillaje.

―Ahora resulta que lo sabía, no Elena soy su madre también y tengo derecho a decidir lo que está bien y lo que está mal ― Sam camina hacia la puerta del baño ― y a mi Julia me parece que no sólo está interesada en conocer y acercarse a Ekaterina, lo pude ver en sus ojos hoy que la conocí, se nota que le gustas y creo que te gusta ― Lena pone los ojos en blanco pero también se siente nerviosa al respecto pues sabe que Sam tiene un poco de verdad pero se molesta al saber que lo que más le preocupa es el hecho de Julia esté cerca de ella.

―Mira, en primer lugar tu nunca te has preocupado por Katy como para ahora venirme con esto ― acusa limpiando el maquillaje de su rostro ― y en segundo lugar ni siquiera le has dado tu apellido  como para tener el derecho de reclamar, hasta parecemos una carga para ti… ― Agrega molesta ― No, si ya lo decía mi madre…

―Ah ya veo, tu madre tiene que ver en esto… ― Se encamina hacia la cama y se recuesta molesta pues sabe que nunca le ha agradado a su familia pero reprime el sentimiento de decirlo en voz alta ― Bueno, he de decirte que tu madre siempre me ha tenido mala fe y ni qué decir de tu familia ― se queja.

―Pues déjame decirte que nunca has hecho nada por conseguir su aprobación… ― Recalca Lena saliendo cubierta por una bata.

―Nunca me han permitido hacerlo ― se escuda ― pero ese no es el tema, me molesta el hecho de que no se me tomara en cuenta para el acercamiento entre Julia y Ekaterina y me rehúso a que lo sigan haciendo sin que yo esté presente ― mira con detenimiento el abultado vientre de Lena y le molesta el hecho de saber que lleva al segundo hijo de Julia dentro de sí ― quiero poner límites en cuanto a las visitas, horas de juego, de convivencia pues serán dos hijos los que te unirán a ella…

―Sam, respóndeme una cosa… ― Lena se gira y le mira con una chispa de ira en sus lindos ojos verdigrices ― ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, es el hecho de que decidiera tener hijos o que los niños conozcan a su “padre”? Porque lo que puedo percibir son celos de tu parte y ya hemos pasado por esto, Julia es una buena persona y no pienso negarles a mis hijos el derecho que tiene de conocerle así que necesito saber si cuento con tu apoyo o no para con las niñas…

―Para que me preguntas si de todas formas terminas haciendo lo que quieres… ― Toma la manta y se cubre de pies a cabeza.

―Por lo mismo te lo estoy diciendo porque después dices que no te tomo en cuenta ― Lena suspira y toma un cepillo para peinar su largos rizos pelirrojos ― has cambiado mucho… ― Murmura pues desde hace más de tres años, lo único que hacen es pelear cuando Sam está en casa y ni mencionar la intimidad pues ahora Lena duerme en otra habitación.

―Len… ― Samanta quita la manta de su cabeza y le ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

―No te molestes en dar explicaciones, lo entiendo todo… ― Lena sale molesta de la habitación y se dirige hacia la habitación de Katy para ver cómo está y puede verla cubrirse con la sábana rápidamente mientras finge dormir, se da cuenta de que ha escuchado la “pequeña” conversación que han tenido y se acerca para cerciorarse de que duerme, acaricia su vientre al sentir la presencia intranquila de su bebé e intenta calmarle un poco.

“¿Está bien si dejo que convivas con quien es tu “padre” biológico? Julia no es mala persona y no entiendo los celos ridículos de Sam… ¿O sí lo hago y no quiero verlo? No creo que Julia se fije en mí, ella está más interesada en mujeres con cuerpos de modelo y no en una mujer embarazada toda gorda, no creo que esté interesada en una mujer que se embarazó sólo para tener hijos… Pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Soy una mujer con un compromiso que tengo que respetar y si no quiero tener problemas con Sam debo poner límites”.

Piensa mientras camina hacia la habitación de huéspedes que ha usado Julia para tomar su baño esa misma tarde, al abrir la puerta puede sentir el aroma de la colonia que usa, recorre la habitación con la mirada después de encender la luz y ve la puerta del baño entre abierta, al entrar en el baño se encuentra con la toalla que ha secado su cuerpo y no puede evitar tomarla para oler el aroma impregnado en ella, sándalo y jazmín es lo que puede percibir al acercarse la toalla de color melón a la nariz.

 Se acerca a la cama y ve una camisa azul olvidada sobre la cama que se confunde con el color del edredón del mismo color, la prenda no ha sido usada pero el aroma de la toalla se entremezcla con el del suavizante que usa en la ropa, sus sentidos de mujer embarazada son muy agudos y lo perciben todo, siente un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y una descarga eléctrica subir por todo su cuerpo, se abraza a la prenda antes de dormir y siente que la bebé se siente muy calmada a la par suya, comprende que Julia será una parte importante en la vida de sus hijos así que no importa lo que diga Sam, permitirá que Julia permanezca cerca de ellas aunque eso implique matar los sentimientos que comienzan a embargarla cuando está cerca de ella.

Lena despierta cuando siente un pequeño movimiento, abre los ojos y sólo para ver a Katy frente a ella, a pesar de la poca luz de la madrugada puede percibir sus ojitos cristalinos pues ha tenido una pesadilla y no ha podido volver a dormir.

― ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ― Con algo de dificultad, Lena rueda sobre su costado derecho para verla mejor y enciende la luz.

―He tenido una pesadilla… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ― Lena asiente sonriendo y le hace espacio indicándole que se acueste ― Me siento muy bien contigo mami… Que descanses ― se acurruca en el cuerpo de su mami después de besar su frente.

―Yo también, duerme mi pequeña… ― Apaga la luz pero no consigue dormirse por lo que intenta cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar pero sus pensamientos giran en torno a sus últimas peleas con Sam, la idea de dejarla ha rondado su mente desde ya bastante tiempo pero no se ha atrevido y con estos pensamientos cae rendida a altas horas de la madrugada.

***

Julia despierta antes de que el despertador suene, lo apaga presionando el botón del aparato digital y se sienta sobre su cama mientras frota sus ojos dispersándose un poco, se da cuenta de que hoy es un gran día pues además de es su primer partido con su nuevo equipo compartirá ese momento especial con su hija.

Se levanta directo al baño para después dirigirse a su pequeño gimnasio que tiene en casa, siempre le ha gusta hacer sus rutinas a primeras horas de la mañana y más unas horas antes de los partidos, para mantener su condición física, aunque es un poco vanidosa con respecto a mantener marcado y tonificado su cuerpo pues le gusta presumir su deslumbrante físico cuando puede pero no le gusta admitirlo, así ha acostumbrado a su cuerpo aunque desde que ha llegado a Moscú ha flojeado un poco.

Uno a uno, pasa los aparatos que conforman su gimnasio y cuando termina, toma una toalla para secar el sudor y mientras lo hace toma su botella de agua caminando hacia el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala para marcar un número que ya tiene en marcación rápida, espera unos minutos y una dulce  voz soñolienta responde al otro lado de la línea.

―Eh… Hola, perdona creo que te desperté, si quieres puedo marcar después ― se disculpa apenada ― ¿Está contigo?... Hola peque… Sólo hablaba para preguntarles si quieren que las lleve al estadio… Dile a tu mamá que no es problema, sería todo un placer… ― Aleja el teléfono ante el gritito para evitar quedarse sorda y añade ― Pásame a tu mamá para preguntarle que ha decidido… Está bien paso por ustedes en cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿les parece?... Cierto, pasamos por ellos, claro que no es problema… Bueno las veo después, voy a desayunar y arreglar mis cosas… ― Corta comunicación no puede evitar suspirar y sonreír pero se regaña mentalmente pues sabe que la persona que causa esos suspiros está prohibida para ella aunque nadie le puede impedir sentir lo que siente y decide sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para marcar otro número muy conocido también ― ¿Mamá? ¿Si tendrán tiempo? Lena y Katy irán, pasaré por ellas en unos cuarenta minutos… Tenía la intención de hacer una parrillada para ellas y toda la familia… Sí, invité a la familia de Lena… Ayer por la noche compré las cosas… Está bien, nos vemos…  ― Al terminar la llamada marca otro número para ajustar unos detalles más ― ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?... Obvio que sí, es mi hija y quiero hacer esto con ella… Pues arréglalo que para eso te pago, no por nada te llevas el diez por ciento del contrato de publicidad… Creo que firmaré con Petrovich el próximo año… No hagas que te pierda la estima… ― Termina de hablar sin dar tiempo de que Grigori replique.

Toma su ropa interior y se encamina hacia la ducha y mientras siente el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo siente estremecerse pero se relaja mientras su cabello se moja completamente, le espera un largo día en el campo pues el equipo rival parece haber tenido una buena racha en la temporada pasada así que no debe confiarse pero lo que le atrae de esto es comparar la habilidades con las mejores en el soccer y superarlas, ese siempre ha sido su sueño, ser la mejor en lo que hace; recuerda cuando le ha dicho a su padre que una reconocida escuela en Inglaterra, uno de los países con gran reconocimiento en ese deporte, le ofrecía una beca deportiva completa para que se uniera a su equipo cuando apenas iba comenzando la secundaria, obviamente su padre se ha enojado porque quiere que siga sus pasos pero sus abuelos le apoyaron y gracias a ellos está donde está ahora.

***

La llamada de Julia por la mañana le ha hecho olvidar toda la tensión y la amargura que le ha hecho sentir la pelea con Sam en la noche anterior, ve a Katy saltar apresurada de la cama para ir a su habitación para buscar algo de acuerdo con la ocasión  así que opta por unos pantalones deportivos de color negro y un jersey blanco original con el estampado del equipo Real Madrid que su tío Vasily le ha regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

Se levanta con algo de dificultad para dirigirse al cuarto de baño colocándose un albornoz mientras se despereza, refresca su rostro y coloca un prendedor para sujetar su alocados rizos por esa hora de la mañana, cepilla sus dientes y se  enjuaga con agua; todavía recuerda la pelea que ha tenido con Sam durante la noche, sabe que eso le afecta en su embarazo así que intenta olvidarla por todos los medios.

Intenta levantar el ánimo yendo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno e ir al estadio a apoyar a Julia, tal vez estar fuera de casa le proporcione esa paz que busca además la compañía de Julia le resulta agradable y relajante, le gusta estar a su lado pues se siente muy segura y protegida pero comienza a sentir un sentimiento agradable florecer en su interior aunque debe matarlo pues sabe que tiene una relación, buena o mala, sabe que debe respetarla así que trata de ignorar las sensaciones intentando retomar los sentimientos que algunas tuvo por Sam aunque ahora que lo ve bien, no sabe qué es lo que le ha enamorado de Sam pues desde siempre ha sido una persona fría y distante con ella, y con esos pensamientos baja hacia la cocina cerrando el albornoz.

―Buenos días, ¿ya estás de mejor humor? ― Pregunta y saluda Sam desde el extremo de la barra desayunadora bebiendo café en su inseparable taza blanca mientras lee el periódico.

― ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ― Lena ignora el saludo y camina hacia el refrigerador para sacar lo necesario para preparar wafles y pan tostado.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Eso, pelear conmigo por la noche y después verme por la mañana fingiendo normalidad como si nada pasara, eso me molesta Sam ― coloca las cosas en la tostadora y se gira para verla ― tienes una actitud infantil…

― ¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte si tu no paras de darle la razón a tu familia sobre mí? Además de que no para de coquetear con esa futbolista ― responde ofendida bajando el periódico y levantándose para dirigirse hacia Lena ― me molesta saber que llevas un bebé de ella en tu vientre y que le des las alas para que te conquiste.

―Yo no… ― Lena se siente amenazada por Sam cuando la tiene frente a ella.

―No finjas conmigo, yo lo veo en tu mirada y lo veo en la suya, seguramente ya te revolcaste con ella, eres una… ― Una bofetada le hace callar girando su rostro.

―No permito que me insultes, Julia es una persona íntegra que nos respeta y sólo quiere conocer a sus hijos ― sujeta su vientre pues el pequeño no nato se mueve inquieto ante tanto ajetreo ― y no permitiré que me insultes… ― Sam le asusta pues en su mirada percibe una cólera indescriptible y le causa temor.

―Yo te trato como se me dé la gana y no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima porque si no… ― Levanta su mano con la clara intención de devolver la bofetada propiciada y ha tomado a Lena de las solapas del albornoz  pero Katy interrumpe la pelea.

― ¿Qué le haces a mi mamá? ― Sus ojitos se muestra el temor y algunas lágrimas de miedo pero mostrando una determinación y dejando entre ver un pequeño destello de ira por el trato hacia su mami.

―No… No pasa nada… Mi amor ― Lena se escabulle del agarre de Sam mientras que ésta bufa por la interrupción a su “ajuste” de cuentas en el atrevimiento de Lena.

―Pero… ― Lena coloca su dedo sobre su pequeña boca limpiando una de las lágrimas que se le ha escapado mientras ella misma intenta calmar las suyas.

― ¿No te han enseñado a que no te metas en conversaciones de adultos, mocosa? ― Sam se acerca con la clara intención de descargar su coraje con Katy pero Lena la abraza alejándola de ella pero un mensaje le hace restar importancia, sonríe con malicia y vuelve su atención a Lena y Katy, que la miran con ojos de miedo ― Si lo vuelve a hacer, te daré unos azotes que no olvidarás… También lo digo por ti, mi “amor” ― toma el resto de su café y se dirige hacia su habitación para ducharse pues el mensaje le ha hecho el día así que intenta calmarse pues no quiere arruinarlo.

―Ya pasó mi vida, ven vamos a desayunar que tu “papi” no tardará en venir y… Y… ― No puede aguantar más y suelta el llanto, sus manos tiemblan y  Katy la abraza intentando ser su protectora pero el llanto de angustia pues a pesar de que no ha presenciado este tipo de escenas más allá de ciertas peleas nocturnas sólo de palabras pero nunca implicaciones físicas como hasta esa mañana.

―Ya no llores mami… ― Katy se aferra de forma desesperada al abrazo y hace reaccionar a Lena.

―Ya estoy bien, mi amor… ― Limpia sus lágrimas y solloza un poco, su blanco rostro está teñido de un rojo carmesí a causa del llanto y sus ojos están hinchados, le preocupa que su familia e incluso Julia se entere de que ha estado llorando así que toma un gran respiro y se controla ― Ven vamos a desayunar, que tu “papi” no tardará en venir por nosotros y no estamos listas aun ― toma de la mano a Katy y guía hacia la barra desayunadora a Katy para servirle el desayuno, acaricia su vientre para intentar calmar del sobresalto al bebé pues desde el altercado se muestra inquieto y al estar estresada, sabe que su propio estado de ánimo le afectan al bebé así que tiene que calmarse.

Sin apetito, ambas  fingen comer cada una absorta en sus pensamientos, Katy siente crecer dentro de ella una llama de rencor contra Sam a pesar de que la sigue considerando como su otra madre pero no puede permitir que trate así a su mami y ahora que tiene oportunidad no importa lo que le cueste, se las arreglará para juntar a su “papi” con su mami mientras Lena está pensando en que lo que está viviendo con Sam ya no es vida y al verlo con más detenimiento, nunca lo ha sido pues se ella misma quien ha sacado a flote la casa e incluso su familia sin su apoyo, siempre ha pensado que sus únicos motivo para estar con Sam es el “cariño” que alguna vez sintió por ella y el hecho de no criar sola a Katy pero con la aparición de Julia en la vida de su hija y su trato, eso ya no es tan difícil pues al parecer Julia está adoptando muy bien su rol como otra madre para Katy, por lo que comienza a cuestionarse si debería seguir con esa relación tan dañina pues aunque quisiera negarlo, ella misma como psicóloga es víctima de  violencia y se lo ha negado pues su mente le ha dicho que eso no puede pasarle por su profesión poniendo en riesgo la integridad de sus hijos y la de ella misma con tal de no estar sola y es cuando se da cuenta de que es más su necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado que su “amor” por Sam, tal vez debería reevaluar su situación sentimental pero sabe que todavía hay tiempo para pensar en ello.

―Katy, necesito que me hagas un favor ― Katy asiente ― no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre esto… ― Katy la ve con confundida y algo molesta.

―Pero…

―Por favor, promételo… Confío en ti ― le dedica una mirada de súplica y Katy asiente con algo de impotencia haciendo crecer sus ganas de ser mayor para poder defenderla de Sam pero traga su orgullo y respira hondo bajando la mirada ― sé que muchas veces te he hablado y explicado que este tipo de cosas sobre golpear a  una mujer o a cualquier otra persona están mal y deben denunciarse ante la policía pero no quiero enviar a tu mamá Sam a la cárcel…

―Estuvo a punto de golpearte, ella es una mala persona… ― hace un puchero molesta ― No es justo, quisiera ser mayor para poder defenderte, mamita yo…

―Sé que lo harías pero… ¿Cómo te explico? ― Piensa buscando las palabras para no verse como una farsante ante su hija en estos temas ― No quiero dañar su imagen ante todos, tal vez estaba estresada y molesta por algo… ― La excusa pero Katy sabe que miente ― Pero si lo vuelve a hacer, te prometo que la dejaré y la denunciaremos… ― Katy la mira no muy convencida ― Creo que tiene celos de Julia…

― ¿Por qué tendría celos de “papi”? ― Le mira confundida.

―Tal vez porque siente que le quieres más que ella…

―Yo la quiero mucho pero ella nunca está conmigo, no juega conmigo, no hace nada… E intentó golpearte, apuesto a que papi no lo haría ― esa observación sorprende a Lena.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque lo siento, sé que papi jamás te gritaría ni te levantaría la mano, te querría mucho… ― Asegura levantándose para lavarse las manos y los dientes por lo que se dirige hacia su habitación.

Con esas palabras, Lena queda nuevamente pensativa figurándose un futuro que no cree posible al lado de Julia, “no Lena, ella jamás te vería como algo más allá de ser la madre de sus hijos, ella sólo sale con mujeres hermosas y cuerpos de modelos y tú no eres más que una mujer embarazada con sentimientos de atracción por ella…”, piensa desalentándose y dirigiéndose para cambiarse con su atuendo deportivo  y adecuado pero no se esmera mucho pues la pelea con Sam esa mañana le ha bajado el ánimo por salir prefiriendo quedarse en casa pero sabe que para Katy significa mucho su presencia al igual que para Julia.

El timbre le sorprende todavía arreglándose el cabello en una trenza por lo que Katy, ya lista y sentada en uno de los sofás viendo televisión mientras espera a su madre, se apresura a ir hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trata y allí ante ella aparece Julia vistiendo unos jeans junto a una camisa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color escondiendo sus ojos con unas gafas de sol con una sonrisa radiante, ahora comprende de donde ha sacado esa sonrisa y sin pensarlo mucho se arroja a sus brazos.

―Te extrañé mucho papi…

―Y yo a ti, ¿Qué te parece si pedimos permiso para que vengas a dormir esta noche conmigo? ― Katy se retuerce de felicidad en sus brazos.

― ¡Sí! Le diré a mamá que me dé permiso…

― ¿Permiso para qué? ― Lena baja todavía trenzándose el cabello y Julia al verla siente que su corazón da un vuelco, aun con ese overol que guarda su estado de gestación de  5 meses  y su poco arreglo personal con toque más natural, afirman su belleza deslumbrante natural.

―Mi papi me ha dicho que pediría permiso para que vaya a su casa a dormir, ¿puedo ir, mami? ¿Puedo? ¡¿Sí?!― Los ojos suplicantes de Katy la enternecen para ceder ante su petición ― ¡Sí!

―Gracias, lo digo en verdad― Julia baja a Katy y recuerda que tiene algo para ella ― Lo olvidaba, te traje algo ― Regresa hacia su auto que es una camioneta Jeep azul en esta ocasión y regresa con una pequeña bolsa de regalo con el estampado de sus personajes favoritos que están de moda, las muñecas de Monster High, que trata de esconder tras su espalda ― pero cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa ― Katy sonríe enormemente y Lena ve detenidamente el gesto, sus ojos brillan al ver el pequeño pero noble gesto ― ahora sí, ábrelos…― Se coloca a su altura hincándose y quitándose las gafas.

Katy abre los ojos enormemente al ver la bolsa de regalos con el estampado de sus muñecas favoritas, su “papi” no lo ha olvidado desde que se lo ha confesado el día que se han conocido no que su madre Sam le ha dado en su cumpleaños pasado un muñeco estilo Chucky que ella aborrece completamente, su sonrisa se ensancha más al ver el interior de la bolsa y se tira a los brazos de Julia aferrándose a su cuello casi tirándola al suelo con el acto.

― ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!! ― Lena levanta una ceja de manera expectante y Katy le muestra el contenido, es una versión en talla infantil del nuevo uniforme que estrenará el Galaxy en su estadio.

―Y no sólo eso toda la sorpresa,  sólo es parte de ella, ¿quieres adivinar que puede ser? ― Julia se levanta viendo la emoción de su hija, quien niega con ojos curiosos ― Saldrás al campo conmigo antes de iniciar el partido, ¿Qué te parece?

Katy se queda callada, sus ojos se abren con más emoción y comienza a dar saltos y gritos de felicidad abrazando su bolsa y sacando su contenido para girar con él, Lena ve con ojos más que enamorados a Julia pero se regaña a sí misma por los sentimientos que la embargan pero el ver que Julia siente más aprecio por Katy, siendo una casi desconocida en sus vidas hasta hace unos días, que Sam, quien lleva más tiempo “conviviendo” con Katy.

―No deberías haberte molestado… ― Comienza Lena acariciando su vientre pues siente los movimientos alegres del pequeñín en su interior.

―No es nada que me costase mucho trabajo además, quiero compartir esta nueva etapa con Katy, quisiera involucrarme más con ella… ― explica Julia introduciendo una de sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y Lena siente que su corazón da un vuelco.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar, cariño? ― Katy asiente y sale disparada hacia su habitación mientras invita a Julia a entrar y sentarse en la sala ― ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar o de comer? ¿Ya has desayunado?

―Gracias, antes de salir he desayunado algo ligero ― rechaza de manera amable Julia sentándose en el sofá grande.

Lena se sienta en el sofá continuo donde está Julia y mientras esperan, se enfrascan en una amena charla que resulta reconfortante para Lena haciéndola olvidar el trago amargo que le ha hecho pasar Sam y agradece mentalmente que haya partido antes de que llegase Julia pues no tendría fuerzas para confrontarla y menos para soportar un momento bochornoso por los tontos o no tan tontos celos de Sam, en medio de la charla, se pueden escuchar los pasos de Katy bajando por las escaleras completamente lista para ir al estadio.

―Mira mamá, es de mi talla… ― Muestra con orgullo el jersey deportivo en color azul con franjas blancas y el short blanco.

―Se me olvidó preguntar la talla pero no fue difícil adivinarla, los colores son algo… Bueno, la combinación es algo rara pero por lo que sé, el dueño del equipo es un “gran compatriota” ruso y quiere apegarse mucho a los colores de la bandera, yo creo que es algo loco pero en fin, es el quien paga mis cuentas ― suelta una ligera carcajada, Lena y Katy se le unen ― creo que es hora de irnos, ¿ya están listas para irnos?

―Iré por mis cosas, ¿Katy no olvidas nada? ― Katy niega y se coloca al lado de Julia mientras esperan a Lena ― Ya tengo todo, creo que podemos irnos.

Julia se levanta para tomar la bolsa de Lena y llevarla a la camioneta, ayuda a subir a Lena y coloca a Katy en el asiento trasero para dirigirse a recoger a los amigos de Katy; cuando llegan a recoger a los gemelos, el pobre León todavía no puede creer que verá el partido en el estadio del Galaxy en uno de los palcos principales pero más aún que ha conocido a Julia, Tatiana tiene que guiarlo para que no comience a flotar en el aire mientras que Iván con timidez se sienta al lado de Katy y Julia puede percibir cierto sentimiento inocente y puro en los ojos del pequeño castaño hacía, ¿Katy? No, es hacia Tatiana y sonríe con ternura.

― ¿Están preparados para ir al partido? ― Pregunta Julia viéndolos a todos mientras levanta su puño en señal de aliento mientras los niños se emocionan y dan saltos en sus asientos ― Bien, vamos pues…

Lena no puede evitar imaginar un poco cómo puede ser su vida al lado de Julia mientras le mira conducir, parecen una verdadera familia viajando de esa forma, cosa que nunca ha pasado cuando está con Sam, quien parece más preocupada por sus “asuntos” de oficina que por convivir con ellas; la sensación de paz le hace sentir culpable por ver a Julia de aquella forma pues a pesar de que verdaderamente desea que Julia sabe que no puede ser puesto que Julia no parece querer una familia estable aún, lo que le lleva a preguntarse el porqué es una donante anónima de la clínica de fertilidad y espera saberlo algún día pero lo que no sabe es que Julia no ha formado una familia porque no ha encontrado a la persona correcta, hasta ahora.

***   ***   ***

Los gritos de la afición inundan el estadio, el lugar está a reventar pidiendo que el partido comience aunque algunos aprovechan para levantar carteles y gritar el nombre de sus jugadoras favoritas apoyándolas, la pasión es palpable y por eso hay muchos guardias de seguridad para impedir que se presenten disturbios en el recién remodelado estadio del Galaxy, su casa mater.

Julia ha llevado a sus invitados hacia el palco que ha reservado y ha salido como rayo hacia los vestidores junto a Katy dejando juntos a sus padres con Lena y su familia aunque casi ha chocado contra Grigori al salir de la puerta.

 ―Por Dios, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo… ― Reclama el hombre nervioso.

―Calma, no hay que preocuparse porque ya estoy aquí ― recuerda que lleva a Katy y la presenta ― y mira, esta pequeñita de aquí es mi hija, Katy.

―Mucho gusto ― la niña extiende educadamente su mano pero Grigori la ve como si fuese una pequeña plaga que está por extenderse y arruinar la carrera de Julia.

―Sí, sí un gusto ― Julia percibe cierto tono de desagrado en la voz de su agente y toma nota para hacer el cambio con otro agente si no está de acuerdo con su nueva etapa de su vida pues a pesar de que es su amigo, no está dispuesta a soportar su desplante hacia su hija.

―Katy puedes adelantarte hacia el pasillo de allá… ― Señala hacia donde está una asistente para ayudar en lo que se necesite ― Escucha Grigori, Katy es parte de mi vida ahora y si no te parece podemos anular el contrato en cualquier momento así que cuando la veas a ella o a su mamá, lo harás con el respeto que me das a mí porque te anuncio que viene otro hijo en camino y no pienso estar fuera de su vida así que decide ahora y me respondes al final del partido ― sentencia Julia viéndolo de manera segura y decidida.

―Estás arruinando todo, tienes un gran futuro y no veo que los hijos entren en él, tu imagen de seductora casanova se está yendo por el drenaje… Piénsalo bien, las marcas pueden retirar los contratos si dejas de vender…

―No me importa, pero creo que ya todo está dicho… ― Camina hacia donde se ha ido Katy ― El martes no quiero verte en la renovación del contrato, creo que es tiempo de firmar contrato con Smith & Cartman.

―No, Jul no puedes hacer esto… Jul, no puedes, somos amigos recuerdas… Si te vas pierdo varias firmas, yo… No tengo nada en contra de ellas, es más me agradan… ― Camina tras de Julia balbuceando oraciones sin terminar completamente preocupado pues sabe que Julia es su mejor cliente y está a punto de perderla también como amiga por su aversión a la nueva vida que Julia quiere.

―Ya no sigas, te estás humillando… ― Julia siente un poco de pena por su amigo, quien suplica e implora una oportunidad otra vez hincado sobre el suelo.

―Por favor, si quieres hacer comerciales de pañales después de esto, yo te conseguiré uno…

―Grigo… Está bien, tienes una nueva oportunidad pero si vuelves a hacer lo mismo…

―No pasará.

Grigori casi besa sus pies pero Julia se lo impide ayudándole a levantarse mientras le dirige una mirada de advertencia, se aleja alcanzando a Katy en el otro pasillo siendo ajena a lo que ha pasado en fuera de la puerta del palco y al ver a Julia se lanza a sus brazos, Julia le recibe en un cariñoso abrazo y beso en la mejilla para tomar su mano y guiarle hacia los vestidores para prepararse.

―Y estos son los vestidores… ― Julia termina con el pequeño tour abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso a la pequeña rubia, quien mira con curiosidad a todas la jugadoras del equipo mientras se cambian con los uniformes nuevos y hacen sus rituales y precalentamientos ignorando la presencia de Katy.

―Wow, jamás pensé que conocería a grandes estrellas del futbol… Ahí está Ángela Salvatierra y Madicken Schmid… Soy su más grande admiradora, creo que son de las mejores… ― Julia le dedica una mirada triste fingiendo dolor ― después de ti, claro “papi”.

―Lo sé, pequeña ― le guiña un ojo de manera confiada.

―No lo puedo creer, es Gemma Baggio y… Lana Jensen, ¿podría pedirles su autógrafo? ― Julia no ve el inconveniente en ello así que le invita a pasar para pedir la firma de sus compañeras.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― Ángela se percata de la presencia de Julia acompañada de una adorable niña y atrae las miradas de todas las chicas.

―Chicas, quisiera pedirles su cooperación en una cosa, ¿pueden ayudarme? ― Todas dirigen su atención hacia Julia y observan a una casi mini copia de Julia con el cabello rubio ― Quiero presentarles a Katy, mi hija quien quiere pedir su autógrafo, ¿nos pueden ayudar con esto? ― La mayoría de las chicas está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas cuando se trata de fans así que no pierden oportunidad de saludar y conocer a la pequeña, quien les mira tímida dándoles el jersey que le ha dado Julia.

―Mira nada más, que bien escondidito lo tenía ― murmura Gemma acomodando sus medias rojas mientras Abigail mira de manera dubitativa a la pequeña rubia ignorando por completo el comentario de su amiga.

―Yo creo que la pequeña es linda… ― Responde Abigail escondiendo una sonrisa empática hacia Katy, quien está frente a la gran defensa Savina Riquelme respondiendo a las preguntas de Katy.

―No me lo creo, se suponía que esa niña sería mi hija con Julia… ― Se lamenta Lana con lagrimillas dramáticas, tanto Gemma como Abigail le miran sin comprender ― Julia iba a ser mi novia y próximamente mi esposa, no es justo ― hace un puchero pero reprime su malestar cuando Katy se acerca a ella con un marcador para pedir su autógrafo.

―Hola ― saluda Katy ― ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo? ― Extiende el marcado hacia la joven.

―Claro, que sí, para una preciosura tan linda como tú claro que sí, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― Firma el jersey mientras Katy asiente ― ¿no te gustaría tener una mami tan linda como yo? ― Le guiña el ojo y Katy se sonrojo pero niega con la cabeza pues para ella, Lena es la mamá más linda que pueda tener y no quiere que eso cambie ― Bueno, mala suerte para mí porque Julia es muy guapa y me gustaría ser su novia, ¿crees que acepte? ― Katy niega de manera vehemente mientras reniega de esa idea, su “papi” tiene que estar con su mami para ser una familia feliz con su próximo hermanito.

―No, mi “papi” se va a casar con mi mami para tener a mi hermanito o hermanita ― asegura Katy muy segura porque ayudará a que así sea

―Ya veo… ― Una sonrisa cínica aparece en el rostro de Lana y le entrega el jersey para que pida el autógrafo a Gemma y a Abigail.

―Un gusto conocerte, no sabía que Julia tenía hijos… ― Comenta Ángela extrañada sentando a Katy sobre su regazo ― ¿me das un beso para la suerte en este partido? ― Katy asiente cumpliendo con el pedido.

Julia ve con orgullo como se desenvuelve su hija, la sensación crece en su pecho al verla intentando hacer los trucos que le muestra Adriana, “No puedo creer que así es como se siente tener un hijo, es una enorme dicha la que me embarga, perdí mucho tiempo en otras cosas banales y me perdí tantas cosas al lado de Lena y Katy, me gustaría compensar todos esos años y no separarme de ellas ni un instante, ¿es así como se siente el amor? Tal vez me siento así porque Katy es mi hija pero con Lena es muy diferente, no me quiero separar de ella y quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla… Un momento, ¿besarla? Julia, ella es una mujer prohibida para ti, tiene a alguien más y tú debes olvidarla, pero… No quiero, yo… La quiero a ella y a mis hijos a mi lado… Julia Volkova, en definitiva, estás enamorándote…” Intenta alejar esos pensamientos de su mente pero Lena se va metiendo cada vez más dentro de ellos al igual que sus hijos y se da cuenta de que está completamente perdida ante ello así que no le quedará más remedio que rendirse y aceptarlos además de comenzar a luchar por ellos si es que realmente quiere estar a su lado.

― ¿Tienes todas las firmas? ― Katy niega y le extiende el marcador.

―Tengo hasta las de la banca de reserva pero aún me falta la más importante.

―Creo que tienes razón, te falta la de la mejor jugadora ― coloca la tapa del marcador y se la entrega a Katy ― también creo que te hace falta algo y ya sé qué es ― saca un bulto pequeño en color rojo y al extenderlo, se lo coloca en la cabeza, es un gorrito estilo marinero muy a su estilo así que saca otro más grande y se lo coloca para igualar la apariencia de su hija ― ¿lo ves? Ahora sí nadie dudará que eres mi hija.

―Bien, veo que ya están preparadas para el partido así que no hace falta recalcar que deben ganar el partido inaugural del estadio remodelado a inicio de la temporada… ― Comienza el entrenador colocando su tabla de anotaciones bajo brazo para seguir con las instrucciones ― Sé que estaban esperando esto con ansias así que daré las posiciones: Milantieva a la portería; Müller, Armenikova, Schmid y Riquelme se quedan en la defensa… ― Las mencionadas asienten mientras Ivanka acomoda sus guantes especialmente hechos a la medida y truena sus nudillos ― Domínguez, Salvatierra y Maesschaleck van a la media cancha… ― Anota en la tabla y le da un vistazo ― Volkova, Baggio y Jensen a la delantera… Bien, ¡a la cancha y vamos por todo!

Katy pasa saliva nerviosa pero Julia toma su mano para guiarla hasta el centro del campo; al salir puede observar que hay otros niños vistiendo una camisa con las letras de la “Unicef” y esperando a sus acompañantes, ambos equipos se encuentran a la salida de los vestidores y se saludan cordialmente con un gesto de cabeza caminando a la par.

Los gritos de la afición contagian la sensación llena de adrenalina en el pequeño corazoncito de la pequeña rubia que levanta la cabeza hacia Julia, le mira tan alta e inalcanzable en su papel concentrado al pisar el terreno de juego pero la presión en su mano le indica que no ignora su presencia y gira su cabeza en todas direcciones viendo el apoyo y los rostros llenos de emoción de los espectadores que gritan los nombres de los equipos y algunas jugadoras aunque muchos se sorprende al ver a Julia acompañada de una pequeña vestida particularmente, por lo que será la comidilla de muchos temas para las revistas de chismes: “Julia Volkova, ¿mantiene su matrimonio en secreto? Si es así, ¿desde hace cuánto lo hace? ¿La pequeña es su hija? ¿Quién es su esposa?...” ya lo puede ver Julia y sonríe ante ello.

Al llegar al centro, se toman las fotos correspondientes además de saludarse entre ellas y los árbitros presentes en el partido, lanzan la moneda al aire en presencia de la capitana del otro equipo y Savina, capitana del Galaxy; una cámara se acerca a enfocar la preparación de las jugadoras mientras calientan un poco los músculos y el lente se enfoca en Katy usando la versión infantil del uniforme del Galaxy además del característico gorro que suele usar Julia, saluda sonriendo y su rostro aparece en la pantalla gigante y en algunas televisoras que transmitirán el partido.

***   ***   ***

Lena está al pendiente de lo que sucede en el campo, tiene ciertos nervios al pensar que a partir de ahora todos sabrán que es hija de Julia y la vida de ambas cambiará drásticamente al estar bajo el lente de los paparazzis pues todos querrán saber su origen y por qué no sabían nada de ella, muerde sus uñas preocupada.

―Miren, están saliendo… ― Anuncia el pequeño Pavel sentado en el regazo de su abuelo.

―Que emoción ― comenta la prima Dasha.

― ¿Acompañan a su hija a todos los partidos que juega? ― Pregunta Sergey en medio de la plática amena que sostiene con Oleg y Larissa junto a su esposa.

―La verdad es que no, de hecho ― Oleg talla su barbilla  algo nervioso viendo a su esposa ― yo no estaba de acuerdo con su carrera deportiva en esto, no soy gran fan del futbol, díganme ignorante pero nunca le encontré sentido a perseguir una pelota… Así que Julia nunca tuvo mi apoyo, fueron sus abuelos y mi esposa  quienes la apoyaron, yo no le veía futuro en ello, es decir, ¿Quién gana dinero pateando una pelota? Hubiese preferido que se interesara en leyes como yo, o que se inclinara por la medicina, alguna carrera universitaria porque Julia es una persona inteligente y no quería que desperdiciara su talento en algo como esto… ― Explica avergonzado.

―Uhm… ― Resopla algo avergonzado por la respuesta que no ha esperado ― Creo que tiene un poco de razón en su opinión sobre el futbol pero Julia es buena en lo que hace, todos queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos ― interviene Sergey ― perdone si le he incomodado con esto.

―No tiene que disculparse, con el tiempo he aprendido a aceptar la pasión que tiene mi hija por este deporte además hizo una carrera universitaria sólo para complacerme aunque no le ejerce ― explica Oleg.

―Oleg lo sabía desde hace mucho aunque no quería aceptarlo aunque usualmente no vamos a los partidos de Julia más por falta de tiempo porque las agendas están muy apretadas… ― Interviene Larissa ― Julia jugaba con una pelota desde antes de comenzar a caminar, deberían haberla visto gateando por toda la primera planta de la casa empujando la enorme pelota con la cabeza… ― Lena, ajena a la conversación presta atención a este tierno detalle ― Y ni que decir cuando comenzó a caminar, tengo cientos de fotos de ella cuando pequeña.

―Parece que Julia tuvo una linda infancia ― comenta Inessa manteniéndose al margen de la conversación.

―Katy está allí ― comenta la pequeña Nastya enfocando la mirada en la enorme pantalla.

Todos centran su atención en el pequeño pero lindo detalle que ha tenido Julia al obsequiarle un gorro haciéndola usarlo como ella misma lo hace, Lena se siente feliz al ver sonreír a su hija y puede sentir que el pequeño en su vientre retorciéndose alegre, las emociones que siente en ese momento se transmiten al pequeñín y siente que es una señal de que debe tomar una decisión y alejarse de Sam pues nada positivo le está dejando su conflictiva y destructiva relación.

***   ***   *** 

Todas las jugadoras comienzan a tomar sus posiciones pero continúan estirando los músculos, Julia lleva a Katy hacia la banca del equipo y le coloca en su lugar para que pueda apreciar desde mejor lugar el partido, antes de irse levanta el pulgar hacia la pequeña sonriéndole de manera confiada.

―Este partido va por ti… ― Le guiña el ojo y sale corriendo hacia su posición.

―Esa niña es un encanto, Julia pero no sabía que estabas casada… ― Ángela se acerca a palmear la espalda de Julia.

―No lo estoy, digamos que ella ha sido producto de una relación extraña para mí que si puedo después te contaré, he de decirte que no sabía que era mi hija… ― Ángela le mira confundida ― Es largo de explicar.

***

Las posiciones de las jugadoras de los equipos así como sus nombres son anunciados por los comentaristas en televisión y dentro del estadio pero el tema se desvía a otras cuestiones.

―…Cómo podemos ver, las estrellas del universo se han reunido en esta parte helada de Europa pero bien vale la pena congelarse por ver este espectáculo, ¿no crees Boris? ― Comienza un comentarista castaño.

―Lo cierto es que veremos reunidas once de las mejores deportistas trabajando en conjunto por primera vez juntas… ― Responde aclarándose la garganta uno hombre de edad madura y pelo entrecano ― Nunca en toda mi carrera pensé ver a Gemma Baggio pisando el terreno de juego junto con Julia “Lobito” Volkova, el Galaxy esta vez sí que se reforzó en ofensiva, debemos esperar mucho de esta dinámica combinación, ¿o tú qué opinas Ilya?

―Creo que esta vez, el Real San Petersburg tendrá una fuerte competencia para la copa reina porque todos los clubes pertenecientes a este torneo se han reforzado bastante bien aunque no estoy seguro que el Galaxy tenga problemas con desbancar a las triples campeonas…

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyRx0-LFOVg> Danza Kuduro Portugues - Vem Dancar Kuduro)

El árbitro se coloca en el centro con un silbatazo el balón comienza a rodar, Julia  se adelanta con el balón pero pasa a Ángela, quien retiene el balón y burla a la delantera del equipo contrario, Abigail se acerca para ayudar y recibe el balón corriendo hacia la media cancha mientras se ve rodeada de las tres mediocampistas, una de ellas se acerca para intentar quitarle el baló pero Abigail burla golpeando el balón hacia atrás con su talón para enviarlo hacia Galina, quien haciendo uso  de su dominio del balón.

Galina pronto se ve rodeada de dos mediocampistas y una delantera pero retrocede y levanta la pierna para darle buen efecto al balón y enviarlo hacia el otro lado del campo hacia Alicia, quien recibe de pecho y corre hacia la media cancha levantando la cabeza puede ver a Lana esquivando a sus rivales para quedar sola aunque puede ver a Gemma haciendo lo mismo decide regresar el balón hacia Madicken, quien burla y avanza hacia adelante esquivando una barrida directa al balón envíe el balón hacia la esquina de Julia recibiendo de pecho baja y retrocede buscando un mejor ángulo para centrar en la portería pero de pronto se ve rodeada de tres defensas así que intenta engañar y levanta el balón para rodearles y esquivarlas encontrando un punto ciego entre las defensas y aprovechando su descuido para llegar al área chica paro una de las jugadoras contrarias le hace una zancada y la tira al piso por lo que Julia cae derrapando por el césped mientras hace una mueca de dolor pues se ha lastimado la muñeca derecha al caer todo su peso sobre ella además de raspar su rodilla.

Un silbatazo detiene el partido mientras el balón termina por salir por la banda pasando cerca de la portería, Julia se sienta sobre el césped para recibir la debida atención mientras algunas de sus compañeras se acercan para cerciorarse de que esté todo bien, principalmente Lana y Ángela pero tanto Katy, Lena y Larissa están más que asustadas por la caída que ha sufrido.

―Duele como si se hubiera fracturado ― comenta mientras le ayudan a levantarse y la llevan fuera del terreno de juego.

―Intenta darle vueltas… ― Comenta uno de los paramédicos mientras le sujeta la mano.

―Auch, no puedo pero si puedo moverla.

―Bien, tendremos que sacar algunas radiografías para descartar la fractura aunque creo que sólo ha sido el entumecimiento del impacto porque has caído sobre ella ― explica vendándole la mano hasta la muñeca.

― ¿Puedo volver al partido? ― Julia observa la acción en el campo.

―Claro pero no olvides de chequearte la muñeca ― termina el vendaje y aplicarle algo en la herida de la rodilla. 

El árbitro asistente se acerca y alza la bandera para dejar que Julia ingrese al campo y levantando los pulgares asegura que está bien, el alma parece regresar al cuerpo de Katy, Lena y Larissa al ver a Julia reintegrarse al partido como si nada.

―La caída de el “Lobito” Volkova estuvo fatal, creo que por poco y se lesiona la muñeca… ― Comenta Ilya ― Pero como todos los deportistas, no está exenta de lesiones, basta con recordar su lesión en la rodilla la temporada pasada…

―Es como todo, Ilya, son gajes del oficio… Podemos ver a Jensen disputar el esférico con Castillo, Jensen se detiene y revienta el esférico hacia Baggio, quien baja con la pierna e intenta burlar a  Roth pero Abigail está subiendo para apoyarle ― prosigue Boris ― ¿sabes? Siempre he considerad o a Maeschaleck como una jugadora muy valiosa a pesar de su fama como lesionadora, creo que tiene mucho que aportar al partido…

―Viendo las estadísticas Abigail tiene una larga lista de faltas y amonestaciones pero eso no desmerita su modo de jugar a pesar de ser una de las más veteranas del equipo, todas las integrantes del Galaxy tienen las estadísticas más altas por lo que no será difícil decidir quiénes van al mundial el próximo año y muestra de ello es el “Lobito” Volkova… ― Comenta Ilya.

―Bueno, no hay nada que desmerite su papel dentro de la selección porque si vemos sus antecedentes, comenzó su carrera el soccer muy joven… Buscando información podemos ver que comenzó a jugar en ligar mayores a los 15 años casi como profesional y un año más tarde comenzando su carrera profesional con el RED´s anotándose rápidamente una larga lista de triunfos que le llevarían a formar parte de la selección rusa en el mundial y más tarde en los Juegos olímpicos... ― Prosigue Boris y en pantalla de televisión aparecen algunos números y fechas ― Todo esto le dio el impulso necesario para viajar entre muchas ligas y países consideradas las mejores en lo que respecta al soccer como Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania y Portugal sin mencionar su paso por los campos de América desde Argentina, Brasil, Uruguay, México y no menos importante Estados Unidos…

―Uff, bastantes ligas y equipos que sin duda moldearon su versátil estilo de juego que le ha permitido llegar a donde está, la pregunta ahora es si podrá ganar la tan ansiada copa del mundial y si será posible verla en campos orientales o cuál será su próximo reto a afrontar…

Savina pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con una de las delanteras que intenta colarse al área chica para anotar antes de que termine el primer partido, entre sus peleas de piernas consigue quitarle el balón y lo pasa a Adriana, quien corre hacia la otra portería seguida de Lana.

―Domínguez traes una cola de dos… ― Advierte Gemmma pidiendo el balón con la mano a pesar de que está rodeada pero Adriana se lo pasa sabiendo que puede perder el balón.

―Gemma estoy libre… ― Julia aparece al otro lado sin ninguna defensa pero Gemma por intentar anotar burla y se dirige a la portería sin advertir que le siguen de cerca.

Gemma levanta la pierna para sacar el potente disparo pero una barrida le hace perder la concentración y el balón sale disparado hacia el travesaño pasando por encima de él rosando algunos centímetros la red.

―¡¡Nooo!! !¿Qué estás haciendo Baggio?!  Tenías a Volkova sola ― se escucha refunfuñar al entrenador apoyado por el sonido de decepción de los espectadores.

―Baggio perdió el balón y dejó pasar una gran oportunidad para el Galaxy, creo que sin duda estamos viendo una guerra de egos entre las estrellas… ―  Comenta Boris haciendo alusión de las otras cuatro oportunidades que Gemma le ha negado el balón a Julia sabiéndola en mejores ángulos para anotar.

La portera manda el balón hacia el otro lado de la cancha y golpea sus manos provocando el enojo de frustración de Gemma al ver que se burla de ella por su descuido. Gemma golpea su mano con su puño en señal de frustración y enojo pero retrocede en busca del balón.

Ángela se las está viendo duras al intentar esquivar los ataques de dos mediocampistas del equipo contrario así que Savina va en su ayuda dejando su puesto como defensa pero sabe que el riesgo puede valer la pena, Ángela le ve libre y engaña a las contrarias pasando el balón sobre sus cabezas y pasándolo a Savina, quien emprende una carrera hacia la portería contraria con la ayuda de Abigail que le abre camino cubriendo a quienes se le acercan; Savina ve a Julia correr por la banda siguiéndole el paso así que flexiona la pierna para lanzar tremendo cañonazo hasta Julia, quien recibe con la pierna derecha y gira engañando a la defensa que le cubre retrocediendo unos paso pero se encuentra a otra más y le esquiva por el lado izquierdo dando oportunidad de que alguien se acerque al área chica, y en efecto, puede ver a Lana corriendo a toda velocidad así que con la parte delantera del pie le da el efecto para que salga bombeado y lo deja justamente para que Lana remate de cabeza hacia la esquina más recóndita de la portería.

―Savina recibe y busca ayuda, pasa a Volkova, quien esquiva corriendo por la banda… ― Narra Ilya emocionado ― Busca centrar, Jensen  se escabulle  por en medio de la defensa, Volkova eleva el balón y centra, Jensen remata de cabeza y… ¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!  Gol del Galaxy antes del final del primer tiempo ― anuncia exaltado.

Lana corre emocionada hacia Julia y se le abraza como lapa tirándola al césped pues le ha tomado por sorpresa, Ángela se molesta pero se une a la celebración así como Abigail y Savina, quien está cerca en ese momento; Katy se levanta de su asiento y salta emocionada mientras otra de las jugadoras en la banca le alza feliz, Hendrika le sonríe a la pequeña rubia mientras la repetición de la jugada se repite en las grandes pantallas, Lena y su familia festejan también al igual que los padres de Julia pero no puede dejar de ver la familiaridad con que Lana se ha lanzado hacia los brazos de Julia, no quiere admitirlo pero siente una punzada de celos al ver a otras mujeres interesadas en Julia.

***    ***   ***

― ¿Eso es bueno o malo? ― Pregunta de manera despistada Larissa pues por más que Julia le ha explicado las reglas y  jugadas del deporte, nunca ha entendido.

―Creo que es bueno ― responde Oleg en iguales condiciones ― es una anotación, ¿no? ― Levanta una ceja confundido hacia Sergey.

―Claro, entre más goles anoten se mejorará el resultado, ¿no lo sabe?

―Siento admitirlo pero jamás he entendido esto además no soy fan, bueno sólo de mi hija ― admite avergonzado por las miradas de los pequeños Tatiana, León, Iván, Nastya y Pavel.

―Descuide, no todos entienden de qué va…

―Yo estoy en iguales condiciones ― admite Inessa mientras Catalina asiente.

―Yo sólo lo veo porque todos los deportistas tienen cuerpos lindos ― habla la vocecita de la abuela Nadezha.

―Ay abuela, tu no cambias… ― Interviene Dasha.

―Creo que mejor vemos el partido ― propone Sergey ante de que se enfrasquen en discusiones sin sentido sobre qué deportistas son más sexys que otros o terminen peleando sobre quién la novia de quién.

En el terreno de juego, las jugadoras se ponen de pie pero hay una imagen que cubrirá los tabloides durante un buen tiempo haciendo que Lena, sintiendo también el malestar del pequeño en su vientre, casi camine hasta el campo para estrangular a Lana pues de manera atrevida le ha dado una nalgada a Julia cuando regresan a su lado de la cancha, Katy ha fruncido el ceño mientras que Larissa cubre su boca por tal descaro mientras que Julia da un pequeño respingo al respecto y baja la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada por lo que le ha pasado pero al levantar la mirada la gran mayoría de sus compañeras levantan el pulgar en señal de aprobación excepto Gemma, quien está celosa de lo que ha pasado, y Hendrika, a quien le gusta Lana.

***   ***   ***

―Creo que nadie se ha esperado eso… ― Comenta Boris.

―Te pasaste de la raya, Lana, ¿Qué tal si le provocas problemas a Julia con su esposa? ― Comenta Adriana señalando hacia la banca, más específicamente a Katy.

―Bueno, yo puedo consolarla… ― Comenta de manera maliciosa viendo a Julia de manera lasciva ― Es como suelen decir, Julia está casada pero no “capada” jejeje ― sonando un poco vulgar en la última frase.

Adriana niega pero el silbatazo les hace regresar la atención al partido sólo para que al mover el balón, se dé por terminado el primer tiempo; todas las jugadoras se dirigen hacia los vestidores para el merecido descanso y Ángela no desaprovecha para acercarse a Julia.

―Veo que Lana se pasó de la raya, espero que no te cause problemas con… ― Señala con la cabeza a Katy.

―No creo que lo haga ― levanta su camiseta para limpiar el sudor de su rostro pero termina por quitársela dejando una buena vista de su trabajado cuerpo.

―Ve con cuidado con Lana, sé de buena manera que cuando algo le gusta no le importa pasar por encima de quien sea para conseguirlo y por lo que veo, le gustas… ― Advierte y se aleja caminando al ver a Katy acercarse para tomarle de la mano.

― ¿No te duele? ― Comenta preocupada la niña viendo la venda y la herida en su rodilla.

―Claro que no, soy más fuerte que el acero… ― Le guiña el ojo mientras bebe un poco de bebida rehidratante ― Vamos a los vestidores.

Al entrar a la amplia habitación, pueden escuchar que el entrenador refunfuña y reprende el comportamiento de Gemma así que repasan nuevas jugadas decidiendo sacarle del terreno de juego para dejar que Hendrika suba al lugar de Lana y cambia a Lana hacia el lugar de Gemma, quien molesta acata las indicaciones.

―Así quedarán las posiciones, vamos por otros dos goles más… ― Alienta el entrenador mientras Julia recibe atenciones en su rodilla sangrante pues en todo el partido no ha parado de hacerlo ― ¿Cómo va esa mano? ― Julia levanta el pulgar ― Bien…

***   ***   ***

―Ese ceño fruncido que veo ahí, ¿son celos? ― Se acerca Sonya hacia Lena mientras toma un aperitivo de las mesas dispuestas.

― ¿Celos? ¿De quién? No, ¿celosa yo? Por favor… ― Responde nerviosa y molesta.

―Esas fueron muchas palabras que me han dado la respuesta, sé cuándo lo estás porque un emparedado de pavo no se prepara con mermelada…

―Bueno, sí, lo estoy… Aun cuando no debo estarlo ― admite sonrojada.

―Yo creo que sí, Julia podría ser tu esposa si te lo propusieras… Tienes con que hacerlo ― señala su vientre y su cuerpo ― eres todavía más hermosa que todas esas modelos flacuchas que estoy segura sólo buscan a Julia por su dinero o su fama.

―Julia jamás se fijaría en mí… Además está Sam…

―Claro que lo haría, lo dices porque no has visto cómo te mira cuando no la ves… A esa no la invoques ni con la mente, ella no te merece ni a tus hijos tan maravillosos, si te gusta Julia, haz tu lucha y hazme el favor de dejar a Sam ― sentencia Sonya caminando hacia su lugar dejando a una Lena silenciosa.

“¿Podría atraerla? ¿Tengo con qué hacerlo? ¿Dejara Sam? Sonya definitivamente estás loca, Julia está más acostumbrada a salir con esas modelos y no creo que una mujer embarazada pueda despertar en ella más que instinto de protección… Por otro lado, dejar a Sam no suena tan mal y jamás estuve tan convencida de ello, me da miedo que quiera atentar contra mí o contra mis niños, Julia no permitiría jamás eso, al menos con ella tendría ayuda para criar a los niños… “, piensa mientras acaricia su vientre y su mirada se pierde en las cosas sobre la mesa.

***   ***   ***

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZWgqQu26bM> Ya tiebya ne zabudu -  Lena Katina)

― El tiempo de descanso ha terminado y las jugadoras ingresan al terreno de juego con miradas determinadas para ganar el partido en esta segunda mitad… ― Comenta Boris ― Hay cambios para este segundo tiempo, Baggio sale y por ella ingresa Van Der Veen, Jensen sube a ocupar el lugar de Baggio mientras que Van Der Veen se queda en el lugar de Jensen…

―Parece ser que quieren ver si la dupla de Jensen y Volkova les funciona en este segundo tiempo ya que el desempeño de Baggio no ha sido el mejor que se ha visto en toda su carrera futbolística, me pregunto cuál ha sido su motivación para cometer esos errores de novata pero si debemos destacar el papel del FC Moscovita al defenderse de la granizada de tiros hacia su portería basta con ver que han hecho sudar al poderoso Galaxy…

Las delanteras del  FC Moscovita mueven el balón e intercambian miradas para comenzar con los pases entre ellas pero en un descuido Abigail con una barrida difícil de esquivar roba el balón para pasarlo a Hendrika, quien retiene por unos instantes resistiendo los ataques hasta que Adriana se acerca a ayudar y burlando con su astucia y gracia de su estilo brasileño burla la valla de las tres jugadoras contrarias lanzándolo casi al tiro de esquina pero Julia lo intercepta antes de que salga y busca controlarlo un poco.

Dos defensas salen en su búsqueda para quitarle el balón siendo dirigidas por la guardameta, quien cubre el primer poste esperando un tiro directo hacia su portería; Julia levanta la mirada y se ve cubierta así que con algunas dominadas manda el balón hacia Lana, quien recibe con el pecho y recorta defendiendo el balón para jugar un poco con él y finalmente pasarlo a Ángela para buscar la oportunidad de anotar.

―…Volkova recibe y controla, retiene un poco pero saca tremendo cañonazo hacia Jensen, recibe y domina pero pasa hacia Salvatierra, quien dispara de zurda pero Moser ataja con la punta de los dedos y lo desvía fuera para tiro de esquina… ― Boris retrocede en su silla conteniendo la emoción de ver otra anotación ― Veremos quien cobrará el tiro y es Domínguez…

Adriana recibe el balón en las manos y lo acomoda girándolo en su lugar y acomodándolo en su mejor ángulo, calcula la impresión se fuerza para darle un efecto de chanfle en el balón y suelta el aire en sus pulmones para señalar hacia atrás a Julia mientras todas las jugadoras se aglomeran cerca de la portería y la guardameta grita indicaciones acomodando a sus defensas, saca un fuerte dispara con la pierna derecha que sale disparado hacia afuera del área chica para ir directamente hacia Julia, quien al ver el efecto busca sacarse a quien le cubre y salta para bajar el balón hacia la portería con la pierna consiguiendo con ello anotar con estilo de la clásica chilena tomando por sorpresa y dando la vuelta completa y cayendo de pie.

―…Domínguez busca un hueco y al parecer lo ha visto, saca tremendo zurdazo hacia Volkova, quien salta y hace la chilena para… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ― Señala emocionado Ilya ― Nunca me esperé esto, yo pensé que el balón iba para Abigail…

Tras la anotación y el festejo, todas vuelven a sus posiciones para seguir con el partido, Madicken lucha por cubrir a la número 12 del otro equipo en un saque de banda pero entre la carrera aventajada, la jugadora le rebaza y busca centrar el balón aprovechando que sólo está Savina en la defensa pues Alicia está cubriendo a una de las delanteras cerca del área del tiro de esquina mientras Galina hace lo propio con la jugadora que le corresponde; un pase de tunelito, deja pasar el balón entre las piernas de la imponente defensa dejando el trabajo sólo a Ivanka, quien le espera más que ansiosa cubriendo la portería, la número 12 se perfila cerca del área chica y dispara hacia la esquina derecha pero un movimiento rápido de Ivanka desvía el tiro hacia afuera de la portería.

Otra vez en el tiro de esquina, todas las jugadoras se revuelven en el área chica pero el balón va dirigido a la número 15 muy fuera del área chica, quien prepara la pierna derecha para tomar por sorpresa a la guardameta del Galaxy aunque sorprendentemente cubre la portería con su cuerpo y el balón va a parar a sus manos al impedir el gol con su abdomen.

―… Los últimos minutos del partido, los más disputados diría yo, el FC Moscovita está dando mucha batalla al Galaxy, el esférico va hacia Julia, quien con tremenda ventaja puede anotar con tranquilidad… ― Narra Boris.

Ivanka toma el balón y saca un disparo dirigido hacia Julia, quien espera cerca del medio campo rebasando con facilidad a las defensas, al recibir de pecho se da la media vuelta pero puede sentir que Hendrika le acompaña unos metros atrás y le hace señas para que espere y estando a unos metros de la portería con la guardameta en posición de guardia defendiendo su portería, Julia se detiene desconcertando a la portera y mueve el balón con el talón para pasarlo a Hendrika, quien aprovechando el descuido levanta la pierna lo más que puede para imprimirle más velocidad y fuerza, saca un zurdazo que hace a la portera intentar detener el balón lanzándose hacia la esquina de la portería sólo para rozarle con los dedos y sentir la red de la portería ondear por la anotación, su cuerpo cae pesado en el césped y golpea el suelo molesta por las anotaciones.

Con esa anotación, el árbitro anuncia el fin del partido con los minutos complementarios, Hendrika busca a Julia y con un choque de manos, se sonríen mutuamente y felicitan a las jugadoras contrarias por el tremendo partido que les han dado además del intercambio de los jerseys deportivos y los saludos de manos con una figura de la talla de Julia “Lobito” Volkova.

―Bueno, con esto el Galaxy se anota sus puntos en el inicio de jornada, esperemos ver más triunfos rotundos como estos esperando ver más el desempeño de las jugadoras, parece ser que el “Lobito” Volkova tiene muy buena comunicación con el equipo que apenas le recibe con los brazos abiertos, juega con ellas como si lo hiciese desde hace años… ― Comenta Ilya.

―Volkova siempre tiene algo con que sorprendernos, esperemos ver más de su desempeño en lo que resta de la jornada y que no tenga lesiones que nos impidan disfrutar de su estilo de juego, transmitiendo para Todos Deportes… ― Se despide Boris.

Julia camina hacia los vestidores buscando a Katy, quien le recibe con los brazos muy abiertos y Julia le alza y le hace girar pero al detenerse advierten que algunos medios con cámaras se acercan para rodearla bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de Gemma.

―Espera, te llenaré  de sudor… ― Katy le da un beso sin importarle el sudor.

―Fue un grandioso partido, el mejor que he visto ― adula Katy ― nunca había estado tan cerca en un estadio ― comenta pero cambia de tema ― me gustaría que fueras a mi partido el sábado, ¿podrás ir?

―Veré que puedo hacer, si no hay partido, claro que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo ― promete bajando a Katy al césped.

―Así que, ¿también prácticas futbol soccer? ― Interviene Ángela acercándose a ambas.

―Sí, me gustaría llegar a ser tan buena como lo es “papi”, pero no creo que logremos ganar un trofeo sin entrenador ― comenta a propósito.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no tienen? ― Ángela camina a la par de Julia y Katy.

―No tenemos, el señor Petrov renunció la temporada pasada y nadie más no ha querido entrenar más…

― ¿Qué te parecería si yo tomo el puesto? ― Propone Julia mientras aparece una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Katy y Ángela sonríe por la disposición que muestra Julia hacia la pequeña rubia

―Eso sería genial…

― ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos después de que me dé una ducha? ― Le lleva hacia los vestidores.

Después de una ducha y que le cambiasen el vendaje y recibir nuevamente curación en su herida en la rodilla, Julia está casi lista para salir pero se detiene ante sus compañeras acomodando su chaqueta y gafas de sol.

―Me gustaría invitarles a una parrillada en casa de mis padres esta tarde a menos que tengan planes…

―Venga, eso suena genial muy familiar, ¿podemos llevar a alguien más? ― Pregunta Adriana.

―Claro, lleven a quienes quieran ― les pasa la dirección.

―Bien pero no te olvides de que hoy por la noche tenemos cita en Royal´s club para darte la bienvenida… ― Interviene Savina.

―No sé si pueda…

―No puede echarte para atrás ― advierte Ángela acomodándose la toalla.

―Es que le prometí a Katy pasarlo con ella… ― Intenta excusarse.

―Katy te tendrá todos los días pero no tendrás otra vez una fiesta de bienvenida como está ― señala Lana.

―Lleva a tu esposa si quieres…― sentencia Savina.

―Es que… Lena, no es… ― Julia no puede aclarar nada.

―Lleva a tu esposa ―repone  Savina.

El hecho de que confundan a Lena con su esposa no le causa enojo sino felicidad y le gustaría comenzar a presentarla como tal pero para ello tendrá que conquistarla y proponérselo, pero ¿Lena aceptará si se lo propone? Sonríe al imaginarse así misma llevando a Lena hacia el altar pero hay un gran obstáculo entre ella y Lena, Sam así que tendrá que pensar cómo hacer para conquistar a Lena pasando sobre ella porque no está dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados si Lena le da esperanzas y luchará todo lo que tenga que hacerlo hasta conseguir que Lena se enamore de ella como lo está ella y para ello usará a Katy como aliada además del bebé que viene en camino pero matando esos sueños se despide con la mano de sus compañeras para dirigirse a preparar las cosas de la parrillada.


	9. Capítulo 9 Una competencia por el cariño de Katy y... El amor de Lena

**Capítulo 9 Una competencia por el cariño de Katy y… el amor de Lena**

_Cada día de nuestra vida hacemos depósitos en el banco de memoria de nuestros hijos._

**Charles Swindoll**

Tu quisiste estar allá   
dijiste que quizás ese era tu destino   
después que todo te falló. 

Hoy quieres regresar y ser feliz conmigo   
pero tú no piensas que mi amor por siempre   
te olvidó y exiges mi cariño de veras   
lo siento no podré volverme a enamorar   
de ti, ya no es lo mismo. 

Solo espero que entiendas   
que un amor se debe cuidar y no jugar con nadie   
porque yo te daba mi querer y aun sin merecer   
no te dolió dejarme. 

Ahora vuelves buscando mi calor   
diciendo que jamás lograste olvidarme   
pero yo te aclaro de una vez   
lo debes entender es demasiado tarde. 

Yo no te guardo rencor   
pero tampoco amor de ti ya nada queda   
no niego fue mucho mi dolor   
pero eso ya pasó   
mejor ya nunca vuelvas   
solo espero.

Porque tú quisiste estas allá…

Todavía no puede creer que Julia ha hecho todo eso por ver feliz a su pequeña a pesar de que sólo llevan cerca de tres meses de convivir y conocerse, en tan sólo tres meses Julia ha logrado más que Sam en casi todos esos años que tienen juntas y eso le hace plantearse mejor las cosas pues para Sam sólo son una carga tanto emocional como económica pues desde que viven bajo el mismo techo, Sam es quien ha controlado las finanzas y para mantenerla bajo su tirano yugo le ha prohibido trabajar y ejercer su carrera pero muy a regañadientes ha tenido que aceptar que Lena se despeñe en el área laboral sólo para dejarle los gastos de todo como escarmiento por desobedecerle y a estas alturas, las preocupaciones en cuestiones monetarias ya pesan sobre sus hombros.

No sólo tiene que mantener las necesidades de Katy sino que también tiene que mantener todos los gastos de la casa, tiene suerte de que su sueldo dé para eso y más permitiéndoles vivir una vida algo desahogada; su padre siempre le ha ofrecido ayudarle pero ella se ha negado en rotundo pues a pesar de la posición que tiene su familia, quiere probarse a sí misma que puede lograr todo lo que se propone pero ya es tiempo suficiente para buscar la ayuda de alguien más que le ayude a criar a sus hijos además de que la soledad en la que vive la está matando lentamente.

Julia parece ofrecerle no sólo la seguridad económica que no busca sino que puede darle lo que está buscando pero, ¿Qué es lo que está buscando? Aunque no está segura de sí Julia puede llegar a quererla como ella está comenzando a hacerlo, necesita unir las piezas del rompecabezas para saber si Julia siente al menos algo por ella y no sólo es la obligación naciente que siente hacia sus hijos.

―Puedo sentir que cuando me mira hay algo más que no sé cómo leer… ¿Podrá ser enamoramiento? ― Lanza la pregunta a la nada con una mirada de llena de esperanza buscando una respuesta que no sabe si encontrará.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

La salida del estadio ha sido bastante divertida pues algunos medios quieren saber cuál es la relación que tiene Julia con la niña que desfilado antes del inicio del partido y qué es la hace tan especial como para llevar una réplica en tamaño infantil del uniforme del Galaxy que todavía no está a la venta.

 Algunos ya comienzan a especular, anuncian que Julia está casada y que tiene por lo menos dos hijos más pero que ha escondido estos acontecimientos de su vida en lo más profundo de su intimidad muy bien encerrados en su vida privada, algunos otros medios ya comienzan a investigar más de cerca y a fondo sobre la posible esposa o novia de la reconocida futbolista.

 ― ¿Puede creer eso? ― Comenta Larissa sentada en la comodidad de su sala de estar acompañada de Inessa y Oleg mientras en el jardín Sergey y Vasily intercambian tips con Julia sobre cómo es mejor para hacer la parrilla con una lata de cerveza en la mano ― ¿Cómo pueden si quiera mencionar a esa mujer? ― Lanza la pregunta indignada viendo algunas imágenes de una modelo italiana que ha intentado atrapara Julia mediante un embarazo falso hace un par de años atrás.

―Es obvio que especularán hasta que Julia sacie su curiosidad… ― Responde Oleg abrazando a Katy, quien acaricia el pelaje en la espalda de Bell.

―Dime que podemos demandar…

―Este asunto no nos incumbe en nada, tenemos que esperar que todo se calme, ten paciencia mujer ― Larissa hace una mueca de desagrado pero cambia el tema de conversación.

―Muero de ganas por presumirle a la odiosa de Inna lo hermosa que es mi nieta ― acaricia el cabello de Katy ― se morirá de envidia.

 Julia entra a la casa y puede escuchar la conversación que tiene su madre con su padre y la señora Katina, es un tema que no incumbe a su hija ni a sus primos y a sus amigos así que se acerca para llevarles a la habitación de entretenimiento que solía utilizar cuando estaba en casa durante sus años de adolescente; la habitación está modernamente equipada con videojuegos actualizados pues algunas veces sucumbe ante la tentación de jugar otra vez en sus días de descanso y visita, una enorme pantalla está centrada en la pared y la consola de videojuegos pende bajo ella además de que la habitación también está llena de otros juegos y distracciones como un proyector para películas.

―Toda suya esta habitación… ― Cierra la puerta para dejarles disfrutar y se encamina hacia la cocina para comenzar a sacar los filetes de carne para la parrilla y demás cosas hacia la mesa del jardín.

―Julia, ¿puedo preguntar si vendrá Madicken? ― Dasha intercepta a Julia en el trayecto de la cocina hacia el jardín.

―No puedo asegurar que venga pero confío en que lo hará como mis otras compañeras ― le sonríe y Dasha camina hacia Lena, quien permanece sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la piscina pues su estado de gravidez le impide moverse mucho y teme no ser de utilidad en ese momento.

―Me gustaría tomar un sorbo de cerveza, Dasha tráeme un vaso… ― Ordena la abuela Nadezha.

―De eso nada abuela, ya sabes lo que dice el doctor sobre lo que puede hacerle a tu corazón el que ingieras alcohol ― interviene Lena.

―Sólo es un poco de cerveza, ¿Qué puede hacerme eso? ― Nadezha gira su rostro en claro desacuerdo claramente ofendida y enfadada pero no consigue que le lleven su vaso de cerveza.

La parrilla ha sido encendida y la parrillada comienza, Julia ha cambiado sus ropas por un par de bermudas y sandalias de playa además de un sombrero color crema; Lena disimuladamente no pierde detalle de lo que hace mientras le ve conversar con su padre y cuida que no se queme la carne sobre la parrilla, al parecer la charla es divertida porque ambos ríen fuertemente.

Le asombra que en sólo unos días, Julia tenga prácticamente a toda su familia comiendo de la palma de su mano y recuerda con un poco de amargura que Sam no ha conseguido nada más que caras molestas cuando tiene que asistir obligadamente a una reunión familiar o acto que requiere de su presencia pero claramente es culpa de Sam pues no se ha preocupado por acercarse a su familia política en ningún momento.

Cerca de dos horas de iniciada la parrillada, las compañeras de Julia comienzan a llegar consiguiendo llenar por completo los lugares vacíos, algunas de las jugadoras conversan entre ellas mientras que otras más se unen a la conversación con los diferentes miembros de su familia; su hermana Sonya conversa y toca el hombro de Savina, la jugadora que por años ha sido una de sus ídolos, mientras que su prima Dasha atrae por completo la atención de Madicken, la rubia jugadora sueca y jamás habría imaginado que pudiese encontrarse así rodeada de jugadoras famosas  aunque no le ha agradado ver que Ángela y Lana no se han despegado de Julia en ningún momento desde que llegaron siguiéndole a todas partes, eso le molesta un poco y tiene  que admitir que ha sentido la pequeña mordida de los celos, por lo que para evitar ver la desagradable escena camina hacia la cocina.

 Bebe un poco de agua cerca de la barra recargando su peso sobre su espalda mientras la soba un poco pues está cansada y sus pies le están matando cuando siente unos pasos acercarse hasta ella, es Julia que aprovechando la oportunidad aborda a Lena para hablar un momento.

― ¿Estás divirtiéndote? ― Le sonríe cálidamente acercándose hacia el pequeño pasillo entre la isla de la cocina y el fregadero para lavarse las manos.

―Claro solo que el embarazo me está matando un poco… ― Talla su cuello e intenta darle espacio a Julia para lavarse las manos pero al momento de hacerlo, Julia y ella quedan atoradas frente a frente,

Sus rostros quedan tan cerca que pueden sentir sus respiraciones erizando sus pieles, para Julia es el momento perfecto pues podrá ver que tan lejos puede tentar su suerte con Lena y para Lena, este es el momento que más ha esperado para probar su teoría sobre la atracción que puede sentir Julia hacia ella; están tan cercar y poco a poco Julia se va acercándose más y más abrazándola y atrayéndola  hacia su cuerpo para eliminar la distancia, las manos de Lena han ido a para a la parte superior de la espalda Julia para hacer más íntimo el abrazo aunque el pequeño pero abultado vientre de Lena se interpone entre ambas, el pequeñín o pequeñina en su vientre se mantiene calmo por la cercanía de “papi” y parece contenerse para no interrumpir el momento tierno entre sus madres.

Sus labios están a punto de tocarse y sus ojos se cierran mientras sus respiraciones se agitan, Lena pasa su lengua por sus labios como saboreando su comida favorita desesperada por probar este fruto prohibido y cuando están a centímetros de tocarse una vocecita interrumpe el momento haciéndoles sobresaltarse y tomar distancia, Julia lava sus manos y se refresca un poco la nuca mientras Lena toma su vaso con agua dándole la espalda al dueño de la vocecita.

―Tía Lena, ¿puedo tomar helado como postre? ― El pequeño Pavel se restriega los ojos algo soñoliento.

―Claro que sí, ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? ― Julia toma aire con un profundo respiro y se acerca al refrigerador de dos puertas para buscar en la nevera lenta intentando alejar el ligero rojo carmesí de sus mejillas al igual que Lena, pero al tener la piel más blanca y nívea es más notoria la reacción de vergüenza.

―De chocolate… ― Los ojos de Pavel se alegran al ver la gran cantidad de helado en la nevera.

―Este chiquitín me agrada mucho, tú si sabes de helados ― acaricia la cabeza del niño desordenando sus cabellos ― este es mi sabor favorito también ― le entrega un enorme recipiente con el helado y unas cuantas cucharas para compartir ― disfruta por mí ― le guiña el ojo y el niño ignorante de dejar un silencio incomodo entre su tía y Julia, se aleja presuroso para presumir su postre en la sala de entretenimiento.

―Vaya… Hay mucho helado ahí ― comenta Lena carraspeando un poco la garganta para desviar la atención de lo que casi ha pasado hace unos instantes atrás.

―Eh, sí… ― Julia toca su nuca y restriega sus cabellos y Lena puede notar que Katy también ha heredado ese pequeño tic nerviosos de ella ― Siempre está lleno por si… Tengo antojo cuando vengo.

Ninguna puede verse a los ojos y el silencio incomodo comienza a invadirles hasta casi poderse palpar y cortarse con una navaja afilada; dan un suspiro de alivio cuando Larissa entra a la casa para entregar el regalo que han comprado para Katy, carga una gran misteriosa caja con colores brillantes.

―Mamá, ¿Qué es eso? ―

― ¿Dónde está Katy? ― Les mira nerviosas pero le indican dónde está y Julia se ofrece para ir a buscarla ― Oleg y yo compramos esto, espero no te moleste porque no sabíamos si podría tenerlo… ― Se dirige a Lena.

― ¿Eso es para mí? ― Katy entra acompañada de Julia y se percata de la enorme caja ― ¿Qué es? ― Sus ojitos brillan al tocar la caja y un casi inaudible ladrido se puede escuchar.

― ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ― Julia mira incrédula a su madre y Lena se queda petrificada pues sabe que Sam jamás permitirá que un animal entre en la casa.

― ¡Es un cachorrito…! ― Grita emocionada Katy y atrae la atención de sus primos y sus amigos ― ¿Puedo conservarlo? ¿Puedo mamá? ― Rasga el papel envoltorio y dentro de una pequeña caja para transportar animales aparece un pequeño cachorro de husky siberiano en color azul platinado de la parte superior de la espalda con unos enormes y tiernos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo matutino casi transparentes dándoles una cálida sonrisa.

―Katy, tu madre Sam... No creo que… ― Balbucea nerviosa pero no tiene corazón para negarse ante la mirada triste de su hija pues sabe que eso es como un desafío hacia la figura autoritaria de Sam y no quiere tener conflictos con ella ― Cariño…― Katy hace un puchero.

―Mamá creo que debieron preguntar antes de adelantarse a los hechos ― susurra Julia y siente en su pierna el suave y delicado pelaje de Bell que mira curiosa al nuevo intruso en su casa pues el olor le ha atraído como mosca a la miel.

―Pero prometo cuidarlo, me haré cargo d él… Yo lo sacaré a pasear y lo bañaré, lo alimentaré… ¿Puedo quedarme con él? ¿Puedo quedarme con Misha?― Lloriquea abrazando al cachorro posesivamente.

―Katy, mi amor… ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? ― Interviene Julia tratando de ayudar a Lena ― ¿Qué te parece si Misha se queda conmigo podrás visitarlo todas las veces que quieras hasta que puedas tenerlo? ― Toma a Bell entre sus brazos mientras la acaricia el pelaje de la gatita viendo curiosa sin despegar los ojos felinos de su “rival” pero relajándose al suave masaje hasta comenzar a ronronear.

―Eso parece sensato… ― Secunda Larissa sintiéndose culpable de causarle problemas  a Lena.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo, cariño? ― Katy baja la cabeza pero asiente derrotada.

―Hey peque, ¿Por qué no llevas a Misha a jugar afuera con tus primos y tus amigos? ― Alienta Julia caminado hacia la alacena para darle una lata de atún a Bell, la sonrisa de Katy aparece nuevamente a pesar de algunas lágrimas y todos los niños salen a jugar en el jardín arrastrando consigo al pequeño Misha, quien parece tener toda la energía del mundo.

―Lena discúlpanos, sé que debimos preguntar antes… Me siento tan apenada por esto… ― Se disculpa Larissa.

―No tiene por qué hacerlo, me gustaría que conservara pero… He tenido muchas discusiones sobre esto con Sam y no quiere tener que lidiar con animales.

―Me vendrá bien un poco de compañía en el departamento y a Bell le hace falta un amigo nuevo… ― Murmura Julia tomando una botella de cerveza provocando la risa de Lena y la de su madre antes de salir.

―En verdad, Lena disculpa… ― Insiste Larissa.

―No tiene que seguir disculpándose ― le dedica una sonrisa sincera y dirige su atención hacia una fotografía que sobresale de las demás colocadas en una mesita cerca de la cocina ― ¿Esa es Julia? ― Señala  a una pequeña niña de unos ocho o nueve años con los brazos cruzados totalmente molesta vistiendo un disfraz de león para una obra escolar ― Se ve muy linda… Y hasta tienen los mismos gestos ― Murmura acercándose a tomarla y puede ver que hay otra más donde sostiene orgullosa una copa de primer lugar durante un torneo de su escuela.

―Sorprende el parecido que tiene con Katy, si no supiera que Julia es la de las fotografías podría jurar que las fotos pertenecen a mi nieta… ― Suspira feliz ― Puedes conservar la foto que más te guste ― ofrece y Lena toma la de Julia feliz sosteniendo el trofeo.

Lena sonríe al ver que el parecido entre Julia y Katy es impresionante, ahora nadie podrá dudar que es hija de Julia, ambas dirigen su atención hacia el jardín y pueden ver a algunas de las compañeras de Julia y a la misma Julia correteando a los niños mientras juegan un pequeño partido de futbol, Misha sigue de cerca a Katy, quien ríe a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le hace Julia al cargarla; tanto Lena como Larissa suspiran felices, Lena porque sabe que Katy es feliz de conocer a Julia y poder convivir con ella y Larissa porque al fin ha conocido a la persona indicada para su hija.

***   ***   ***   Fin de flashback   ***   ***   ***

Sin duda, Julia comienza despertar más en ella de lo que quiere admitir y por primera vez está ilusionada con intentar lograr algo para conquistarla pero tiene que dejar a Sam, no es que le duela mucho pero le debe algo de respeto al ser su pareja actual y se merece saber lo que está pasando.

Pero sus reacciones explosivas le aterran un poco, nunca sabe si está de humor para hablar aunque sabe que esto le destrozará un poco y más sabiendo que le ha estado mintiendo cuando le ha echado en cara sobre los sentimientos que tiene por Julia pues ha negado descaradamente que le atrae más allá de lo físico aunque esa peligrosa atracción la atribuye al completo abandono que ha tenido en el terreno sexual por parte de Sam.

No es que le guste la intimidad que ha tenido con Sam pero ella no le da el mismo interés que le da Julia, algunas veces le ha atrapado mirando furtiva y lascivamente su cuerpo, eso le hace estremecer de deseo y enciende la llama apagada en su corazón aunque con Julia el fuego que siente la embarga por completo despertando sensaciones que nunca antes ha sentido con Sam; sin duda puede imaginar a Julia tocando su cuerpo de manera entregada y delicada, supone que es una amante experimentada y sólo pensar en ello le hace excitarse un poco ante la idea pero desde que ha visto más de cerca el cuerpo trabajado de Julia cuando le ha armado una casita del árbol a Katy durante un fin de semana durante sus días de descanso,  a escondidas ha admirado su trabajo desde la ventana de la cocina y no ha podido relamer sus labios deseando poder acariciar su cuerpo haciéndola sentirse culpable y condenando su comportamiento por tales pensamientos.

A pesar de todo lo que es su hormonal cuerpo, sabe que Julia jamás la lastimaría a ella o a sus hijos, prueba de ello es la atención y dedicación que les pone cuando está con ellos aunque con la presencia de Julia, Sam intenta pasar más tiempo de calidad en familia pero Katy ya está más que alejada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella aprecia el empeño que hace por intentar “reconquistarla” o más de retomar el control de la situación pero sabe que no debe ser tonta pues si le deja hacerlo, todo volverá a ser como antes.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

Katy está nerviosa porque no ha podido ver a su “papi” durante un par de semanas y ha prometido asistir a su partido con su rol de entrenadora además de llevarla al cine para ver la película animada de Disney: Frozen o al menos eso ha prometido la noche anterior mientras han como cada noche lo hacen por el celular que Julia le ha regalado para que le localice cada vez que la necesite.

El partido da inicio y no hay rastros de Julia, toda la familia Katin está al pendiente del partido y puede ver la carita triste de Katy al no ver a su “papi” por ningún lado hasta que de pronto, la conocida voz de Julia resuena dando algunas instrucciones y Katy sonríe recuperando el espíritu de competencia; Julia llega corriendo agitada por la carrera que ha tenido que dar desde hace algunas cuantas cuadras cargando al pequeño Misha.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKwCJ48dkiw> We are monster – Madison Beer)

―Sí llegaste… ― El rostro de Katy de ilumina como nunca antes al correr a los brazos de Julia al final del primer tiempo, Lena recuerda las veces que le ha pasado lo mismo con Sam sólo que ella nunca llegó a las citas por lo que ha terminado por decepcionar a su hija.

―Tarde pero seguro ― responde Julia ― además iremos al cine, ¿no?

Con más energías inyectadas, Katy sale a jugar y el cambio de ánimo en el equipo entero es notorio pues cuando está Julia presente intentan impresionarla desde que le han conocido cuando ha tomado el lugar como entrenadora del equipo aunque muchos de los niños todavía no pueden creer que una estrella tan del soccer les dé instrucciones y los entrene.

Al anotar un gol, Katy hace la señal “secreta” que tiene ella y Julia para dedicar los goles que consiste en la misma señal que da Katniss a los habitantes del distrito 11 en la película de los juegos del hambre cuando muere el personaje de Rue, consistente en elevar los dedos anular, medio e índice mientras baja los dedos meñique y pulgar, como un símbolo de “admiración y respeto” mutuo pero además porque también les gusta la misma trilogía de libros por lo que han elegido esa señal como su forma de comunicarse a través de la pantalla cuando Julia juega lejos de casa y Katy no puede asistir a verle.

Al final, el equipo de Katy gana el partido y continúan invictos en su liga, listos para avanzar a los cuartos de final y tal como lo ha prometido Julia, lleva a Katy y a Lena al cine para ver la película; la sensación de mostrarse en público al lado de Julia, hace a Lena sentirse como si fuesen una verdadera familia cuando Katy camina en medio de ambas tomándoles de la mano mientras Julia lleva a Misha halándolo un poco para que les siga el paso.

La locura de saber que Julia tiene hijos ha pasado ya cuando en un comunicado de prensa ha aceptado que sí tiene familia pero que no dará más datos de su vida privada, así que sólo debe bastarle saber piensa incrementar la familia pero no negando ni aceptando que está casada, que es la nueva incógnita al verla siempre al lado de la misteriosa y hermosa mujer pelirroja y aunque las suposiciones no son tan erradas sobre la “relación” que les une, Julia se niega a revelar más alegando que por algo es vida privada.

― ¿Te gustó la película? ― Pregunta Julia a Katya mientras se balancea en las manos de Julia y Lena.

―Me encantó, me gustaría tener el vestido de Elsa… ― Responde de manera soñadora.

― ¿Lo quieres tener para la fiesta de disfraces? ― Katy asiente mientras Lena levanta una ceja al ver que está intentando ver hasta dónde llega su suerte con su “papi” ― Veré que puedo hacer.

Katy toma a Misha y se adelanta un poco dándoles intimidad como le ha dicho su tía Sonya, contándole a propósito que está cercana la visita de su madre al médico para su revisión mensual y el ultrasonido del bebé para ver su evolución.

―No pude evitar escuchar que… ― Comienza Julia nerviosa ― Bueno, pronto irás al médico para la revisión del bebé…

―Sí, tengo que ir la próxima semana ― responde escuetamente sonriendo al intentar adivinar hacia dónde quiere ir Julia.

―Bueno, yo… Me estaba… ― Balbucea nerviosa pero toma un respiro y prosigue ― Me preguntaba si podría acompañarte… Tú sabes para ver cómo está el bebé ― coloca la mano sobre el vientre de Lena y el pequeñín responde dando una patadita como respuesta afirmativa ― wow no sabía… Se siente ― Lena mira sorprendida a Julia pues el bebé casi nunca se mueve y cuando Julia está presente hace todo por hacer notar su presencia ―creo que eso…

―Ha sido un sí ― le sonríe encantadoramente mostrándole sus hoyuelos.

La idea de tener a alguien más que se preocupa además de su familia durante el proceso del embarazo, le alegra enormemente y más por ser Julia quien le acompañará más de cerca pues Sam nunca le ha acompañado en nada de lo que emprende; Katy sonríe al ver que su trabajo está dando los frutos y cruza los dedos para que su deseo de ver juntas sus madres se cumpla.

El día de la visita al médico, Julia se ha emocionado tanto al punto de una lágrima al ver el cuerpo del bebé en el monitor que inconsciente e inocentemente ha tomado la mano de Lena y la ha besado en el transcurso de la revisión solicitando una copia del ultrasonido para conservarlo como recuerdo pues es la primera vez que vive todo eso muy de cerca y eso ha llenado de emoción y alegría el corazón de Lena al saber que tiene a su lado alguien a quien le importa verdaderamente, sintiendo que la balanza se va inclinando hacia el lado de Julia pero tiene algunas cosas que consultar con su hermana y su mejor amiga.

***   ***   ***   Fin de flashback   ***   ***   ***


	10. Capítulo 10 Ausencias justificadas, decepción

**Capítulo 10 Ausencias justificadas, decepción…**

_Amar a la madre de sus hijos es lo mejor que un padre puede hacer por sus hijos._  

**Theodore de Banville**

Basta Ya…

Desde hoy   
he prohibido a mis ojos   
el mirarte de nuevo a la cara...   
  
Tienes algo que acaba conmigo   
que a mi mente   
de mi alma separa…   
  
Tengo que renunciar a quererte   
antes que ya no tenga remedio   
si mi vida dejara a tu suerte   
mi camino será un cementerio…   
  
Y basta ya de tu inconsciencia   
de esta forma tan absurda de ver a diario   
como hechas a la basura mi corazón   
lo que te doy con tanta fe de ver en ti felicidad...   
  
Me llevaré la dignidad de no caer más en tu juego   
haré de todo mi interior nuevos senderos   
y lloraré hasta lograr que algún día ya no te pueda recordar…   
  
Y basta ya de tu inconsciencia   
de esta forma tan absurda de ver a diario   
como hechas a la basura mi corazón   
lo que te doy con tanta fe de ver en ti felicidad…  
  
Me llevaré la dignidad de no caer más en tu juego   
haré de todo mi interior nuevos senderos   
y lloraré hasta lograr que algún día ya no te pueda recordar   
y lloraré hasta lograr que algún día ya no te pueda recordar.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWVDDVLhHwM> Responsitrannity – RuPaul)

Sentir todo lo que siente por Julia le aterra terriblemente pues teme equivocarse con alguna pantalla como lo ha hecho con Sam aunque Julia ha dado más motivos para que confíe su felicidad e incluso su corazón en sus manos de manera ciega pues sin pedírselo, está un paso más adelante ganándose la confianza y afecto, no sólo de Katy, sino de su familia y amigos, hecho que Sam no ha conseguido ni conseguirá por más oportunidades que pida pues ya ha perdido bastantes.

Le ha gustado la forma en la que Julia siempre quiere e intenta estar en contacto con ella y Katy a pesar de la distancia, habla por teléfono casi todas las noches con Katy y con ella incluso más cuando está fuera de la ciudad o el país; Julia no se pierde cada detalle de sus vidas y está al tanto de sus necesidades por pequeñas e insignificantes que estas sean, recuerda la ocasión en que se han encontrado de casualidad en el supermercado haciendo las compras para la despensa, una simple salida a la cual, Sam no ha querido ir para ayudarle sabiendo que en su actual condición no puede hacer tareas agitadas ni cargar objetos pesados.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

―Mami, ¿puedo llevar este cereal? ―Pregunta Katy cargando una enorme caja de hojuelas sabor miel ―Este es el que “papi” compra para mí… ― Comenta haciendo alusión a los desayunos que prepara Julia cuando Katy se queda en su departamento los fines de semana que Julia no tiene entrenamientos pues ya tiene acondicionada una habitación decorada al gusto de la pequeña rubia.

―Claro que sí mi amor, ven vayamos a comprar los detergentes y aromatizantes para la ropa ―Lena va distraída con su lista de compras empujando el carrito con sus compras y se gira para tomar a Katy de la mano mientras tararea la canción de fondo en el supermercado pero al dar la vuelta por el final del pasillo de cereales y otros comestibles choca con otro haciendo que las cosas vayan a dar al suelo ― ¡Ay no! Disculpe yo… ― Se apresura a levantar las cosas aunque se le dificulta un poco inclinarse pero al ver un par de zapatos muy familiares levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Julia imitándola.

―Hola, de saber que vendrías hacer las compras te hubiese acompañado… Deja eso, yo lo hago porque es muy pesado y mucho esfuerzo para ti ― ayuda a levantarse a Lena y levanta el carrito para colocar las compras en el carrito.

― ¡”Papi”! ―Exclama Katy corriendo a los brazos de Julia y haciéndola tambalearse un poco al estar en cuclillas levantando las cosas ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Busca con la mirada algo.

―Hola peque, vengo a hacer las compras… Tu abuela quiere que tenga llena la despensa ahora que te quedas conmigo…

―Pensé que no hacías las compras… ― Observa Lena sonriendo y Julia corresponde a su sonrisa y se quedan enganchadas en una mirada cómplice y enamorada.

― ¿Prefieres esta marca o esta otra…? ― Interrumpe Larissa empujando un carrito llevando una pequeña niña de tres años en un portabebés, la pequeña es tan rubiecita como Katy, Lena puede jurar que se parecen un poco cuando centra su atención en la pequeña pero le parece ridículo ― Hola Lena ― se acerca para besar su mejilla a modo de saludo sujetando s brazo ― Hola Katy ― la rubia corre a saludar a su abuela y también saluda a la niña en el carrito.

―Permitan que les presente, ella es Chloe y es mi sobrina favorita ― Julia se acerca a tomar a la niña, quien le estira los bracitos a su queridísima tía Julia ― se está quedando con nosotros unos días… ― Termina de levantar las compras esparcidas.

― ¿No es una lindura? ― Aclama Larissa.

Katy se acerca a la niña en brazos de Julia y ambas infantas se sonríe mutuamente, Lena adivina una sonrisa a través del chupón que lleva en la boca, este acto lo aprovecha Lena para detallar los rasgos de la pequeña; es tan rubia como la misma Katy pero su cabello no es lacio sino más bien rizado y cuando levanta los ojos hacia ella, puede ver que sus ojos son tan azules como la misma Katy y Julia sólo con una leve tonalidad más oscura apenas perceptible,  su piel es tan blanca y suave como su cálida y tierna mirada, sus mejillas son tan regordetas y rosadas que invitan a pellizcarlas, podría pasar como una hija más de Lena aunque hay más rasgos de Julia en ella.

―Chloe necesita más toallitas húmedas, ¿Dónde dijeron que estaba el pasillo de productos para bebés? ― Larissa toma a Chloe en sus brazos y camina hacia atrás llevándose a Katy con ella para darles un poco de espacio e intimidad llevando su carrito de compras consigo completamente repleto de mercancías varias y productos básicos.

―Se parece a ti… ― Observa Lena ― ¿Otra hija tuya? ― Intenta ocultar los celos que comienza a sentir al pensar en alguien más teniendo hijos con Julia.

―Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar… ― Julia rasca su nuca nerviosa ― biológicamente es mi hija… ― Lena le mira desconcertada y estupefacta pues ha pensado que no le afectaría saber que Julia tiene más hijos pero al parecer sí ― es hija de la esposa de mi primo Maxim, cuando recién se dieron cuenta de la infertilidad de mi primo pues decidieron acudir a la clínica de Andrei y… ― Explica resumidamente ― Te puedes imaginar el resto, es algo incómodo para mí y para ellos también pero sólo lo saben Andrei, Maxim, Irina y yo que lo supe recientemente.

― ¿No es raro verla y no tratarla como otra de tus hijas? Por cierto, ¿Tus padres no lo saben? ¿Por qué? ― Le mira curiosa buscando algo en sus ojos pero sin saber qué es exactamente lo que busca, Lena piensa en lo raro de la situación al ver que Larissa carga a otra de sus nietas sin saber la verdad de aquello.

―Bueno sobre mi derecho de ejercer como madre de Chloe queda anulado porque se pierde cuando hago las donaciones además no podría reclamar nada cuando han sido ellos quienes me han solicitado la ayuda, me conformo con verla y tratarla como mi sobrina, poder estar al pendiente de ella… Y sobre la otra pregunta, pues digamos que cuando Andrei me pidió que le ayudase con su clínica en sus inicios con algunas donaciones porque todavía no contaba con la suficiente cantidad de donaciones para hacer las inseminaciones, me dijo que sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para resolver ese pequeño problema aunque me prometió que sólo lo utilizaría para ocasiones especiales… ― Evita su mirada porque su rostro está ardiendo en color carmesí y Lena acaricia su vientre agradeciendo ser una de las personas que ha podido tener la oportunidad de tener un bebé con ayuda de Julia ― Aunque de eso hace ya casi nueve años y pues me he sorprendido al saber sobre la posible existencia de algunos otros pues todavía sigo haciendo donaciones de manera esporádica pero ya no con la misma frecuencia.

―Disculpa mi curiosidad pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? ― Julia le mira de manera y analizadora penetrante pero con las mejillas todavía ardiendo ― Disculpa, me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada y si no quieres responder no lo hagas pero es simple curiosidad ― repone rápidamente al saber un poco entrometida 

―Eh, no tienes por qué disculparte y no es nada malo que tengas curiosidad… Bueno, al principio me pareció una idea divertida porque tenía la mentalidad de una adolescente despreocupada y libertina  que podría gozar de la libertad de tener hijos sin la responsabilidad que eso implica, no pensé mucho las cosas y tampoco lo discutí con mis padres porque sabía que estarían en contra de esto aunque todo era para ayudar a al buen primo Andrei ― analiza acariciando su barbilla ― pero después me pareció que podría estar ayudando a personas con algunos problemas para cumplir uno de sus sueños… ― Lena acaricia su vientre y piensa en las palabras de Julia, jamás ha pensado que tendría este tipo de conversaciones con quien fuese el “padre” de sus pequeñines ― Aunque me sorprende saber de vez en cuando sobre las estadísticas del el uso de los servicios de fertilidad de la clínica, Andrei considera que tal vez un 0.5% de la población infantil que ha nacido en desde hace ocho años hacia acá podría compartir mis genes...

―No quiero sonar entrometida otra vez pero, ¿Has considerado que tal vez algunos de tus hijos pudiesen querer contactar contigo? ― Intenta indagar Lena escondiendo su curiosidad y ambas comienzan a caminar hacia Larissa y las niñas mientras Julia empuja ambos carritos de compras ― Quiero decir, ¿Qué harás si te encuentras con una situación como la de Katy?

―Ciertamente, no lo he pensado pero haría lo que hice con Katy… Si quieren conocerme, estaré en la mejor disposición para ellos e incluso… ― Calla sus palabras pues  a pesar de pensarlo y meditarlo durante algún tiempo, todavía no se siente con la suficiente confianza para consultarlo con Lena abiertamente.

― ¿Incluso qué? ― La dulce mirada que le regala Lena le alienta a decirle.

―He pensado en darles mi apellido y todo lo que ello conlleva si ellos quien hacerlo, claro está… ― Confiesa y Lena le mira sorprendida pues aunque no lo ha hablado con Katy, lo ha considerado un tema para cuando tenga la edad y madurez suficiente para decidir y hacer lo que quiera de su vida pero el gesto le derrite y enternece un poco ― Lo he estado pensando desde antes de conocer a Katy, además mis padres me están presionando para que siente cabeza y comience a ver lo de los nietos ― ríe al recordar las palabras de su madre “Julia, quiero pasitos rondando por la casa… Al menos quiero ver los rostros de mis nietos antes de partir porque mira que no me estoy haciendo más joven”, Lena intenta explicar sus pensamientos sobre la decisión de Katy sobre su apellido pero se ve interrumpida.

―Aquí están… ― Interrumpe Larissa cargando a Chloe y tomando de la mano a Katy ― Encontré la comida para Misha y Bell…

Lena no puede apartar la mirada de Julia después de que inconscientemente le ha confesado que le gustaría que Katy llevase su apellido, aunque sabe que para Sam esto sería un insulto a pesar de que Katy no lleva su apellido pero la presencia de Julia ha despertado un sentido de pertenencia que antes no mostraba y casi puede jurar que está tratando de competir con Julia por la atención de Katy y la suya pero mucho ha hecho Sam para perder la estima de ambas y hasta más; también ha aprovechado para ver cómo es el trato de Katy hacia la pequeña Chloe pues parece que el dicho sobre el llamado de la sangre es verdadero pues parecen hermanitas e incluso Julia las trata a ambas como sus hijas pero lógicamente ante su madre tiene que aparentar que Chloe es sólo su sobrina a pesar de que comparten los mismo códigos genéticos aunque una duda más comienza a rondar su cabeza, ¿continuará Julia con sus donaciones una vez que se case y decida rehacer su vida? Aunque lo más importante aquí es si la esposa de Julia estará de acuerdo con la convivencia de Julia con ella y sus hijos, tal vez debería quedarse con la duda pero le gustaría saber que piensa sobre ese aspecto.

Estando al lado de Julia haciendo las compras, se siente como en una verdadera familia y no quiere que la agradable sensación desaparezca pues Julia se ha preocupado por ayudarle en todo lo que puede mientras hace las compras mientras Larissa casi le ha ordenado que no debe despegarse de su lado para ayudarle en lo que necesite hasta terminar las compras, se siente halagada por ello pues siente las miradas de envidia a su alrededor; tantas han sido las atenciones que incluso les han llevado a comer a pesar de las negativas de Lena, además de que también le han seguido a casa para ayudarle a bajar y ordenar las compras ayudándole también a cambiar el bombillo de la sala, el cual Sam ha prometido cambiar desde hace casi una semana pero que por falta de tiempo, no lo ha hecho además tanto Larissa como Julia riñen a Lena por seguir conduciendo en su estado con el vientre más abultado pues lo consideran peligroso y riesgoso para ella y el bebé aunque ha rechazado la opción de un chofer, Julia se ha comprometido a ayudarla para que no deba moverse mucho sólo lo necesario como llevar a Katy al colegio y recogerla a la salida

***   ***   ***   Fin de flashback   ***   ***   ***

Al parecer Julia va con todo para tener una relación sana con Katy y le gustaría que así fuese en toda su vida pues tiene más confianza en Julia que en Sam pues tiene que reconocer que todo el esfuerzo de Julia para recuperar todos los años perdidos de convivencia entre ella y Katy está dando muchos frutos a pesar de que la vida les ha quitado bastante tiempo, ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a desperdicia más su tiempo y no es raro ya verlas juntas para todos lados hasta las revistas se han cansado de estar al pendiente de ellas, lo que agradece porque no sabe si podría soportar más atención en su estado.

Piensa que si Katy ha podido aceptar por completo a Julia a pesar de saber la verdad de cómo ha sido concebida, al igual que su familia ya ha aceptado a Julia de la manera más normal del mundo e incluso sus amistades, ¿Por qué ella no puede decidirse ya? Hasta su amiga Nastya le ha dado la aprobación y le da ánimos para que intente algo con Julia, ¿Por qué ella simplemente no puede dejarse llevar y seduce a Julia? Lo sabe, sabe que lo que la detiene es su temor a Sam más que el cariño que la ata a ella.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSIE6VOqk0Y> Ruki Vverh - On tebja celuet)

 ― ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ― Pregunta Nastya ― Debo decirte que tu llevas todas las de ganar si te acercas a Julia, tienes la ventaja de sus hijos de tus lados además de que mira por donde lo veas, eres muy hermosa y Julia estaría ciega si no ve eso… Explota la sensualidad que has guardado bajo llave todos estos años ― aconseja su amiga castaña durante una escapada de su oficina de publicidad una tarde de Jueves por la durante el horario libre de Lena ― además dices que Julia no hace distinción entre Katy y Chloe porque de acuerdo con lo que me contaste, creo que será excelente con sus hijos… ¿Por qué no intentas tener un bebé con ella de manera natural sin inseminación artificial? ¿Cuál es el problema? No me digas que no lo haz imaginado porque mira que Julia parece tener todo lo necesario para complacerte… ― Comenta haciendo que Lena se sonrojo violentamente al imaginarse entre los brazos de Julia.

―No lo sé Nas, no quiero jugar sucio en esto además todavía estoy con Sam y no me parece justo… ― Se ve interrumpida por una carcajada sarcástica de parte de su amiga ― Y no es que sienta que Chloe es más importante para Julia que Katy, ha dejado en claro que querrá por igual a todos su hijos y no, no he imaginado eso con ella, por Dios Nastya, que cosas dices ― miente sabiendo que últimamente ha tenido bastantes sueños húmedos en los cuales Julia ha sido la otra protagonista.

―Len, Sam sólo quiere controlarte y eso se puede solucionar cortando de tallo todo lo que pueda relacionarte con ella además no hay nada que las ate, Katy es sólo tu hija porque nunca se ha hecho cargo de ella y todos los gastos los pagas tú, cualquiera diría que eres una madre soltera porque todo lo que has conseguido: casa, auto, colegiaturas, cuentas médicas, tu consultorio e incluso los hijos han sido gracias a tu esfuerzo y nada le debes a Sam… Nunca he visto que aporte algo beneficioso o bueno a tu vida o a la de  Katy, al contrario, parece estar feliz succionando toda tu vida y viviendo a tus costillas… ― Hay enojo en la voz de la joven pues ella misma ha sido testigo no tan silencioso de la destructiva relación de su amiga y aunque no ha podido convencerla de que deje a Sam ha tratado estar ahí para ella cuando la necesita, se recuesta en el sillón donde da las terapias Lena ― ¿Sabes al menos si trabaja, dónde está todo el tiempo cuando está fuera de casa, qué hace…? Len abre los ojos, la vida te está ofreciendo una buena oportunidad al lado de una persona que parece maravillosa y encantada con lo que puedes ofrecerle, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Es tiempo de que seas feliz ― intenta sacar cualidades positivas de Julia a pesar de que no le conoce muy bien ― todavía no sé ni entiendo que fue lo que le viste a Sam desde el principio...

―Lo intento, Nas pero no puedo hacerle eso a Sam… No puedo dejarla así como así ― recuerda las palabras que le ha dicho durante una pelea verbal casi en la cual han llegado a los golpes le ha dicho que si no quiere que le suceda algo a Katy debe permanecer a su lado y soportar todo lo que eso conlleva ― y sí te soy sincera, tampoco sé que fue lo que me atrajo de Sam al principio ― admite derrotada recargándose en su asiento.

― ¿No me vas a decir que a pesar de que te trata con la punta del zapato ahora resulta que la amas? ― Nastya pone los ojos en blanco derrotada ― Len no te estoy diciendo que brinques a los brazos de Julia inmediatamente pero haz que te vea como una posible candidata para tener un romance al menos, intenta llegar a un plano más allá de ser la madre de sus hijos lentamente para saber si puedes conseguir que te vea como la mujer sensual que eres… ― Se ven interrumpidas por la puerta que se abre.

―Disculpe doctora Katina ― golpea una joven rubia haciendo alusión a su grado en la psicología ― hay alguien que la quiere ver… ― Pueden escuchar unas voces muy conocidas para Lena en la sala de espera.

―Diles que pasen ― responde a su asistente ― No me creo ser tan sensual como dices que soy además Julia está acostumbrada a salir con otra clase de mujeres ― se menosprecia un poco.

―Len, sabemos de buena fuente que algunos de los romances entre famosos son más para atraer publicidad para sus carreras en su caso, las modelos han necesitado la ayuda de Julia y no sabes cuál es su tipo de mujer ¿o sí? Además, Julia tiene un encanto natural que atraerá a muchas, ¿esperarás a que suceda eso, que llegue otra mucho más lista que tú y pierdas tu oportunidad?― Lena está a punto de responder cuando Katy entra como tornado al consultorio y le besa la mejilla siendo seguida por Julia.

Ambas llevan ropa deportiva pero cómoda pues ha sido día de entrenamiento antes de que Julia salga a jugar a Bosnia para los boletos de ida y vuelta pues los cuartos de final están próximos y necesitan los puntos, Katy lleva unos pantalones holgados en color azul con franjas blancas a los lados complementado su atuendo con un par de zapatos deportivos y su jersey favorito del Real Madrid mientras que Julia lleva unos jeans negros, un par de zapatos deportivos de una marca que le patrocina, un jersey de manga larga de un equipo de baseboll y una gorra estilo militar.

―Hola mami, hola tía Nastya… ― Saluda la pequeña rubia ― ¿ya conoces a mi “papi”? ― Katy corre a tomar la mano de Julia para llevarla hacia la joven castaña.

―Hola mi amor ― corresponde al saludo Lena con ojos brillantes  viendo a Julia de manera enamorada.

―Hola peque… No, no he tenido el honor, un placer conocerte… ― La joven castaña estira su mano hacia Julia, quien corresponde al saludo.

―El placer es mío ― le dedica una sonrisa cálida pero el gesto hace que Lena sienta celos de su mejor amiga pues a su ver le está coqueteando a Julia.

―Mami, “papi” y yo vinimos a invitarte a tomar un helado, ¿quieres ir? ― La pequeña Katy ajena a las emociones explosivas y celosas de su madre invita a Nastya ― ¿quieres venir tía Nastya? “Papi” dice que el helado está para comerse los dedos ― Los ojos de la niña brillan al imaginarse comiendo el preciado postre.

―Le prometí llevarla a la nueva tienda que recién inauguraron después de los entrenamientos pues no estaré es Sábado para ver su partido así que, pensamos en venir a invitarlas ¿tienen tiempo de venir con nosotros? ― explica Julia metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

―Claro que sí, tenemos mucho tiempo libre… ― Responde Nastya con una amplia sonrisa pues sabe que es su oportunidad para ver la interacción entre su amiga y Julia, y quizá también pueda darle un empujoncito.

Julia conduce hacia el nuevo local en la plaza bajo las anécdotas de Katy durante los entrenamientos, Nastya y Julia ríe por las historias y ocurrencias de la niña mientras que Lena permanece pensativa durante el trayecto analizando las palabras de Nastya, “¿La vida me ha ofrecido una segunda oportunidad al lado de Julia? No creo que sea casualidad el que Julia llegase a nuestras vidas sólo por la carta que le envío Katy, ¿será que el destino se ha encargado de entrelazar nuestros caminos desde el momento en que decidí hacer la inseminación?...”

Demasiadas preguntas sin responder pero su corazón le indica que sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y por una vez en su analizadora lógica se entrega a sentir el momento que Julia le está regalando a Katy y a ella misma en ese pequeño detalle de llevarlas por helado; sin duda está feliz en compañía de Julia pero todavía faltan cabos que atar como dejar a Sam, tiene miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ser capaz pero sabe que para poder salir del callejón donde la ha orillado a estar Sam tiene que elevar la voz y pedir ayuda, ¿Podrá pedir ayuda? ¿Será capaz de admitir y el problema y pedir ayuda?

 ***   ***   ***   Fin de flashback   ***   ***   ***

Sin duda, Sam ve amenazado su territorio y está decidida a sacar las garras para defender lo que considera “suyo” a pesar de que antes ha tenido oportunidades de sobra aunque sus actos nos son los correctos o acertados como cuando ha intentado hacerle un regalo por el cumpleaños de Katy además de una fiesta sorpresa pero al no saber nada sobre los gustos de la niña, ha errado en todo y se ha puesto en evidencia ante sus ojos y los de su familia política aunque para Lena el acto le causa cierta ternura pues nunca antes ha tenido gestos de este tipo hacia ella o Katy.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

― ¿Cómo iba a saber que estos monos no le gustan? ― Pregunta molesta Sam comenzando a tirar los adornos de  los ositos cariñositos pues la gota que ha rebalsado el vaso en su relación con Lena ha sido la llamada de Julia a Katy para felicitarla además de anunciarle que le hará una fiesta de cumpleaños esa mañana cuando ella ha estado preparando la dichosa fiesta desde la semana pasada y la niña ni siquiera ha agradecido sinceramente tal gesto además en un arrebato de ira, ha tomado el teléfono que Julia le ha regalado a Katy y lo ha estrellado contra la pared esa misma mañana ante los ojos de Lena y Katy.

―Ya cumplió ocho años, sus intereses son otros… Aunque te agradece el gesto ― intenta consolar a pesar de que está molesta por lo que ha hecho con el teléfono, ha rebasado los límites de su paciencia.

―Desde que Julia apareció en su vida, esa niña ya no me respeta ni me obedece… Pasa todo el tiempo con ella y hasta considera que es mejor estar con ella que conmigo ― se queja estrujando los adornos que ha mandado colocar para la “fiesta” sorpresa que ha armado a escondidas y en la cual Katy ha forzado una sonrisa muy fingida agradeciendo el detalle tal como Lena y su familia que han asistido más a regañadientes y por cortesía que por gusto.

―Tú no te has preocupado por acercarte a ella como lo ha hecho Julia ― responde sin ver que eso afecta Sam a pesar de saber la verdad ―Has hecho todo y más para alejarla de ti y con Julia ha encontrado todo lo que buscaba ― explica mientras lleva unos trastes al lavavajillas.

― ¿Estás insinuando que yo soy la culpable de que no quiera estar conmigo? ― Ve a Lena asentir y nota que baja la mirada, eso le enfada y sin medir su comportamiento le toma del brazo bruscamente y le gira hacia ella furiosa ―Lo noto en tus ojos Lena, tú también la prefieres a ella, ¿no es cierto? ― Presiona con más fuerza el agarre en el brazo de Lena y ella hace una mueca de dolor y coraje conteniendo las ganas de llorar impotente, le toma el rostro rudamente y le besa los labios cambiando drásticamente de tema ― ¿Te gusta, verdad? ¿Quisieras estar con ella, cierto? Pues te tengo una noticia, tú estás conmigo y eso no cambiará ― La sacude un poco y al ver que su agarre dejará huella, le suelta pero le advierte enojada ― Julia es una persona entrometida que debe salir de nuestras vidas para que todo sea como antes, si no lo hace por las buenas… Tendrá que hacerlo por las malas, termina de limpiar esto ― tira unas viandas con bocadillos y un pedazo de pastel.

Lena contiene el aliento antes de soltar un sollozo y muerde sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno pues su familia está en el jardín de la casa, no quiere formar un escándalo así que dificultosamente se inclina para limpiar lo que ha tirado Sam y acaricia su vientre intentando calmar a su pequeño pues se ha alterado como ella aunque no se ha percatado de que alguien lo ha visto todo; escondida tras la puerta que lleva a la sala, Katy se encuentra con su madre Sam y ésta levanta su mano intentando golpearla si no se mueve de su camino y la niña intenta cubrir su rostro.

―Muévete mocosa… ― Pero el pequeño guardián sale a su defensa, el pequeño Misha salta detrás de Katy con las orejas hacia atrás y se pega al pantalón de Sam defendiendo a su dueña gruñendo mientras mueve su cabeza ― Suéltame pulgoso ― gruñe Sam intentando quitarle la tela de su pantalón pero Misha no cede así que patea al cachorro lanzándolo contra la pared de las escaleras provocando que se lastime una de sus pequeñas patas y comience a llorar levantando la pata que le duele y Katy le mira asustada y temerosa con lágrimas de coraje ― te dije que no me gustan los animales y si no quieres que le pase algo a ese pulgoso, mantenlo fuera de mi vista… ― Advierte empujándola fuera de su camino provocando que se golpee la espalda con una de las esquinas de una mesita cercana y se dirige escaleras arriba.

Katy intenta consolar a su pequeño Misha, que todavía llora levantando su patita; la niña está asustada y ya no puede soportar ver el trato del que está siendo víctima su mami, quiere decirle a su abuelo o a su “papi” pero le ha prometido a su mami que no dirá nada y cumplirá su palabra a pesar de tener que soportar el infierno.

―Ya no llores, mami… No me gusta verte llorar ― temerosa pero sonriente Katy se acerca a Lena, quien rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas para que no le vea llorar ― ¿te lastimó? ― Lena puede ver a Misha cojear un poco y al ver el rostro sonriente de Katy se siente culpable de arrastrarles consigo hacia ese infierno así que debe tomar su decisión cuanto ante.

―No, no lo hizo… ― Miente intentando sonreír y tratando de ocultar el visible moretón de su brazo ― ¿te hizo algo a ti? ― Katy baja la mirada y una lagrimilla resbala por su mejilla sin poder controlarlo y niega con la cabeza pero Lena puede advertir que si lo ha hecho y más al ver a Misha con su lesión ― Puedes contármelo…

―Yo… La vi lastimándote y cuando salió, intentó golpearme pero Misha me defendió y lo pateó… ― Resume Katy bajando la mirada mientras Lena se llena de ira pero intenta controlarse pues sabe que las emociones negativas pueden hacerle daño a ella y a su bebé ― Me dijo que no quería verlo si no quería que le pasara algo… ― Toma es como amenaza hacia la integridad de su familia y no puede permitirlo, a ella pude hacerle lo que se pero no a sus pequeños.

―No dejaré que les pase nada… ― Se jura a sí misma Lena y Katy la abraza intentando contener las lágrimas sin darse cuenta de que alguien está escuchando tras la puerta que da al jardín.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todo esto? ― Lena trata de negarse pero sabe que Katy le ayudará después de todo.

―Y encima de todo te pega y te amenaza… No puedo permitir que esto siga así ― se promete hacer algo y deja la escena en la cocina mientras sale hacia el jardín conteniendo la ira.

Casi una semana después, Julia le ha organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños “atrasado” en grande en uno de los más lujosos salones infantiles a pesar de las negativas de Lena pues argumenta que no es necesario pero Julia refuta los comentarios diciendo que Katy lo merece porque no ha podido estar con ella el día de su cumpleaños como debería pues ha salido de la ciudad para dos partidos complementarios de la jornada, además le ha regalado un nuevo teléfono celular pues Katy ha mentido hábilmente sobre lo que realmente ha pasado a petición de su mami pues no quiere enfrentamientos entre Julia y Sam.

Julia ha preparado una enorme celebración con ayuda de Larissa consiguiendo todo lo referente a su tema favorito: las muñecas de Monster High. Katy está feliz más que nada de poder disfrutar de su “papi” y Julia ni se diga pues se ha esmerado mucho más que Sam para hacer la fiesta de Katy y Lena tiene que admitir que Julia no repara en nada para compartir con ellas un poco de lo que tiene, y ni mencionar a Oleg y Larissa que hacen todo para hacerlas sentir parte de la familia mostrándose emocionados con los avances estrechando más la relación al compartir con ellos los avances del embarazo.

― ¿Te gustó la fiesta, mariposita? ― Julia carga en brazos a Katy después de partir el enrome pastel mandado hacer con detalles exclusivos de sus personajes favoritos.

―Mucho, me encantó mucho “papi”… ― Responde Katy en abrazando con más fuerza el cuello de Julia.

Lena no pierde oportunidad y captura el momento con la cámara digital para hacer que perdure el momento, la estrechez de dicho momento estruja su corazón y le da la fuerza necesaria para tomar una decisión analizándola un poco pero más segura de lo que piensa hacer, acaricia su vientre y siente una pequeña patada por parte del pequeñín en su vientre en señal de apoyo.

―Creo que esto compensa todos los años de ausencia de Julia, ¿no crees Len? ― Lena asiente y dirige su atención a su hermana.

―Dejaré a Sam… ― Murmura Lena de manera segura y Sonya le mira sorprendida pero le agrada escuchar eso, le recuerda a la aguerrida Lena de antes.

―Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, es momento de que seas feliz… ― Murmura Sonya tomando la mano de Lena y presionándola en señal de apoyo.

***   ***   ***   Fin de flashback   ***   ***   ***

Está más que decidida a proseguir con aquello y para eso tiene que hablar con Sam pero no ha podido localizarla para decirle lo que va a pasar a su regreso, sin duda hará una rabieta pero ya no le importa mucho lo que vaya a decir.

―Responde Sam… ― El tono de espera suena en el otro lado de la línea pero nadie responde así que detiene la llamada pero vuelve a marcar el número ― Sam vamos… He intentado comunicarme contigo, ¿Dónde te metes? ― La llamada se completa y responden a la llamada pero nadie habla ― ¿Sam, estás ahí? ― Se escucha la respiración de una persona al otro lado pero no hay respuesta a sus palabras.

―Disculpe pero Sam no se encuentra, está en el trabajo y ha olvidado su celular, ¿Quién le busca? ― Responde una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

―Es un asunto de trabajo pero creo que puede esperar a que esté de vuelta en Moscú, ¿sabe cuándo regresará? ― Inquiere Lena curiosa pues Sam raramente permite que alguien responda su celular y menos permite que la escuchen hablar, todas las llamadas son un misterio.

―Exactamente no sé qué día pero será para la próxima semana, todavía tiene asuntos pendientes en los juzgados así que podría tardar uno o dos días más de lo que tiene planeado ― explica pacientemente ― ¿debo decirle sobre los asuntos de trabajo, son muy importantes esos asuntos? ― Pregunta con preocupación y está a punto de hacer más preguntas pero una voz infantil de un niño de al menos nueve años se puede escuchar al fondo ― Disculpe pero tengo que terminar la llamada, mis hijos están peleando entre ellos… Entonces, ¿le debo decir algo a Sam? ― Apresura la respuesta de Lena.

― ¿Eh? No, no es necesario, creo que podremos manejar este asunto sin ella… Por cierto, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? ― Sospecha de algo pero quiere confirmarlo antes.

―Soy Danielle, su esposa… ¡Samuel! Deja de molestar a tu hermana… Lo siento, típico de los hermanos.

―Perdone mi curiosidad pero no sabía que Sam estaba casada, ¿hace cuánto lo está? ― Lena está sorprendida al saber aquello, Sam las ha estado engañando a ambas y la furia comienza a hervir en su interior como lava de volcán a punto de estallar pero intenta controlarse.

―A Sam casi no le gusta hablar de eso pero aquí entre nos, llevamos casi diez años casadas, no sé porque pero no le gusta divulgar su vida privada ― responde cotilleando feliz de poder compartirlo con colegas de su esposa  ― Sam viene llegando, ¡mi amor! Te llaman de la oficina… ― Lena al escuchar aquello

―Descuide, lo entiendo y por cierto un gusto conocerle… Adiós ― Lena termina la llamada dejando desconcertada a la mujer al otro lado.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw> The Final Countdown - Europe)

Ahora ya no hay razones para respetar la “relación” con Sam al saber la asquerosa verdad sobre sus constantes viajes justificados, se siente traicionada y decepcionada al enterarse de esa manera sobre lo de la esposa de Sam, “es un gusano que no merece compasión…”, murmuran en su cabeza las palabras de su hermana; siente tanta tensión e ira en su interior pero trata de controlarse pues sabe que sus emociones afecta al bebé, debe sentirse agradecida por saberlo todo para no sentir remordimiento al dejarla pues ahora ya no habrá nada que la detenga ni la haga sentir culpable por dejar a Sam y está más que decidida a hacerlo.

―Julia… ― Marca un número muy conocido para ella pero atiende la contestadora ― iré a recoger a Katy en unos minutos más ― termina la comunicación.

Ha tomado su decisión y espera no arrepentirse, toma un sensual conjunto combinado de ropa interior en color rojo que Nastya le ha regalado con la clara misión de seducir y conquistar pero después de pensarlo mucho y ahora que lo ha decidido, quiere lucirlo por si se presta la ocasión así que cruza los dedos para no arruinar lo que planea hacer; esparce un poco de perfume en lugares estratégicos: cuello, muñecas y base de la nuca mientras se observa en el espejo de su tocador.

Sonríe al ver su abultado vientre de ocho meses cuando se coloca de perfil pero lo que más satisfacción le da es saberse sensual y coqueta en aquel conjunto, peina sus rizos en una media coleta con un broche y se coloca un sencillo pero suelto vestido de maternidad en color durazno que llega debajo de sus rodillas y le da la libertad de moverse sin mostrar demasiada piel pero conservando la coquetería, coloca un ligero lápiz labial junto al gloss y poco rubor en sus mejillas para no perder el look natural que quiere.

Al salir de la casa, puede notar el tono grisáceo del cielo y deduce que tal vez llueva pero si eso sucede, todo su plan se vendrá abajo; parece ser que las condiciones no están de su lado aunque hará todo lo posible porque funcione y cruza los dedos cuando enciende el auto y conduce hacia el apartamento de Julia completamente decidida y con el corazón hecho un manojo de nervios latiendo a toda velocidad deseando que Julia pueda sentir al menos deseo por ella pero lo que no sabe es que Julia siente deseo y más por ella y podrá comprobarlo durante esa noche de tormenta confiando en que la suerte esté de su lado y Katy se comporte como niña buena y les dé cierta intimidad…


	11. Capítulo 11 Acercamientos y una trampa

**Capítulo 11 Acercamientos y una trampa**

_Una buena hija, es un don del cielo; una buena madre, un tesoro; una buena esposa siempre fiel, un ángel_. 

**Donoso Cortés**

El día que te conocí me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías   
Pero ahora que te tengo, se lo que el miedo realmente fue   
Ahora aquí estamos, tan cerca, tan lejos   
sin haber tenido realmente tiempo   
Cuando te darás cuenta cariño,   
que realmente no soy como el resto   
  
No quiero romper tu corazón,   
quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón   
Sé que estás asustado, está mal, pienso que cometí un error   
Sólo hay una noche que vivir,   
y no hay tiempo para esperar, a esperar   
Así que déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
Así que déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
a tu corazón un descanso   
[te lo daré]   
  
Un domingo te fuiste a casa solo, con lágrimas en los ojos   
te llame a tu celular, amor, pero no respondiste   
El mundo es nuestro, si eso quieres   
lo podemos tener, si sólo tomas mi mano   
No hay vuelta atrás, cariño, tratar de entender   
  
No quiero romper tu corazón,   
quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón   
Sé que estás asustado, está mal, pienso que cometí un error   
Sólo hay una noche que vivir,   
y no hay tiempo para esperar, a esperar   
Así que déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
Así que déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
a tu corazón un descanso   
[te lo daré]   
  
Cuando mis labios están sobre los míos   
entonces nuestros latidos se vuelven uno   
Pero te sales de la punta de mis dedos   
Cada vez   
Oh nooo   
   
No quiero romper tu corazón,   
quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón   
Sé que estás asustado, está mal, pienso que cometí un error   
Sólo hay una noche que vivir,   
y no hay tiempo para esperar, a esperar   
Así que déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
  
Algo está pasando, lo veo en tus ojos   
Intenta sonreír, algunas cosas no puedes decidir   
No quiero romper tu corazón   
cariño puedes aliviar el dolor, [el dolor]   
Así que déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso   
a tu corazón un descanso   
[te lo daré] 

Camina bostezando hacia la sala de aquel departamento, restregando sus ojos para alejar el súbito cansancio que ha padecido en los últimos días de la última semana pues los entrenamientos han sido de muerte con estos de los pases de ida y vuelta de la jornada, no quiere admitirlo pero el soccer en su país natal se ha vuelto competitivo y eso le motiva a mejorar cada vez más sus habilidades; es tal el cansancio que siente que cuando ella y Katy se han recostado a ver una película en la pantalla de la sala sus ojos se han cerrado prácticamente al inicio de la película mientras que Katy se le ha unido casi al final de ésta.

Últimamente ha tenido un sueño recurrente que es como una premonición sobre algo que no le deja tranquila, le parece raro saber que algunos obsequios de Katy aparezcan rotos y la niña invente la excusa de no tener el cuidado necesario con ellos pues sólo ocurren en casa de sus madres, Lena y Sam, mientras que se muestra demasiado cuidadosa y amante del orden cuando está con ella; no es que le importe el costo de los obsequios sino más bien le resulta sospechoso pues en las últimas ocasiones que ha estado con ella, puede observar pequeños y diminutos moretones en áreas específicas de su cuerpo como el brazo y la espalda además de que Misha también ha sido víctima de golpes pues ha tenido ataques de estrés y se muestra molesto y agresivo ante la presencia de Bell cuando antes ambas mascotas se llevaban de maravilla y recuerda esa ocasión en que ha visto el moretón en el brazo de Lena pero se ha abstenido de preguntar debido a que ella misma le ha explicado que se ha golpeado con la puerta del auto aunque no lo cree posible; no quiere sacar conclusiones erradas pero puede apostar a  que tanto su hija como Lena y Misha están siendo víctimas del maltrato de Sam y eso le hace hervir la sangre pues se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada además Katy no ha querido confirmar no confesar nada y eso la deja sólo con sospechas pero se mantendrá alerta para protegerlas si le piden ayuda.

Al despertar después de su recurrente pesadilla ha intentado calmarse pensando e intentando convencerse de que son cavilaciones suyas, ha tomado a su hija en brazos para llevarla a la cama de su habitación en el fondo del pasillo que da a la otra habitación de huéspedes, y bostezando se dirige al enorme refrigerador negro de dos puertas para tomar un poco de jugo; bebe de la botella las últimas gotas del embace y lo arroja a la basura mientras sube sus desgatados pantalones de descanso que fungen como pijama pues a pesar de tener bastante ropa, prefiere esa cómoda y vieja tela que abraza con suavidad su piel.

Vuelve a bostezar y se encamina hacia el baño de su habitación para tomar una ducha y alejar el cansancio evidente que le ha causado el viaje de regreso a casa pues no hace unas pocas horas que han regresado de Croacia esa madrugada. Después de una relajante y larga media hora dentro de la ducha sale envuelta con una toalla  en su cintura mientras toma otra para más pequeña para secar su cabello sonriendo al ver que el cansancio ha desaparecido, el timbre suena y se pregunta quién puede venir a molestarla en esos momentos.

Así que toma una bata e baño y la coloca sobre sus hombros percatándose de que será un día lluvioso al ver el luminoso relámpago a lo lejos destellando una luminosa luz que entra por el enorme ventanal mientras unas pequeñas gotas comienzan a caer sobre el prístino cristal y se queda un poco hipnotizada por el extraño fenómeno pero de pronto recuerda  por lo que se apresura a bajar las escaleras hasta llega a la puerta encontrándose con una hermosa visión, Lena aparece delante de ella con un lindo vestido de maternidad que asienta su estado natural de gravidez mientras cubre sus hombros con una gabardina gris que ha llevado para protegerse de la lluvia.

 Le dedica una cálida sonrisa y le invita a pasar, Lena le devuelve la sonrisa pero su interior comienza a temblar pues con el gesto ha olvidado lo que le ha llevado allí además claro el hecho de ir por Katy así que su cuerpo le comienza a recordar que está ahí por Julia y el hecho de tenerla delante de ella envuelta en una bata de baño que apenas está cerrada y con el cabello mojado todavía goteando sobre su rostro despierta en ella instintos que no sabía tenía ocultos.

Bell que da sus rondas vespertinas y al olfatear el aroma de Lena, corre presurosa hacia ella restregándose en su pierna mientras ronronea contenta pues desde que ha conocido a Lena, le ha agradado mucho pues se comporta muy bien con ella a diferencia de las anteriores conquistas de Julia y eso es buena señal para Julia; mientras Bell despliega sus encantos con Lena, Misha presencia la escena echado en su mullida y cómoda cama con una cara de pereza.

―Estaba por llevar a Katy a casa, es sólo que se quedó dormida al igual que yo ― se excusa apenada y se percata  de que no ha secado muy bien su cabello así que comienza a secarlo con la toalla pero la costumbre de agitar la cabeza para dejar escapar el líquido como lo hace en los vestidores es más fuerte y termina por esparcirlo por todos lados ― ¿quieres sentarte?

―No hay problema, de hecho vine por ella para que pudieses descansar mejor… De hecho te dejé un mensaje de voz ― miente pues este momento le da la oportunidad perfecta para lo que tiene pensado hacer mientras toma asiento.

―No escuché el teléfono, tal vez estaba en la ducha cuando sonó… Disculpa ― le sonríe apenada sin darse cuenta de que su bata se ha abierto un poco más de la cuenta mostrando la piel de su abdomen cuando le ha seguido para sentarse pues sólo lleva la toalla en su cintura y la boca de Lena se hace agua al imaginarse a sí misma pasando su lengua por allí hasta más abajo.

El cuerpo de Lena comienza a subir su temperatura y provoca que la piel de sus mejillas se sonroje pues su cuerpo ha dirigido toda la sangre hasta ese lugar mientras siente humedad entre sus piernas por lo que cruza la pierna para reprimir un poco su salvaje deseo.

― ¿Estás bien, Lena? Parece que tienes fiebre… ¿Te duele algo, quieres que te lleve al médico, se ha adelantado el parto…? ― Pregunta nerviosa y asustada a la vez pues es la primera vez que Julia se enfrenta a esta situación de presenciar el parto de un hijo suyo y como cualquier padre primerizo teme no saber qué hacer.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ― Lena está desorientada pues su mente pervertida ha estado divagando en imágenes dignas de una película para adultos ― No, no… Estoy bien…Yo sólo…Que calor está haciendo, ¿no crees? Jejeje ― miente para evitar ser descubierta.

― ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ― Julia todavía le mira preocupada por su extraña reacción ― Puedo subir la temperatura del aire acondicionado pero creo que no tendrías calor si te quitas esa pesada gabardina ―se acerca a tomar la prenda pero la cercanía de Julia empeora las cosas pues Lena no puede despegar la mirada de la piel de su abdomen y la parte de su entrepierna, al parecer Julia se siente muy cómoda en su ligera ropa de baño pues no ha recordado ir a ponerse algo decente.

―Gra… Gracias ― le ha entregado la prenda pero en el instante sus dedos han rozado levemente la piel de los brazos desnudos de Lena despertando más deseo en ella.

―Lena, comienzas a preocuparme… ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ― Julia arquea una ceja confundida ― ¿Te apetece un poco de agua para ver si te pasan los síntomas? ― Lena asiente y Julia se levanta para ir por el vaso con agua.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeszgSeeGhs> Main event – RePaul)

Mientras Lena está sola, aprovecha para sacar un pequeño espejo de mano para comprobar que su cabello y maquillaje estén en perfecto estado pero da un retoque a sus labios mientras da un suspiro para tomar valor por lo que va a hacer, si Nastya la viese en ese momento seguramente levantaría sus pulgares en señal de “vamos, tú puedes tigresa… Ve por ella” y acomoda su vestido levantándose para ir tras Julia, quien todavía está en la cocina.

Está por cerrar la puerta del refrigerador cuando su espina dorsal es recorrida por una corriente eléctrica al sentir el toque de Lena sobre su espalda, quiere girarse pero teme que sea una ilusión así que traga fuertemente al sentir que toda la sangre detiene su circulación y se dirige hacia su centro de placer concentrándose en un solo lugar por lo que incómodamente junta las piernas para comprobar qué sucede.

Cuando se gira, los labios de Lena le atrapan en un furtivo y urgido beso muy tentador que no sabe si responder pues sabe que eso involucra más su relación cordial como madres de Katy además de intervenir en la relación que tiene Lena con Sam, está entre la espada y la pared pues si corresponde el beso sabe que terminará deseando más de Lena y no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere además de satisfacer las necesidades crecientes que tiene de hacerla suya y hundirse en su interior pero si no corresponde tal vez no habrá otra ocasión para saber si tiene oportunidad con Lena de formar algo más en un futuro.

 Su respiración es irregular y nerviosa por todos los pensamientos que tiene mientras permanece con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa que le causa el beso de Lena, Lena está un poco decepcionada de que Julia permanezca estática pues piensa que ha adelantado las cosas sin saber si sus sentimientos son mutuos incomodando a Julia y está a punto de retirarse cuando Julia decide tirar todos sus perjuicios morales sobre meterse en otras relaciones cuando alguien le gusta por lo que impide la retirada de la pelirroja tomándole por la cadera atrayéndola más a ella para que Lena compruebe cuanto la desea.

Lena está sorprendida por el gesto de Julia pero corresponde a su beso deseoso sintiendo el grado de atracción contra su abultado vientre, le siente endurecerse más y más con el pasar de los segundos mientras el beso se profundiza al permitir que sus lenguas interactúen, Lena pasa sus brazos por los hombros de Julia para impedirle que se aleje al terminar el beso.

Los labios de Julia, le despiertan sensaciones desconocidas  pues parece toda una maestra con esa lengua suya, suelta un pequeño gemido en medio del beso al imaginarse la interacción de dicho músculo en otras partes de su cuerpo y su cavidad se vuelve a mojar más por el deseo que siente y sabe que tal vez se correrá antes de tiempo con sólo ese intrépido beso.

―Lo…Lo siento…Lena… Disculpa…Me  ― suena la voz agita de Julia llena completamente de deseo cuando se separa un poco de sus labios para llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno ― tenía que…Hacerlo sino...El deseo me consumiría ― le sonríe apenada intentando alejarse de ella recuperando el aliento pero Lena se lo impide ― sé que estás con Sam pero tenía que hacer esto y decirte que me gustas y mucho, desde que nos conocimos ardía en deseos de poder hacer esto y otras cosas más ― sonríe apenada bajando la mirada ― creo que me enamoré de ti… ― Una enorme sonrisa se posa en los labios de Lena al escuchar aquella confesión y ahora todas las dudas que ha sentido se han ido.

―Tú también me gustas ― admite sonriendo ― y también ardo en deseos por hacer esto, ya no habrá más relación con Sam… He decidido dejarla ― confiesa y los ojos de Julia se iluminan al escuchar aquello pues abriga la esperanza de poder formar una familia estable con Lena desde que la ha conocido.

―Entonces, ¿eso me da una esperanza de…? ― Lea asiente mientras besa sus labios.

―Me gustaría darme una oportunidad de ser feliz y comprobar si esa felicidad puedo encontrarla contigo… ― comenta acunando su rostro entre sus manos ― Y me gustaría comenzar por esto… ― Sus manos dejan su rostro para bajar a desanudar la bata, Julia suelta un suspiro cuando Lena tira su toalla y puede ver lo que ha estado imaginando aunque ni en sus más locas fantasías ha visto lo que está delante de ella, su miembro en alto y de considerable tamaño, listo para hacer su trabajo y complacerla hasta que no pueda más.

Julia está completamente excitada y Lena claramente lo puede notar, recuerda las palabras de Nastya: “tal vez es momento de tener un bebé de la manera natural sin la inseminación…”; quizá, quizá después de este segundo parto considere la idea de tener un bebé con Julia sin la simiente congelada y en conserva aunque eso lo discutirán después de afianzar la relación si es que tiene un futuro juntas.

Lena vuelve a besar los labios de Julia mientras baja un poco la mano acariciando cada centímetro de piel del torso de Julia que puede tocar, las manos de Lena son como dos brazas ardientes para Julia quien aprisiona los labios de Lena entre los suyos y pega más su cuerpo a ella siendo separadas sólo por la distancia del vientre de Lena que se interpone entre ellas  y Julia le sonríe en medio del beso dirigiendo sus manos hacia dicha zona para hincarse y besar con delicadeza el lugar donde descansa su pequeñín o pequeñina.

Estando en esa posición, Julia aprovecha y busca el dobladillo del vestido para subirlo un poco más y poder disfrutar de la piel de sus níveas piernas, Lena se muerde el labio echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Julia acaricia con delicadeza el encaje de sus bragas.

―Este color en ti, me mata ― murmura Julia besando la parte interior de sus muslos ― por lo que veo estás deseosa de esto al igual que yo ― repone al percatarse de lo húmeda que esta la prenda ― pero alargaremos esto todo cuanto se pueda ― despliega un sendero de besos desde su vientre bajo pasando sobre su vientre, esos labios son como rocas de magma pues queman su piel pero le hacen desear más.

Julia sube hasta su cuello y despliega una línea de besos por este hasta llegar a su mandíbula y encontrar sus labios, Lena contiene la respiración pues este deseo que Julia está despertando en ella le hace sentirse la mujer más sexy, hermosa y más deseada ante los ojos de Julia, quien le acaricia de manera muy diferente a Sam; Julia aspira el perfume que emana de su cuerpo y cabello, adora ese dulce aroma de cítricos que le ha acompañado en sus tristes y solas noches desde hace bastante tiempo en el cual se ha tenido que valer de su mano para liberar ese deseo infernal de tenerla en su cama.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK14so1F_P0> Halo Legends Prototype 'Be Human')

Pasa la nariz por las mejillas de Lena y pega su frente a la suya respirando agitadamente, sus manos traviesas no han dejado de recorrer cada centímetro que pueden y por ahora descansan sobre el trasero de Lena masajeándolo sensualmente subiendo el vestido para poder tocar el borde de las bragas rojas, con delicadeza  le toma por las piernas y las sube alrededor de su cintura cuidando no lastimar en lo más mínimo a Lena en ese estado pues sabe que debe contenerse para no lastimar al bebé, Lena le besa desesperadamente y Julia camina a ciegas cuidando no chocar para encaminar a Lena hacia la cama en su habitación, el contacto de su miembro sobre la húmeda prenda le da un preámbulo de lo que está por venir pero también le urge a ir más deprisa pues está por venirse ahí mismo.

― ¿Dónde está Katy? ― Pregunta Lena en medio del beso de manera agitada.

―Está en su…Habitación ― responde Julia subiendo con dificultad los escalones pero logra llegar hasta su destino media desnuda y con Lena abrazándole por la cintura ― no creo que…Deberíamos ― deja la frase incompleta cuando Lena mueve un poco su cintura y roza el miembro de Julia para urgirle a llegar más pronto.

―Debemos…Ser…Cuidadosas ― murmura pegando los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja aprisionándolo.

Julia se apresura a entrar en su habitación para depositar a Lena sobre la enorme cama con sábanas y edredones azules y sacarse la bata, quedando completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Lena que le devoran con la hambrienta mirada, estira su mano hacia Julia y le atrae para poder besar su abdomen, Julia suelta un pequeño gemido callado por el sonido de la tormenta que justamente ha comenzado a desatar su furia sobre la ciudad de en ese preciso instante.

Frente a Julia, Lena limpia su boca como si estuviese a punto de comer un festín pero tiene que admitir que está nerviosa ante lo que piensa hacer pues nunca antes lo ha hecho pero le excita la idea así que toma su miembro con su mano comenzando a subirla y a bajarla, sabe por el rostro de Julia que eso le gusta así que se atreve a ir más allá y lo introduce en su boca apretándolo y succionando un poco como si se tratase de una paleta; Julia coloca sus manos sobre su rizada cabellera y suelta el prendedor que Lena lleva en el cabello enredando sus dedos en uno de los mechones, sus piernas tiemblan un poco mientras sus caderas comienzan a moverse a la par de los movimientos de la boca de Lena, quien ha tomado por la base el miembro para impedir que se atragante pues los movimiento de Julia se están volviendo más frenéticos.

―Se siente taaaaaaaaan bien… ― Murmura Julia echando la cabeza hacia atrás pero antes de que Lena prosiga con su labor, palmea su espalda y se separa.

Pequeñas perlas de sudor se anidan en su rostro y frente y algunas partes de su cuerpo y está a punto de explotar pero quiere cumplir con lo que se ha prometido: alargar esto; obliga a Lena a recostarse en la cama pero ante de eso tira de su vestido y lo pasa sobre sus brazos levantados para lanzarlo fuera de su vista. Allí recostada, Lena puede ver el hambre y deseo que destilan los ojos de Julia al tenerla así frente a ella, con un poco de pudor y vergüenza busca cubrir su casi desnudez pero Julia se lo impide.

―Déjame verte así… Déjame contemplar tu belleza ― sus manos resbalan por su vientre y se dirigen a acunar hacia sus bien proporcionados senos bajo el brassier del conjunto mientras que con maestría le eleva un poco para poder deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

Con una enorme sonrisa detalla las montañas que se irguen delante de ella, Lena es magníficamente bella, su cuerpo cubierto por ligeras pecas le invita besarlo y contar la gran cantidad de ellas así que su mano por sí sola se dirige hacia su rosado pezón erguido para ella, lo aprisiona entre sus dedos mientras su boca baja hacia el otro para comenzar a succionarlo y besarlo, lo muerde ligeramente provocando que Lena comience a elevar el sonido de sus gemidos.

Alterna su lengua entre uno y otro para no descuidar a ninguno de los dos y Lena le abraza por el cuello tratando de impedir que se retire de ese lugar mientras sus piernas comienzan a abrirse un poco más, Julia decide bajar una de sus manos para explorar el recóndito lugar oculto entre sus piernas colándose en las bragas, Lena echa la cabeza hacia atrás elevando sus caderas hacia la mano invasora y Julia se puede percatar de que Lena está más que húmeda para ella por lo que deja sus adoloridos pezones y baja otro sendero de besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y quitar las bragas que la protegen.

Una pequeña mata de grueso vello púbico que ha sido recortada y decorada sensualmente se cierne sobre su monte de venus, Julia se hinca para ver mejor el panorama mientras le sonríe a Lena sobre su vientre y baja su boca hacia ese lugar pero antes de besar y lamer sus labios vaginales, estira ambas piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros mientras deposita besos sobre ambos tobillos y le dirige una mirada sensual a Lena, quien parece retorcerse de placer ahora que está desnuda ante la hambrienta y seductora mirada de Julia, quien sube las caricias y besos por sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a donde puede pues baja las piernas de sus hombros para cernirse sobre ella mientras besa las caras interiores de sus piernas y acaricia con ambas manos la parte exterior de sus muslos.

Lena muerde sus labios al saber con anticipación los pensamientos de Julia cuando siente sus labios aprisionar su clítoris, sus manos aprisionan las sábanas y soltando una palabrota entre dientes intentando reprimir los jadeos y gemidos que salen de su boca, separa más las piernas y sube las caderas para exponerse ante ella, Julia sonríe con satisfacción al ver la reacción de Lena, hasta ahora es la única mujer que más satisfacción le da tener entre sus brazos y hará hasta lo imposible para que le resulte difícil olvidar su experiencia con ella.

― ¿Te gusta esto? ― Pregunta levantando sus labios de entre sus piernas para escuchar su ahogada afirmación cuando comienza a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre el pequeño botón hinchado ― ¿Y qué tal si hago esto? ― Poco a poco introduce uno de sus dedos en la resbalosa cavidad mientras con la otra mano continua dibujando círculos.

Lena cierra los ojos con tal fuerza que su capacidad para hablar se ve interrumpida, ha imaginado tantas veces esto pero todo ha sido una fantasía comparado con lo que está sucediendo; comienza mover sus caderas elevándolas hacia el dedo de Julia entregándose al placer que siente, Julia sigue el ritmo que Lena marca mientras sube a besar sus labios para acallar sus gemidos hasta que Lena mueve de manera frenética las caderas buscando llegar al clímax.

Julia interrumpe el beso sacando su dedo y dejando de formar círculos se toma en la mano masajeando un poco su miembro pues sabe que le ha bastado tan sólo escuchar los gemidos de Lena para casi correrse y esperar un poco más para hacer lo que tiene en mente, tiene que hacer aquello antes de que termine pues muere de ganas por estar en su interior, carne contra carne; hincada, se acomoda entre sus piernas y se hunde en ella con delicadeza en su interior sin detenerse a pensar en usar un preservativo pero siendo cuidadosa de su intromisión apoyando su peso en sus brazos a los costados de Lena para no depositar su peso sobre el delicado vientre.

Ambas sueltan un gemido algo sonoro silenciado por el sonido ensordecedor  de un rayo a lo lejos, saben que no resistirán mucho en el acto así que se dedican a sentirse plenamente en cada rose  y Lena sube sus manos hacia los pequeños pezones de Julia acariciándolos un poco con ambas manos haciendo enloquecer a Julia en el acto por lo que siendo cuidadosa comienza a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando Lena le da más acceso para llegar más profundo en su húmeda y resbaladiza cavidad.

Siente que el clímax está cerca pero se empeñan en alargar el momento pero Lena no puede más y toma los glúteos de Julia para que se hunda más en su interior mientras los presiona al sentir su liberación cuando Julia ha presionado uno de sus dedos sobre el pequeño botoncito de su clítoris provocándole un gran orgasmo mientras Julia tiene el propio al sentir los espasmos de la cavidad de Lena sobra su miembro al succionar hasta la última gota de su liberación mientras acallan su grito con un beso y un rayo ilumina el horizonte y la luz llena la habitación por completo.

Ambas tiemblan ante el orgasmo que ha podido equivaler al menos diez en ese mismo momento, Julia recarga su frente en el hombro de Lena mientas se retira haciéndola estremecerse para colocarse a su lado aunque Lena moría de ganas por que Julia permaneciera más en su interior pero sabe que tal vez podría haberse desplomado sobre ella aplastándola con su peso; ambas están respirando con dificultad intentando normalizar sus respiraciones y están cubiertas de sudor por la actividad física que han realizado.

― ¿Y…Qué tal…Te sientes? ― Pregunta Julia colocando unos mechones fuera del rostro de Lena colocándolos tras su oreja.

―No…No…Pensé que…Podría ser…Tan…Wow…Maravilloso ― responde Lena colocándose sobre su costado para ver el rostro de Julia y acariciarlo.

―Créeme…Yo tampoco…Pensé que…Esto sería…Pasé muchas…Noches imaginando esto…Y ha sido mucho mejor ― se acerca a besar sus labios y la pasión vuelve a sus cuerpos en ese atrevido beso.

Lena se separa del beso y hace que Julia se siente con las piernas cruzadas mientras que con algo de dificultad y ayuda se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo envolviéndola con sus piernas y cruzándolas sobre su espalda tomando su miembro erecto en su interior, baja una de sus manos hasta su torso aprisionando uno de los pezones entre sus dedos mientras que con la otra se poya en la cama para conservar el equilibrio a la vez que Julia hace lo mismo. Lena comienza a columpiarse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, provocando que el miembro de Julia se deslice de modo horizontal rozando las paredes más profundas de su cavidad.

Lena gime llena de deseo pero Julia la calla besando sus labios, Lena interrumpe el beso para comenzar a imprimir un poco más de velocidad al asunto y Julia echa a cabeza hacia atrás, lo que aprovecha Lena para tomarle del cabello suavemente tirando un poco más hacia atrás para poder besar su cuello y senos.

Las caderas de Lena comienzan un movimiento frenético para conseguir más de lo que siente pues todo le resulta tan placentero que siente desfallecerse aunque Julia cuida de no ser tan brusca en sus movimiento de intromisión, Lena suelta su cabeza y eso le da la oportunidad de dirigir la merecida atención que necesitan su senos, introduce un pezón rosado en su boca mientras masajea el otro seno con una de sus manos y sujeta la cadera de Lena con la otra en un gran abrazo.

 Después de algunos momentos más de movimientos de caderas, siente que están cerca y el rostro de ambas se busca para besar sus labios y sienten que la liberación viene más fuerte que la anterior y Lena muerde su labio inferior para evitar gritar de placer mientras Julia hunde su rostro en el pecho de Lena para acallar sus sonoros gemidos; ambas respiran dificultosamente intentando recobrar el aliento quedándose abrazadas viéndose frente a frente en un abrazo íntimo y protector, Julia deposita leves y pequeños besos sobre los senos de Lena bajando en un sendero hasta su vientre, abraza más fuerte a Lena mientras ella le acaricia de manera ausente la cabellera oscura desordenando sus cabellos acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos son recorrido por perlas cristalinas de sudor.

― ¿Qué…Pasará…Después de…Después de esto? ― Pregunta Julia con la voz apagada porque mantiene el rostro hundido en el pecho de Lena.

―Dejaré a Sam…― Julia levanta la cabeza para confirmar que aquello sea verdad ― Pensaba…En la posibilidad…De tú y yo… ― Julia calla sus labios con un tierno beso íntimo abrazando más fuerte a Lena por la cintura uniendo sus brazos tras la espalda pecosa de Lena mientras deposita y un pequeño beso en su hombro.

―Yo también pensé en lo mismo ― normaliza su respiración y ve a Lena con ojos enamorados ― nada me haría más feliz que tenerte a ti y a mis hijos a mi lado…― Lena toma el rostro de Lena entre sus manos y le acerca para besarle cuando sienten la presencia del pequeñín golpeando el vientre de su madre como manifestando su aprobación, Julia sonríe y posa su mano sobre el lugar donde ha pateado ― Parece que alguien está feliz con ello, sólo queda preguntarle a Katy, ¿te ha dolido? ― Lena ha compuesto un gesto de dolor al sentir la patadita.

―Un poco, aunque no creo que Katy tenga problema con ello… ― Murmura pegando sus labios con los de Julia sonriendo en medio del beso.

―Hey tú ― se acerca al vientre de Lena y murmura tiernamente ― no lastimes mucho a mamá, falta poco para que puedas ver lo hermosa que es y para que conozcas también a tu hermanita, ¿te gusta la idea? ― Soba delicadamente el abultado vientre sonriendo y abrazando más a Lena nuevamente ― Soy muy feliz con ello, no puedes imaginar cuanto alegrará esto a mis padres…

***   ***   ***

Después de casi dos horas de una torrencial lluvia y un apasionado encuentro, Lena despierta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios sintiéndose amada y deseada como nunca en mucho tiempo, siente que su cuerpo flota ligero en un halo de encanto hipnotizada por las caricias de Julia ahora ya no duda que el brillo lleno de deseo y lujuria que una vez ha percibido en las pupilas penetrantes de Julia sea falso, ha comprobado que Julia siente más que deseo hacia ella y es tiempo de  corresponder con la misma intensidad por lo que no se arrepiente de sus planes de dejar a Sam pues ha sido Julia otro detonante para hacerlo pues si bien ya está cansada de los malos tratos de Sam, no puede negar que siente algo más por Julia, algo que no ha sentido por nadie, algo que ha albergado en el interior de su ser esperando por la persona correcta que al parecer ha llegado a su vida y que le ha dado dos de las más grandes alegrías de su vida, sus hijos.

No puede evitar hacer comparaciones de intimidad entre Sam y Julia debido a que con ambas todo ha sido muy diferente en todos los aspectos principalmente por la diferente anatomía de Julia y su cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio, cosa que Sam ha dejado de lado desde hace un par de años además de que Julia le acaricia con deseo, ternura y un poco de lujuria, todo entre mezclado por lo que no puede evitar derretirse entre sus brazos y entregarse por completo sin esperar nada a cambio pero después de lo que ha experimentado con Julia sabe que siempre tendrá más de lo que puede desear además de que siente que con Julia puede dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros pensamientos pervertidos y sus más locas fantasías, sonríe apretando los labios imaginando una vida llena de buen sexo aunque sabe que la relación no debe basarse sólo en eso pero por lo que ha vivido esas dos últimas horas, vale la pena imaginarse una vida al lado de Julia aunque no entre en sus planes comprometerse con ella.

Tras estirar su adormecido cuerpo rueda sobre su espalda mientras se restriega los ojos con una de sus manos mientras acaricia su abultado vientre sobándolo e intentando transmitirle todo el cariño del mundo, mueve su mano hacia el otro lado del cama buscando el cuerpo de Julia pero su lugar está vacío donde se supone debe estar el cuerpo tibio de Julia; sin poder evitarlo se sienta sobre la cama súbitamente pensando que tal vez todo ha sido una fantasía, una recreada fantasía de su loca y degenerada mente.

Pero la habitación en la que se encuentra claramente es la de Julia, observa alrededor y puede detallar la decoración de la enorme recamara, paredes en colores neutros de azul y blanco contrastando con las sábanas blancas completamente revueltas y el edredón marrón tirado en el piso, las mesillas de noche a ambos lados de la cama contienen unas cuantas fotografías de Julia y Katy conviviendo en los últimos meses durante los partidos del equipo de soccer de su hija junto a un juego de lámparas de lectura; se levanta de la cama y busca algún indicio que le diga que Julia todavía está en el departamento y puede ver su reflejo en el enorme tocador con espejo frente a la cama, sin poder evitarlo ve su enorme sonrisa que no ha desaparecido y ve su cuerpo desnudo, antes le hubiese dado vergüenza observarse como lo hace debido a la “deformidad”, como piensa, de su cuerpo con el embarazo sin darse cuenta de que conserva su grácil figura casi intacta pero después de lo sucedido, ya no le da pena maravillarse ante lo que tiene al saberse querida y deseada, acuna su vientre entre sus manos mientras se contempla.

Escucha algunos sonido en la planta de abajo, y regresa a la realidad para ver la bata de baño que ha llevado Julia hasta hace un par de horas junto a su vestido, tiene que vestirse pero no le apetece colocárselo de nuevo así que opta por tomar la bata prestada para encaminarse hacia donde se encuentra la persona que hace a su corazón desbocarse; ajusta el cordón de la bata sobre su abultado vientre y camina descalza sobre el piso de madera encerada sujetando su rizos en una coleta con una liga que ha encontrado por allí y conforme baja los peldaños de la escalera y se acerca hacia la cocina, que es donde se escuchan las voces, puede ver que el cielo ya no es gris claro ahora es de un tono más oscuro con claros signos de seguir derramando sus lágrimas por la ciudad.

―Tienes que esperar a que la pasta tenga un tono blanco marfil antes de agregar las salsas… ― Al parecer Julia le está enseñando sus dotes culinarios a su hija ― También tienes que estar pendiente de que el ajo no se queme porque si no el pan tendrá un sabor amargo ― señala Julia mientras mueve la cacerola.

―Hola… ― Interrumpe Lena sonriente al ver a su hija sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra desayunadora recargando el rostro entre sus manos apoyando los codos en la barra viendo con atención a Julia mientras se maneja en la cocina como si estuviese en el campo.

―Hola mami… ¿Qué haces con la bata de “papi”? ― Su hija le mira escrutando su atuendo sólo vistiendo la bata de baño.

― ¿Eh? Ah… Yo… ― La pregunta le pone nerviosa pues no le contará que ha ido al departamento de Julia con la intención de seducirle y han estado juntas por más dos en la cama, bueno al menos no por el momento si no hasta que tenga la edad suficiente.

Las palabras se ahogan  en su garganta no queriendo salir, un silencio algo incómodo invade la cocina hasta que Bell aparece con su cola levantada contoneando las caderas y acercándose a Lena para restregarse en la piel desnuda de su pierna; Lena evita la mirada de su hija inclinándose para acariciar la cabecita del pequeño felino tratando de ignorar la pregunta.

―Lo que pasa es que la ropa de tu mamá se mojó cuando venía hacia el departamento y le he prestado algo seco ― apoya Julia haciendo sonar el comentario como algo simple ― ¿Cómo quieres tu pan? ― Intenta desviar el tema para salvar a Lena de explicaciones.

Lena le dedica una mirada agradecida mientras suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones buscando las mejores palabras para explicarle la nueva situación a la que se van a enfrentar: vivir como una familia y sabe que debe ser cuanto antes porque su hija es muy suspicaz en cuanto a sus silencios y falta de explicaciones en algunas situaciones pues ahora mismo le mira detenidamente con los mismos ojos que Julia posee y sabe que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá de una forma u otra condenándola a su desaprobación si lo descubre por ella misma, por lo que quiere ser ella quien le diga todo y para ganar más tiempo, Julia le pide a Katy que disponga los platos en la mesa para hablar sobre el asunto.

―Cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme a colocar los cubierto y los platos? ― Katy asiente y se levanta para salir de la cocina con lo necesario para colocar la mesa ― ¿Qué pasa? ― Murmura en voz baja mientras Lena se acerca a ella.

―Katy sabe que ha pasado algo y me gustaría decirle sobre la decisión cuanto antes pero no sé cuál será su reacción y me preocupa todo esto en ella, no quisiera causarle un trauma con todo lo que ha vivido, sé que dije que tal vez sea muy comprensiva para su edad pero tengo miedo de confundir todo y adelantarme a hechos porque es una niña después de todo… Yo.

―Tranquila…― Julia frota sus brazos para intentar calmarla ― Katy es una niña muy inteligente que es muy madura para su edad, ha aceptado todo esto de manera muy simple y normal ― se inclina para besar sus labios ligeramente dándole su apoyo ― de cualquier forma, estoy contigo y si quieres puedo ayudarte a decírselo, ¿quieres que lo hagamos hoy mismo?

―Creo que cuanto antes será mejor, aunque me gustaría tener más tiempo para solucionar las cosas con Sam…― Su voz se torna afligida.

―Oye, estoy contigo en lo que decidas… Si quieres esperar para hacerlo, seré paciente, te quiero y quiero formar una familia contigo aunque a estas alturas ya esté iniciada ― Lena curva los labios en una sonrisa y mira detenidamente los ojos de Julia, en ellos ve la determinación que le hace falta y suelta un suspiro.

Las tres se sientan en el comedor de seis sillas de caoba bellamente tallado y de estilo rústico, Julia recorre la silla para Lena mientras toma las pinzas para colocar la pasta recientemente cocinada junto a algunas otras guarniciones de pollo con verduras cocidas y una ensalada sencilla ofreciéndole pan de ajo y aunque el platillo se ve delicioso, el estómago de Lena tiene un nudo que le impide sentir hambre debido a los ojos azules que le miran analizadoramente con una enorme curiosidad esperando por que el secreto sea revelado.

―Bien, no puedo seguir con esto… ― Lena aleja el cubierto de su boca antes de dar el primer bocado y talla su rostro, Misha y Bell miran la escena familiar desde la entrada de la sala, ambos echados sobre sus estómagos mientras giran el rostro de lado confundidos.

― ¿Qué pasa mamá, te sientes bien? ― Katy se levanta asustada de su silla y se acerca a su mamá.

―Todo está bien ― Julia se levanta también mientras deposita la servilleta de tela blanca sobre la mesa y se encamina hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

― ¿Estás bien, mami? ― La pequeña rubia le coloca la mano sobre el hombro a Lena para intentar reconfortarla.

―Bebe un poco de agua, tal vez te haga sentir mejor… Y si no es así, puedo llevarte al hospital ― ofrece Julia hincándose a su lado.

―Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario… ― Lena bebe un sorbo mientras suspira profundamente ― Katy hay algo que tengo que decirte ― observa las pupilas expectantes de su hija ― ¿Qué…Qué pensarías si…Qué pensarías si tu “papi” yo…Bueno…Decidiéramos de pronto estar “juntos”? ― Consigue articular y Katy le mira de manera confundida pero feliz, sus ojos cobran un brillo intenso ante la noticia pero de tanta felicidad no puede articular palabra alguna.

―Eso… Eso sería… ― Coloca sus manos sobre sus mejillas haciendo un gesto infantilmente sorprendido ― Lo más genial que me podrías decir, es lo que más deseo en el mundo además de mi hermanito… ― Casi salta de felicidad pero ese momento de euforia se apaga cuando vuelve a la realidad ― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso si tú y “papi” no están juntos como en una familia?

―Porque queremos saber qué es lo que piensas tú ― apoya Julia acariciando la cabeza rubia de su hija ― ¿Qué piensas de eso?

―Diría que si eso pasa, los deseos de cumpleaños se hacen realidad ― esboza una sonrisa ― así es como te encontré a ti porque eso fue lo que pedí como deseos de mis cumpleaños anteriores ― confiesa.

―Entonces creo que esto te hará feliz porque tu mamá y yo queremos decirte que queremos tener la oportunidad de formar una familia para ustedes, lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido intentarlo por ti y por tu hermanita…

Los ojos de Katy se abren como platos y casi cae de espaldas al escuchar aquello, le toma algunos minutos darse cuenta de que no es un sueño como siempre pasa por lo que se pellizca el brazo y suelta un quejido.

― ¿En verdad? ¿No estoy soñando? ― Julia sonríe levantándose y Lena asiente mordiendo sus labios ― ¿Todos juntos como una familia, una familia real? ¡Que emoción! ― Se arroja a los brazos de su “papi” envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello mientras besa su mejilla, dos grandes ríos surcan sus mejillas por la emoción que siente.

―Oye, pensé que estarías feliz, ¿Por qué lloras? ― Julia pega su frente a la de su hija mientras limpia los rastros de lágrimas en su mejillas con sus pulgares haciendo un puchero triste.

―Lo estoy, es por eso que lloro… Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan feliz que no puedo contenerlo, quiero… Saltar, gritar, correr… ― Julia coloca a su hija en el piso alfombrado del comedor y Katy corre en dirección de Bell y Misha, quienes le reciben igualmente contentos, Misha lame su mejilla mientras intenta hacer que le envuelva en un abrazo mientras que Bell, un poco más fría lame su pata limpiando su cabeza con su pata delantera ignorando por completo la efusividad de Misha.

―Parece ser que lo tomó más que bien, no me esperaba una reacción tan… Feliz ― comenta Lena acomodándose en la silla.

―Más que bien, creo que ya se lo esperaba venir ― Lena le mira dubitativamente ― tenía tiempo insistiendo en que debía invitarte a salir, llevarte flores y despedirme de beso en los labios, llevarte serenatas, comprarte obsequios y siempre que podía nos dejaba a solas para “dar paso al romance” ― coloca comillas en la última frase ― según ella es lo que se hace en la películas cuando alguien está interesado en una persona.

― ¿En serio? Creo que debí prestar más atención en esos gestos infantiles y me parece que ya sé quién la instruyó en ello ― coloca los ojos en blanco sabiendo que han sido Sonya y Nastya, quienes han aconsejado a su hija en esas cuestiones del “romance”.

―Pero de cualquier forma, ella lo sabía porque es una pequeña muy observadora ― Lena asiente pues sabe que su hija es algo suspicaz y no sabe de dónde ha sacado la habilidad de saber cuándo alguien miente y cuando esconde algo más donde nadie lo ve aunque lo que no sabe es que a escondidas y sigilosamente les ha espiado tras la puerta mientras han estado hablando en la cocina y les ha visto besarse por lo que ha descubierto todo.

―Por cierto, ¿Cuándo será la boda? ― Katy regresa su atención a sus “padres”, quienes no han hablado hasta ese tema puesto que van iniciando la relación.

―Eh… ― Julia hala el cuello de su camisa nerviosa mientras Lena suelta una risita nerviosa.

―Creo que todavía es muy pronto para hablar de eso ― ataja Lena sudando frío ― además primero tengo que hablar con tu mamá Sam.

―Tu mamá tiene razón pero un día de estos tendrás otra noticia ― revela Julia ― ahora porque no pasamos a cenar, cociné esto especialmente para mis invitadas ― intenta liberarlas de una larga charla sobre porqué esperar para una boda.

―Está bien pero yo quiero usar un hermoso vestido y llevar las flores ― Katy se sienta haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos causando la risa de Julia y Lena ― no le veo la gracia ― toma su tenedor e introduce un poco de pasta.

En esta ocasión la cena ha transcurrido más amena pues se encuentran sentadas en el comedor como una verdadera familia, cenando como si lo hicieran de toda la vida, Katy está más sonriente y a Lena le ha vuelto el apetito tanto así que va por su segundo plato de la noche.

―Mamá, no te había visto comer tanto… ― Observa Katy sorprendida mordiendo su pedazo de pan mientras mastica la pasta.

―Estoy comiendo por dos, además Mila tiene hambre ― se defiende devorando los trozos de pollo en su plato.

― ¿Mila? ― Julia levanta una ceja mirando expectante pues no sabe que el bebé es una niña pues se ha perdido el último ultrasonido.

―Lo siento, debí decirte que me dieron los resultados y pues tendré… Tendremos otra niña ― Julia abre los ojos como platos mientras comienzan a brillar de felicidad.

― ¿De verdad? ― Julia toma la mano de Lena sobre la mesa y la toma para besarla ― Mamá se pondrá feliz de escuchar esto pero ¿Mila, quieres que se llame Ludmila?

―Tiene un hermoso significado que es muy parecido a la realidad, todos la quieren mucho y pensé en el nombre desde antes de concebirla, me encantó ― explica brevemente ― pero si quieres buscamos más…

―De ninguna manera, si te gusta así será ― se inclina para besar sus labios ante los ojos risueños de Katy, quien cubre su boca riendo furtivamente completamente feliz.

 La hora de ir a dormir ha llegado aunque Katy ha intentado mantenerse por todos los medios quedarse despierta hasta tarde ha caído rendida en los brazos de Julia mientras ven una película en la sala por lo que tanto Lena como Julia se encaminan hacia la cama de su hija para arroparla y darle las buenas noches besando su frente.

―Descansa copito de nieve ― murmura Julia besando su frente.

―Dulces sueños ― Lena coloca el edredón de color azul con estampado de sus muñecas favoritas sobre la tela y toma la mano de Julia para encaminarla hacia su habitación.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeszgSeeGhs> Main Event – RePaul)

―Este día ha sido bastante agitado para mí, no sé qué podría hacerme más feliz… Saber que tengo una oportunidad contigo o que tendré otra hija ― murmura Julia desde el baño cepillando sus dientes.

―Pienso que lo que podría aumentar esta felicidad sería… ― Lena camina hacia el baño contoneando las caderas de manera coqueta recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras asoma la cabeza para ver a Julia de perfil ― Pasarla entre tus brazos ― abre un poco la bata dejando ver parte de la piel desnuda de su pierna y se gira para encaminarse a la cama.

Julia le sonríe mientras escupe la pasta dental en el lavamanos y utiliza el enjuague bucal, apura su tarea pues su cuerpo está reaccionando a las palabras con toque sugestivo que utiliza Lena y su sangre comienza a dirigirse hacia el sur de su anatomía dejando ver a través de la ropa interior su grado de excitación en ese momento, todo lo que hay en su mente se borra y parece hipnotizada cuando avanza hacia Lena.

Lena le espera al pie de la cama con la bata entre abierta y baja un poco de la tela por su hombro dejándolo desnudo a merced de Julia pues le percibe entrar con el rabillo del ojo mientras se aproxima hacia ella, se siente fascinada y halagada por lo que provoca en Julia y moja sus labios saboreando lo que está por venir, sonríe al ver su excitación pues ella está igualmente lista y dispuesta con tan sólo imaginar lo que puede pasar.

Delicadamente, Julia besa la piel desnuda de su hombro haciendo un camino de besos a lo largo de su hombro subiendo por su cuello hasta detenerse en el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo levemente, Lena gime de placer y empuja su cuerpo hacia atrás sintiendo la excitación de Julia a través de las delgadas telas y baja una mano hacia atrás, le toma en su mano y comienza a bajar y subir sobre la tela  sintiendo que Julia da un respingo echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Lena ríe por lo bajo.

―Recuéstate en la cama… ― Más que sugerencia suena a orden.

Julia obedece y relame sus labios sabiendo que lo que viene, será bueno para ella; Lena se siente atrevida y ha dejado la vergüenza de lado por lo que comienza bajando lentamente la bata de baño por sus hombros hasta la cintura dejando sus senos al descubierto sonriendo cuando Julia pasa saliva, Julia no pierde detalle y sus ojos brillan llenos de deseo mientras estira su cuerpo colocando las manos tras su nuca para poder ver mejor el espectáculo haciendo más que evidente su excitación por lo que cruza un tobillo sobre el otro para no incomodar a Lena.

― ¿Ansiosa? ― Pregunta Lena cuando Julia siente más ajustada la ropa e intenta darle una liberación reacomodando sus partes.

― ¿Te parece que lo estoy? Me estás matando mujer ― estira su mano para poder atraerla a la cama con ella y poder masajear y besar esos senos que le miran tentativos ― Eres una mujer tan hermosa… ― Murmura Julia cuando Lena se acerca a la cama y se levanta para recibirla en un beso desesperado.

De pronto la poca ropa que lleva Lena y la ropa de Julia desaparece encontrándose esparcida por todo el suelo mientras delicadamente Julia le toma por la cintura y la recuesta sobre su espalda cuidando no ser brusca con su vientre, baja a besar sus labios mientras sus manos explorar hasta donde pueden pero se detienen en sus senos.

Julia detiene el beso y observa detenidamente a la mujer que tiene delante de ella, la admira y la detalla, quiere memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, cada peca, cada marca, cada sabor… Quiere saberlo todo de ella. Mientras Lena, impaciente por el tiempo que se toma Julia, levanta sus caderas buscando el alivio que puede ofrecerle pues siente un ardor irresistible en su entrepierna por lo que con insistencia roza sus caderas con la de Julia para buscar su atención y para llamarla, envuelve sus caderas con una de sus piernas dándole libre acceso al lugar que necesita alivio.

Lena le urge a entrar en ella pues sabe que no resistirá a pesar de que Julia quiere alargar el acto, Lena no puede esperar más así que Julia le obedece y lentamente entra en ella; ambas sueltan un suspiro de alivio mezclado con un gemido, Lena se aferra a sus caderas con su pierna mientras se sujeta con ambas manos a su espalda y Julia deposita su peso en sus brazos para no aplastar con su peso a Lena y a su hija.

Los movimientos comienzan lentamente mientras unen sus labios en un beso, sus lenguas luchan una batalla que ninguna quiere ganar; las penetraciones lentas y profundas comienzan a tomar un rumbo diferente cuando Lena comienza a marcar otro ritmo diferente urgiendo a Julia a ir más a prisa, Julia sólo obedece las exigencias de Lena tratando con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo de Lena.

 Los gemidos comienzan a inundar la habitación mientras las embestidas aumentan su velocidad, Lena echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente que está cerca de alcanzar la cima y Julia busca el refugio de su cuello para acallar su grito de liberación, siente su cuerpo temblar al igual que el de la pelirroja entre sus brazos; delicadamente aleja unos rizos que le caen en la cara y con cuidado sale de ella y se coloca a su lado pues no tiene más fuerzas para sostenerse sobre sus brazos.

Extrañamente esta actividad física les ha dejado más que agotadas a pesar de que sólo lo han hecho una vez pero esta ocasión todo ha sido diferente pues se han entregado de lleno en el acto de demostración de afecto, tanto que les ha dejado agotadas tal demostración y ninguna de las dos puede mantenerse despierta, Julia por el agotamiento físico y Lena por el agotamiento emocional y la enorme felicidad que le embarga pero ella le sigue al mundo de Morfeo después de contemplar unos momento más el rostro apacible de Julia.

***    ***   ***

Ha pasado una semana después de que tanto Lena como Julia han anunciado su nueva relación ante sus familias pero cabe destacar que la más emocionada y contenta con la noticia es Katy, ahora es normal ver a Julia acompañada con sus dos amores para todos lados y lo que ha comenzado con rumores, ellas lo han terminado por confirmar cuando un flash capta el momento en el que la familia sale a pasear a un restaurante y Julia besa los labios de Lena confirmando de lleno la relación y dándole un nuevo tema a la prensa para seguirlas a todos lados.

Ciertamente, da pena decir que su felicidad sólo será un efímero momento pues ciertos sucesos inesperados y algunas alianzas entre personas perversas están a punto de poner a prueba la naciente relación de las chicas para ver qué tan fuerte es su amor y su unión, ¿podrán sobrevivir a los ataques por todos los flancos que se les aproximan?

― ¿Qué significa esto? ― En primera plana y en una enorme fotografía, Sam puede apreciar el beso entre Lena y Julia, su peor temor se hace realidad.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pregunta su esposa, una hermosa mujer castaña de grácil figura y de facciones delicadas cuando observa a Sam sobresaltada.

―Nada, es sólo que veo que la bolsa sigue decayendo y me preocupa porque tengo acciones ― Danielle le mira no muy convencida porque la sección de finanzas está sobre la mesa y Sam lee la sección de espectáculos, desde hace tiempo lleva viéndole sospechosamente pues hay muchas cosas que le oculta y quiere averiguar  qué es.

Danielle sale de la cocina dejando a Sam pensativa pero le dedica una mirada analizadora antes de salir por completo, la conoce muy bien como para saber que está alterada por algo, “lo sabía ella tenía intenciones ocultas y ahora lo veo tan claro, me estás engañando Lena cuando claramente dijiste que no te gustaba… ¿Por qué mientes, por qué no esperaste a que habláramos antes de exhibirte con ella, te dije que Volkova no nos separaría y no lo hará, quitaré todo lo que me estorbe en mi camino y no te gustará saber qué es…”.

El rostro de Sam muestra una mueca maquiavélica esbozando una sonrisa que helaría hasta el más valiente pues su obsesión por mantener a Lena está creciendo desmesuradamente y no puede permitir que nadie más la tenga, no si ella puede impedirlo y ya sabe cómo lo hará.

***   ***   ***

Y al igual que Sam, alguien más tampoco está contenta con la noticia y la idea de ver a Lena del brazo de Julia.

― ¡Ma***** sea! He perdido toda oportunidad con Julia, lo que daría por tener una noche de ella― exclama una voz iracunda en los vestidores del estadio después de que se ha quedado sola.

―Yo no diría eso ― entra en escena alguien más provocando el sobre salto de quien ha creído estar sola.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Se gira y puede ver a Lana tras ella ― Lena tiene todas las de ganar con sus hijos y se nota que Julia no tiene ojos para nadie más ― responde.

―Querida mía, como siempre he dicho: Julia podrá estar casada pero puedes hacer todo para alejarla de su esposa, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer si te doy la oportunidad perfecta para quedarte con ella por una noche o quizá más?

― ¿Qué harás?

―Tu déjamelo a mí y ya verás que tendrás flojita y cooperando al lobito Volkova, Angela… Déjalo en mis manos y verás que nos divertiremos de lo lindo.

― ¿Por qué me ayudas?

―Somos enemigas pero podemos unirnos y ser amienemigas para conseguir lo que queramos pero resulta ser que no puedo hacerlo sola, ¿estás dentro? ― Extiende su mano y Angela pasa saliva pero asiente y toma la mano que Lana le extiende aceptándola mientras se sonríen mutuamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

“¿Cómo puedes esperar que la comparta contigo? Ella será mía solamente…” Piensa Lana sonriendo mientras estrecha la mano de Angela.

“¿Qué estás planeando, Lana? Me asustas pero no puedo bajar la guardia, quiero a Julia pero no pienso compartirla ni contigo ni con Lena…” Piensa Angela sonriéndole a Lana de manera confiada.

Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de que alguien más ha estado escuchando la conversación siniestra que tiene como objetivo dañar la recién formada familia de Julia aunque el dilema en el que está es si quiere o no ayudar a quien es su rival dentro y fuera del terreno de juego, su sentido moral del deber se está poniendo a prueba pues no está muy interesada en ayudar a Julia.

“¿Debería avisarte sobre esto? De nada me sirve ayudarte y además, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?...” Piensa mientras silenciosamente dirige sus pasos hacia la salida de los baños de los vestidores.

***   ***   ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRGSHvlu9Ss> Castle of glass – Linkin Park)

A Lena le sorprende saber que Sam está de acuerdo en terminar la relación cuando le llamado hace dos días pero le pide hablar sobre todo cuando regrese de su viaje pues hay algunas cosas que aclarar que no pueden tratarse por medio del teléfono.

― ¿Sam te dijo que está de acuerdo con todo esto? Me sorprende que no se alterarse tanto como suele hacerlo siempre… ― Nastya mira desconfiada a su amiga ― Yo no me confiaría tanto Len, ella planea algo y algo grande, ten cuidado cuando hables con ella, no vayas a hacerlo sola por favor ― Nastya mira los ojos de su amiga pero Lena sonríe.

―Nas, creo que Sam comprende que lo nuestro ya no puede avanzar más y está de acuerdo en hablar civilizadamente pero para que estés más tranquila no estaré sola cuando hablemos, deja de ser tan desconfiada, todos podemos cambiar.

―Lo prometiste, pero dejemos a Sam de lado vamos a lo que más me interesa, ¿Qué tal te va con Julia? Por tu sonrisa veo que es muy complaciente…

― ¡Nastya! Haces que me sonroje, esos no son temas para conversar ― Nastya le mira con ojos picaros y Lena no puede evitar responder ― pero sí, Julia es muy complaciente…

― ¿Dentro y fuera de la cama?

― ¡Nastya!

―Sólo es curiosidad ― se encoje de hombros mientras esboza una sonrisa ― pero por lo hermosa que luces y esa enorme sonrisa que tienes me puedo imaginar que sí, ¿y para cuando la boda?

―Bueno, es un tema que no hemos tocado aun pero no tenemos prisa…

La conversación sigue mientras ambas amigan conversan en el café para ponerse al día después de no verse en casi una semana pues Lena casi no va al consultorio y Nastya ha tenido bastante trabajo aunque hay un presentimiento en Lena que no la deja tranquila y sabe que es algo referente a Julia pero no puede deducir qué puede ser.

***   ***   ***

Otra victoria más y podrán saborear la victoria de conseguir el título de clubes en Europa, queda un clásico por enfrentar pero como dicen todo paso por paso aunque la victoria les ha costado bastante trabajo pues sólo han conseguido ganar con una sola anotación en el partido de vuelta sobrepasando a sus rivales del club de Italia.

El Galaxy Star ha conseguido su pase a la semifinal y se han enfrascado en una gran celebración además de festejar la despedida de soltera de Madicken un privado del hotel en el que se hospedan, ya que en unas cuantas semanas más así festejan al doble, las risas por comentarios absurdos no cesan pues casi todas las integrantes del equipo están pasadas de copas excepto Angela y Lana, quienes esperan un momento adecuado para actuar viendo la ocasión perfecta sin percatarse de que unos ojos se han posado sobre ellas vigilando sus movimientos.

Extrañamente Julia ha sobre pasado sus niveles de alcohol pero se siente feliz en el ambiente con sus compañeras y copa tras copa combinando el sabor de vodka, tequila, ron, whisky y cerveza siente la cabeza darle vueltas por lo que decide que ha sido suficiente.

―Nosss… Vemosss… Despuésss…Chicasss ― se despide arrastrando las palabras y se encamina tambaleándose al elevador para buscar su habitación de hotel.

Lana mueve la cabeza hacia Angela para decirle que le siga, Angela le alcanza en el elevador y comienza una charla con Julia, quien perdida de su realidad se tambalea mientras intenta mantenerse despierta conversando con Angela.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ― Se ofrece cuando ve a Julia buscando el número de habitación que indica su tarjeta.

―Creo… Que sííí… ― Se rasca la nuca mientras camina tambaleándose ― ¿Sabesss que yo amo mucho a Lena? ― Comienza cuando Angela le ayuda a guiarse convirtiéndose en su bastón.

―Sí, lo sé ― responde entre dientes molesta y aunque ya ha estado a punto de arrepentirse de lo que va hacer, escuchar aquello le hace continuar.

―Yo… ― Señala su pecho ― Amo a mi Lena y a mis hijasss… ― Prosigue Julia entrecerrando los ojos ― Pero es un sssecreto… ― Silencia sus labios.

Al llegar a la habitación, Angela abre la puerta y ayuda a Julia a llegar a la cama depositándola sobre el edredón y muerde sus labios al imaginar lo que será estar entre sus brazos aunque mira decepcionada que Julia ha perdido el  conocimiento y ha caído rendida completamente extendida sobre la cama.

―Ya estoy aquí ― anuncia Lana entrando puesto que Angela ha dejado la puerta abierta.

―Tenemos un problema, se durmió ― repone molesta Angela cruzándose de brazos.

―No importa, de cualquier forma podemos divertirnos con ella… ― Saca una cámara digital y sonríe malvadamente ― anda, recuéstate, quítate la ropa, sonríe y prepárate para las fotos ― cierra la puerta con el pie mientras se acerca a colocar la cámara en un lugar donde se puedan sacar las mejores imágenes.

―Te amo muchhhho Lena de mi vida… ― Murmura Julia cuando Angela besa su cuello mientras abre su camisa y se mueve cambiando de posición colocándose sobre su costado.

―Esto será muy divertido ― Lana se relame los labios buscando la hebilla del cinturón y bajando la cremallera del pantalón mientras la pobre de Julia cae en un sopor tranquilo de su sueño.


	12. Capítulo 12 Peleas y sustos, malos entendido aclarados... ¿reconciliación? Parte I

**Capítulo 12 Peleas y sustos, malos entendidos aclarados… ¿reconciliación? Parte I**

Es más fácil quejarse que aguantar, amenazar al niño que persuadirlo.

**San Juan Bosco**

 

_Ella juró no dejarte_

_y te habló de eternidades_

_cuando es buen tiempo es muy fácil_

_decir no voy a fallarte._

_Y caminó de tu lado_

_por prados soleados de marzo_

_y la abrigaste con besos_

_de los serenos de enero._

_Ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah,_

_ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah._

_Ahora que el mundo tiembla bajo tus pies_

_y los continentes se quiebran otra vez_

_y las estrellas son fugaces y caen_

_descubres de golpe la efimeridad._

_Busca su mano y sus promesas_

_pero quien puede aguantar la prueba_

_que puede aguantar tempestad_

_si no es amor de verdad._

_En medio de la tempestad_

_en contra de la furia del mar_

_y de los cuatro elementos_

_yo no voy a fallar_

_yo estoy aquí._

_Y olas gigantes vienen a donde estás_

_ciudades enteras hechas polvo se caen_

_y las montañas que eran roca hoy son sal_

_sientes lo frágil que es ser un mortal._

_Busca su mano y sus promesas_

_pero quien puede aguantar la prueba_

_que puede aguantar tempestad_

_si no es amor de verdad._

_En medio de la tempestad_

_en contra de la furia del mar_

_y de los cuatro elementos_

_yo no voy a fallar_

_yo estoy aquí._

_La roca erosiona y hasta el mar se seca_

_el roble se quiebra cuando el rayo truena_

_y ella te deja y se olvida de ti_

_y tú lloras porque ella ya no quiso seguir._

_Busca su mano y sus promesas_

_pero quien puede aguantar la prueba_

_que puede aguantar tempestad_

_si no es amor de verdad._

_En medio de la tempestad_

_en contra de la furia del mar_

_y de los cuatro elementos_

_yo no voy a fallar_

_yo estoy aquí, yo soy así_

_tierra firme para ti_

_que venga más, que estalle el volcán_

_que caiga el granizo y que venga huracán_

_que venga más, nada me hace doblar_

_mira en el infinito hay algo de eternidad._

_Yo soy amor de verdad._

(So cold – Ben Cocks <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3px5DRAK6lY>)

La cabeza le está dando vueltas y le punza bastante, comprende que tiene una terrible resaca así que se promete a sí misma no volver a beber de esa forma ni para no dejar que el alcohol tome control de su cuerpo; no recuerda mucho de lo sucedido el día anterior, sólo que ha festejado bastante con las chicas y que cuando la sorpresa de Savina ha llegado a hacer acto de presencia en la celebración, ella misma ha decidido abandonar la sala, y como no hacerlo si a Savina se le ha ocurrido llevar a una bailarina exótica para darle la despedida de soltera a Madicken.

Ríe al recordar la cara estupefacta de la pobre rubia sueca ha dejado su inhibida personalidad gracias al alcohol que corre por sus venas y se ha dedicado a celebrar y dejarse consentir por sus compañeras y por la voluptuosa morena de medidas perfectas que le ha bailado en las piernas.

Aunque la molestia en su cabeza vuelve y siente la boca seca debido a la resaca por lo que intenta levantarse para tomar una botella de agua del minibar en su habitación pero cuando lo hace y aparta la sábana, se da cuenta de que está completamente desnuda y su ropa está esparcida por todo el piso alfombrado; no recuerda nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior después de que ha caminado entre tropiezos hacia el ascensor y de pasar la tarjeta por la puerta, su memoria está en blanco, excepto que cuando se ha dirigido a su habitación, una de las chicas se ha apresurado a acompañarle pero su rostro se pierde entre sus borrosos recuerdos y el dolor de la resaca.

“¡Diablos! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando…” Piensa mientras busca algún indicio de que no ha engañado a Lena pero la clara prueba está allí mismo ante sus ojos, una prenda íntima en color rosa, una tanga y unos empaques de condones “recientemente” usados botados en el piso, “Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando, tengo que saber qué pasó y con quién pasó, ¡Dios, ¿Por qué ahora que tengo asegurada mi felicidad?...” toma su rostro entre sus manos despeinando su ya despeinada cabellera intentando buscarle alguna explicación a lo sucedido, aunque lo más lógico y tonto es que ha dejado que el alcohol tome completo control de su subconsciente y de su cuerpo.

―Gracias por la GRANDIOSA noche entre tus brazos… ― Lee con ojos bien abiertos en una nota rosa de una de libretas proporcionadas por el hotel y para darle un sello personal ha agregado la impresión de unos labios.

Toma la nota y la arruga con coraje presionando el papel como si lo hiciese con el cuello de alguien, su futuro al lado de Lena está pendiendo de un hilo si la misteriosa chica decide abrir su boca y contar todo a los tabloides pendientes de su vida sobre su “gran” noche con el “lobito” Volkova.

Fuerza a su memoria para recordar al menos el nombre o el rostro de la desconocida pero ésta no quiere cooperar debido a la resaca, sólo le arroja borrosos y nítidos recuerdos que no le arroja ninguna pista sobre la misteriosa chica pero por más que lo intenta no puede recordar, ¿Cómo hará para explicarle a Lena lo que ha sucedido?  

***   ***   ***

(Where the lonely ones roam – Digital Daggers <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJlv5zI5p2g>)

―El partido ha estado más que excelente, hemos conseguido más de lo que esperábamos… ― Le felicita Grigori cuando le ve entrar en la sala de reuniones del hotel para el lanzamiento de algunos productos de la firma del equipo.

―Llegamos a donde queríamos en el torneo, eso es lo que importa ― repone Julia tomando asiento mientras bosteza y acomoda sus gafas de sol sobre el puente de su nariz para evitar la luz cegadora que se filtra entre las grandes persianas.

―Con esto, los contratos alzan las cifras y los números son mejores, tu cuenta aumentará este año ― codea su costado a lo que Julia se hunde más en su silla sin humor de hablar sobre dinero en ese momento debido a que su mente está en otro lugar.

―Grigori, ¿podemos hablar sobre esto en otro momento? No me siento muy de ánimo como para… ¿Podemos sólo dejar esto cómo está? ― Restriega su rostro con sus manos.

―Ah, ya entiendo… ― Le guiña un ojo ― Tienes una terrible resaca, ok, ok bueno sólo tienes que recordar que tienes una entrevista ― se levanta y le acerca una botella de agua.

―Sabes que lo haré pero ya no hables tanto que no estoy de ánimo ni de humor.

―Claro que lo recuerdo, toda la semana me lo has recordado… Ahora por favor, ¿quieres dejarme sola un momento? ― Se recuesta en la silla tallando su rostro y masajeando su sien derecha.

―Por supuesto ― saca su celular de su chaqueta ― oh, se me olvidaba, han informado que el partido final se ha cambiado para dentro de dos semanas por el mal clima en Rumania así que tienes una semana libre pero la otra tenemos compromisos como la sesión de fotos para la campaña de no violencia en los estadios, la entrevista Total Deportes del canal 235, la sesión de fotos para la nueva marca de ropa deportiva y la grabación del comercial para perfumes… ― Julia recuesta más la cabeza pues definitivamente no puede pensar más que en dos cosas: su resaca y a la desconocida de su cama, así que sólo levanta el pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Grigori sale con el celular en su oreja dejando a Julia pensativa cuando una a una, comienzan a entrar sus compañeras de equipo con la misma y peores expresiones en sus rostros que ella, excepto por algunas que si han sabido controlarse.

―Sí que estuvo buena la fiesta ayer… ― Comenta Ángela tomando asiento en la silla que está al lado de Julia ― ¿Qué tal va la resaca? ― Le ofrece un vaso con jugo de naranja.

―No muy bien, el único consuelo de todo esto es que Madicken lo pasó bien y que tenemos dos semanas libres antes de la gran final ― toma el vaso y bebe lentamente el contenido ― tengo pensado llevar a Katy y a Lena de vacaciones ― su sonrisa de ensancha a pesar del malestar lo que provoca que Ángela se remueva en su asiento con enojo pero también arrepentimiento incómodo después de lo que ha pasado ayer ― ¿Quieres unirte al plan?

―Yo creo que no ― rechaza cortésmente pues ya no siente la misma confianza que antes después de lo que ha hecho y siente la culpabilidad roerle la conciencia― Julia, yo…  Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

―Hola, Juli… ― Interrumpe Lana ― ¿Qué tal dormiste? ― Le dedica una sonrisa cínica y dirige una mirada significativa a Ángela.

―Pues no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche, caí como tronco en mi cama ― omite los detalles de que ha amanecido desnuda en su cama y que ha pasado la noche con Dios sabe quién que no recuerda.

―Me lo puedo imaginar… ― Ensancha la sonrisa ― Yo dormí de maravilla, ¿y tú, Angie?

―Yo… También ― titubea pasando saliva.

―Deberían controlar su manera de beber, el alcohol puede hacer que cometamos algunos errores… ― Comenta Lana viendo desafiante a Ángela ― Sino preguntémosle a Abigail ― señala a la joven que aparece en escena con unas gafas oscuras ― no sé cómo es que amaneció dormida a media recepción esta mañana ― Julia sonríe viendo a su compañera levantarle el dedo medio a Lana.

―Lana, ¿podemos hablar? ― Se levanta Ángela halando a Lana del brazo para llevarla fuera del salón sin que la aludida pueda negarse― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Le suelta cuando ya pueden hablar sin que nadie les escuche.

― ¿Yo, por qué debería hacer algo? No hay nada de malo en hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche, ¿o sí? ― Ángela pasa saliva.

―Mira, acordamos sólo tomarnos fotos con ella nada comprometedor ― recalca.

―Por supuesto, yo no insinúe nada más… ― Concede burlonamente ― ¿pasó algo más que no estuviese estipulado en nuestro plan? ― sonríe de manera cínica sacando la cámara utilizada para crear evidencia.

―Cla... Cla... Claro que no, ¿hiciste algo tú? ― Balbucea nerviosa y de manera acelerada.

―No, no tengo nada por qué sentir culpa pero creo que tú sí ― le mira fijamente y de manera penetrante con el rostro serio ― ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

―Yo... Yo... Creo que cometimos un error, Julia no se merece un golpe tan bajo... Se nota a kilómetros que ama a su esposa ― La culpa comienza a invadirle pues recuerda que Julia ha estado llamando a Lena toda la noche mientras ellas han invadido su habitación ― no quiero interponerme entre ellas, yo... No quiero hacer esto Lana ― confiesa Ángela con la cabeza cabizbaja completamente arrepentida mientras Lana arquea una ceja con disgusto.

―Me temo que es muy tarde para arrepentirse, sabías de qué iba el plan y no tuviste ningún reparo en hacerlo cuando la tuviste desnuda ante ti y la tomaste en tu interior ― comenta Lana con evidente coraje de envidia con aire de amante despechada y Ángela abre los ojos como platos levantando la cabeza de manera inmediata al escuchar aquello pues se siente descubierta.

― ¿Qué...Cómo es que...? ― Consigue balbucear Ángela.

― ¿Pensabas que no sabría que rompiste nuestro pacto de no tocar? ― La mirada que le dedica saca chispas y si sus ojos fuesen dagas atravesarían el cuerpo de Ángela ― ¿En verdad pensaste que no sabría que te metiste en su cama y te revolcaste con ella? ― Ángela traga saliva sintiendo temor por la violenta reacción que ha tenido Lana. 

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Murmura casi sin voz.

― ¿De qué hablo? ― Saca la cámara digital que ha utilizado para la creación de las pruebas falsas y le muestra unas imágenes comprometedoras ― Esta eres tú, ¿o hay alguien más con el mismo tatuaje? ― Le coloca la imagen digital frente así casi estampando la pantalla del aparato en su rostro.

―Yo… No… No es lo que parece ― balbucea intentan excusarse.

― ¿A no? ¿Quieres más de esto? ― Presiona algunas teclas en la cámara y reproduce un video en el que aparece Ángela de espaldas al lente mientras sus manos se deslizan lenta y lascivamente a través del cuerpo inmóvil y desnudo de Julia mientras se entretiene un punto en especial, estimulándole hasta conseguir su propósito mientras Julia balbucea sobre amar a Lena y se estira sobre la cama lo que aprovecha Ángela para comenzar la acción del acto sexual.

Las imágenes en el video muestran claramente a una pareja manteniendo relaciones sexuales sobre el lecho pero si se presta más atención se puede apreciar que la joven pelinegra está profundamente dormida  y la única que interviene es Ángela acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas para alcanzar el clímax.

― ¿Cómo explicas esto, desgraciada traidora? ― Le señala con el dedo índice mientras se acerca amenazadoramente ― ¿Me dirás que simplemente pasó? Volviste a la habitación después de que terminamos con la sesión de fotos, te desnudaste nuevamente y te metiste en su cama, lo tengo todo grabado ― le empuja con la mano hasta arrinconarle entre la pared y ella.

―Lana… ― Le mira suplicante ― Por favor, no quiero hacer esto, no quiero dañar a Julia, ¿podemos simplemente borrar lo que pasó? ― Da un pequeño respingo al saberse atrapada ― no quiero intervenir entre ella y su esposa, se ve que la ama y…

―Eso hubieras pensado antes de meterte en su cama y traicionar nuestro pacto, tenías que apegarte al plan pero en cambio me jugaste sucio y eso no lo voy a permitir ― le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido y enfadado pero Ángela intenta arrebatarle la cámara por lo que Lana lo coloca fuera de su alcance ― puedo ser una aliada muy eficaz pero soy una enemiga de temer, cuida tus espaldas Angie ― sentencia y se aleja dejando a Ángela hundirse en el piso alfombrado del pasillo.

“Al menos tengo que agradecerte esto, Angie… Eres mi boleta de salida para todo esto” piensa Lana mientras se aleja viendo las imágenes guardadas en la cámara 

“Oh por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?” Suspira Ángela cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos en señal de arrepentimiento, sabe que su falta le costará muy caro al haber cedido ante la tentación y ahora Lana tiene todo en su contra porque ella lleva todas las de perder pues sabe que el distintivo tatuaje tribal de su cadera cerca de la espalda baja es único y no hay nadie más que tenga uno parecido, lágrimas de impotencia le surcan las mejillas pues sabe que ella será la causante de una separación, “si tan sólo hubiera…” pero  el hubiera no existe; sabe que tiene que enfrentar su falta pero si habla con la verdad, teme perder la confianza que Julia ha terminado por depositar en ella en el tan poco tiempo que se conocen, pero si no habla está condenado el incipiente amor entre Julia y la pelirroja, sabe que tiene que hacer lo correcto con ello también sabe que perderá a Julia no solo como prospecto sino como amiga.

Tan concentrada está en sus sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento que no se da cuenta de que unos pasos se acercan hacia ella, la misma persona que sabe sobre el plan desde el principio y quien puede salvar o dejar que inculpen a Julia, la misma persona que tiene un resentimiento “justificado” hacia su compañera de equipo.

― ¿Te sientes bien, Ángela? ― La voz le hace dar un pequeño salto  de impresión.

―Ge… Gemma, sí estoy bien ― limpia lo más rápido que pude las lágrimas con su mano.

― ¿Estás segura? ― Gemma se coloca a su altura hincándose ― ¿Estás…Estabas llorando?

― ¡No! ― Se apresura a responder intentando borrar los rastros de lágrimas ― me… Me duele la cabeza ― balbucea ― supongo que es la resaca, como la tienen todas ― trata de sonreír pero más que sonrisa es una mueca de preocupación.

― ¿En serio? Porque yo no vi que bebieras más que un vaso de agua ayer ― le evidencia.

―Bu… Yo… ― Balbucea a penas antes de quebrarse ante la mirada evaluativa de su compañera y sin saber qué le mueve se arroja a sus brazos en busca de un abrazo desesperado y consolador como el de una niña pequeña asustada.

Gemma no puede reaccionar y se queda sorprendida ante el gesto desesperado de consuelo así que con manos temblorosas palmea su espalda con algo de temor, como si pudiese romperle ante tal acto debido a la fragilidad que muestra; Ángela rompe en llanto y la humedad de sus lágrimas mojan el cuello de su compañera mientras le siente estremecerse, le apena que le vea en ese estado pero no puede evitarlo.

“Que aroma tan dulce…” Piensa Gemma mientras percibe el aroma del cabello de Ángela mientras todavía la estrecha entre sus brazos, tenerle así le confiere sensaciones nuevas que nunca antes ha sentido excepto por aquella que es la innombrable, no sabe por qué pero ver lo frágil de Ángela le hace querer protegerla aunque las dudas comienzan a surgir en su mente, ¿desde cuándo siente que su deber es protegerla? ¿Por qué verla en aquel estado le hace querer reconfortarla hasta que recupere su jovial y alegre actitud de siempre? Pero principalmente, ¿Por qué se siente así con ella? “Un momento, Gemma, ¿Qué estás pensando? Vaya, ¿Por qué te estás ablandando así con ella? Ángela es tu compañera y sólo está teniendo una especie de crisis… ¿Por qué me siento así con sólo abrazarla?...”

Mientras Gemma tiene su batalla interior, Ángela también debate en su interior “¿Por qué me siento tan bien entre sus brazos? Nunca hemos cruzado más de una palabra excepto por los saludos de cortesía, ni siquiera la conozco lo demasiado como para permitir que me abrace, ¿Por qué estoy permitiéndoselo? Este calor agradable y la paz que me transmite, nunca las había sentido, ¿acaso yo…? Nah, eso no puede ser…” Piensa intentando tranquilizarse y analizar las cosas, la situación con Lana y Julia ha desaparecido por completo de su mente para enfocarse en una nueva que le confunde pero le resulta agradable.

― ¿Ya te siente mejor? ― Ángela se separa un poco de su agradable consuelo y baja la cabeza avergonzada.

―Perdona que… Yo no soy así ― murmura tallando su cuello.

―Lo sé, todos tenemos momentos de debilidad en algún momento ― admite Gemma levándose para ayudar a Ángela ― ¿quieres hablar? ― Ángela niega con la cabeza y Gemma comprende que no hablará de buenas a primeras con ella porque a penas y se conocen ― Entiendo, no estás lista para hacerlo ― Sonríe nerviosa y comienza a caminar hacia el salón pero repentinamente se gira antes de entrar ― bueno, si quieres hacerlo… Aquí estoy ― comenta con algo de torpeza entrando al salón casi chocando con la puerta.

Sin saber cómo ha pasado, una nueva historia de amor está a punto de comenzar pues la atracción ha estado palpable pero la indiferencia y la poca convivencia la han mantenido a raya.

Ángela sonríe con un poco de ilusión sin motivo alguno pues ha conocido un poco el lado amable de la siempre fría y temible Gemma aunque ahora que está sola otra vez el pensamiento de su falta hacia Julia le asalta de nuevo e intenta buscar una solución factible pero en todas y cada una, sale perdiendo porque sabe que mentir va contra sus principios y valores inculcados pero si oculta, la culpa terminará por consumirla.

***   ***   ***

La ausencia de Julia se ha resentido mucho en el departamento pues Misha no tiene su característica jovialidad que muestra todos los días al perseguir hasta el cansancio a Bell y lo hace saber mientras está echado en la sala completamente aburrido con la cabeza sobre el suelo con expresión triste al igual que Katy, quien igualmente está recostada en el sofá grande viendo la televisión de cabeza.

― ¿Crees que “papá” nos extraña? ― Pregunta de pronto Katy a la nada obteniendo un pequeño resoplido por parte de Misha.

―Claro que los extraña ― comenta Lena entrando en la sala llevando consigo un pequeño tazón de helado ― sufre igual que nosotros ― le tiene una cucharita a su hija.

―Pues ya ha pasado un día desde que dijo que volvería y no ha regresado ― se queja dando una probada al helado.

―Mi amor, tiene compromisos de trabajo que a veces le harán quedarse más tiempo fuera de casa… ― Acomoda un pequeño mechón de cabello tras su oreja ― ¿quieres que veamos tu película favorita? ― Propone intentando levantar el ánimo.

Katy está a punto de responder pero se escuchan unos golpecitos en la puerta, tanto Misha como Bell y Katy levantan la cabeza mirando de manera expectante en dirección de la puerta mientras Lena acomoda un poco su ropa aunque ahora que lo piensa, Julia no necesita llamar a la puerta porque tiene llave así que se dirige a abrir con una sonrisa pensando que tal vez quiere darles una sorpresa pero vaya sorpresa que se llevará al ver a su visitante.

(Amor Real - Soundtrack Amor Real Variación Desesperación <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ggy2FDYMW2s>)

―Hola, Lenita ― la sonrisa de Lena desaparece y su rostro se muestra tenso al ver la expresión sombría de Sam ― ¿Qué no piensas invitarme a pasar? ― Katy también se detiene justo detrás de su madre  con expresión temerosa ― Hola mocosa ― tanto descuido tiene hacia Katy que no recuerda su nombre.

―Sam… ― Murmura a penas de manera audible Lena pasando saliva con el tentativo gesto de cerrar la puerta en su nariz.

―Me llamo Katy ― repone la niña con expresión molesta.

―Como sea, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar Lenita? ― Su boca muestra una torcida sonrisa cínica ― ¿Ya olvidaste tus modales? ― Da un paso hacia adelante pero Misha, que también ha corrido tras Katy se posa a un lado de Lena y Katy en posición de defensa mostrando los dientes y gruñendo un poco ― Mira nada más, Julia te ha comprado un perro guardián y no sólo eso también un pequeño chihuaha ― hace alusión a Katy por la gélida mirada que le lanza.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Sam? ― Lena intenta recobrar la postura segura pero Sam le pone nerviosa todavía.

―Sólo quiero hablar, ya que, bueno hemos terminado nuestra relación de varios años a través de una línea telefónica pues sólo quiero hablar frente a frente ― da un paso hacia adelante vigilando a Misha de reojo sin despegar la mirada fija en Lena intimidándola un poco ― porque mira que me vengo a enterar de que tienes una nueva relación con la famosa futbolista del momento cuando dijiste claramente que no tenías interés alguno en ella, seguramente porque desde que la conociste te revolcaste en su cama… ― No mide sus palabras ante Katy.

―Sam, Katy está presente ― intenta razonar ― Katy, cariño ¿quieres ir a la sala? ― Lena se vuelve para ver significativamente a la niña con el rostro serio y regresa su expresión a Sam ― tú y yo no tenemos mucho de qué hablar excepto de cuándo te vas de mi casa… ― Repone Lena de manera agresiva.

―Mmm creo que me gusta ahí porque también es mi casa ― comenta sonriendo cínicamente ― no pienso irme, no todavía cariñito ― da otro paso más tratando de entrar a la casa pero Lena empuja un poco la puerta cerrándole el paso.

―Si esa es tu respuesta, hablaré con mi abogado para determinar los términos antes de ir a juico porque te recuerdo que yo la pagué y como no estamos casadas no tienes derecho de nada además tienes que regresar con tu esposa.

―…― Por un momento Sam no puede decir nada porque le toma desprevenida el que Lena esté enterada de que tiene una familia pero recupera la postura soberbia y cínica ― Ay Lenita, ahora tienes una novia millonaria, puedes tener las casas que quieras… Mira este departamento ― da un pequeño vistazo al lujoso edificio ― Sí que gana bien la jugadorsucha de quinta ¿eh? ¿Cuánto te paga porque te revuelques con ella? ― Lena aprieta la mandíbula claramente molesta y siente a su cuerpo agitarse, sabe que es malo para su presión además de que puede afectar a la bebé por lo que intenta calmarse.

―No pienso caer en tus provocaciones pero no me hagas llamar a seguridad… ― Amenaza empuñando  el pomo de la puerta.

―Oh, seguridad ¿eh? Está bien, está bien ― Sam finge dar la media vuelta pero en un descuido empuja con fuerza la puerta haciendo que Lena no pueda escudarse tras ella y le toma por el brazo presionándolo con fuerza provocando en Lena un gesto de dolor por lo que Katy, testigo ocular de la escena se lanza contra Sam intentando empujarla fuera de su mami al igual que Misha, quien muerde el pantalón de Sam.

Sam sonríe con satisfacción al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Lena mientras y viendo los esfuerzos inútiles de la niña y Misha pero de pronto siente que una mano le toma bruscamente por el hombro y tira de ella alejándola de Lena; con un gesto sorprendido y con algo de temor intenta ver quién le ha sorprendido en su fechoría.

―Nunca me caíste bien… ― Comenta Nastya seguida de Sonya entrando al departamento y colocándose cerca de Lena ― Y si no quieres meterte en más problemas lárgate antes de que te demos una buena paliza.

― ¿Estás bien, Katy? ― Sonya abraza a la pequeña con gesto asustado.

―Está bien, me largo pero Lenita… ― gira su atención a la pelirroja, quien ahora es abrazada por su amiga ― Tenemos un platica pendiente ― le apunta con el dedo índice antes de caminar fuera del departamento y alejarse.

― ¿Están bien? ― Nastya dirige su atención a su amiga, quien le mira asustada e impactada todavía ― Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé un poco de té.

― ¿Sam les hizo algo, Katy? ― Sonya se coloca a la altura de su sobrina quien comienza a narrar con lujo de detalle lo que ha sucedido, suspira con emoción al saber que Sam no ha hecho más que darles un susto ― ¿Por qué no vas a ver televisión? ― Sugiere.

―Gracias por llegar a tiempo ― murmura Lena casi temblando con miedo ― no sé qué hubiera pasado si no es por ustedes… ― Su garganta se cierra y comienza a llorar nuevamente.

―Ya, Len… Ya pasó, no dejaremos que Sam te haga daño, ya no más… ― Intenta consolarle Sonya abrazándole.

―Espero que dejes por la paz eso de hablar con Sam a solas ― observa Nastya revolviendo el contenido de su taza ― Sam es una persona mala hará todo por hacerte daño…

― ¿Cómo está eso de que quieres hablar a solas con ella? ― Interrumpe Sonya.

―Bueno, pensé que podríamos arreglar las cosas de manera civilizada ― balbucea.

―Pues espero que lo reconsideres ― sentencia Nastya.

Un silencio algo tenso se apodera de la cocina y por un momento no dicen nada hasta que Sonya cambia el tema preguntando por la llegada de Julia intentando hacer que Lena olvide el trago amargo de esa tarde aunque no lo hará por completo porque el apretón de Sam le ha dejado un gran moretón en el brazo que intentará cubrir con algo de maquillaje para evitar contarle el incidente a Julia.

―Katy, mi amor necesito que me prometas que no le dirás nada sobre esto a “papi” ― la pequeña le mira no muy convencida mientras le cobija para ir a dormir.

―Pero, te hizo daño… ― Señala.

―Sí, lo sé pero no queremos que “papi” tenga una pelea y la lastimen ¿o sí? ― Katy niega con la cabeza y accede a la petición de su mami aunque Lena también muere por contarle a Julia pero quiere evitar más enfrentamientos así por lo que decide guardar silencio como siempre lo ha hecho pero tarde o temprano el secreto le pasará muy muy cara la cuenta.

***   ***   ***

(Belive – Hollywood undead <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTSTljhx60Y>)

Después de casi una semana de estar fuera de casa ha llegado el momento de regresar y Julia está más que ansiosa por poder disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad con sus mujercitas, no les ha anticipado que planea llevarlas de vacaciones durante una semana a las playas del caribe pero lo que más extraña es ver a Katy y besar a Lena aunque hay una parte de su anatomía la extraña a horrores.

Por un momento, su mente olvida lo que le ha mantenido ocupada durante toda la semana, el recuerdo de la misteriosa chica desaparece y en su lugar están los planes que tiene para su estadía fuera del país consintiéndose y consintiendo a sus chicas tanta es su emoción que no se percata de que Ángela no le ha dirigido la palabra en lo que va del viaje y mucho menos ha notado su cambio de actitud hacia ella.

― ¿Desesperada por llegar a casa? ― Savina al ver a Julia contemplando la fotografía familiar que lleva consigo donde aparecen Katy, Lena y ella junto a Misha y Bell y que su madre ha insistido en que se tomasen cuando recién han comenzado a vivir juntas.

― ¿Se nota mucho? ― Sonríe.

―Demasiado jajaja ¿lista para patear traseros la próxima semana en suelo rumano? ― La expresión de Julia cambia un poco por una más seria y algo tensa, pensar en Rumania le trae malos recuerdos.

―Claro ― intenta sonar lo más normal posible ― quiero patear traseros rumanos ― generaliza con molestia.

―Escuché que Danna Balan está liderando el equipo y llevan una buena puntuación aunque siempre serán las segundas ― Julia deja de prestar atención al escuchar el nombre de Danna y su mente comienza a divagar hacia el pasado “¿Qué habrá sido de ti, D después de que rompiste mi corazón?”― creo que a Gemma le gustará volver a ver a sus compañeras, ¿no Gemma? ― Golpea con su codo a su compañera que está sentada al otro lado del pasillo del avión.

―Por supuesto que sí, vamos a aniquilarlas ― sentencia como quien tiene una deuda de sangre que cobrar “nos volveremos a ver, mi amor…” Su mirada se torna nostálgica y vuelve a revivir un pasado lleno de dolorosos recuerdos.  

   ***   ***   ***

― ¿Cuándo llegará el avión de papi? ― Pregunta Katy por enésima vez viendo por el enorme ventanal hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

―Ya falta sólo un poco menos desde la última vez que lo preguntaste ― comenta Lena viendo a su pequeña levantarse y sentarse cada cinco segundos ― ¿lo ves? ― El alto parlante anuncia la llegada del avión que han esperado por más de una hora a petición de Katy junto a otros conocidos y familiares de las otras jugadoras del equipo.

Katy salta de su asiento y corre hacia la puerta más cercana con la esperanza de ver a su “papi”, Lena le sigue muy a distancia pues el vientre a pesar de no ser lo bastante grande le afecta la movilidad un poco además sus tobillos están más que hinchados por lo que le cuesta seguirle el ritmo a su hija.

― ¡¡”Papi!! ― Katy prácticamente se arroja a los brazos de Julia cuando le ve cruzar el umbral de la salida del puerto de abordaje.

―Hola, mi copito de nieve ― Se aferra al abrazo de su hija bajo la enternecida mirada de Lena ― Hola ― saluda de beso en los labios a Lena cuando la tiene más cerca y también le abraza lo más cerca de ella que les permite el abultado vientrecito.

―Te extrañé muchísimo ― Katy toma las mejillas de Julia y pega su frente a la de ella ― ¿Tú me extrañaste? ― Julia asiente sonriendo.

―Horrores ― admite viendo de reojo a Lena ― la próxima vez me las llevaré conmigo ― Katy grita de alegría y se abraza a su cuello.

―Bienvenida a casa ― murmura Lena acercándose para besar en los labios a Julia nuevamente.

―Creo que si me reciben así, saldré más de viaje.

―Ni lo pienses ― sentencia Katy causando la risa de sus mamis.

―Pero cada viaje tiene su recompensa, nos iremos de vacaciones toda una semana a las playas del Caribe, ¿Qué les parece? ― La sonrisa de madre e hija se ensancha más al escuchar aquello.

―Perfecto ― comenta Katy.

―No tengo objeción con eso ― secunda Lena.

―Entonces a empacar los trajes de baño ― Julia toma la mano de Lena y caminan hacia la salida para ir a recoger el equipaje pero no se percata de que una mirada verde olivo le sigue desde el otro de la sala hasta perderle de vista.

Una sonrisa de forma en los labios de la dueña de la mirada verde olivo, acomoda sus largos cabellos lacios en una trenza mientras acomoda su abrigo para resguardar sus esbelta figura de modelo y torneadas piernas de futbolista, sus labios forman una sonrisa confiada mientras se acomoda los lentes para salir intentando pasar desapercibida aunque su rostro es lo bastante conocido y atrae la atención de algunos fans y en especial de periodistas y paparazzis.

― ¿Qué revuelo hay por allí? ― Comenta Lena abrazada de la cintura de Julia.

―Parece alguien famoso, mejor para nosotros así no perdemos tiempo ― recarga su cabeza en la de Lena mientras caminan hacia la salida pero da una mirada hacia atrás y sus ojos encuentran algo que no han buscado, se abren como platos al reconocer las lindas facciones de aquel rostro enmarcado por unas gafas negras y un pequeño sombrero francés, “no puede ser… ¿o sí?” Y Julia puede sentir una remoción de emociones y sentimientos en su interior aunque la mayoría de ellos no son positivos.

La esbelta figura pasa casi corriendo resguardada por la seguridad del aeropuerto sin percatarse de que es observada por lo que sigue su camino mientras que Julia se queda ahí completamente aturdida sin poder escuchar las palabras de Lena o Katy.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― La mano de Lena sobre su hombro le regresa a la realidad y asiente.

―Vamos ― sonríe con algo de nostalgia pero su atención se vuelve a centrar en su presente que son Lena y Katy, ya ajustará cuentas con el pasado además confía en resolver el asunto de la chica misteriosa en su habitación que no le deja tranquila ahora que está Lena ante ella, ¿Cómo pretender que no pasa nada si la ha engañado deliberadamente mientras ha estado borracha? ¿Qué explicación dará si Lena llega a enterarse de algo de lo ocurrido?

Sin duda su mente es un mar de preguntas sin respuesta que espero poder resolver para no perder a Lena pues sabe que la ama y ya no puede vivir su vida si no están Lena  y Katy presente en ella y a su lado.   


	13. Capítulo 12 Peleas y sustos, malos entendido aclarados... ¿reconciliación? Parte II

**Capítulo 12 Peleas y sustos, malos entendidos aclarados… ¿reconciliación? Parte II**

A pesar de las peleas, sé que mi lugar en el mundo está a tu lado.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_de haberte conocido._

_Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo_

_Que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_

_No sé si es un sueño aún_

_O es una realidad_

_Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo._

_Que este amor que siento es por que tú lo has merecido_

_Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido_

_Llorando de felicidad_

_A tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_

_Nada es como ayer._

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo_

_Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca_

_Siempre abrázame._

_Hoy que tú estás conmigo_

_Yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido_

_Así quiero estar por siempre_

_Aprovecho que estás tú conmigo_

_Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir._

_Tú cuando mires para el cielo_

_Por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un 'te quiero'_

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo_

_Que el tiempo es cruel a nadie quiere por eso te digo._

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor manténeme así a tu lado_

_Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

_Quiero poder ponerte de una forma o otra a diario_

_Amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario._

_Pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí_

_En alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene._

_Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno_

_Abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona._

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor..._

 

 

Julia camina de un lado a otro esperando noticias sobre Lena y la bebé, le aterra pensar que puede perder a una de las dos o peor aún, a ambas por culpa de Sam; si tan sólo la tuviese delante de ella otra vez, la estrangularía con sus propias manos, empuña las manos intentando sacar toda la frustración y coraje que siente en ese momento, si no le hubiesen apartado de ella cuando ha llegado para salvar a Lena, ahora mismo estaría purgando la condena por homicidio.

Son tantas cosas que han pasado en los últimos días, que le parece una maldita pesadilla de ensueño sólo que ésta es real,

Camina hacia los sillones color marrón que están en la sala de espera privada mientras observa con detenimiento todo el movimiento casi silencioso de algunas enfermeras y médicos haciendo sus recorridos, toma asiento pesadamente venciendo la cabeza hacia atrás pesadamente mientras fragmentos de los últimos acontecimientos que han sucedido durante las dos semanas anteriores se cuelan en su mente: sus primeros días felices despertando al lado de Lena, la aparición de unas fotografías incriminadoras de una supuesta infidelidad que ni recuerda, su discusión con Lena por ellas, sus súplicas por su perdón y ahora esto, verla tirada completamente inconsciente al pie de las escaleras mientras Sam intenta huir…

Todos los pensamientos se agolpan en su mente en esos momentos de tensión mientras se pregunta qué es lo que han hecho para sufrir aquello si sólo han seguido lo que sienten demostrando su amor con ello; es tanta su frustración y tormento que intenta pensar en otra cosa, por lo que vienen a su mente los últimos acontecimientos felices de hace apenas unos días.

***   ***   ***  Flashback   ***   ***   ***

―Lamento que tengamos que posponer un poco nuestras vacaciones por esto... ― Comenta Julia apenada mientras caminan hacia el estudio donde Grigori le ha dicho que se llevará a cabo la sesión, si tan sólo lo tuviese delante de ella le patearía tan fuerte el trasero que no podría sentarse en un mes o tal vez más pues tiene conocimiento de que ha querido disfrutar de unos días de relajo y de vigorisante descanso al lado de Lena y Katy.

―Ya no te preocupes, trabajo es trabajo y hay que hacerlo ― Lena le guiña el ojo deteniéndose y obligándole a detenerse dejando que Katy avance mirando curiosa los cuadros que cuelgan en las paredes de aquel pasillo ― además quiero verte en acción frente a la lente ― el comentario provoca un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Julia.

Teniendo a Lena y a Katy a su lado se le ocurre una grandiosa idea y no puede contener la emoción de decirles, por lo que muerde sus labios y espera a llegar al estudio de fotos con su amigo Anton Borodesky, el mismo y al único fotógrafo que ha permitido capturar sus imágenes para revistas y campañas publicitarias  a pesar de que eso ha sido lo que ha precipitado su regreso a la ciudad de Moscú.

La misma empresa que financia la campaña de "No violencia, familia unida” aunque quiere hacer esto para conservarlo como recuerdo y no presentarlo a todo el mundo, que no tiene por qué enterarse de su vida íntima; mientras caminan tomadas de la mano, mira de reojo a Lena y observa detenidamente su perfil, baja la mirada por su rostro y se detiene en sus labios, suaves y rosados, baja un poco más y ahora se entretiene en su blanco cuello pero prosigue con su recorrido pasando por sus generosos senos y pasa saliva pero al bajar más sonríe con satisfacción al ver el producto de su semilla, contiene las ganas de acariciarle el vientre abultado. Lena parece sentir su mirada y le dedica una sonrisa murmurando voz baja si le pasa algo, a lo que Julia sólo niega con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Hemos llegado… ― Anuncia Julia abriendo la puerta de cristal del enorme edificio de fachada moderna en tonalidades contrastantes entre gris y blanco dejando pasar a Lena y a Katy primero, Katy sale disparada hacia el estudio fotografía mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, Lena suelta el agarre de Julia y se encamina tras Katy para no permitir que se meta en problemas.

―Hasta que llegas ― se acerca Grigori con el celular al oído con aire molesto ― la sesión se ha retrasado más de media hora ― comenta.

―Mira Grigori, da gracias a dios y  Lena que estoy aquí porque no pensaba venir, es mi semana de vacaciones y quería disfrutar con ellas ― responde molesta ― y no me estés presionando que me doy media vuelta y dejo todo botado a la basura y a ver cómo le haces ― amenaza bajando el cierre de su sudadera.

―No, no, no disculpa, es que estaba algo alterado… ― Se apresura intentando bajar el tono en el que le habla debido a que si Julia se pone en su plan de diva, todo el trabajo se vuelve a retrasar y eso no le conviene ― tómate el tiempo que quieras ― le concede alejándose un poco.

―Julia, tiempo sin verte… ― Una desconocida voz masculina algo afeminada atrae la atención de Julia y de la propia Lena ― ¿Cómo has estado? ― Un hombre castaño con un moderno corte se acerca, es más alto que Julia un par de cabezas y su piel bronceada compite con la de Julia.

―Bastante tiempo, Anty ― se saludan de beso en la mejilla y le toma la mano para guiarle ante Lena y Katy, quien se entretiene contando algunos bombillos de un set de maquillaje ― mira, quiero presentarte… Anty, ellas son Lena y Katy, mi novia y mi hija ― Anton le mira sorprendido pero les sonríe de manera amplia a través de su barba de candado estirando la mano para saludar a cada una ― Lena, Katy, él es Anton Borodesky, un querido amigo y el único fotógrafo que puede hacer mis sesiones.

―Hola pequeña… ― Se coloca a la altura de Katy y acaricia su rubia cabecita ― Hola Lena, un placer cariño ― besa ambas mejillas de Lena ― que guardadito te lo tenías, July… No te habías tomado la molestia de contarme, si no es por las revistas, yo ni enterada ― se muestra ofendido dedicándole una mirada de reproche dejando salir su voz afeminada.

―Anty, es una larga historia que me gustaría contarte y lo haré pero será en otro momento que no sea en el trabajo, ¿podremos hacer lo que te había contado? ― Julia palmea el hombro de Anton mientras éste asiente.

―Claro, todo se puede y más cuando me lo pides tú ― la mirada de Anton posee un brillo especial cuando se dirige a Julia, lo que provoca ciertos celos en Lena ― Ok, ok todo mundo a trabajar ― Anton se aleja para examinar que todo esté perfectamente colocado en su lugar para comenzar con la sesión ― July, acompaña a Olga para tu cambio de vestuario, vamos, vamos que se hace tarde…

Julia besa los labios de Lena antes de desaparecer entre camerinos para cambiar su ropa, personas vienen y van trayendo consigo cosas de utilería y luces reflectoras siguiendo las indicaciones de un histérico Anton; Lena sentada desde su lugar curiosea en el set imaginándose una vida ajetreada como la de una modelo y la idea no le desagrada.

―Bien, cariño… ― Observa con detenimiento el vestuario de Julia que consta de unos jeans azules desgastados y una camisa blanca con su inseparable gorro de marinero, en esta ocasión rojo; Anton le pide que se hinque apoyándose en el balón mientras gira su rostro hacia el lado derecho intentando trasmitir añoranza ― Así, espera un poco… ― Hace algunas tomas para tener algunas más entre las cuales escoger ― Ahora lo que sigue ― chasquea los dedos y dos jóvenes de vestuario se llevan a Julia nuevamente al camerino para cambiar su atuendo.

Después de varias tomas más, la última fotografía está por ser tomada y muestra a Julia con un traje de oficina con algunos ajustes para captar su esencia rebelde mientras sostiene la mirada fijamente ante la lente, con su rostro serio y ofreciendo el balón ante el público, intentando mostrar con ello que el deporte puede unir a masas e invitándoles a asistir a los partidos sin mostrar alguna gota de violencia.

― ¡Cambio de escenografía..! ― Grita Anton solicitando la nueva para iniciar la idea de Julia ― Vamos niñas y niños que no tenemos todo el día ― sujeta su sus sienes con su mano alejándose de la cámara de con aire de frustración y cansancio.

(Brand new day – fireflights)

Una joven se acerca hacia Lena y Katy para indicarles que deben seguirle hacia el camerino, Lena niega pero Julia le invita a seguirle por lo que lleva a Katy con ella; con una sonrisa traviesa Julia, muestra ante ellas algunas ropas conjuntadas perfectamente escogidas.

―Es hora de nuestra sesión… ― Julia le entrega a Lena su ropa correspondiente y se dirige a cambiarse ella.

Lena mira con algo de sorpresa las ropas que debe colocarse: un atuendo informal comprendido por unos jeans y una blusa rosa, ambos bastante holgados para no incomodar su esbelta figura; un vestido veraniego color amarillo con un delicado y un poco pronunciado escote; y por último una pequeña toga blanca que parece hacerle falta un poco más de tela.

Con un leve sonrojo, se aproxima hacia la puerta y cuando sale del camerino puede ver a Katy posando para la cámara actuando de lo más natural como si hubiese nacido haciendo aquello, lleva unos pequeños jeans y una camisa azul del mismo color que Julia además de una pequeña gorra roja con la visera hacia un lado. Ve como Julia se coloca su lado y ahora le toma en brazos para después subirla por su espalda, ambas abriendo los brazos como si estuviesen volando, Katy sonríe de lo más natural con las palabras de Anton.

Una joven asistente de Anton se acerca y le lleva ante Anton, quien le mira colocando su mano  sobre su babilla para buscar una pose y cómo colocar a Lena, por lo que le indica a Julia que se acerque y le abrace por detrás abarcando su vientre con sus manos, Katy hace lo propio y se abraza a sus madres tanto como sus pequeños brazos se lo permiten volteando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la cámara; la pose es bastante buena y además espontánea lo que hace una toma muy buena con un fondo de día de verano.

Hay nuevo cambio de vestuario y escenografía, con un fondo de un parque mientras Lena usa el vestido amarillo y permanece sentada en una banca con la mirada hacia un punto indefinido; Julia lleva unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abotonar, permanece hincada apoyada en su regazo colocando su cabeza en su vientre a la vez que toma la mano de Katy, quien usa un vestido de corte infantil en color rosa con algunos encajes blancos sujetando un cubo con juguetes a la vez que observa con cariño la escena de sus madres, los nervios de Lena han desaparecido y sale a la luz la modelo que lleva dentro mostrándose más natural y un poco más atrevida.

La última foto, definitivamente es la favorita de todos, pues captura el amor y armonía que existe entre la pequeña familia además de que muestra una apreciación artística de sus cuerpos un poco desnudos, las tres posan con un conjunto blanco de poca ropa a pesar de las protestas de Lena, quien usa una pequeña toga, o más bien una fina tela blanca que se enrolla en su cuerpo cubriendo sólo la parte baja de vientre y sus senos dejando al descubierto toda la demás piel de su cuerpo y en especial su vientre enmarcando su rostro con su cabello suelto cayéndole como cascada por los hombros haciendo destacar su piel blanca y su belleza innata, que es lo que Anton quiere resaltar; Katy lleva un ligero vestidito blanco y Julia un holgado pantalón blanco dejando al descubierto su torso, que es cubierto por el cuerpo de Lena cuando captura las imágenes. Esta vez el fondo es blanco con algunos grabados infantiles de manos y otros diseños como para la habitación de un bebé, grabados proporcionados por las tres y en especial por Katy, Anton no puede evitar sentir una revolución de emociones cuando captura el cuadro en el cual aparecen Lena recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Julia siendo separadas a penas por su vientre, en el cual se pueden apreciar las figuras de sus manos mientras Julia le abraza recargando su cabeza en la suya ambas con las manos manchadas de pinturas de colores  después de darle color al fondo y al vientre de Lena, Katy posa mostrando las manos a la lente con una sonrisa traviesa al colocar sus manos manchadas en el vientre de su madre.

― ¡Eso es! ― Exclama Anton satisfecho con su trabajo, en especial con esta última toma ― Siempre tan divina, Volky ― se acerca entregándole una camiseta y pasándole un bata a Lena ― ni que decir de ti Lena cariño, divis, divis… ― toma las manos de Lena y le acerca para abrazarla ― Katy, tienes un talento natural como lo tiene tu “papi” ― acaricia la mejilla de la pequeña ― esta foto estaría perfecta para la campaña de la familia unida… ― Comenta con un suspiro extasiado.

― ¿Esta sesión es parte de la campaña? ― Lena mira a Julia con un poco de temor al pensar que alguien más verá su casi desnudez.

―No, esta sesión es privada para mí… ― Le dedica una sonrisa que tranquiliza a Lena ― son mi compensación por venir a trabajar en nuestras vacaciones.

―Esta foto debe verla el mundo, no tienes que avergonzarte Lena, tienes un ángel ante la cámara porque te ama ― Anton chasque los dedos y un asistente le entrega la cámara para mostrarle las imágenes ― ¿has considerado ser modelo? ― Lena mueve la cabeza negativamente.

No quiere admitirlo pero lo que dice Anton es verdad aunque todavía no puede hacerse a la idea de que el mundo pueda ver la belleza avasalladora que ha mantenido escondida por culpa de Sam pero al lado de Julia, esa belleza y sensualidad dormidas comienzan a despertar.

Después de que Anton ha editado algunas fotografías y retocados las ediciones que irán en la campaña, Julia le invita a comer para conversar y explicarle cómo ha estado el asunto de su nueva novia e hija pero justo cuando están por salir un atractivo joven rubio de ojos miel, con claro aspecto de modelo los aborda y saluda de beso en la boca a Anton ante la sorpresa de Lena, quien a pesar de compartir la misma condición que el fotógrafo no puede evitar sentirse asombrada ante el acto.

―Permitan que les presente, él es Dimitri, mi prometido… ― El joven estira la mano algo apenado por abordarle de esa manera ― Dima, te presento a Julia, su novia Lena y su hija Katy ― Anton se prende del brazo de su novio remarcando la clara diferencia de estatura.

Terminando las presentaciones todos se dirigen hacia un reconocido restaurante donde mantienen una charla amena, Lena ríe con cada anécdota de Anton sobre las situaciones ocurridas durante algunas sesiones con Julia mientras que Lena le explica parte de la situación en la que están, Anton se muestra sorprendido al saber de las donaciones que Julia ha estado realizando a la clínica; la comida termina y concretan otra salida para después pues a Lena le ha agradado mucho Anton a pesar de que antes de aceptar, éste mismo le ha hecho prometer una nueva sesión de fotos de ella porque ha quedado fascinado con su belleza como modelo.

El día concluye con una salida al cine de la cual Katy termina rendida y ahora mismo dormita en el asiento trasero del auto mientras se dirigen  al departamento para descansar de tan ajetreado día.

―Nunca pensé que una sesión de fotos fuera tan divertida… ― Comenta Lena abriendo la puerta para que Julia entre.

―Con Anton, todo es divertido y es por eso que sólo permito que sea él quien tome mis fotos ― Julia camina hacia la habitación de Katy para colorarla sobre la cama y arroparla.

Cuando regresa a la sala, puede ver a Lena recostada en el sofá grande con la cabeza vencida hacia atrás mientras cubre con su mano rostro, así que camina hacia la cocina y vuelve con un vaso con agua y un frasco con vitaminas, besa la frente de Lena mientras le entrega lo que ha llevado; Lena le mira agradecida y toma su pastilla para después colocar el vaso en el suelo mientras Julia toma asiento en el extremo del sofá subiendo los pies hinchados de Lena sobre sus piernas para masajearlos.

―Mmm eso se siente muuuuy bien ― ronronea a penas Lena mostrando una expresión de auténtico placer.

― ¿En serio? ― Continua su labor y después de unos minutos más le besa los dedos gordos de ambos pies ― ¿Qué te parecieron las mini-vacaciones que tuvimos?

―Hubiera sido genial tener unos días más allí… Pero no puedo quejarme, estuvieron de maravilla los pocos días que estuvimos allí ― confiesa con los ojos cerrados.

―Yo también hubiera querido eso... Por cierto, Grigori me recordó que mañana hay una fiesta para la recaudación de fondos para una casa hogar, ¿te apetece ir? ― Ve a Lena asentir con pereza por lo que sonríe, el embarazo le ha vuelto más perezosa que de costumbre así que le deja descansar levantándose para caminar hacia el pequeño gimnasio y quemar un poco las calorías que ha ganado en sus días de vacaciones aunque han sido pocas pero el tono de mensajes de su celular le desvía un poco de su destino cuando regresa por él a la sala.

“Hola Volky, ¿sabes? Te he extrañado mucho estos años, han sido como una tortura y entiendo que no quieras verme pero estoy en la ciudad y me gustaría limar asperezas, ¿Qué dices? Asistiré a la fiesta de beneficencia y espero poder verte por allí… D”

Leer el mensaje le hace que la sangre comience a hervirle pero no es por emoción contenida sino más bien por ira ante el descaro que ha tenido de enviarle un mensaje después de tanto tiempo, ahora tiene más claro que lo que una vez ha sentido por Danna, los años se han encargado de borrarlo y convertirlo en algo más al haber descubierto su engaño.

Borra el mensaje y comienza su rutina pero las palabras de Danna hacen que se desconcentre un poco por lo que detiene la corredora cuando siente que está a punto de caer, “¿Cómo puedes seguir afectándome después de tantos años?”, camina hacia las pesas y comienza a levantarlas tan rápido como puede intentando llevar a su mente a otro lugar, vuelve a hacer la rutina una y otra vez hasta que sus músculos comienzan a arder por lo que se detiene porque no quiere una lesión a unos cuantos partidos de la final y con algunos meses antes del mundial.

“No significas nada en mi vida, te desterré una vez y creo que es momento de hacerlo como es debido…”

*** 

Lena se encuentra nerviosa pues nunca antes ha estado en esa clase de eventos antes por lo que se esmera en su arreglo con el vestido azul que logra entallar perfectamente su figura con escote recatado y dejando espacio para su vientre, el cabello lo ha sujetado hacia un lado dejando a la vista su apetitoso cuello blanquecino adornado con un sencillo pero elegante colgante de diamantes que Julia le ha regalado haciendo juego con sus aretes de gota complementando su maquillaje al natural y simple.

―Serás la más hermosa de toda la fiesta… ―Murmura Julia a su espalda mientras comprueba su imagen por enésima vez.

―Aduladora ― Lena sonríe y se gira para besar sus labios mientras pasa sus brazos por los hombros para sujetarle por el cuello.

―Sólo digo la verdad ― le da un ligero beso en los labios ― creo que es hora de irnos ― le sujeta por la espalda baja y le guía hacia la puerta para bajar las escaleras.

―Gracias por cuidar a Katy ― comenta Lena mientras Julia le ayuda a colocarse su abrigo.

―No es molestia, lo sabes además nos viene bien un poco de tiempo juntas y la verdad es que Chloe extrañaba a Katy ― repone Larissa con la otra pequeña mini Julia en brazos, Lena todavía se pregunta si es que Oleg y Larissa son ingenuos al no notar el ligero parecido entre Chloe y Julia ― así que diviértanse todo lo que puedan antes  de que Mila nazca.

Julia agradece nuevamente y se despide de su madre guiando a Lena hacia el coche en el estacionamiento, tan ligero es el motor del Mercedes Benz que no han notado que están cerca de llegar al salón del evento; al llegar son recibidas por el joven del estacionamiento y una avalancha de flashes y preguntas, que ambas ignoran para entrar al salón elegante pero sencillamente decorado, Lena no pierde oportunidad y observa a su alrededor mientras piensa que su vida ya ha cambiado por completo a partir de ahora.

Julia le ofrece una bebida a Lena, quien no sabe cuándo es que se ha apartado de ella para conseguirle un vaso de jugo de uva pero se da cuenta de que la decoración le ha distraído, su charla es amena mientras permanecen alejadas de todo el bullicio, Julia está tan embelesada con Lena que ha olvidado por completo el mensaje que ha recibido el día anterior y no se percata de que unos coquetos ojos verde olivo se han posado sobre ella, la sonrisa de la dueña se ensancha más al percatarse de que los años le han sentado perfectos y que ya no es la misma jovencita de la cual se ha aprovechado hace algunos años atrás.

Con cautela se acerca contoneando las caderas hacia Julia y su acompañante sin percatarse de que hay alguien más que le observa también a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada que si fuese daga ya le hubiera atravesado pues también tiene una cuenta pendiente con ella.

―Hola Volky…― Tanto Julia como Lena dirigen su atención hacia la voz que les ha interrumpido ― cuanto tiempo sin verte, que agradable volver a encontrarnos… Mira que bien te han sentado los años y los entrenamientos ― pasa si mirada lasciva a través del cuerpo de Julia haciéndole sentir incómoda y haciendo despertar los celos de Lena.

―No me alegra decir lo mismo de ti, Danna, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Porque mi esposa y yo lo estamos pasando de maravilla ― al decir la palabra esposa, Danna detiene en seco su coquetería y Lena sonríe con satisfacción ante el acto.

―No sabía que te habías casado ― su voz se encuentra herida.

―Han pasado muchos años, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y realmente quiero que no sepas más sobre mí, dejaste muy en claro que sólo fuimos un juego para atraer más fama ― las palabras de Julia le lastiman un poco  pero sabe que es verdad y ella misma ha terminado de cavar la zanja que les divide cuando se ha mofado de su inmadurez en aqulla ocasión en que le ha dejado con el corazón roto de primer amor ― así que si nos disculpas… ― Julia se aleja tomando a Lena por la espalda dejando a Danna con el orgull en el suelo pero una idea vuelve a su mente y se dirige buscando entre la multitud hasta encontrar lo que busca.

 

―Hola, Gemma… ― Muerde su labio inferior mientras se coloca frente a ella a lo que Gemma sólo puede atinar a pasar saliva no sabiendo qué hacer a pesar de que en su mente ha repasado letra por letra lo que algún día le diría si la volviera a encontrar.

***

―A no, Gemma está fuera de tu alcance ― murmura entre dientes una Ángela molesta y celosa cuando ve a Danna acercarse coquetamente hacia la joven, le sorprende haber dicho aquello cuando nunca antes le ha molestado ver a otras mujeres alrededor de su compañera por lo que inconscientemente se encamina hacia ellas para ver de qué están hablando.

***

―Oh no, Julia es mía… Suficiente tengo con verla al lado de ésa como para que venga otra a querer llevarse lo que es mío, es ahora o nunca Lana ― se dice así misma Lana después de haber visto el intento descarado de reconquista por parte de la jugadora rumana estando Lena presente, sonríe con satisfacción y presionan enviar mensaje con el contenido incriminador hacia un correo ― ya veremos si puedes perdonar una “infidelidad”…

***

Lena quiere preguntar sobre el pasado entre Julia y Danna pero teme encontrar algo que no le guste así que mejor dejará el asunto para después si es que Julia quiere hablar aunque espera que sea pronto porque puede sentir la tensión en su cuerpo; pensar que quizá aquel encuentro ha removido ciertas pasiones pasadas teme que Julia le deje para ir con la señorita cuerpo perfecto aunque por la forma en cómo Julia le ha tratado, lo más probable es que no han terminado en buenos términos, sea como sea espera que ese accidentado encuentro no les arruine la noche.

***   ***   *** Fin de Flashback***   ***   ***   


	14. Capítulo 12 Peleas y sustos, malos entendido aclarados... ¿reconciliación? Parte III

**Capítulo 12 Peleas y sustos, malos entendidos aclarados…  ¿reconciliación? Parte III**

_Comprender es amar y amar es perdonar. Virtud fácil de explicar, difícil de aplicar, que solamente se logra entendiendo el mundo del otro. Si nos esforzamos en comprender, lograremos no sólo conservar, sino acrecentar nuestro amor..._

 

Qué pena me da saberte

Tan triste y tan solo

Después de volar tan alto

Que duro es caer.

 

No te puedes quejar

La vida te ha dado de todo

Tuviste cariño de sobra

Y lo echaste a perder.

 

Que sorpresas nos brinda

El destino

Tú te fuiste a encontrar otro nido

Hoy regresas

Buscando un abrigo

Que no te daré.

 

Mírame no soy la misma de antes

Esta sonrisa es por alguien

Que quiero a morir.

 

Mírame es un placer saludarte

Hoy que tú vives tan triste

Y yo tan feliz.

 

Qué raro te vez

Perdieron el brillo tus ojos

Quedo en el ayer

El hombre seguro de sí.

 

Sintiéndote un rey

El mundo te era tan corto

Hoy callas y bajas el rostro

Quien lo iba a decir.

 

Que sorpresas nos brinda

El destino

Tú te fuiste a encontrar otro nido

Hoy regresas

Buscando un abrigo

Que no te daré.

 

Mírame no soy la misma de antes

Esta sonrisa es por alguien

Que quiero a morir.

 

Mírame es un placer saludarte

Hoy que tú vives tan triste

Y yo tan feliz.

 

Hoy que tú vives tan triste.

Y yo

Tan feliz...

 

_Jamás permitas que tu paz y felicidad dependa de otra persona, eso te pertenece a ti, eres el único dueño de tus sentimientos._

***

Sam se pasea como león enjaulado por los 4x4 metros de aquella reducida y casi llena celda, jamás ha imaginado que la gran empresaria Samanta Smith terminase encerrada en un lugar como aquel rodeada de delincuentes, ebrias, mujeres de la vida galante y fácil, etc... Personas con quienes jamás compartiría ningún trozo de pan mucho menos la mesa o el mismo aire; de momento, intenta mantenerse alejada de dos prostitutas que le miran con ojos brillantes a causa de su ropa de fina marca pero también huye de una mujer ebria de mal aspecto que le sigue muy de cerca y le ha tomado como almohada personal, el rostro de Sam es una mezcla de asco e incredulidad por la situación además de que ha permanecido todo el tiempo gritando sobre la violación y privación de sus "derechos".

― ¿Samanta Smith? ― Se escucha una potente voz de hombre en el ala de las celdas en la comisaría, se puede percibir un par más de suelas de zapatos que acompañan el sonido sordo de las botas del policía.

―Aquí ― Sam levanta la mano a través de las rejas de la última celda para atraer la atención del agente mientras intenta sacarse de encima a una mujer completamente ebria.

―No te vayasss... ― Se queja la mujer con voz aguardentosa y arrastrada a causa del alcohol ingerido y con aspecto sucio y andrajoso.

―Quítese ― Sam logra sacarse la mano sucia de la mujer y se aleja lo más que puede tapando su nariz a causa del mal olor de la mujer ― Vadim ― murmura aliviada, esperanzada de escuchar buenas noticias sobre su situación pues los golpes que ha recibido por parte de Julia comienzan a causarle dolor pues la anestesia comienza a pasar ― dime que tienes buenas noticias ― le sujeta de las solapas del traje oscuro.

―Me temo que no ― el hombre de cabello entre cano y oscuro con el semblante más desalentador observando de reojo a su acompañante ― Oleg Volkov ha movido contactos e influencias para que te lleven a juicio por intento agravado de asesinato... Son muchos años a los que te enfrentas ― el semblante de Sam palidece ― además Julia Volkova también posee buenos abogados y tiene una excelente amistad con el fiscal y el juez... Creo que lo tenemos todo perdido con la evidencia contundente que ellos tienen en sus manos, ¿Cómo es posible que te atrevieras a hacerlo tú misma? ― Refunfuña el hombre soltándose del agarre con brusquedad ― Cualquier abogado, aunque sea principiante, puede notar a leguas que tu caso está perdido y sumando el hecho que Sergey Katin tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados.

―Tienes que hacer algo, tienes que sacarme de aquí... ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ― Lloriquea sintiendo la presencia de la misma mujer ebria que le he tomado como almohada ― Habla con quien sea, yo también tengo contactos... Llama a Danielle ― Sam se despeina de manera desesperada y golpea los barrotes de la celda.

―Ella lo sabe… Lo sabe todo ― Sam sabe que está perdida al escuchar aquello pero quizá Danielle pueda sacarla de todo ese embrollo.

***   ***   ***

La espera los está matando a todos, Sergey permanece levantado caminando de un lado hacia otro mientras que Inessa permanece sentada junto a Julia, pareciendo impasible por lo que pasa a su alrededor pero por dentro ora a todos los santos para que su hija y su nieta libren la batalla; Sonya y su hermano permanecen de pie junto a la ventana mientras que Nastya y Larissa intentan animar a Julia lo mejor que pueden tratando de calmar los deseos asesinos que sienten y desde el otro lado del pasillo, algo alejado, Oleg permanece pegado al teléfono celular coordinando todo el asunto legal contra Sam.

― ¿Familiares de la paciente Elena Katina? ― Todos se levantan al instante en que el doctor, un hombre cincuentón de pelo rubio entrecano con las mejillas cubiertas de una ligera barba, hace su aparición y le rodean como moscas a la miel.

― ¿Cómo está? ― Se aventura a preguntar Inessa.

―Todo está bien, ambas son unas guerreras que se aferran a la vida porque tienen algo por lo cual luchar... ― Julia da gracias porque ambas estén bien imaginando la razón que las ha mantenido aferradas a la vida ― Ya en estos momentos el peligro de perder a la bebé ha desaparecido casi por completo pero estará bajo observación lo que resta de la etapa de gestación ― explica lo más entendible que puede para no dejar dudas ― ahora mismo la estamos pasando a una habitación privada, por el momento está estable en terapia intensiva, tuvo suerte de que su cuerpo se llevara la peor parte porque con él cubrió su vientre pero no así su cabeza aunque el impacto del golpe no tendrá secuelas ni tampoco se registró mucho daño en el cráneo, su ángel de la guarda sí que la cuidó... ― Asevera escribiendo algunas anotaciones en su tabla

― ¿Podemos pasar a verla? ― Se apresura Julia desesperada, silenciosamente todos están de acuerdo en que sea Julia quien entre a la habitación sin oponerse a pesar de que están igual de desesperados.

―Claro pero sólo por unos instantes ― concede el hombre mientras hace unas anotaciones en su tabla y le hace señas para que le siga ― venga conmigo para que se cambie ― comenta al observar la ropa deportiva que usa en ese instante.

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoY5rb2wxD8> Iknow it´s too late - Rebekah White)

Sin perder tiempo Julia le sigue de cerca hasta la habitación donde se cambiará, "Después de esto, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para que me perdones mi amor...", piensa mientras se coloca el traje azul que le han entregado escondiendo sus revueltos cabellos en un pequeño gorro adicional mientras toma un cubre bocas y sigue muy de cerca al médico que le guía.

―Debo decir aquí entre nos, que la hemorragia fue contenida a tiempo, no ha sido todo cuestión de suerte ― comenta el galeno delante de Julia.

― ¿Cómo?

―Sí, si usted hubiese llegado tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, el daño hubiera sido mayor y quizá otra sería su suerte ― Julia reflexiona en silencio las palabras del galeno ― es aquí, tiene 5 minutos… ― Los ojos de Julia suplican silenciosamente ― está bien, sólo 10 no más ― concede mientras le abre la puerta y se aleja para darle privacidad.

Julia entra en la habitación y le parte el alma ver el aspecto lastimado de Lena, tiene algunos moretones en el rostro y algunos más en sus brazos pero sabe que han sido a causa de la caída y que gracias a ellos es que la pequeña Mila está con ellas todavía; su rostro luce más pálido que de costumbre y a penas su pecho se mueve, no parece respirar a pesar de que tiene la máscara del oxígeno y todos los monitores funcionando, le parece más frágil y delicada que nunca como una pequeña rosa de cristal por lo que se acerca con cautela intentando no hacer ruido.

Pasa saliva con dificultad debido al nudo que le está asfixiando mientras lentamente se acerca hasta el borde de la cama, se hinca y toma la mano libre de Lena bajando el cubrebocas en el acto; una pequeña cascada de lágrimas bajan por sus ojos al haber imaginado lo peor unas horas antes y ahora puede darse el lujo de llorar con libertad toda la incertidumbre que ha sentido para liberar su cuerpo de toda aquella tensión, cubre los sollozos con su mano y recarga la frente en el suave tacto de la mano de Lena intentando encontrar consuelo, levanta la cabeza nuevamente para ver sus pacíficos rasgos mientras besa la mano.

―No sé qué haría si las llego a perder ― murmura a penas de manera audible levantándose un poco para quedar a la altura de su lastimado rostro ― no quiero perderte, perderlas a las tres… Perdóname, por favor ― se detiene a centímetros de sus labios antes de depositar un ligero beso sobre aquella delgada línea en la que se ven convertidos en esos momentos ― ¿podrás olvidar lo que pasó y perdonarme?

Con aflicción recuerda lo rápido que ha pasado todo, apenas ha podido disfrutar todo lo bueno que le ha pasado cuando una nube gris se ha cernido sobre su cabeza oscureciendo todo…

***   ***   ***  Flashback   ***   ***   ***

― ¿Hay algo que te molesta? ― Se aventura a pregunta Lena mientras Julia se aleja hacia un rincón del salón de la fiesta.

―Estando contigo, no hay nada que pueda hacerlo ― le toma la mano y la besa mientras de manera discreta dirige una mirada furtiva a cierta personita.

―Conmigo eres más transparente que el agua, ¿quieres contarme? ― Lena le toma de la barbilla y le hace mirarle a los ojos, azul contra verdigrisáceo.

―En verdad que puedes leerme los pensamientos ― Lena le sonríe pero no como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos simplemente que Julia no puede ocultar sus sentimientos cuando algo le altera ― ¿quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?

―Sabes que a mis ojos, eres tan transparente como el agua... ― Lena curva sus labios en una sonrisa y le toma el brazo para guiarle hacia la salida más próxima.

Ambas se dirigen hacia una de las puertas que dan a la terraza por unas enormes puertas de cristal y Lena puede percibir el frío aire de la brisa lamentando no haber llevado al más abrigador que el chal sobre sus hombros, Julia lo percibe y pasa su brazo sobre sobre su espalda y le atrae más a ella intentando proporcionarle calor en el acto; se acercan hasta uno de los barandales de acero y Julia recarga su cuerpo en él soltando a Lena en el acto, Lena imita la acción excepto que ella recarga ambos codos en el barandal.

―Danna... Ella es una de mis ex-novias... ― Comienza Julia murmurando entre dientes ―La primera ante el ojo público de hecho, también fue una de mis compañeras cuando estuve una temporada en Rumania... ― Carraspea su garganta para evitar que un nudo se forme en ella.

―Si no quieres hablar ahora, está bien ― Lena posa su mano sobre su hombro y Julia le dedica una sonrisa triste y forzada.

―No, no, está bien... Lo superé desde hace mucho pero... Son los recuerdos los que me ponen así ― admite girando su cuerpo para admirar la vista que les regala el salón de la ciudad.

―Todas las relaciones nos dejan algo bueno a pesar de que fueron tormentosas o dañinas.

―Cuando comenzamos la relación, yo iniciaba a ganar fama en el mundo del deporte y el espectáculo, muy inocente y crédula de todo, no sabía que la mayoría de las personas son motivadas por el dinero u otras cosas ― Julia dirige su mirada azul hacia Lena para ver su reacción sabiendo que ella no tiene ningún tipo de malas intenciones ― como sea, mi fama era creciente y la prensa buscaba algo de qué hablar, no sabía que mi representante había arreglado un jugoso contrato con Danna ― el nombre lo murmura entre dientes al sentir la ira fluir en sus venas ― pero en él se estipulaba que tenía que mantener un noviazgo conmigo por lo menos dos años, para poder hacer despegar su carrera y atraer lo más posible los reflectores hacia nosotros aunque claro, poco se necesitaba, por lo menos en mi caso pero en ella, bueno, de hecho fue su representante quien le pidió esa asociación al mío ― Julia mira hacia el horizonte volviendo a recordar lo ilusionada que ha estado en ese entonces, un tonto enamoramiento ― y las cosas iban a pedir de boca, éramos una de las parejas más seguidas por la prensa ― Lena recuerda vagamente haber visto revistas con fotos e información ― pero me enfadé de toda la atención que tenía sobre mí y Danna comenzó a deteriorar la relación con sus celos y plantones cuando estábamos lejos de los lentes de las cámaras por lo que su representante le riñó por eso y le pidió que volviese a ser la “niña” dulce, y fue en esa conversación que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mis espaldas: mi noviazgo era una farsa y el amor una mentira ― Julia pasa saliva con dificultad pero prosigue ― la confronté y me lo dijo sin rodeos: ella estaba harta de fingir amar a una “niña”, eso me destrozó pero lo que aniquiló mi amor por ella y me lastimó bastante pues no sólo descubrí aquella mentira sino que también me enteré de que veía a alguien más a mis espaldas, no engañaba a ambas al mismo tiempo… ― Julia sujeta la baranda con tal fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, Lena acaricia su brazo intentando darle algo de confort pues no tiene palabras que responder a aquello, no ha pensado que Danna lastimase tanto a Julia pero ahora entiende un poco más el porqué de su reacción y no puede estar más que molesta con la joven.

―Pero te diste cuenta a tiempo, eso es lo que importa ― murmura con suavidad Lena cuando siente que la presión y tensión en el cuerpo de Julia disminuye.

―Mi vida no ha sido todo un cuento de hadas, no porque tienes éxito y fama no sufres… Pero si tengo que volver sufrir otra vez para poder conocerlas a ti y a Katy con gusto lo haría ― Julia regresa la mirada hacia Lena y lentamente se acerca sus labios para depositar un beso en sus labios ― Me parece que la fiesta ya ha cumplido con su propósito, ¿quieres que vayamos a casa? ― Lena le mira de manera dulce y cansada pues los tobillos le están matando pero no ha querido decir nada así que se deja guiar hacia la salida del salón aunque agradece la sinceridad de Julia al compartir un momento íntimo y doloroso que, a decir verdad, nadie más sabe excepto las personas involucradas pues ahora puede comprender más aspectos de la vida de Julia.

Mientras tanto, Gemma suda frío al tener a Danna frente así, siente muchas emociones entremezcladas al ver a su amada pesadilla frente a sí enfundada en un vestido coqueto, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ella pues todavía siente algo por ella pero definitivamente no es amor.

―… Amor no puedo dejarte cinco minutos porque ya estás coqueteando con  OTRAS ― suena la voz molesta de Ángela mirando despectivamente a Danna, quien le mira desconcertada.

― ¿Amor? ― Murmura Danna entre dientes molesta también.

―Sí, soy su novia Ángela Salvatierra ― le estira la mano colocándose al lado de Gemma obstruyendo el paso a Danna.

―No sabía que tenías novia ― ataca Danna captando que es algo improvisado al ver la expresión de Gemma.

―Es que no hablamos mucho sobre la relación, tu sabes… La prensa, los medios, los paparazzis ― se queja Ángela abrazando a Gemma acercando su cuerpo más a ella.

―Sí, eso ― secunda Gemma al fin reaccionando.

―Nunca pensé que entre tus gustos estuvieran los molestos españoles ― le dedica una mirada despectiva a Ángela, quien le sostiene la mirada de igual forma ― como siempre lo dijiste antes… ― Danna alza una ceja mirando la reacción de su rival.

― ¿En serio dijiste eso, amor? ― Su voz es bastante melosa.

―Bu… Bueno eso fue antes de conocerte ― balbucea nerviosa ― ya cambié mi opinión ahora que te tengo a mi lado ― Ángela le mira sorprendida al ver que Gemma ha comprendido la ilación  del asunto.

Y para que no quede “duda”, Gemma le planta un apasionado beso a Ángela delante de los ojos de Danna y los curiosos ojos de cientos de espectadores, lentes y reflectores de cámaras, quienes nunca han podido imaginar aquello; Ángela torna el beso más sensual y apasionado colocando los brazos tras el cuello de Gemma para poder disfrutar al máximo del contacto y el rose y Gemma sólo se deja hacer, Danna al ver la clara derrota en ese batalla, se retira maldiciendo por lo bajo pero no sin antes decirse que dará pelea, pero esa pelea no será justa para la querida Julia, quien se verá involucrada en todo aquello.

―Espera, Danna sigue aquí… ― Murmura Gemma frente a los labios de Ángela y le vuelve a besar mientras que Ángela sin saber que miente, se deja hacer.

Al parecer la noche terminará uniendo a personas que en su vida hubiesen imaginado terminar juntas separando y sembrando ciertas dudas en otras que tendrán que confiar en lo que sienten y sus palabras para rescatar el amor que tienen.

***   ***   ***

Julia a Lena a salir del auto cuando llegan al estacionamiento, el cansancio es más que evidente en su rostro puesto que Julia tiene que, prácticamente, cargarla hacia el elevador para subir al departamento pero por su estado con el embarazo es más que natural para ella andar somnolienta.

―Estaba pensando en que después de que el torneo termine y después de que nos tomemos unas buenas vacaciones, podríamos ver una nueva casa y mudarnos ― comenta Julia entrando en la habitación después de corroborar que Katy permanezca cobijada por las sábanas.

―Parece buena idea... ― Concede Lena sentada frente al tocador mientras se desmaquilla ― Tú, Katy. Mila y yo viviendo como una familia ― la mirada de Lena se torna soñadora cuando siente la presencia de Julia tras ella, sujeta la mano que le acaricia la mejilla y le besa la palma.

―No olvides a Bell y a Misha ― recuerda.

Ambas ríen de buena gana y Julia se inclina para besar el cuello de la pelirroja antes de dirigirse a lavar sus dientes y colocarse la pijama encendiendo la televisión de paso, Lena termina su trabajo de desmaquillar y toma el cepillo para pasarlo por sus rizos saboreando la delicada caricia, recuerda que tiene correos pendientes que revisar para archivar diagnósticos cuando vaya al consultorio la próxima semana así que con pereza se acerca a su laptop en el escritorio contiguo al tocador.

―... Entre otras noticias, gran polémica ha causado el video con contenido sexual que ha sido robado a la actriz Rebeka  Steinbery que ha sido esparcido de manera viral por toda la web alrededor del mundo... ― Se escucha la voz de un reconocido periodista ― la imagen de niña buena ha quedado por los suelos al revelarse el contenido dicho video pues se observa a la joven actriz mientras sostiene relaciones sexuales con su ahora actual ex-novio...― Se muestran imágenes de la joven mientras llora ante las cámaras en una rueda de prensa ― Se especula que ha sido la venganza de una persona despechada la causante de revelar el video y todos los ojos están puestos sobre el ardido muchacho debido a que la relación no quedó en buenos términos y de comprobarse su culpabilidad en ello, se enfrenta a una millonaria demanda por difamación y divulgación, y aunque las autoridades cibernéticas están a un paso de encontrar al culpable, la imagen de niña buena y prodigio ha sido manchada por un error que le perdurará toda la vida a Rebeka, esperemos que pueda recuperarse de dicho golpe y siga brillando por su trabajo y no por su tormentosa vida privada... ― Julia se acerca y baja el volumen del aparato y se percata de que Lena tiene intención de trabajar.

― ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorita? ― Julia toma la laptop que Lena ha encendido.

―Oye ― se queja intentando alcanzar la misma ― tengo trabajo pendiente.

―Pero no es hora de trabajar, es hora de dormir ― Julia se inclina y besa sus labios ― tú y Mila, a la cama ahora mismo.

―Pero… ― Se opone Lena puesto que ha alcanzado a ver una lista enorme de correos en su bandeja de entrada.

―Nada de peros, mañana habrá tiempo ― apaga el aparato recientemente encendido.

―Espera, déjame ver algo… ― Lena le arrebata la laptop y la vuelve a encender, revisa uno por uno al menos 15 correos de manera rápida ante la mirada reprobatoria pero divertida de Julia.

―Anda, dijiste que sólo una mirada rápida… ― Lena intenta alejar a Julia con el brazo pero Julia le atrapa en un abrazo y suavemente le quita la laptop de las manos pero antes de eso, Lena abre accidentalmente un correo y cuando está a punto de ver el contenido, Julia cierra la laptop activando el modo de hibernación ― Anda, vamos a dormir… Mañana lees todo lo que quieras ― le toma de los hombros y le guía hasta la cama para recostarla y besar su vientre de manera cariñosa antes de arroparla.

―Gracias ― murmura a penas Lena antes de quedarse profundamente dormida siendo seguida por Julia después de apagar las luces y el televisor abrazando a Lena.

***   ***   ***

Con las prisas a la mañana siguiente, Lena ha olvidado apagar la laptop así que sólo le introduce en el maletín y se apresura hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que puede pues no quiere hacer esperar a Julia, pues le llevará al consultorio antes de partir a las prácticas del equipo.

― ¿Ya tienes todo lo necesario? ― Julia toma el maletín cuando ve a Lena bajar por las escaleras.

―Creo que sí y si no, pues le digo a Nastya que me ayude ― toma su bolso y se encamina hacia la puerta.

―Me gustaría que terminaras tus pendientes desde casa ― Julia le observa con algo de preocupación ― no quiero que te sobre esfuerces, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, nada de mucho trabajo ni estrés recuerda que ya vas entrando al último mes…

―Lo recuerdo perfectamente y jamás lo olvido porque me lo recuerdas en todo momento, gracias ― queda frente a Julia y le besa los labios ― además tengo cuidado y estás sobreprotegiéndome demasiado, quiero salir un poco más no soy una inválida que no puede valerse por sí misma, entiende eso ― le riñe sonriendo pues le halaga que Julia tenga todos esos cuidados con ella.

―Ok, ok mantendré los cuidados a raya pero por favor, no más trabajo por ahora ― suplica dedicándole una mirada enamorada y preocupada.

Lena suspira mientras niega levemente con la cabeza pero asiente, ambas se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento privado cuando Julia recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido: “Espero disfrutes de tu felicidad que será muy corta…”, sin comprender muy bien a qué se refiere por lo que le resta importancia y le abre la puerta del copiloto a Lena pero antes de encender el auto, recibe una llamada de Grigori que le deja intrigada.

―Sí, apenas voy saliendo de casa… ¿Por qué?... No lo entiendo, ¿Qué puede haber pasado?... Está bien, lo hago ahora mismo… ― Termina la llamada para conectarse al servidor de internet desde su teléfono celular.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pregunta Lena colocándose el cinturón de dificultad abrochando a duras penas a causa de su vientre.

―Grigori me ha dicho algo sobre un video y que aparezco en él, no me ha dado detalles y me ha pedido que visite una página... ― A penas entra en el servidor de la página y puede ver el video en primer plano.

Lo reproduce y queda helada con lo que ve, en la pantalla aparece ella misma acompañada de Danna mientras están manteniendo relaciones; el impacto que le causa, hace que el aparato resbale de sus manos cayendo sus pies, no recuerda haber permitido o accedido a algo así cuando han estado juntas aunque recuerda vagamente que Danna le ha comentado algo al respeto pero sólo había quedado en palabras al aire pero conociendo a la chica, ha de haber supuesto que tenía intenciones ocultas al sacar el tema a la luz.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Lena le mira dubitativa.

―… ― Por un momento, Julia no sabe cómo responder ni explicar lo que está pasando, sabe que no puede ocultar la verdad ni tapar el sol con un solo dedo y que Lena lo sabrá de cualquier manera pero, ¿Cómo decirle que ha salido a la luz un video de ella con una ex-novia?

―Julia… ― Ve el rostro pálido de la pelinegra, intuye que algo sucede pues nada puede desarmarla de esa manera a menos que sea algo grande.

―Hay… Hay un video Lena ― con lentitud toma el celular y se lo alcanza a Lena para que vea lo que sucede ― yo no sabía de su existencia… Te juro que… ― Revuelve sus cabellos con desesperación buscando las palabras y rehuyendo de la mirada de Lena, quien se encuentra molesta pero no con Julia como ella cree.

― ¿Puedes llevarme al consultorio? ― El rostro de Lena se torna una máscara fría y en todo el camino no le dedica ninguna mirada a Julia desde cuando han pasado de largo a la mancha de periodistas que esperan ansiosos en la puerta de salida del estacionamiento.

―Lena… ― Comienza Julia cuando la tensión se hace presente en el interior del auto.

― ¿Podemos hablar después? ― Murmura Lena de manera simple pero con clara molestia en su voz ― No me siento en condiciones de hacerlo, por favor…

Julia comprime el volante entre sus manos imaginando que estrangula a Danna en ese preciso instante pues si pierde a Lena por su causa, no habrá poder humano que le detenga de cometer un crimen aunque no está muy segura de quien es el o la responsable de difundir el contenido de ese video cuando ella misma no ha sabido de su existencia.

―Lena… Lena… Len… ― La pelirroja sale presurosa del auto sin parecer que está embarazada debido a la velocidad y agilidad con la que sale disparada hacia el consultorio, Julia apenas tienes tiempo de salir del auto.

―Ya te dije que hablamos después ― responde molesta ― hay… Tengo que… Tengo que procesar la información.

Julia golpea el techo del auto con fuerza y se introduce de nuevo en el mismo para dirigirse hacia la oficina de Grigori para buscar alguna solución  recibiendo durante el trayecto la llamada de sus padres al enterarse de la noticia y aclarándoles la situación al instante aunque con la noticia, los medios harán de su desgracia un festín del jugoso tema.

―No me interesa  cómo pero quiero que desaparezcas ese video y que encuentres a Danna… ― Exige Julia al entrar en la oficina de su amigo como tornado casi bufando pues no quiere que la situación llegue a oídos de Katy y que su relación con Lena no peligre como lo siente en estos momentos.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3uKiiJEYOY> Todo se derrumbó – Emmanuel (NA: como lo he dicho, tengo debilidad por las baladas de antaño en la década de los 80´s en México))

―Lena… ― Apenas articula Nastya cuando su amiga, hecha un mar de hormonas, le envuelve en un abrazo desesperado y necesitado rompiendo en llanto al entrar en el consultorio ― calma, calma…

Lena desahoga toda su tensión en los brazos de su amiga buscando un consuelo para enfrentar la situación, que aunque sabe es cosa del pasado, no sabe por qué le afecta tanto o cuál es el motivo que le molesta más, ¿quizá por la forma en cómo ha sido revelada la información? ¿Quizá por qué hubo algunas otras personas antes que ella? Sabe que es normal la existencia de una lista de ex-novias antes que ella pero sólo puede atribuir su reacción a la elevada producción de hormonas en su cuerpo y quiere pensarlo de esa manera.

― ¿Quieres hablar? ― Comienza cuando Lena se ha calmado un poco más y ha podido liberarse para traerle un vaso con agua.

― ¿Lo has visto? ― Bebe un poco del líquido y sus ojos, con un leve tono rojizo, le miran buscando respuestas que no encontrará en ella.

― ¿El video? ― Nastya suspira y toma un poco de aire ― Es tema de noticia desde esta mañana… No entiendo cómo es que alguien se ha atrevido a hacer algo así, ¿Por qué afectar su presente con el pasado?

― ¿Afectar su presente con su pasado? ― Lena no entiende muy a lo que se refiere.

―Sí, porque está más que claro que es alguien que quiere arruinar su felicidad con algo muy bajo como eso, es más que obvio que alguien está buscando separarlas…

Lena intenta razonar las palabras de su amiga intentando concederla la razón  y aunque le parece ilógico, le parece que Nastya tiene razón en lo que dice pero analizando mejor y más detenidamente las cosas, se da cuenta de que ha reaccionado de manera infantil al no querer detenerse a escuchar las explicaciones de Julia cuando han estado en el coche, sabe que ha sido muy tonto de su parte pero se ha dado cuenta de ello y con el pensamiento más frío, podrá escuchar más detenidamente las sus explicaciones.

―Creo que fui un poco injusta con Julia… ― En pocas palabras resume la escena de celos esa mañana a Nastya esperando una reprimenda después de terminar ― En resumen, me fui sin darle tiempo de nada, lo sé actué mal pero tienes que comprenderme estaba molesta y alterada.

― ¿Un poco? Es quedarse cortos, pero no entiendo por qué si para Julia, tú, Katy y Mila son su presente y su futuro ― Lena le mira desconcertada ― ¿Cómo lo sé? Por su mirada, no esconde sus sentimientos cada vez que está con ustedes, sé que las quiere en su vida y no cederá tan fácil su pelea.

― ¿Tanto puedes decir por su mirada? ― Lena le sonríe apenada por no darse cuenta de eso por sí misma.

―Claro además, estás con Julia Volkova, amiga ― le golpea con el codo levemente en el costado ― eres unas de las mujeres más envidiadas sobre la faz de la tierra, obvio que “alguien” quiere recuperarla u obtenerla para sí… Hasta yo me apunto ― Lena arquea una ceja y Nastya se encoje de hombros ― no me culpes.

― ¿Crees que Julia acepte una disculpa? ― Lena le mira dubitativa.

―Obviamente tienes que disculparte… Pero siendo Julia como es, creo que te perdonará pronto ― Nastya niega con la cabeza mientras alza los ojos al cielo, algunas veces tiene que ser un poco ruda con su amiga para sacarla de su caparazón inseguro para que viva la vida y haga lo que tiene que hacer pues si por Lena fuese, se conformaría con muy poco además de hacer tormentas en vasos de agua, es el único defecto que realmente le molesta de Lena: su inseguridad, y aunque muchas veces en sus conversaciones Nastya es quien le insta y anima a seguir y probar cosas nuevas, Lena no siempre le escucha y es cuando más ganas le dan de golpearla para ver si comprende ― es lo menos que merece porque no tiene culpa de nada excepto y claro, quien subió ese video, como me gustaría encontrar a la persona que lo hizo… ― Empuña la mano y se acerca a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de Lena.

―Ay que descuidada… ― Lena palmea su frente levemente al percatarse de que ha olvidado su laptop en el auto de Julia ― He olvidado mis cosas en el auto…

―No hay problema que no puedas solucionar, aquí tienes la computadora de escritorio ― señala.

―Ese no es el problema, la cuestión es que he actualizado algunos expediente en mi correo... ― Teclea algunas letras y mueve el ratón de la computadora de escritorio para abrir el correo, revisa de manera rápida los que ha abierto anteriormente para respaldar toda la información en su base de datos ― ¿Qué es esto? ― La sangre comienza a hervirle nuevamente molesta, el tema del correo ha despertado su curiosidad: "¿Sabes lo que hace tu novia a tus espaldas?" enviado desde un correo anónimo.

― ¿Qué pasa Len...? ― Nastya se acerca al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga y es cuando ambas puede ver sin censura, nuevas fotos "incriminadoras" de Julia con una desconocida mientras ambas están en sobre una cama haciendo de "todo" y no durmiendo precisamente.

― ¿Julia? ― Lena pasa las fotos una por una mientras su ceño se frunce cada vez más al pasar las imágenes.

―En lo dicho, alguien quiere separarlas a como dé lugar y no detendrá su guerra sucia... ― Nastya ruega a Dios para que su amiga no arme un escándalo nuevamente y se detenga a escuchar las explicaciones y defensa de Julia, sólo espera que sea muy convincente porque si no ella misma será quien se encargue de extinguir su descendencia.

― ¿Tú crees? ― A pesar de que Lena está más que molesta, sabe que no puede reaccionar nuevamente como en la mañana porque quiere escuchar las explicaciones de Julia antes de tomar una decisión precipitada a pesar de que se siente traicionada y engañada, todavía queda la posibilidad de que alguien allí afuera intenta dañar la imagen de Julia a como dé lugar y guarda la esperanza de que sea así porque no está segura de soportar una traición.

―Por supuesto, al estar con Julia, que es una figura pública puedes enfrentarte a este tipo de cosas, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con esa chica, la actriz que no recuerdo su nombre... ― Nastya intenta hacer memoria pero es muy mala para recordarlos ― Bueno, no recuerdo pero esa actriz americana pasó por algo similar… Aunque yo creo que si tu relación con Julia y tú, pueden sobrevivir a esto, no hay nada que no podrán soportar en un futuro próximo ― anima un poco.

Lena sonríe burlona pues sabe que Nastya tiene razón al decir aquello pues si su relación con Julia es tan frágil como un cristal, no están destinadas a estar juntas aunque por el contrario, si puede soportar un escándalo de ese tamaño y todavía seguir al lado de Julia, podrán tener su historia de amor pero al dirigir su atención a la pantalla nuevamente, siente la ira comenzando a subir otra vez por sus venas, sea quien sea la persona que está mostrando al mundo momentos íntimos de sí misma con Julia, sólo busca dañar su relación y a pesar de que siente ciertas dudas, muy en su interior sabe que Julia jamás se atrevería a engañarla aunque también está otra pequeñísima contra parte que le hace dudar sobre la infidelidad de Julia, se siente tan confundida y molesta por no saber qué hacer que sólo atina a recostarse sobre la silla con la mente en blanco.

―Antes de que tomes una decisión, habla con Julia... ― Suena la voz de Nastya ― Recuerda que todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, iré por algo para comer a la cafetería de la esquina por si necesitas algo, puedes marcarme al celular ― anuncia antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 Lena asiente agradeciendo el espacio que intenta darle Nastya al dejarle sola para reflexionar y meditar pero después de unos minutos que le han parecido una eternidad, camina hacia su bolso, que casualmente no ha olvidado porque lo ha llevado sobre su hombro, y busca algo aunque se percata de una insignificante pero importante cosa, su celular no está en su bolso se riñe mentalmente por ser tan pasivamente impulsiva y se sienta nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio.

Siente unas ligeras contracciones en el vientre bajo pero sabe que pueden ser normales debido a que está en la etapa final de embarazo y algunas veces es posible que el parto de adelante aunque por el momento prefiere que las cosas vayan lentas porque no tiene cabeza para otra cosa más que para intentar solucionar el embrollo que ha hecho ella misma, la pequeña Mila ahora está muy inquieta como si percibiese que algo malo está por ocurrir aunque Lena piensa que es uno de esos días en los que ha despertado con más energía que nunca y prefiere olvidar el asunto del celular para centrarse en su trabajo intentando despejar la mente para buscar las soluciones adecuadas para su problema.

Lena siente la presencia de alguien ingresando al recibidor del pequeño consultorio aunque piensa que es Nastya, quien ha regresado de la cafetería y no se percata de que es alguien más hasta que la puerta que divide el consultorio y la pequeña recepción.

―Volviste muy pronto Nas… ― Comenta Lena mientras introduce la punta del bolígrafo  en su boca, un hábito que quiere eliminar.

―Nastya siempre me ha odiado… ― Una voz femenina y algo aterciopelada y pastosa por un poco de alcohol inunda la habitación pero la suavidad con la que resuena causa escalofríos en el cuerpo de Lena ― Y no la culpo, el sentimiento es mutuo ― sonríe con malicia.

―Sam... ― murmura entre dientes Lena pasando saliva mientras se pone en pie.

―Creo que he encontrado un muy buen momento para hablar ya que tu no de dignas a verme ― Sam comienza a acercarse a Lena a paso lento mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí, Lena se levanta de la silla sujetando con fuerza el bolígrafo en su mano pensando en él como una posible arma de defensa por si Sam intenta algo ― ¿tienes miedo, amor? ― Sam camina y ahora está frente a Lena, la única barrera ente ellas es el escritorio pero Lena intuye que no será un escudo por mucho tiempo.

Lena sabe que debe intentar calmarse, entrar en pánico no es una opción viable pues Sam está un poco ebria y debe manejar la situación con delicadeza para no provocar una pelea que de antemano sabe, tiene perdida; la pequeña Mila está inquieta y se mueve provocando leves dolores en su vientre bajo, desea que no sean contracciones leves porque no es un buen momento para hacerlo, le acaricia dando suaves roces circulares para calmarle.

―Sam... Qué sorpresa verte por aquí... ― Balbucea nerviosa buscando una salida para un escape rápido midiendo la distancia entre su escritorio y la puerta tras Sam, normalmente es una distancia corta pero bajo las circunstancias en las que está, le parece que los pocos metros se han convertido en kilómetros ― ¿A...A qué has venido? ― Pasa su mirada de Sam a la puerta y de la puerta a Sam, rogando para que la inesperada visita de Sam sea pacífica y que Nastya regrese pronto.

―A hablar, te dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente ― Se acerca más y más hasta casi llegar ― y no me iré hasta que tengas unos puntos en claro, TÚ ERES MÍA, ¿entendiste? MÍA...

Viendo las claras intenciones oscuras de sujetarle por el brazo, Lena aprovecha el momento para intentar darse a la fuga entre el espacio que ha dejado libre Sam para acercarse a la puerta, Sam se abalanza sobre Lena pero debido a la torpeza por el alcohol lo único que consigue es tirar algunas cosas del escritorio, Lena aprovecha la pequeña ventaja que eso le da y con dificultad corre hacia la salida del consultorio tratando de encontrar algo de ayuda.

Para su mala suerte, la mayoría de los pisos están vacíos ese día por lo que sólo atina a correr, alejarse lo más que pueda de Sam; Sam se recupera pronto y observa la puerta abierta, toma un poco de tiempo dando ventaja a Lena para correr pues sabe que en su estado no irá muy lejos. 

―Lena… ¡Lena! ― Grita Sam pisándole los talones a Lena.

Lena corre desesperada sujetando su vientre, se detiene cerca de las puertas del ascensor pero éste viene subiendo desde la primera planta, golpea insistente las puertas y presiona el botón de manera insistente aunque sabe que eso no funcionará a que llegue más rápido, da una mirada de reojo para comprobar la pausada pero rápida caminata de Sam hacia ella; sus manos tiemblan y comienza a sudar frío, gira su cabeza 90° grados y ve las escaleras de emergencia por lo que sin dudarlo corre hacia ellas sabiendo que el esfuerzo físico aumentará los dolores en su vientre.

―No se te ocurra nacer ahora Mila, no aún… ― Murmura entre dientes y reza por poder llegar  la planta baja para correr a la calle ― ¡Ahhh! ― Se queja entre dientes por el insistente martilleo en el vientre ― Mila, no me hagas esto…

―Lena… ― Sam le sigue hacia las escaleras y aunque Lena le lleva bastante distancia, si Sam decide acelerar el paso, le alcanzará sin dificultad ― Lena, tengo que preguntarte algo… Espera, Lena… ― Un piso es la diferencia entre ambas por lo que Sam baja brincando de dos y tres escalones ― ¿Qué tal está el video de tu noviecita? ― Lena aprieta la mandíbula molesta ― Dime Lena, ¿Qué se siente que te arranquen la felicidad en dos segundos? Sabes… ― Comienza a fanfarronear ― es muy fácil encontrar de todo urgando en los archivos de otros, muy fácil encontrar cosas… Esa tonta de Danna no tenía protegida sus cuentas donde guarda sus archivos privados ― Eso llama la atención de Lena y le vigila de reojo pero no disminuye su marcha ― hackear su cuenta me llevó sólo diez minutos y vaya que joya tan valiosa me encontré…

Ahora Lena lo entendía todo, sí que le debía una gran disculpa a Julia y sólo rogaba por volver a verla para pedirle una; sus pensamientos le hacen disminuir el paso y no puede sentir la presencia de Sam aproximarse hasta que es demasiado tarde. Estando a un piso de llegar a la recepción, Lena intenta ganar más distancia pero Sam se abalanza sobre ella y le sujeta por el tobillo de manera torpe aunque le atrapa, le hace tropezar y Lena trastabilla cayendo de lleno sobre los escalones perdiendo el equilibrio y rodando escaleras abajo, su único pensamiento al ir cayendo es proteger a su pequeña Mila y coloca sus manos y cuerpo de manera que éste reciba los impactos y golpes de la caída, no sabe en qué momento todo se vuelve negro y deja de sentir los golpes y la caída, sus labios susurran un nombre en un suspiro: Julia… 

***   ***   ***   Fin de Flashback   ***   ***   ***

 Unos golpes interrumpen el emotivo momento, Julia limpia los rastros de lágrimas que han surcado sus mejillas y algunos residuos que se anidan en sus ojos mientras coloca su cubre bocas en ese momento, le sonríe acariciando su cabello bajo la venda en la que se ve envuelto en esos momentos.

―Lo siento pero debo pedirle que se retire ― suena la dudosa vocecilla de una enfermera que ha entrado en la habitación.

―Ya voy, sólo… Unos segundos más, por favor ― la enfermera le mira dubitativa pero asiente, Julia le mira agradecida y se inclina para besar los labios dormidos de Lena ― gracias ― camina y agradece cuando pasa cerca de la enfermera que sostiene nerviosa la tabla de anotaciones mientras se acerca a leer los signos vitales.

Al salir de la habitación, Julia se quita el gorrito que cubre su cabello y se recarga en la pared más cercana deslizándose hacia abajo al recargar su cuerpo en la pared a la vez que peina sus cabellos hacia atrás, reprime un gruñido de frustración golpeando el pulido piso blanco antes de levantarse para ir a cambiar su ropa.

― ¿Cómo está? ― Pregunta Inessa desesperada al ver a Julia caminar hacia ellos en la sala de espera sin darle tiempo de llegar ni respirar.

―Se ve… Se ve muy mal ― comenta alarmando a todos ― pero sólo es por los moretones y los golpes ― Inessa suspira con algo de alivio uniendo sus manos en señal de oración ― de ahí en fuera, está tan preciosa…

Todos suspiran con tranquilidad, el ambiente tenso que antes ha invadido la sala comienza a desaparecer poco a poco, Sergey abraza a Inessa besando su sien mientras Vasily besa a Catalina ligeramente en los labios y Larissa mira al cielo agradeciendo que sus oraciones fuesen escuchadas; Oleg se acerca después de terminar una llamada que Julia supone tiene que ver con la situación de Sam mientras Sonya y Nastya hacen su aparición junto con un joven castaño de la misma estatura y complexión que Vasily, Iván, supone Julia.

― ¿Cómo está, cómo la dejaste? ― Se aproxima Nastya hacia Julia.

―Está dormida, o al menos eso parece, tan linda como la bella durmiente…― le sonríe débilmente y Nastya agradece la pequeña broma, siente el ligero cambio de humor en Julia.

―Bueno, me parece que ahora que sabemos que todo está bien y que ya pasó en peligro, deberíamos ir a descansar un poco para hacer los turnos… ― Propone Sergey sintiendo el cansancio de su esposa.

―Yo no me quiero mover de aquí… ― Se niega Inessa.

―Ni yo ― secunda Larissa.

―Yo creo que nadie quiere irse pero me parece una idea sensata para despejar la sala de espera un poco, está muy concurrida y será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco de este día tan pesado para comenzar con las guardias mañana, para eso tenemos que tomarnos un respiro ― observa Oleg ― de nada serviremos estando todos aquí si tenemos que estar más días en el hospital.

Todos y cada uno se miran para decidir quién se queda y quién se va, parece que habrá una pequeña discusión por ello pero al final Sonya y Nastya se ofrecen para quedarse acompañadas de Iván enviando a Julia, en contra de su voluntad a descansar o al menos intentarlo con el pretexto no tan falso de ver cómo está Katy y muy a regañadientes Julia tiene que irse para intentar explicarle la situación a la pequeña.

― ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? ― Pregunta preocupada Larissa antes de que Julia suba a su auto ― ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? Puedo cuidar de Katy...

―Estaré bien, estaremos bien, puedo cuidarla aunque me gustaría que la cuidaras por la mañana si se puede.

―Claro, dime a qué hora y voy por ella ― Oleg pasa su brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

―Yo la llevo a casa.

Con un gesto de mano se despiden todos con diferentes rumbos, Julia todavía siente un poco de ira y molestia cocinándose en su interior y sin poder evitarlo presiona el cuero duro del volante, sabe que necesita despejarse un poco antes de llegar a casa para evitar que Katy la vea en ese estado por lo que se desvía un poco de su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad con rumbo a un risco cerca de un mirador; al llegar, apaga el motor y baja del auto mientras se encamina hacia la orilla cercada, repentinamente comienza a buscar piedras en el polvoriento suelo y la lanza con fuerza hacia ningún lugar en particular mientras grita a todo pulmón y patalea un poco intentando sacar la frustración y enojo que siente al no poder matar a Sam con sus propias manos en el momento que ha podido hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos más, termina sentada en el suelo cansada pero todavía molesta aunque su enojo ha disminuido sabiendo que Lena y Mila están fuera de todo peligro, hay muchas cosas en su cabeza que le tienen confundida con respecto al dichoso vídeo y las fotografías en el correo de Lena pues no sabe todavía quién se ha atrevido a publicar esa información, tiene la certeza de que Danna tiene algo que ver con la divulgación del vídeo aunque no está por completo segura después de que ha "hablado", si por hablar se entiende como discusión a gritos en la oficina de Grigori, con ella cuando ha llegado para aclarar todo pero todavía falta descubrir quién ha tomado esas fotografías y las ha puesto en internet aunque ahora sabe quién es su acompañante en las dichosas fotografías. 

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***

Mientras tanto, Julia está que no la calienta ni el sol por lo molesta que se encuentra, tanto que no ha asistido a las prácticas para resolver su asunto, una buena excusa que ha aceptado el entrenador; camina como león enjaulado en la oficina de Grigori esperando que alguien abra la puerta para saltarle encima.

― ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? ― Sugiere Grigori un poco preocupado.

― ¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga? Si esto daña mi relación con Lena, juro que mato a Danna, juro que lo hago... ― Sentencia.

―Wow calma, calma... Esas son palabras mayores y te sugiero que no las menciones frente a testigos porque se pueden malinterpretar las cosas... ― Se ve interrumpido por una enfurecida Julia.

―Me importa un comino lo que puedan pensar... ¡Se trata del amor de mi vida!― Exclama molesta dando un manotazo al escritorio, los objetos vibran levemente por el golpe.

―Tranquilízate un poco, vamos no hay mucho que hacer si te enojas, recuerda que podemos hacer cosas de las que podemos arrepentirnos después ― observa tomando su celular ― perdona ― se interrumpe para responder a lo que Julia resopla molesta mientras se sienta cruzando los brazos ― por supuesto, él habla... ¿Estás seguro?... Entonces, ¿Por qué hay un vídeo de ambas circulando por internet? ¿Te das cuenta de que podríamos demandar?... ¿Cómo tener la certeza?... Espera, te pongo en altavoz... ¿Puedes repetir la parte sobre el hackeo a las cuentas de Danna...? ― Julia dirige su atención hacia el aparato mientras Grigori escribe en una hoja de papel el nombre del agente de Danna.

―De Danna puedo esperarlo todo, ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es otra treta para aprovecharse del momento de fama? ― Julia se inclina más cerca de la bocina del celular ― No sería la primera vez que lo hace...

―Esto es algo que nos afecta a todos, daña la carrera de ambas, ¿Qué intención podríamos tener en dañar su propia carrera? ― Responde la voz masculina con un deje de preocupación en su tono ― Podríamos haberlo hecho pero sin mostrar el rostro de ella ― sugiere y Julia golpea el escritorio molesta.

―Danna ya me ha hecho suficiente daño, es una persona sin escrúpulos que vendería su alma al diablo con tal de estar en el ojo de las cámaras... ― Asevera Julia.

―No creí que tenías tan mal concepto de mi ― interviene una dulce voz entrando a la oficina.

Julia se vuelve sólo para corroborar lo que ya sabe y sin más se deja ir contra ella como toro bravo tratando de embestirla pero Grigori al ver la acción se levanta pasando sobre el escritorio para intentar detenerla dándole alcance a unos cuantos centímetros de la asustada joven.

― ¡Suéltame Grigori! ― Exige Julia cuando su amigo la abraza alejándole de Danna ― La voy a matar, ¡juro que la voy a matar! ― Alza la voz molesta mientras camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado esperando el momento justo para escapar.

―Calma, con violencia no arreglarás nada... ― Intenta razonar ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Grigori dirige su atención a Danna viendo de reojo y vigilando a Julia 

―He venido hasta aquí para explicarte... ― Se ve interrumpida.

― ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué no soportas verme feliz? ¿Qué tienes envidia de lo que he logrado sin ti? ― Explota Julia tronando sus nudillos ― Eres una... ― Se contiene y patea la silla junto a ella. 

―Lo del vídeo sé que fue una tontería pero era algo muy privado e intímo, jamás sacaría a la luz algo como eso ― las palabras de Julia taladran en sus oídos y la lastiman pues después de haber perdido y arruinado su oportunidad con Julia y Gemma de manera simultánea, ha madurado mucho en los años posteriores pero intentando regresar a las andadas cuando las ha visto a ambas ― no espero que me creas pero lo que te digo es verdad, alguien lo robó de mi cuenta donde lo tenía escondido... ― Las frases y palabras comienzan a atorarse en su garganta mientras avanza su explicación ― Aunque no lo creas, significaste y significas mucho para mí, tanto que nunca trataría de lastimarte de ninguna manera ahora que veo que alguien te hace feliz...― Tímidas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas, señal de un arrepentimiento que Julia jamás ha creído posible ver en una mujer como Danna ― Si me permites, yo puedo explicarle a tu novia lo que pasó...

― ¿Lo harías? ― La tensión e ira de Julia disminuyen un poco al ver el estado de Danna, le apena un poco su comportamiento.

―Es lo menos que podría hacer porque por mi culpa se ha desatado todo esto, jamás debí haber grabado ese tonto vídeo en primer lugar ― Julia baja la mirada buscando algunas palabras adecuadas pero no encuentra ningunas ― además, te lo debo por todo lo que te hice sufrir cuando estuviste conmigo... Lo siento por eso ― se acerca hasta Julia con un poco de reservas esquivando a Grigori y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Julia dejándole inmóvil e incrédula ― espero puedas perdonarme por todo algún día.

―Danna... ― Murmura Julia incrédula por lo que escucha pues ahora conoce otra cara desconocida de Danna, una que sin duda le agrada y mucho.

―No digas nada, adiós Julia Volkova... ― Se despide ― Espero poder enfrentarme a ti en el próximo partido en Rumania pero no creas que seré igual de blanda que ahora ― esboza una sonrisa confidente mientras una lágrima fugitiva resbala cuando le da la espalda y sale de la oficina.

― ¿No entendí lo que pasó aquí? ― Grigori rasca su sien viendo hacia la puerta por donde ha salido Danna.

―No es necesario que lo entiendas.

Julia niega con la cabeza mientras una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios, a pesar del malestar que le causa la situación que está viviendo con Lena, todavía no puede creer lo que ha pasado pues siempre ha creído a Danna una persona sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos y el hecho de enfrentarle como lo ha hecho admitiendo parte de su culpa en el asunto del ahora "famoso" vídeo además de pedirle disculpas y ofrecer su "ayuda" para solucionar las cosas, le hace pensar que si ha llegado a quererle e importarle un poco y cambian un poco el concepto e imagen que Danna ha creado para ella y no ve necesario intentar darle explicaciones a Grigori con algo tan personal que jamás entenderá.

―Iré con Lena, intentaré hacer que me escuche ― comenta Julia un poco más relajada.

―Espera, ¿no irás a matar a Danna, cierto? ― Grigori todavía ve sospechosa su repentina reacción ante las palabras de Danna.

―Puedes estar tranquilo, no iré a matar a Danna... ― Responde tomando su maleta deportiva ― ¿Puedes avisar que faltaré al entrenamiento? Tengo un asunto que resolver... ― Camina hacia a puerta pensando que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para dejar que Lena se calme un poco y poder hablar sobre el asunto, no pierde la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas entre ellas y no dará las cosas por terminadas sin antes haber dado su batalla.

Grigori está por alegar pero Julia levanta la mano en señal de despedida mientras cierra la puerta, a paso lento pero seguro avanza hacia donde está su auto desactivando la alarma a la distancia, se acerca a la puerta izquierda del pasajero para introducir su maleta y es cuando recuerda que las cosas de Lena se ha quedado olvidadas en su auto.

―Ahora entiendo por qué no respondías mis llamadas ― esboza una sonrisa tranquila pero le preocupa el hecho de no poder comunicarse con Lena y ve un ligero parpadeo en la laptop que indica su modo de hibernación recordando que la noche anterior la ha dejado así cuando le ha obligado a ir a dormir ― Espero recordar la contraseña... ― Toma la laptop para abrirla y teclear unos dígitos que le dan acceso mientras se sienta en el lugar del piloto ― ¿Qué diablos...?

La pantalla se ilumina dejando ver el correo abierto, Julia está por cerrarlo pero el asunto en el mismo le da curiosidad: "¿Sabes lo que hace tu novia a tus espaldas?", reproduce las imágenes y queda atónita por lo que ve, su mente comienza a tener recuerdos vividos sobre lo acontecido durante la despedida de soltera de Madicken; los recuerdos llegan como flashes de cámaras bombardeando su memoria y la imagen de un tatuaje tribal se apodera por completo de su atención, poco a poco va recuperando la lucidez mientras recuerda a quien pertenece el tatuaje, un nombre se formula en sus labios: Ángela, pues ha sido durante la sesión de fotos para el calendario que lo ha visto y es inconfundible.

Golpea con fuerza el volante del auto cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, no puede creer su situación pues le está lloviendo sobre mojado al no poder salir de un problema cuando ya tiene el otro encima, ruega por que Lena no vea las fotos aún pues la única respuesta que tiene para ello es el alcohol y es ahora que desea no haber dejado que le controlase esa noche; enciende el auto y cambia la dirección con rumbo al estadio donde se realiza el entrenamiento pues tiene preguntas y quiere respuestas.

*** 

Mientras tanto llegando al estadio, Ángela intenta ocultar una marca muy visible en su cuello subiendo el cuello de su camisa y reprochando con la mirada a una risueña Gemma, ambas caminando a una distancia considerable cuidándose de no ser vistas juntas para no levantar sospechas sobre la noche pasional que han vivido aunque ninguna se ha dado cuenta de que han sido más que obvias al salir juntas poco después del tremendo beso que se han dado frente a una molesta Danna, y menos han caído en cuenta de que el recuerdo ha sido captado por lentes de cámaras de algunas revistas de chismes con prestigio. 

―Te dije que no quería chupetones... ― Reclama Ángela.

―Lo siento pero me gusta el sexo rudo y bueno... ― Se excusa Gemma sonrojándose ligeramente ― Y no puedes negar que no te ha gustado.

―Eh... Cállate ― le golpea ligeramente el hombro mientras entran a los vestidores ― y no te gustaban las españolas ― recrimina dejando a Gemma con la palabra en la boca.

Ángela siente pena por sí misma pues Gemma tiene razón, estar con ella ha despertado sensaciones en ella que nunca antes ha sentido pero lo compara con la noche que ha vivido con Julia, lo emocionante de aquello es la saciedad que ha sentido al haber estado con Julia a pesar de estar completamente inconsciente pero lo que ha tenido con Gemma supera todas sus expectativas pues el deseo y la lujuria han estado presente en ambas partes aunque siente que con Gemma han estado más emociones y sentimientos que el simple deseo que había sentido por Julia y eso le asusta pues no sabe qué pasará después de eso, ¿será sólo una vez o habrá más veces? Y lo más importante, ¿Que siente por Gemma y que siente Gemma por ella?

La llantas frenando sobre el pavimento resuenan en todo el casi deshabitado estadio y el sonido atrae la atención de todas las jugadoras que han llegado hasta ese momento, ver a Julia aparecer por la puerta que da de los vestidores al terreno de juego les parece raro cuando el entrenador les has comunicado sobre su situación y sus planes para solucionarla.

Una a una saludan a una distraída Julia que nos les presta atención por estar buscando a una persona en específico, al no verla regresa a los vestidores con una mueca molesta y se detiene al escuchar unas voces familiares mientras se dirige hacia la procedencia donde están.

― ¡Tú! ― Señala Julia a Ángela ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te creía mi amiga ¿y así es cómo me pagas? 

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Gemma se interpone entre una iracunda Julia y una asustada Ángela.

― ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la situación y seguir viéndome a la cara como si nada? ― Reprocha agitada Julia sin despegar sus gélidos orbes azules de Ángela.

―Si me dejas explicarte... ― Comienza Ángela.

―Te escucho ― sentencia ― y más vale que sea la verdad.

―Yo... Yo lo siento mucho... Yo te deseaba mucho, te quería para mí y estaba celosa, los celos son malos consejeros ahora lo sé ― dirige su mirada apenada y con lágrimas a Gemma, quien le mira sin un ápice de sorpresa ― deseaba tenerte en mi cama aunque fuese una sola vez, hice mal y lo sé pero... ― Su voz comienza a quebrarse por los sentimientos de culpa y la presión que ejerce la mirada inquisidora y molesta de Julia ― no se suponía que las fotos iban a salir a la luz... Sé que tengo culpa y no merezco tu perdón pero una mujer celosa y despechada comete grandes locuras por lo que cree que es amor... Jamás debí confiar en Lana ― Julia no sabe qué decir pues a pesar de las advertencias de Savina sobre los sentimientos de Ángela para no darle puerta abierta a que pensara que era correspondida, Julia le ha brindado toda la confianza al tratarla con familiaridad y dejarle pensar cosas que no son.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Lana en todo esto? ― El ceño de Julia comienza a suavizarse al escuchar la explicación de una equivocada y arrepentida Ángela, le duele su traición como amiga pero le agradece por sincerarse. 

―Tiene que ver y mucho ― interviene Gemma abrazando a una destrozada Ángela ― tengo que decir que debí advertirte sobre esto pero... Al pensar de manera egoísta en que no era mi asunto, me cegué por la fuerte rivalidad de mí hacia ti y no pensé claramente... ― Julia le mira seria mientras Ángela esquiva su mirada ― Yo escuché cuando Lana le proponía a Ángela el asunto de las fotografías, siento no haberlo dicho antes ― admite su culpa viendo detenidamente la reacción de Ángela, quien se sonroja al saberse descubierta desde mucho antes ― sé que Ángela actuó mal pero la verdadera culpable es Lana, es ella la autora intelectual de todo y no dudo que sea quien envió las fotos ― explica.

Julia frunce el ceño confundida, el enemigo está cerca de ella sin levantar sospechas y ella ni enterada, le duele en lo más profundo la traición de quienes ha considerado sus amigas pero le alegra saber la verdad para aclarar todo el asunto aunque ahora todavía no sabe cómo solucionar las cosas con Lena, ¿podrá creer la explicación? ¿Confiará en ella tanto como para perdonarla?

Espera que los sentimientos que les unen puedan ser tan fuertes para soportar lo que se viene y que su relación pueda superar estas pequeñas pruebas, pues es lo que le parece, una prueba para saber que tan grande y fuerte es su amor, y sin miedo a afirmarlo, sabe que lo suyo es amor y del bueno.

―No tenía idea de que... Sentías algo por mí, siempre... Creí que éramos amigas... ― Comienza Julia un poco más calmada y con sentimientos encontrados y confundidos pues todavía le parecen difíciles de creer las explicaciones de Gemma y Ángela, todo el drama le parece sacado de una novela ― No sé que decir... ― Suspira con algo de alivio ― Creo que gracias.

― ¿Gracias por qué? ― Preguntan al unísono Ángela y Gemma con expresiones confundidas pues han esperado una reacción igual o más molesta que cuando ha llegado. 

― ¿Por qué agradecer si te hemos perjudicado, a ti, a tu novia y a tu familia? ― Inquiere Ángela con un poco de vergüenza.

―Les agradezco el valor que han tenido al confesarme todo, por aclararme las cosas... Por ayudarme a saber la verdad ― responde Julia ― con eso puedo intentar solucionar las cosas con Lena... Perdonen la reacción pero esto me ha afectado mucho, en especial a Lena.

―Julia, en verdad lo siento, por todo... Lamento haberte perjudicado de esta manera ― repone Ángela ― sólo espero que puedas perdonarme ― intenta calmarse inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

―Quizá, algún día... ― Julia gira sobre sus talones y se encamina hacia la puerta, tiene pruebas suficientes para aclarar todo el malentendido con Lena por lo que comienza una carrera hacia la salida.

―Así que... ¿Te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas, eh? ― Reponiéndose y tratando de recuperar un poco el humor.

―Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Iba pasando por allí... Su plática no era tan secreta porque se escuchaba por todo el vestidor... ― Hala el cuello de su camisa de manera nerviosa esquivando la mirada de Ángela.

***

Lana camina contoneando las caderas con una enorme sonrisa imaginando que a esas alturas del día, Lena ya ha visto las fotos y estará más que enojada, la pobre de Julia necesitará una mano amiga y un hombro sobre el cual llorar además con el tema del vídeo, Julia la tiene difícil de perdonar así que agradece la intervención del o la desconocida que lo ha divulgado pues le da más posibilidades a ella de salir triunfadora. Comienza de detallar su plan pero a lo lejos ve caminar casi correr a Julia hacia la salida del estadio por lo que decide que debe comenzar ahora.

―Julia... ― Le da alcance ― Es lamentable lo que ha pasado, no puedo imaginarme quién pudo querer dañarte con el asunto del vídeo ― comenta casual e inocente.

―Lana no tengo tiempo... ― Responde irritada pues al saber que ha sido ella una de las interesadas en dañarla no puede más que molestarse más de lo que está.

―Jul, si quieres una amiga aquí estoy yo ― se acerca de manera sugestiva y el acto enfurece a Julia por la hipocresía que muestra.

―Con amigos como tú para que quiero enemigos ― se quita la manos de Lana de manera brusca.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Le mira sorprendida por sus palabras.

― ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de acercarte a mí e intentar consolarme? ― Suelta un bufido ― Pero ya que quieres saber y estás muy interesada en saberlo, te lo voy a decir ― sus ojos están que chispean de coraje ― pasa que te creí mi amiga y no hiciste más que aprovecharte de ello... Lo sé todo... ― Asevera.

― ¿A...A qué te refieres? ― Lana intenta sonar convincente en su argumento de chica inocente pero aquello le toma desprevenida ― No sé de qué hablas ― se aleja de Julia dándole la espalda.

― ¿No sabes de que estoy hablando? ― Le toma del brazo haciéndole girar de manera brusca provocando una pequeña marca por la presión en su agarre ― Hablo de que sé que tu tomaste las fotos donde aparezco con Ángela y se las enviaste a Lena ― escupe y Lana intenta salir del problema usando su tácticas teatrales comenzando a llorar ― esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, ¿escuchaste? ¡JAMÁS! ― Le empuja y gira para alejarse de ella pues su presencia le altera demasiado.

―No Julia, hay una explicación... Si me dejas explicarte... ― Se apresura sujetándole por el brazo.

― ¡Déjame en paz! En mi vida quiero volver a verte ― se zafa del agarre y se aproxima a su auto.

―Julia... Julia... ¡Julia! ― Grita mientras cae de rodillas llorando de coraje e impotencia.

Julia no le escucha y enciende su auto para marcharse en dirección al consultorio de Lena pues necesita solucionar las cosas con ella, lo que no puede advertir es que tal como ha dicho Ángela, los pensamientos de una mujer celosa son malos consejeros, puede cometer graves errores y más cuando está despechada, quizá debería poner más atención a su reacción y cuidarse las espaldas pues su golpe tal vez sea certero casi mortal dañando algo o alguien a quien más quiere.

―Estúpida Ángela, esto me lo pagarás muy caro... Cuídate Julia Volkova, nadie, ¿escuchaste bien? Nadie desprecia a Lana Jensen ― sentencia limpiando los rastros de lágrimas con una de sus manos molesta y frustrada.

*** *** *** Fin de Flashback *** *** ***

Es bastante tarde cuando Julia ha llegado al departamento, la joven niñera que se hace cargo de Katy algunos días a la semana parece estar bastante cansada pues se ha dormido en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras ha estado observando televisión esperando por ella o Lena; con paso lento y cansado, Julia cierra la puerta tras de sí depositando las llaves sobre el pequeño bowl que Lena ha dispuesto para las llaves sobre la mesita cerca de la puerta junto a un florero, se acerca despacio para despertar a la joven y no sobresaltarla mientras siente las caricias de Bell entre sus piernas, una muestra de bienvenida.

―Saskia, ya llegado a casa... ― Murmura a penas moviendo levemente el hombro de la joven, quien abre los ojos y le mira avergonzada por quedarse dormida en el sofá.

―Lo siento señora Volkova, me dormí mientras veía la televisión... ― Reprime un bostezo.

―Descuida, no hay problema, sé que siempre llegamos temprano pero ha surgido algo... Lena está en el hospital y bueno ― la jovenzuela le mira preocupada pues en pocos tiempo ha comenzado a preciar a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra por ser excelentes personas con ella además la pequeña Katy no da muchos problemas y siente mucho cariño por la pequeña rubia ― perdona que no te avisara antes, pagaremos las horas extras... ― Añade.

―Descuide, no hay problema con ello, pero ¿cómo está la señora Lena? ¿Ha sido el parto, se ha adelantado? ― Pregunta con genuina preocupación.

―No, no ha sido el parto... Fue... Un accidente... ― Muerde sus labios para reprimir la molestia que siente al recordar que ha sido Sam la causante de todo ― Cayó por las escaleras ― responde en concreto para evitar más preguntas y detalles ― ¿Tienes como volver? Sino, puedo llevarte o si quieres quedarte... ― Ofrece.

―No quisiera molestar...

―No es ninguna molestia además es un poco tarde y no me gustaría dejarte andar sola por las calles a estas horas tan peligrosas ― repone con la intención de ir hacia la puerta.

―Si me deja quedarme, puedo cuidar a Katy por si necesita ir al hospital ― ofrece ― mañana no voy a la escuela, tengo el día libre por si me necesita aquí...

― ¿Lo harías? ― Su rostro cansado a penas y formula una sonrisa agradecida mientras la joven asiente ― Te lo agradezco, ya sabes cual es la habitación que puedes utilizar, si necesitas algo, estoy en mi habitación... ― Se encamina hacia la escalera ― Por cierto Saskia ― se vuelve antes de seguir ascendiendo por los escalones ― ¿sabes si Katy terminó con su tarea?

―Sí señora, después de la comida y de merendar, la envié a bañarse y le ayudé un poco con sus deberes ― Julia asiente y se gira para seguir caminando.

Con algo de pereza, se deshace de la ropa que lleva encima y se introduce en la merecida ducha para quitar un poco de cansancio, sale con una camisa suelta y unos pantalones deportivos negros sacudiendo su cabello con una toalla para secarlo, baja descalza hasta la cocina y se dirige hacia el refrigerador para prepararse un emparedado con jugo, Bell ronronea cerca de ella restregándose contra la pata del banco en busca de atención y algo más.

― ¿Eso es lo que querías? Pequeña bribona ― se inclina para acariciar el pelaje de su lomo y la gatita se deja hacer con la caricia mientras consume ávidamente la leche que ha depositado en pequeña taza ― ¿tú también quieres algo para merendar, Misha? ― El ya no tan cachorro se acerca de manera sigilosa olfateando a Bell, quien ni se inmuta ante la presencia de su "medio hermano" y a quien poco a poco comienza a aceptar ― ¿No, nada? ― Misha resopla y se echa a sus pies una vez que ella ha tomado asiento.

Ambas mascotas intuyen que algo no va bien e intentan a su manera darle ánimos a su dueña y que todo irá bien así que en completo silencio y soledad, Julia devora el emparedado cuando siente la presencia de una personita por lo que sabiendo de quién se trata, se apresura a terminar con su aperitivo para depositar los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas.

― ¿Qué sucede, amor? ―  Se levanta y se aproxima hacia la pequeña Katy, quien tambaleándose y aún con sueño se acerca a su "papi".

―Tuve una... ― Bostezo ― Pesadilla... ― Bostezo ― Soñé que... ― Bostezo ― Mami no volvía a casa y se iba con Mila... ― Comenta restregándose los ojos ― ¿Dónde está mami?

―Mami está bien, ella está en el hospital pero está muy bien... ― Julia toma en brazos a su hija y la carga hacia su cama ― No dejaré que nada les pase ― besa la frente de la pequeña.

― ¿Por qué está en el hospital? ― La pequeña se acurruca en sus brazos ― ¿Le pasó algo a mami o a mi hermanita?

―Tuvo una caída y se lastimó un poquitín... ― Muestra juntando los dedos pulgar e índice indicando con ello algo pequeño ― Pero ya están fuera de peligro, pronto estarán con nosotros otra vez ― besa su frente mientras le recuesta sobre el colchón y le cubre con el edredón y las sábanas ― ahora duerme...

― ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? ― Suplica con los ojitos adormilados, Julia no puede negarse a nada que le pidan los espejos de sus propios ojos.

―Claro, hazme un espacio ― la niña se mueve y Julia busca acomodo en la pequeña cama pensando que a la mañana siguiente tendrá un dolor de cuello tremendo.

―Buenas noches, "papi" ― Katy se aproxima al cuerpo de Julia y se acurruca en su pecho sujetando su camisa volviendo a dormir.

―Descansa mi copito de nieve... ― Julia besa su frente y cierra los ojos pretendiendo dormir sin poder conseguirlo pues su mente es una tormenta en mar abierto y todos los acontecimientos del día están buscando atención pero hay uno en particular que le invade en más de un momento durante todo el día: la escena de Lena tirada en el piso y Sam a su lado mofándose de su caída y algo que no logra entender sobre arruinar su felicidad.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vabGGptoqv0> \- Pimpinela - Hay amores que matan)

Ha acelerado en cuanto ha entrado al auto, necesita hablar con Lena lo antes posible para aclarar lo que a su ver es todo un gran malentendido, causado gracias a agentes celosos de su felicidad; ama a Lena, realmente lo hace como nunca ha imaginado hacerlo así que no puede dejarla escapar, no sin dar batalla.

Intenta ir por calles con menos tráfico para evitar problemas con la policía mientras marca el número del consultorio de Lena para tratar de localizarla pero nadie atiende hasta que escucha que se levanta el auricular pero nadie responde.

―Lena... ― Escucha voces en el fondo, una de ellas es de Lena que discute con alguien pero la otra voz no logra reconocerla ―Lena... ¿Qué sucede...Lena? ― Los sonidos de las voces se hacen lejanos además de que auricular ha caído cortando la comunicación pero entre las palabras que puede entender es que Lena discute sobre algo relacionado con hablar y una conversación pendiente además de cierto énfasis en pertenecerle a alguien, todo le resulta confuso pero acelera todavía más aún pues algo en la "conversación" no le da buena espina y presiente que algo malo pasará.

Cruza una esquina sin detenerse para ceder el paso al peatón pues su mirada y atención están fijas en un sólo lugar y cuando ha llegado a su destino, se escucha el frenón del neumático sobre el asfalto y baja cerrando la puerta de un empujón con el pie, entra presurosa al edificio y en cuanto abre la puerta puede ver el cuerpo de Lena caer sobre el piso mientras el charco de sangre comienza a formarse alrededor de su cabeza.

***

Mientras tanto Nastya sale de la cafetería con un par de bolsas en ambas manos llevando unos aperitivos para su amiga sabiendo de antemano que los emparedados del establecimiento se han convertido en uno de sus antojos más recurrentes en los últimos meses; camina lentamente hacia el consultorio pero recibe una llamada de su agencia y con algunas maniobras logra responder desacelerando todavía más el paso y deteniéndose para mirar ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar cuando un auto muy conocido cruza frente a ella levantando una leve motilla de polvo y provocando que detenga su paso.

Nastya observa a la distancia que Julia desciende del auto lo más rápido que puede entrando casi corriendo al edificio del consultorio de Lena, siente un ligero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando observa estacionado al otro lado de la calle el auto de Sam, casi al instante suelta las bolsas en medio de la calle esparciendo el contenido en el suelo y emprende una carrera al edificio sólo para encontrarse una escena desgarradora: Lena tirada al pie de los peldaños de la escalera de emergencia con un pequeño charco de sangre comenzando a formarse en el piso.

El momento resulta bastante shockeante y por un instante se queda estática sin mover un sólo músculo pero el sonido de unos golpes y forcejeos le traen de vuelta a la realidad y se aproxima a Lena tomando su celular para llamar una ambulancia.

―Necesito una ambulancia, mi amiga cayó por las escaleras bueno la empujaron y hay mucha sangre en su cabeza... La necesito lo más pronto posible, ¡está embarazada, por favor! ― Termina exclamando por la lluvia de preguntas que intenta hacerle la operadora.

Julia, a pesar de su asombro, se aproxima para ayudar a Lena pero se detiene de improviso al ver a Sam sólo a unos cuantos escalones con toda la culpabilidad en su rostro se aproxima a ella asestando un puñetazo en su mejilla, su ira puede más que su raciocinio por lo que apoderándose de su mente y cuerpo comenzando a golpear a Sam con bastante fuerza desde todas direcciones; le arrastra hacia el primer piso para poder saciar su enojo pero Sam reacciona y aprovecha un descuido de Julia para golpear su estómago e intentar escapar aunque Julia se recupera y le sujeta por el tobillo provocando su caída estrepitosamente sobre el frío suelo golpeando su barbilla, Julia se coloca encima de ella y comienza nuevamente a golpearla hasta que siente las manos de alguien que se acerca a detenerle mientras deja a una casi inconsciente Sam.

―Suéltame, debo terminar con ella... ― Forcejea un poco pero al ver el mal estado en el que ya se encuentra Sam accede a detener su salvaje ataque y reacciona recordando que Lena está inconsciente en el suelo ― Lena... ― Se acerca hacia la pelirroja y acaricia su rostro con sus manos ― Len amor, despierta... ― Julia permanece hincada al lado de Lena conteniendo las ganas de terminar su labor de matar a Sam con sus propias manos pero se da cuenta de que ha obtenido bastante de lo que merece.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRldCCvOgAs> \- Groove coverage - Far away from home (Lyrics))

Nastya se pasea de un lado a otro frotando sus manos desesperada observando a Julia empuñar las manos con impotencia, la ambulancia llega unos minutos más tarde después de la llamada de Nastya y con toda la dificultad del mundo, logran hacer a un lado a Julia para transportar a Lena en la camilla hacia la ambulancia.

―Ve con ella, yo me encargo de avisar en casa y a todos... ― Nastya empuja a Julia dentro de la ambulancia cruzando los dedos para que todo vaya bien con su amiga y la bebé.

― ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas? ― Una voz masculina perteneciente a un oficial de policía saca de sus pensamientos a la joven.

―Claro, si lo sé con todo gusto puedo responder... ― El oficial señala a Sam mientras es atendida por un paramédico ― ¿Sabe que sucedió aquí? Necesito su declaración y saber cómo ocurrieron los hechos, ¿sabe quién la golpeó?

―Realmente no sé mucho de lo que pasó, cuando llegué sólo vi a mi amiga tirada sobre el piso pero estoy muy segura de que ella ― comenta de forma despectiva señalando a Sam con una mirada de desprecio ― tiene algo que ver y sobre quién la golpeó, bueno, fue en defensa propia ― miente un poco para encubrir a Julia ― quiso atacar nuevamente, fue un atentado, intentó matar a mi amiga.

―Ya veo... ― Termina sus anotaciones dirigiendo una mirada a Sam ― gracias por su cooperación ― Nastya asiente mientras se aleja con el celular en la oreja para dar la trágica noticia.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuNhTLVgV2Y> \- Sad Violin [HQ])

Julia permanece sentada, intentando mantenerse serena y pasiva aunque por dentro sienta una furia y angustia terrible para no entorpecer las intervenciones aunque muy cerca de la camilla donde se encuentra recostada Lena, una joven paramédico le coloca un collarín para intentar detener la pequeña hemorragia de la herida en la cabeza que amenaza con continuar y se apresura para colocarle una unidad de suero mientras determina si puede o no colocarle otra unidad de sangre para intentar reponer la que ha perdido; pequeños y leves quejidos salen de la boca de Lena, quien se mece con los movimientos del auto camino al hospital y Julia se apresura a llegar a su lado tomando con delicadeza su mano entre las propias reprimiendo además un pequeño sollozo.

―Len, mi amor, estoy contigo... ― Presiona su mano para que sienta su presencia y transmitirle ánimo ― Tienes que luchar, por Katy, por Mila, por mí... Por ti ― le besa la mano intentando no parecer desahuciada por la situación.

―Julia... ― A penas y pronuncia Lena pero vuelve a su estado de inconsciencia alarmando a todos para apresurar el recorrido hacia el hospital.

Al llegar, los paramédicos bajan la camilla y se encaminan hacia la entrada de emergencias mientras Julia les sigue muy de cerca pues cuando ha intentado ir a la par uno de los paramédicos le ha obtruido el paso así que camina a paso rápido hasta que una de las enfermeras le detiene y le niega el acceso invitándole a la sala de espera por lo que sin más remedio, Julia se detiene frente a las puertas dobles sintiendo un peso sobre sus hombros levantando la mirada al cielo implorando la salvación de su amor.

***   ***   ***   Fin de Flashback   ***   ***   ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mfazw8QmfPE> \- Liar - Rains – Lyrics)

Poco a poco el cansancio de tan ajetreado día, termina por consumir las energías de una agotada Julia y sigue a su hija al mundo de Morfeo esperando que todo mejore por la mañana.

***

― ¿Samanta Smith? ― Vuelve a resonar la voz de otro oficial de policía mientras Sam permanece de pie recargando el rostro contra los barrotes de la celda con expresión cansada y molesta intentando estar lo más alejada posible de todas las personas de "bajo mundo".

―Sí, soy yo... ― Extiende la mano con la pequeña esperanza de que vayan a sacarla de ahí en ese preciso instante.

―Vamos, sígueme ― ordena cuando ha abierto la puerta de la celda y ni tarda ni perezosa sale presurosa del peculiar lugar.

― ¿Estoy libre? ― Pregunta con una sonrisa triunfal a pesar del dolor en su rostro por los golpes recibidos.

―No, tiene una visita especial ― le hace una señal para que le sigua a hacia una de las salas de interrogatorios.

― ¿Visita especial? ― Pregunta cuando el oficial abre la puerta y le cede el paso pero Sam se detiene al percatarse de quien se trata ― Da… Danielle, mi amor ― murmura apenas Sam al ver a la joven rubia, quien le da la espalda mientras ve su reflejo en el vidrio unidimensional de la sala de interrogatorios y Sam se dirige a abrazarle.

―Sam ― Danielle esquiva la caricia que intenta darle Sam y le mira con cierta expresión de repulsión con un toque de decepción en sus ojos.

―Mi amor, dime que vienes a sacarme de aquí… Ya no soporto estar en este lugar ― se queja Sam tomando asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en la mesa.

―No estoy aquí para eso ― Danielle se acerca lentamente hacia Sam mientras ésta pasa saliva ― he venido aquí para aclarar ciertas dudas… ― Sentencia ― Además, ahora que lo sé todo, no veo la razón para ayudarte y continuar al lado de una… Una persona como tú.

― ¿Lo sabes…Todo? ― Sam le mira con cierto temor.

― ¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste? ― Le dedica una mirada dolida ― ¿No te bastaba con tenerme a mí? ¿Qué me hizo falta darte para que me engañaras de esta manera? ― Le reclama mientras su voz comienza a quebrarse ― ¿Disfrutas arruinando la felicidad de las personas que te rodean? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ella para que intentaras matarla? ¿Harías lo mismo si se tratara de mí?

―… ― Por un momento, Sam siente vergüenza de sí misma y no sabe a ciencia cierta qué responder.

―Si no vas a responder a eso, sólo respóndeme una cosa, ¿desde cuándo? ― Sam le mira sin comprender su pregunta ― ¿Desde cuándo me engañabas? ¡Responde! ― Golpea la mesa con la mano abierta provocando el sobresalto de Sam.

―… Poco más de unos meses desde cuando nos casamos ― admite con vergüenza, Danielle asiente decepcionada.

― ¿Por qué nunca tuviste el valor moral de decirme que ya no querías seguir con la relación? ¿Te sentías mejor teniéndonos a ambas, eso te llenaba de orgullo? ― Danielle le mira de manera acusatoria ― ¿Pensaste en algún momento en tus hijos? ― Sam levanta la mirada pero no puede sostenerla sobre Danielle ― Me das vergüenza… Y asco ― Danielle se levanta con la clara intención de marcharse pero Sam le retiene sujetándole por el brazo.

―Danielle, por favor… No te vayas, no me dejes aquí… ― Suplica ― Si me sacas, te prometo que cambiaré, haré lo que sea pero no me dejes… No aquí…

― ¿En serio lo harás? ― Escondiendo una sonrisa dolida, Danielle se suelta del agarre de Sam ― Híncate… ― Sam le mira sorprendida e incrédula ― Ya me escuchaste, híncate… ― Sam permanece estática ante la orden ― ¡Te he dicho que te hinques! ― Exclama, y contra su voluntad, Sam accede a la petición y lentamente se coloca sobre una de sus rodillas ― Completamente sobre el suelo…

―Danielle…

―Sobre las dos rodillas ― le muestra los dedos índice y medio indicando hacia el suelo, Sam comienza a tragarse su orgullo y enojo por lo que empuñando ambas manos se coloca sobre ambas rodillas en el suelo bajando la mirada ― así me gusta… ― Le acaricia la cabeza como si se tratase de un cachorro.

― ¿Querías humillarme? ― Pregunta entre dientes.

― ¿Sientes como la impotencia, la ira y tu orgullo se quiebra? Es lo que siento yo al saber la verdad, ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a tanto? ― La pregunta confunde a Sam pues no sabe si se refiere al crimen cometido o al engaño pero ante la silenciosa respuesta de Sam, Danielle prosigue ― Ahora que te veo tal cual eres, será más fácil para mí hacer lo que voy a hacer… Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en la cárcel ― murmura y se aleja de Sam.

―Danielle, cariño no puedes… No debes hacerme esto… Yo te amo… ― Se abraza a las piernas de la rubia pero ésta le esquiva y Sam cae al suelo.

―Si me amaras en primer lugar, no me hubieras engañado… Ahora estás en el lugar donde perteneces, con la basura y la escoria… ― Danielle camina hacia la salida dejando a Sam pasmada e impactada por su situación ― Oh, lo había olvidado pero creo que ahora es el momento indicado para hacerlo, que vueltas da la vida, ¿no? ¿Puedes creer que el “donante desconocido” quien es “padre” de tus hijos, si se puede decir que lo son, es la misma persona quien te ha dado esa golpiza, la pareja de tu amante… ― A pesar de que le duele muy en fondo humillar de esa manera a la persona que una vez ha amado, no puede contener el veneno que pugna por salir para desquitar el mismo daño que le han causado.

― ¿Qué estás…Diciendo? ― Los ojos de Sam parecen querer salirse de sus órbitas sin poder creer lo que escucha, ahora si está acabada ― ¿Julia? ¿Julia Volkova?

― ¿Sorprendida? ― Le dedica una sonrisa satisfecha aunque más una mueca encarnada en maldad.

Lo último que le hacía falta a Sam para estar acabada por completo es que se apareciese un perro y le orinase encima, ahora sí Julia es quien ha resultado ganadora y vencedora sin proponérselo cuando ella misma se ha encargado de destruir pedazo a pedazo la vida que ha construido, la persona a quien ha querido destruir es quien le ha destruido sin dejar cimientos de que una vez ha sido.

―Pero descuida, tus hijos seguirán creyendo que eres lo máximo hasta que tengan edad suficiente para saber la verdad ― le envía un beso volado ― cuídate cariño, y suerte… La necesitarás a dónde vas ― le dedica una última mirada llena de desprecio y se encamina hacia la puerta dejando a Sam derrotada y sumida en su propia destrucción, el final de la GRAN Samanta Smith ha llegado, cuan arrepentida está pero sabe que la vida te cobra muy caro tus maldades o te recompensa tus buenas acciones, al final nadie se va sin pagar la cuenta y lo que uno siembra, es lo que uno cosecha.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tf6HgqWwKM> \- I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz (LETRA EN ESPAÑOL)

Han pasado poco más de tres días desde que Lena ha ingresado al hospital y el médico que lleva su caso está sorprendido por su progresiva y rápida recuperación aunque a pesar de ello sus momentos de consciencia no son muchos pues apenas y abre los ojos pero en ese mismo instante, los vuelve a cerrar; Julia poco se ha separado de ella y sólo a regañadientes para ir a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa pero volviendo casi al instante en que se va pues quiere estar presente cuando Lena despierte.

Ese día ha decidido llenar de ramos de rosas y otras flores la habitación, colocando diferentes mensajes en carteles pues presiente que ese será el día en que Lena se recuperará, lo intuye en su interior y quiere que se lleve una grata sorpresa; ahora mismo, se encuentra recostando el oído sobre el vientre para escuchar los movimientos de la pequeña Mila, quien parece no haber perdido ni un ápice de alegría por ser una bebé.

―Hola nena… ― Soba el vientre de manera delicada y la bebé responde a su voz y caricias ― ayúdame a que mami despierte ― pide susurrando mientras se vuelve a sentar sobre la silla continua a la cama.

El cansancio comienza a hacer estragos pues se nota en su rostro, Julia restriega sus manos sobre sus ojos para evitar dormitar pero el sueño parece ser más fuerte por lo que recarga su rostro en su mano y su mano en el descansabrazos de la silla cerrando los ojos por un instante arrullándose con la pausada respiración de Lena; comienza a cabecear intentando mantenerse despierta y está cayendo en el sopor de la siesta cuando una dulce voz, más bien susurro le llama.

―Julia…

Cree estar soñando por lo que no quiere abrir los ojos para no matar su ilusión con ese día como los días anteriores pero el susurro nuevamente se vuelve a escuchar.

―Julia… Amor ― una suave caricia en su mano apoyada en la cama le dice que no está soñado por lo que lentamente abre los ojos para comprobar con sus ojos lo que está sucediendo.

―Bienvenida al mundo nuevamente, mi amor… ― Susurra apenas audible Julia conteniendo las emociones de su voz, que se ahogan por salir ― Estás despierta… ― Se aproxima hincándose frente a la cama.

―Te extrañé mucho… ― Murmura Lena con aspecto cansado.

―Y que lo digas, amor ― toma su mano entre la suya y la besa mientras con su mano libre acaricia con delicadeza su cabeza ― gracias por ayudarme a traer a mami devuelta ― susurra al abultado vientre de Lena depositando un beso y dejando escapar ahora sí las lágrimas que ha contenido durante todos esos días.

  Mientras Lena mira sonriente a Julia y se detiene a admirar toda la habitación pero su mirada se detiene en el mensaje de un cartel y aunque ahora sabe la verdad de lo que ha pasado, hay algunas cosas que necesita aclarar con Julia pero sabe que eso será en otro momento, por ahora quiere dedicarse a disfrutar y dejarse consentir.

En el cartel se puede leer en letras muy legibles el siguiente mensaje: “No hay forma de explicarte que no tuve la intención de herirte, tú sabes todo lo que me importas, tengo conciencia sobre mi error, lo que he hecho no se compara a nada, sin embargo confío en tu comprensión y espero que me puedas perdonar…”


	15. Capítulo 13 La llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Volkova, una propuesta… ¡La emoción de la final! Parte I

Capítulo 13 La llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Volkova, una propuesta… ¡La emoción de la final! Parte I

Bendito es el hombre que oye muchas voces tiernas llamándolo padre.

**Lydia M. Child**

Apareció cuando no lo esperaba

Todo cambio con su dulce mirada

Lo que sentí cuando lo vi

No puedo expresarlo en palabras

Pero el destiempo marco nuestras vidas

Pues alguien más ya comparte sus días

Y aunque sin él no sé vivir

No quiero un amor a escondidas

Dame paciencia para esperar

Dame esperanzas para luchar

Dios dame fuerza y alguna señal.

 

Él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba

Él es el viento bajo mis alas

No hay nada más que me haga falta

Más que sus besos y su mirada

Él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba

Es esa luz que siempre me acompaña

No hay nada más que me haga falta

Más que sus besos y su mirada.

 

Apareció y me perdí entre sus brazos

Y le entregue el corazón en sus manos

Lo que sentí cuando lo vi

Es algo que no se explicarlo

Pero el destiempo marco nuestras vidas

Pues alguien más ya comparte sus días

Porque sin él no se vivir (no se vivir)

No quiero un amor a escondidas

Dame paciencia para esperar

Dame esperanzas para luchar

Dios dame fuerza y alguna señal.

 

Él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba

Él es el viento bajo mis alas

No hay nada más que me haga falta

Más que sus besos y su mirada

Él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba

Es esa luz que siempre me acompaña

No hay nada más que me haga falta

Más que sus besos y su mirada.

 

Él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba

Él es el viento bajo mis alas

No hay nada más que me haga falta

Más que sus besos y su mirada

Él es aquel con quien tanto soñaba

Es esa luz que siempre me acompaña

No hay nada más que me haga falta

Más que sus besos y su mirada.

 

Después de unas angustiantes horas y días de incertidumbre, Lena parece estar mejorando más rápido de lo que han pronosticado los médicos aunque los moretones y golpes son las únicas marcas visibles del terrible incidente pweo que sanarán pronto aunque para olvidarlo, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo.

― ¡Mami! ― Exclama Katy entrando casi corriendo en la habitación de hospital donde se encuentra Lena recostada ligeramente sobre la cama.

Su aspecto se encuentra más mejorado pero los médicos prefieren mantenerla en observación aunque Lena se encuentra hastiada de tantos cuidados, en especial por permanecer confinada en la pequeña cama y esas cuatro paredes impecablemente blancas; a pesar de la venda en su cabeza, sigue siendo tan hermosa como Julia recuerda, lleva sus largos y rizados cabellos recogidos en una trenza, sus mejillas pálidas ahora están coloreadas de un ligero tono carmesí recuperando su habitual color.

―Hola, mi amor… ― Con el más absoluto cuidado, Katy se acerca a la cama de su madre llevando consigo un pequeño arreglo floral en forma de osito.

―Con cuidado, Katy… ― Señala su abuela Inessa caminando tras ella para ayudarle a subir a la cama.

―Te extrañé mucho mami ― Inessa toma el arreglo y lo coloca sobre la mesa junto a la cama ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Katy abraza con cuidado a su madre tratando de tocarla lo menos posible para no lastimarla y lo mejor que el vientre abultado de su madre se lo permite, la pequeña no ha podido contener las lágrimas de miedo y angustia al ver a Lena en aquel estado.

―Ya mi pequeña, estoy bien… Shh, no llores ― Lena intenta reprimir las lágrimas propias aferrándose al pequeño cuerpecito de su hija.

― “Papi” me dijo que estabas en el hospital y me asusté mucho, quería venir a verte antes pero “papi” me dijo también que no me dejarían verte, ¿Por qué en los hospitales no pueden entrar los niños? ― Al separarse del confortante abrazo, Lena limpia los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras acaricia los mechones rubios que escapan de sus alocadas trenzas, los azules ojos curiosos de su hija le miran esperando una respuesta.

―Bueno, los niños son muy sensibles y en los hospitales suceden cosas que no tienen edad para comprender además son más susceptibles a contraer enfermedades y en los hospitales a veces hay personas enfermas ― sentada en la orilla de la cama, Katy parece comprender.

La ronda de preguntas por parte de Katy continua y aunque Lena omite algunos detalles como el hecho de que su madre Sam ha sido la culpable de que se encuentre en el hospital, no quiere manchar más la imagen que su hija tiene de ella a pesar de haber sido ; mientras tanto, la escena del reencuentro, es admirada observada por Julia, quien se encuentra recargada en el marco de la puerta, su hombro izquierdo está apoyado en la pared mientras sus brazos permanecen cruzados, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa satisfecha pues todo lo que ama ahora, se encuentra dentro de esa habitación.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Pregunta una voz masculina a su espalda.

―Contemplando a las mujeres de mi vida… Jamás imaginé que la vida me tenía preparado esto, soy tan feliz papá ― le dedica una mirada sobre su hombro con una enorme sonrisa.

―Ya lo creo ― Oleg se acerca y le despeina aún más los despeinados cabellos negros.

Casi dos horas después de que Katy ha saciado su interés en su madre, ahora la desvía hacia los artefactos extraños que se pueden encontrar en hospital y que son raros y nuevos para ella bajo la vigilancia de su abuela Inessa para darle espacio a la charla pendiente que tienen sus madres.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQDzveTd-s8> Rihanna - Towards The Sun)

―Lena… ― Comienza Julia tomando su mano mientras permanece sentada cerca de la cama ― Sé que tal vez no es tiempo para hablar sobre esto pero creo que en algún momento lo haremos ― Lena asiente sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde quiere ir Julia.

―Lo sé y no te preocupes, lo sé todo… ― Coloca su dedo índice en los labios carnosos y rosas de Julia, quien le mira sin entender completamente confundida pues ha esperado algún reclamo de su parte ― Sé que el video lo envió Sam y las fotos, bueno…

― ¿Cómo…?

―Antes de que… Sam me empujara por las escaleras, ella me lo dijo en el consultorio, fue ella quien hackeó la cuenta de Danna ― Julia siente algo de remordimiento pues cuando Danna ha intentado explicarle el asunto del video ha actuado como el peor verdugo desconfiando de su palabra sin darle el beneficio de la duda ni oportunidad de explicarle.

― Así que fue ella… ― Más que pregunta es una afirmación la que sale en forma de susurro de sus labios ―Sabía que Sam era una persona mala sin escrúpulos pero esto, rebalsa los límites de maldad al intentar hacerte daño.

―Me apena admitir esto pero conociendo como conozco a Sam, debí saber que intentaría algo como cuando… ― Muerde sus labios para no hablar de más.

― ¿Cómo cuando te amenazaba y te maltrataba? ― Los ojos de Julia denotan una ira escondida en el fondo de sus pupilas.

― ¿Te diste cuenta? ― Se aventura a preguntar Lena ― Pero, ¿Cómo?

―Sí, y tuve que contener las ganas de molerla a golpes por eso… Sobre cómo lo supe, sencillo, los moretones en tu brazo cuando era el cumpleaños de Katy ― Lena baja la cabeza apenada ― pero lo intuía más porque algunas veces Katy tenía pesadillas cuando volvía de estar contigo en casa… Por cierto, mencionaste fotos además del video, ¿viste las fotos también? ― Pregunta con algo de temor.

―Eh, sí... Las vi cuando abrí mi correo pero, ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de las fotos? ― La mirada verdigrís de Lena parece más intensa que nunca en ese momento y Julia puede sentir que es atravesada por ella.

―Las vi cuando me di cuenta de que tu laptop estaba hibernando, sé que no debería haberlo hecho por el respeto a la intimidad pero... Lo lamento ― Lena acaricia el dorso de su mano y Julia levanta la mirada que ha permanecido en las prístinas sábanas blancas.

―Sé que tampoco fue tu culpa lo de las fotos, Lana las envió con la clara intención de separarnos... ― Confiesa de manera casual.

― ¿Cómo sabes también sobre el asunto de las fotos? ― Ahora sí Julia está perpleja pues a su parecer, Lena va un paso más adelante de ella.

―Ángela y Gemma estuvieron aquí... ― Ahora cae en cuenta, es por esa sencilla razón que ha visto a Gemma al final del pasillo donde casi chocan al dar la vuelta a la esquina ― Te cuento...

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

Unos pasos se escuchan por el silencioso pasillo blanco interrumpiendo la quietud del mismo pues a esa hora de la mañana la mayoría de los pacientes y los visitantes apenas comienzan a prepararse para iniciar su día, excepto por el personal que labora el turno o que empiezan sus labores.

El sueño se ha esfumado de su cuerpo y ahora Lena permanece recostada sobre su costado derecho recargando la cabeza en una mullida y suave almohada con la mirada fija en las persianas que cubren la escasa luz del amanecer de un nuevo día que ya se aproxima mientras su mente divaga pensando en lo que será su vida a partir de ahora después de lo acontecido con Julia, parece indecisa sobre lo que hará y a pesar de que quiere matar a su lado racional por hacerle siquiera pensar en una separación que sabe le causaría la muerte segura, bueno  no tan literalmente, porque sabe que su vida ya no es la misma desde que Julia está a su lado y aunque su lado emocional le pide seguir adelante dejando el pasado atrás, presiente que no será fácil teniendo presente las imágenes grabadas en su mente así que tendrá que hacer un enorme esfuerzo pues esto sólo es uno de los tantos obstáculos que quizá crucen por su camino.

Aun perdida en sus pensamientos, no siente que alguien golpea la puerta murmurando un “¿se puede pasar?”, no es sino hasta la segunda vez que los golpecitos logran sacar a Lena de su ensimismamiento para dar la autorización de entrar aunque ni siquiera se molesta en ver quién entra pues supone que es alguna enfermera que ha venido a tomar anotaciones o realizar su chequeo general de todos los días pero no es hasta que le saludan que siente la curiosidad de voltear a ver a los visitantes.

―Buenos días… ― Murmura una voz que resulta desconocida pero a la vez conocida a pesar de que no han cruzado palabras más que en un par de ocasiones.

―Buenos días ― saluda Lena acomodándose en la cama lo mejor que el ligero dolor le permite ― ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? ― Observa con desconcierto a Gemma y Ángela frente a ella.

―Bueno de hecho, yo creo que puedo ayudarte en algo…― Comienza Ángela con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

― ¿Así, y cómo? ― Ángela intenta rehuir de la mirada curiosa de Lena pero sabe que debe hacer lo correcto y confesar el error que ha cometido pues quizá de ese modo pueda ayudar a Lena a tomar una decisión.

―Eh , verás… Julia… Ella… ― Conforme intenta completar un enunciado, las palabras escasean de su vocabulario y su nerviosismo cobra mayor presencia.

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con Julia? ¿Le pasó algo? ― Lena comienza a alarmarse y preocuparse a tal punto de intentar levantarse de la cama.

― ¡No! Para nada, ella está bien… ― Se apresura Ángela levantando las manos para que se recueste nuevamente ― Ay Dios, qué difícil es esto… ― Se queja Ángela uniendo sus manos y presionándolas contra sus labios.

―Creo que lo mejor es que intentes calmarte un poco y ordenes bien tus ideas ― Gemma hace acto de presencia ― respira hondo, vamos, tú puedes… ― Le alienta dando unas palmaditas en su hombro.

―Es que no es fácil ― se queja dando un gran suspiro.

―Recuerda porqué estamos aquí ― Gemma asiente solemnemente.

―Argh sí lo recuerdo muy bien… Ok, Lena hay algo que tengo que decirte, más bien, confesarte… ― Lena le mira expectante ― Julia lo sabe y creo conveniente que tú también debes saberlo porque es algo que te afecta tanto a ti como a Julia y sólo espero que después de saber la verdad no me odies tanto como ya lo hago yo…― El rostro de Ángela se torna serio y Lena se alarma advirtiendo que lo que tiene que decirle es muy grave ― Creo que ya vistes unas fotografías que te enviaron donde aparece Julia con alguien más en una cama… ― Lena asiente con el ceño fruncido, hay algo que no le gusta de esto ― Bien pues, esa mujer soy yo ― la mirada que le dispara Lena va inyectada en sangre y si fuesen un par de dagas, éstas ya le habrían atravesado matándola instantáneamente.

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Lena está aturdida ante tal confesión y no sabe que más decir.

―Argh, todo fue planeado para tomar las fotos y “crear” evidencia, no fue más que un montaje que Lana y yo preparamos ― miente un poco a pesar de que sí estuvo íntimamente con Julia para ahorrarle más disgustos a la pobre pareja ― sé que estuvo mal pero una mujer despechada y celosa no se detiene a pensar en sus actos cuando hay beneficios para sí… Yo deseaba tener a Julia para mí y Lana también, ella fue quien me propuso todo pero entre ambas lo preparamos todo… ― Confiesa avergonzada rehuyendo de la mirada de Lena ― Debíamos tener algo para separarlas porque tú eras un obstáculo, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice y actué de manera muy egoísta ― baja la mirada avergonzada ― pero me di cuenta de que mis acciones no eran las correctas así que intenté detener a Lana aunque me tomo que fue muy tarde cuando decidí actuar de manera correcta y por eso te pido me disculpes, sé que no será fácil hacerlo pero tenía que hacer lo correcto… ― Confiesa concluyendo su explicación.

―Yo puedo dar fe de ello, me apena decir que yo estaba al tanto de todo y no hice nada para detener tal acto pero mi soberbia me cegó en esos momentos además Julia no es alguien a quien considere una amiga ni mucho menos un santo de mi devoción por razones personales… ― Prosigue Gema ― Aunque aun así, eso no justifica el que me cruzara de brazos… Por ello pido una disculpa.

Lena puede ver en ambos rostros de las jugadoras verdadera consternación y sinceridad, tales confesiones aligeran la carga emocional que siente pues considera la “infidelidad” no ha sido más que una treta y aunque no ha sido una infidelidad como tal por ser un montaje, ha creído la mentirilla piadosa de Ángela, lo cual exonera de toda culpa a Julia así que ya no hay más dudas sobre otorgarle el perdón que ella cree merece.

―Gracias… ― Murmura Lena.

― ¿Por qué agradecer a quienes casi hacen que pierdas a tu persona especial? ― Ángela está perpleja pues ha esperado otro tipo de reacción más violenta o al menos molesta.

―Porque me han aclarado las cosas, les agradezco infinitamente esto… En verdad no saben lo que ello significa ― sino fuese porque está embarazada y confinada en una cama, Lena saltaría de alegría.

―Bueno, creo que importunamos demasiado así que creo que es mejor irnos… ― Comenta Gemma sintiendo un poco de incomodidad pues nunca antes ha tenido este tipo de actos de amabilidad con alguien y mucho menos con quien considera su rival así que considera salir cuanto antes, pero es cuando se da cuenta de que estar con Ángela le hace querer ser una mejor persona y que algunos aspectos de su errática y odiosa personalidad están cambiando pues si no fuese por su determinación decidida para ir a confesarle su culpa a Lena, ella misma nunca habría movido un solo dedo por ayudar a Julia.

―Esperamos te mejores pronto y otra vez una enorme disculpa por esta tontería… ― Repone Ángela todavía apenada ― Si me permites decir algo, Julia te ama y mucho ― comenta una vez que Gemma ha salido.

― ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ― Lena parece haber olvidado un poco la traición de Ángela en ese instante y hasta parecen dos grandes amigas que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo aunque la falta está presente en la mente de Lena pero el hecho de que note el amor que ella misma percibe en Julia, le emociona más.

―Se le nota en la mirada y muchos aspectos en general, tú siempre estás presente en sus pensamientos incluso me atrevo a decir que en sus sueños, tu eres la protagonista ― la pelirroja ríe de buena gana completamente satisfecha ante sus palabras mientras sujeta y soba su vientre ― espero que después de saber la verdad, puedas perdonarla aunque ella no haya hecho nada y algún día puedas perdonarme ― se encamina hacia la puerta sintiéndose completamente miserable y asqueada de sí misma por haber actuado como lo ha hecho pero antes de abrir la puerta se gira ― me gustaría poder encontrar a alguien como Julia, que me ame de la forma que ella lo hace contigo… En verdad siento envidia ― admite confesando ― es una lástima que su corazón ya tenga dueña, hay que aceptar la derrota y seguir el camino ― sonríe con amargura comenzando su andar aunque ahora ya no siente el mismo vacío que antes de estar con Gemma, los sentimientos desconocidos comienzan a tomar forma y eso le asusta.

―Creo que… Ya la has encontrado ― observa Lena sonriendo de manera confidente haciendo referencia a Gemma.

Ángela le mira interrogante y a punto de preguntar pero es interrumpida por Gemma, quien impaciente le apresura para salir del hospital pues el edificio le da escalofríos, por lo que Ángela sólo puede asentir regresando la sonrisa franca que Lena le regala.

***

― ¿Qué tanto hacías allí dentro? ¿Es que acaso querías enfurecerla más? ― Pregunta Gemma una vez que caminan por los silenciosos pasillos envueltas en un pasivo silencio.

―Cosa de mujeres y no, no quería enfurecerla más ni causarle más daño del que ya le he hecho ― confiesa y Gemma le mira confundida ― hay cosas que nunca podrás comprender.

Gemma le concede la razón pues hasta donde puede comprender, Ángela casi hace que Lena se separe de Julia pero al irrumpir en la habitación lo que ha visto es una casi armoniosa conversación entre “rivales”, “jamás llegaré a comprender a las mujeres, a pesar de que yo soy una, pueden llegar a ser demasiado complicadas… Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, entre mujeres podrán pelearse, herirse, arañarse e incluso lastimarse pero nunca de los nunca, se harán daño…” piensa mientras caminan sin percatarse de que Ángela le ha tomado del brazo hasta que casi choca con alguien y aunque logran esquivarle, ninguna de las involucradas se percata de la presencia de la otra hasta que ya han dado la vuelta y se han alejado.

― ¿Gemma y Ángela? ― Se pregunta Julia mientras sigue caminando hacia la habitación de Lena llevando a Katy de la mano ― ¿Podrá ser?

Muchas preguntas se agolpan en su mente pero les resta importancia para dedicar su atención a su hija y su amada novia convaleciente colocando su mejor sonrisa al abrirse la puerta…

***   ***   ***   Fin de Flashback   ***   ***   ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fdAt0ke9w8> Jennifer Lopez - Feel The Light)

―… Y eso fue lo que pasó en resumidas palabras ― concluye Lena.

― ¿Entonces a ellas debo tu perdón? ― Julia se ha colocado a su lado en la cama mientras sonríe se acerca con cautela para besar sus labios.

―Un poco, sí pero también a tus méritos… ― Murmura antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambas ― Creo que hacen una bonita pareja ― comenta una vez que se han separado.

― ¿Quiénes? ― Julia le mira con desconcierto.

―Gemma y Ángela ― sonríe ante la expresión de su rostro ― terminarán juntas ― asegura.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Julia le mira dudosa pues no ha percibido que entre ellas exista algún tipo de atracción o sentimiento por sus diferentes personalidades además considera que Gemma es una pesada odiosa, muy odiosa.

―Créeme, terminarán emparejadas…

―Bueno, lo creeré sólo porque tú lo dices pero cambiando de tema, adivina qué, te tengo una sorpresa ― Lena le mira con unos ojitos de borrego que Julia no puede rechazar y termina por confesarle lo que tiene preparado ― ¿Cómo sabes que nunca puedo rechazar esa mirada tuya?

― ¿Será porque es parte de mi encanto y me amas?

―Bueno, sea como sea, estoy perdida ante tu encanto así que mejor te digo, tu médico nos dio autorización para llevarte a pasear fuera del edificio.

Lena casi grita de la emoción pues ya está cansada de estar confinada entre esas cuatro paredes así que sin dejar de lado la vanidad, le pide que le ayude a retocarse un poco, ve con emoción la silla de ruedas que Julia tiene preparada para llevarla a pasear siendo acompañadas de Katy, quien lleva consigo una pelota para jugar con su “papi”; la pequeña familia está tan concentrada en disfrutar de su tiempo de calidad que no se percata de que un auto les vigila desde el otro lado de la calle muy pendiente de sus movimientos esperando a llevar a cabo su improvisado e impulsivo plan teniendo como objetivo y blanco central a Katy.

― ¿Quieres jugar conmigo papi? ― Pregunta con entusiasmo la pequeña rubia mientras Julia se levanta del césped donde se ha sentado para poder contemplar a Lena.

―Claro que sí mi copito, vamos.

***   ***   ***

Cerca del parque casi al otro lado de la cuadra, un auto negro espera impaciente su oportunidad de oro para desquitar su ira en alguien a quien cree culpable de su desgracia así que le dará donde más le duele pero en su pequeña y loca idea que se genera en su mente, dar ese duro golpe le generará problemas si no sale bien librada como lo tiene previsto.

―Si no puedo tenerte, te quitaré algo que amas para que puedas comprender que tu lugar es a mi lado, que sólo yo puedo darte la felicidad completa ― murmura para sí una voz femenina para sí ajustando las gafas de sol que cubren casi más de la mitad de su rostro para ocultar su identidad además de que acomoda de manera perfecta cabellera bajo la pequeña mascada ― veremos si después de esto te atreverás a rechazarme otra vez.

Enciende el motor y lo escucha rugir un poco, lo pone en marcha para dar una vuelta a la manzana y poder estudiar el terreno además de evaluar las posibles salidas así mismo la entrada para llevar a cabo su plan mientras sonríe al dejar una última mirada al enternecedor cuadro que le ha revuelto el estómago porque no es ella quien puede disfrutar de la compañía de cierta pelinegra.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJiaqscN_GA> Night changes – One direction)

Mientras en el parque, Julia atrapa la pelota que Katy le ha lanzado pero este movimiento provoca que Julia se lance hacia el objeto redondo cayendo al suelo de manera inevitable y de inmediato Katy corre hacia ella mirando de manera preocupada a su “papi” pero la risa que sale de sus labios le calma; sin que pueda evitarlo ni percibirlo, Julia le toma de la pequeña cintura y le hala hacia así para hacerle cosquillas bajo la atenta y amorosa mirada de Lena, lo cual provoca que acaricie su abultado vientre sintiendo los pequeños y revoltosos movimientos y manifestaciones de su pequeña Mila.

Lena suspira satisfecha con todos los cambios que ha tenido du vida en los  últimos meses y días, le parece una locura que todo esté yendo de maravilla a pesar de los desagradables acontecimientos que han ocurrido en los últimos días, jamás ha pensado que podría ser tan feliz además de encontrar el verdadero amor en de una manera tan inesperada, “la vida sí que da muchas vueltas…” piensa pero deja en el aire ese pensamiento cuando siente la cálida mano de Julia sobre su hombro intentando no hacerla sobre saltarse pero es imposible puesto que Lena ha estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Un millón de rublos por tus pensamientos ― murmura Julia antes de hincarse a su lado sobre su rodilla derecha.

―Mis pensamientos no valen tanto… ― Repone Lena sonrojada.

―Para mí, sí que lo valen ― le dedica una sonrisa ― es más, creo que no tendría el suficiente dinero para comprarlos todos ― con cierto temor y de manera lenta y sigilosa, Julia acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Lena para depositar un beso pero Lena gira su rostro para recibir los cálidos labios de Julia en la forma más pura de un casto beso.

―Para ti, todos mis pensamientos son gratis porque tú, Katy, y próximamente Mila, están y estarán presentes en ellos ― Julia levanta y coloca su frente con la de Lena mientras ésta deposita su mano en su mejilla viéndola de la manera dulce.

―Parece que Katy ha encontrado una nueva compañera de juegos ― comenta Julia después de colocarse completamente erguida al lado de Lena en la silla de ruedas.

―Es muy buena haciendo nuevos amigos, bastante sociable como tú ― observa a detalle los todavía indefinidos rasgos de su niña aunque claramente se nota a leguas que ha heredado más caracteres de Julia que se sí misma y esto en lugar de preocuparle o molestarle, le fascina pues desde que la ha cargado en sus brazos, la borrosa imagen de su “papi” siempre le ha acompañado provocando que se enamorase más del que habría considerado un fantasma pero que ahora por azares, o más dictamen, del destino está ahí mismo, a su lado.

Ambas ven como su pequeña fácilmente se acerca a otra niña casi de la misma edad para comenzar a conversar y después de intercambiar sonrisas amistosas, Katy lanza la pelota hacia su nueva amiga mientras intercambian palabras y algunas cuantas risas infantiles; a Julia le llena de orgullo saber que esa rubiecita sea su hija pero más orgullo y satisfacción le da el escucharle llamarle “papi” pues a pesar de su renuencia a los compromisos y a su negación a tener hijos y las responsabilidades que eso conllevase, ahora está más que dispuesta a pedirle matrimonio a Lena y a reconocer a sus hijas, está desesperada por ver qué rumbo toma su vida y hacia donde le lleva pero mientras esté con Lena y sus hijas, todo lo demás no le importa, “que caprichoso puede llegar ser el destino, lo que uno menos que pase es lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina… Que vueltas da la vida” piensa con la mirada perdida recordando todas las sensaciones que ha tenido en la ocasión en que ha recibido y leí la carta que Katy le ha enviado invitándole a la reunión en su escuela que sin saberlo, habría de ser una invitación a ser parte de su vida y de la familia Katin.

Sin percatarse de los acontecimientos que sucederán a continuación, la pareja se distrae en una pequeña plática sin sentido mientras las niñas continúan jugando pero con tan mala suerte que una patada lanza la pequeña esfera de plástico fuera de su alcance hacia la calle, que por el momento se encuentra casi vacía y sin el tránsito de los vehículos, a excepción claro de uno en particular que espera el mejor momento para dar su golpe.

― ¿A dónde va Katy? ― Julia se percata de que su hija comienza alejarse un poco del cuidado de su mirada que en seguida nota la razón ― Katy, espera… Yo voy por la pelota ― Julia camina para ir tras su hija, quien al parecer no ha escuchado ― Katy… ― La rubia gira su rostro ― Espera ahí copito, no puedes cruzar la calle tu sola.

―Claro que puedo, sé que debo ver en ambas direcciones antes de pisar la acera ― mientras de manera confiada se acerca a la salida el parque sacando buena ventaja a su “papi”, por lo que viendo que la calle del parque a esa hora está casi vacía, Julia modera su paso pero aun así sigue caminando negando con la cabeza pues Katy le recuerda mucho a sí misma de pequeña ― mira, ya casi la tengo ― comenta observando su pelota casi enfrente de sí.

Aunque de pronto, el rechinido de unas llantas en el asfalto llama la atención de Lena y Julia, quien gira su rostro en busca de donde ha provenido el ruido sólo para percatarse de que hay un auto que se aproxima hacia Katy a toda velocidad con la clara intención de embestirla por lo que corre lo más rápido que hacia Katy para intentar quitarla del camino pues al parecer el vehículo ha “perdido” el control sin percatarse de quien es el conductor mientras que Lena, a pesar de su convalecencia, se levanta sin saber cómo de la silla de ruedas y aunque sabe que no puede correr hacia ellas, intenta acercarse lo más rápido que su cansado andar se lo permite.

Todo pasa tan rápido: un fuerte rechinido de llantas al frenar y el sonido de un choque inundan el ambiente acabando con el silencio del parque atrayendo la atención de peatones espectadores, un grito desesperado de Lena sale tan fuerte de su garganta que agradece no haberla lastimado, y un grito temeroso de Katy, quien ha dejado ir la pelota y cerrado los ojos esperando un impacto que jamás ha llegado.

Apretando los dientes y con los ojos bien cerrados, Katy siente unos cálidos y fuertes brazos sujetándola y envolviéndola en un gran abrazo, de manera lenta abre los ojos para percatarse de que es su “papi” quien le ha salvado y se encuentra recostada contra su pecho sintiendo la rapidez con la que laten ambos corazones desbocados y no es para menos el susto que han pasado hace unos momentos.

― ¿Es…Estás bien? ― Pregunta Julia con una voz suave y apagada por el susto y con una mueca de dolor al percibir el golpe del frío y duro suelo en su espalda cuando se ha lanzado a salvar su hija acariciando los cabellos rubios de su pequeña sólo para cerciorarse de que está bien y que ha logrado ponerla a salvo ― Shh… Ya, ya está bien, todo… Está bien ― Murmura acariciando su espalda con la voz quebrada por el miedo que ha tenido de perderla.

Katy asustada todavía, está impactada por el susto por lo que su piel juega una competencia con la pálida piel de su madre y el papel juntos pero Julia no se queda atrás, el nerviosismo provoca que Katy rompa en llanto y se aferre a la camisa de su “papi” sacando en ese momento la tensión y trauma que le ha provocado el casi “accidente” en ese momento así que Julia no puede más que aferrarse al cuerpecito que abriga entre sus brazos mientras le reparte besos en su cabecita.

Lena llega con gran esfuerzo hasta la salida del parque sólo para ver a sus dos amores recostadas en el asfalto de la calle abrazándose mutuamente intentando calmar los miedos y temores de la otra además de observar a los peatones que poco a poco comienzan invadir la escena pero el olor a motor quemado atrajo su atención mientras dirige su atención al vehículo estrellado en un gran árbol y parte de la cerca metálica que rodea el parque.

Julia se sienta colocando a Katy sobre su regazo y todavía percibiendo las manitas de su hija aferradas en su ahora sucia camisa pero ha conseguido calmar un poco a Katy así que con ambos pulgares le limpia los rastros de lágrimas y se percata de que Lena se ha levantado de su silla de ruedas dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo estrellado; un ligero olor a quemado inunda sus fosas nasales y su mirada se dirige hacia el amasijo de fierros torcidos y maltrechos que ahora es el auto que ha estado a punto de arrollar a su pequeña por lo que levanta a Katy para dirigirse hacia el auto, en donde ya algunas personas se están acercando, unas cuantas para ayudar y la gran mayoría para poder tener los detalles del accidente de primera fuente.

―Ve con mamá ― ordena Julia mientras soba su espalda intentando hacer que el dolor se valla pero sabe que será imposible en ese momento.

Katy camina hacia Lena con las rodillas casi flaqueando pues todavía no se recupera de su impresión y toma la mano de la pelirroja y abrazando su cintura escondiendo su rostro en la bata azul que lleva su mamá deteniendo su andar mientras que Lena vuelve a la realidad abrazando tan fuerte como puede a su hija intentando despejar su mente de los acontecimientos absurdos que han estado a punto de pasar así que madre e hija lloran a la par para liberar su tensión.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_AC_cmIa_U> When you call my name – Madonna)

Mientras Julia camina hacia la puerta del piloto viendo que la ventana está todavía intacta y resguardada por el humo que comienza a adentrarse en el interior del vehículo, por lo que cuidadosamente comienza a dar golpes a la ventana sin que ésta ceda un poco  hasta que pequeños cristales vuelan por el suelo, que comienza llenarse de combustible mientras que algunas partes de la carrocería están esparcidas por todos lados.

El humo le impide la visibilidad así que intenta zafar al piloto percatándose de que  es una mujer, “que imprudente…” piensa mientras lucha con la banda del cinturón sin hacerla moverse ni un poco hasta que después de pelear un poco con el seguro y se escucha un pequeño click que libera a la conductora pero de pronto escucha un quejido, o más alarido, lleno de bastante dolor y en ese momento se percata de una cosa, el volante se ha sumido en su vientre partiendo el cuerpo casi a la mitad por lo que decido no mover el cuerpo para no lastimarlo más aunque el ambiente todavía no se limpia y no puede ver la identidad de la imprudente conductora mientras ambas tosen al exceso del humo en la cabina.

―La… Lana ― balbucea Julia pálida al saber la identidad de la conductora cuando el humo ha abandonado por completo el auto, su incredulidad no puede ser mayor pues sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y se marea un poco así que busca apoyo en su rodilla derecha sujetando su cabeza un poco ― ¿Qué…has…hecho? ¿Tú…? ― Murmura a penas.

―Jul… Ia ― la respiración de Lana se ha vuelto pesada y lenta, su pecho a penas se mueve, la sangre fluye a través de su boca y nariz además de que su rostro muestra claros hematomas  y golpes, su mirada parece perdida y triste, sabe que su momento está cerca y no resistirá mucho ― Jul…

―Lana, ¿Por qué…? ― A pesar de que está molesta, Julia sabe también que Lana no resistirá mucho así que intenta evitar que se esfuerce demasiado.

―Lo… Sien… To… ― Prosigue Lana temblando y de manera lenta y casi inaudible ― Lo… Siento ― las lágrimas de arrepentimiento comienzan a fluir libres por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la sangre en su rostro ― No… Lo merez… Co pero… ― Exhala por un poco más de aliento tomando un respiro profundo ― Per…Dón…

―Calma mi belga favorita, no hay nada que perdonar… Shhh no hables más, la ambulancia está en camino… Saldrás de ésta ― Julia sujeta su mano presionándola para que pueda sentir su compañía y apoyo, cosa que hace sentir bastante miserable a Lana pues ha intentado matar a su hija y ahí está Julia brindándole un triste sonrisa ― tenemos un gran partido la próxima semana y te necesitamos, tu equipo te necesita, yo te necesito… ― Julia intenta contener la conmoción en su voz.

― ¿En…Ser…Io? ― Lana gira su mirada hacia Julia, quien asiente ― Con… Tigo… Ganarán… ― La voz de Lana poco a poco se apaga y su pecho deja ya casi de moverse, sus ojos se cierran poco a poco ya cansados por el esfuerzo que hace ― Sí… Que… Lo… Harán ― murmura de manera casi inaudible, su voz desapareciendo casi por completo intentando mantenerse despierta.

La presión en la mano de Julia se debilita poco a poco, Lana deja salir su último aliento y se va de este mundo con una media sonrisa feliz a pesar de que en el fondo se ha ido con una enorme culpa cargando por su comportamiento pero al percibir las palabras de perdón de Julia puede sentirse tranquila y Julia puede notar que Lana se van en total calma pues su mirada aún en perdida en el infinito, luce totalmente pacífica.

― ¿Lana? ― Julia no obtiene respuesta ― ¿Lana? ― Julia levanta su mirada sólo para ver la extraña pero pacífica expresión de Lana ― Lana… No te… No te atrevas a irte… Lana ― murmura Julia al percatarse de su deceso con la voz quebrada, sabe que no tiene culpa de nada pero al intuir las intenciones de Lana no puede evitar culparse por cómo le ha confrontado y siente que tal motivo le ha orillado a actuar como lo ha hecho.

Julia levanta la mirada al cielo mientras muerde sus labios para evitar que un sollozo se escape de ellos cubriendo su boca con su mano depositando un beso de despedida en el la cien de Lana al momento de levantarse, no puede evitar desviar la mirada al cuando ve nuevamente el devastador cuadro del lecho de muerte que aparece ante ella pues no es algo que le gustase recordar de Lana, la joven que ha conocido en vida de otra manera, una imagen bastante violenta y que sin duda quisiera borrar de su mente pero por desgracia le acompañará por un largo tiempo, un escalofrío le recorre entera y decide alejarse puesto que el pesado ambiente le altera.

Lena, quien ha estado observando a la distancia, todavía abraza a Katy, quien ya se encuentra más calmada, y además ha observado a detalle la triste escena y sin poder evitarlo, siente compasión por la pobre desgraciada de Lana pues no es algo que se le desease a alguien por lo que no menciona nada cuando Julia se acerca a su lado aunque lo que realmente le sorprende es que con toda la movilidad, el susto y el ajetreo del accidente, la gestación del embarazo no se vea interrumpida o afectada por los acontecimientos del día pero lo que Lena no sabe, o mejor dicho, no intuye es que la pequeña Mila espero otro momento para llegar al mundo, uno bastante especial y que está próximo a celebrarse…

***

El funeral de Lana ha sido bastante emotivo y la liga entera se declara en luto por el deceso de una de las mejores jugadoras de futbol aunque no sólo la liga pierde un miembro importante sino que el deporte mismo se ve afectado pero el mundo sigue girando y la vida debe fluir como las manecillas de un reloj, por lo que al pasar los días todo el equipo del Galaxi Star va camino en un avión hacia la fría Rumania para celebrar la final de la copa y comprobar, o más bien dicho, dejar en claro quién es equipo campeón en el mundo del balompié de la división en la liga de mujeres y en la cual, poderosos equipos han quedado sino es que al principio, a la mitad de la jornada ansiando volver a enfrentarse para comprobar quien merece cargar el título y la copa de oro grabando con ello, su nombre en la historia de dicho deporte.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! Estamos en la final de la copa Queen, esto no sucede todos los días… ― Comenta Konstantin al caminar hacia la entrada del enorme estadio recientemente inaugurado para dicho evento.

―Pues créelo porque tal vez no vuelvas a verlo de cerca ― su hermana le palmea la espala para que el pobre muchacho respire pues con la emoción se ha olvidado de algo tan esencial.

―Pero vayamos al palco ― comenta Sergey bastante emocionado como un  niño.

La familia Katin se abre paso entre los aficionados siendo rodeada por bastantes agentes de seguridad, petición de Julia, y mientras todos se adelantan hacia el palco privado que se ha preparado para ellos, Julia aprovecha para permanecer todo el tiempo posible que puede con Lena y Katy pues desde hace un par de días, Lena se ha sentido algo decaída de salud y teme que algo malo pueda pasarle a ella o a Mila con el motivo del viaje pero a pesar de las negativas del médico sobre el viaje en avión de Lena, ésta ha hecho caso omiso para permanecer al lado de Julia a pesar de todo.

―Creo que ya no podré seguir hasta arriba ― comenta Julia soltando la mano de Lena y colocando su pequeña maleta deportiva sobre el suelo, se hinca en su rodilla izquierda y besa a Katy en la frente además de que se gira y planta un delicado beso en el vientre de Lena, quien hace una ligera mueca de dolor que no pasa desapercibida por Julia ― amor, ¿Por qué no te adelantas y esperas con tus abuelos? ― La pareja ve asentir a la pequeña mientras sale corriendo cual bólido y Julia regresa su atención a Lena ― ¿todavía siguen las molestias? ¿Quieres que te revise el médico del equipo?

―Sí, todavía duele un poco… ― Lena soba su crecido vientre percibiendo que el dolor se incremente en la parte baja de éste como cuando Katy ha estado a punto de nacer, “no puedes llegar hoy Mila, espera un poco más al menos hasta que se termine el partido…” suplica mentalmente ― Pero creo que ya pasará ― termina con una dolorosa sonrisa.

―Tengo que irme, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme ― besa los labios de Lena ― ganaremos por ustedes ― afirma muy segura de sí con una enorme sonrisa.

―Yo sé que lo harán.

Al ver a Julia dar la vuelta, Lena suelta un quejido y comienza sudar frío, su respiración se vuelve algo pesada por lo que le cuesta trabajo tomar más oxígeno mientras ligeras contracciones comienzan a punzar en el vientre bajo, la pequeña Mila ha comenzado a pugnar por salir, “Mila, ¿podrías esperar otro momento para llegar a este mundo?”, piensa mientras camina lentamente hacia el elevador del palco agradeciendo este hecho aunque permanece pasiva, al menos trata de hacerlo, ante el dolor, sus mejillas comienzan a colorerase de carmín por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que intentar hacer al mantener a Mila dentro de su vientre por al menos 45 min., para darle tiempo a su “papi” tiempo de llegar a vivir la travesía del proceso de parto rogando porque el tiempo pase volando.

***

La adrenalina inunda por completo el vestidor del Galaxy Star de Moscú, todas las jugadoras se pasean por las cuatro paredes de la habitación orando y haciendo sus rituales antes de iniciar cada partido pero ponen especial empeño el día de hoy por la gran magnitud que representa tal evento.

―Chicas… ― Suena la voz calmada y paternal del entrenador mientras camina dentro de la habitación junto al DT, quien sostiene una tabla de apoyo ― Reúnanse por aquí un momento ― solicita con calma.

―Todos sabemos que día es hoy… ― Comienza el DT mientras dirige una mirada a toda la comitiva reunida ― La victoria representa un peldaño más para alcanzar el éxito máximo y un espacio más en la historia del balompié, estamos aquí por nuestro esfuerzo durante toda la jornada ― pausa ― así que salgamos a dar lo mejor que tenemos y demuestren porqué se merecen llamarse las estrellas de la galaxia, ¡llevemos esa copa a casa! ― con las últimas palabras, la euforia de las chicas se enciende y la adrenalina comienza a fluir por sus venas como la mecha de la pólvora.

Con un grito de júbilo y energía, una a una, las estrellas de la galaxia van saliendo de los vestidores para tomar su posición en el terreno de juego mientras Julia queda rezagada un par de metros atrás de sus compañeras, una enorme sonrisa surca su rostro mientras presiona la cajilla en su mano derecha, sin duda esta será un evento histórico que nadie podrá olvidar.

La música de fondo alienta a la multitud que se ha reunido para saciar su sed de juego y sangre, a pesar de que no se trata de un evento en el coliseo, pero el futbol soccer toma tanta pasión en el gusto del público que resulta imposible ignorarlo y más cuando se trata de un clásico tan antiguo dentro de las canchas y siendo esperado por muchos desde ya hace mucho tiempo pues el último encuentro que se ha dado entre ambas escuadras ha sucedido poco más de cinco años llevándose el título el ya conocido club del Galaxy Star lo que les ha dejado un gran sabor amargo a los aficionados rumanos.

Mientras Lena intenta ignorar el creciente dolor en su vientre bajo, la presión que siente le hace sentir ganas de ir al baño pero sabe de qué se trata y prefiere ignorarlo, al menos de momento.

―Oh ya están saliendo ― señala emocionado Sergey sonrojándose en el acto al percatarse de que toda la atención se ha centrado en él por su exaltación en ese momento.

***

―Y así es como comienza uno de los clásicos más esperados en toda la temporada, Rusia vs Rumania… ― Comienza a relatar la voz emocionada de uno de los comentaristas, con un claro acento inglés ― Tengo que añadir que no ha resultado ser una sorpresa para los aficionados incluyéndome, pues dentro de las predicciones al iniciar la temporada de la copa Queen, los ojos se han centrado en ambas escuadras.

―… Así es Robert, y déjame decir que más que esperar el clásico, todos hemos estado esperando el enfrentamiento del “Lobito” Volkova contra nuestra querida Danna “La Pirata” Balan, ambas compañeras y ex-amantes… Y ahora, rivales en el terreno de juego, cabe destacar que ambas son excelentes jugadoras aunque Julia destaca más en la delantera Danna se posiciona mejor en la media ― secunda uno de los comentaristas haciendo unas anotaciones, su acento claramente local ― lo que sólo nos deja con la enorme interrogante, ¿Quién ganará?

―En eso tienes razón Pavel ― se une la voz femenina de una comentarista dejando a la escucha un acento español ― sabemos de buena fuente que ambas se han preparado en diferentes estilos y terrenos de juego, Julia en zonas más rudas que Danna pero no por eso desmeritamos los logros de la querida pirata, habrá que observarlas con una enorme lupa.

―Muy de acuerdo contigo, Paty ― concuerda Robert.

***

Ambos equipos salen al terreno de juego alineados y en fila evitando verse aunque dejando en claro la agresividad en sus miradas aunque no olvidando el juego limpio por encima de todo, el viento frío llega de pronto convirtiéndose en un detonante para el partido a disputarse durante los 90 minutos, cada jugadora lleva sujeto a un niño y al llegar a media cancha, se separan y se colocan en diferente lado de la cancha que habrá de corresponderles esperando de momento al lanzamiento de la moneda para escoger; todo el cuadro se coloca para la foto del recuerdo y a los minutos comienzan a hacer estiramientos y calentamientos para evitar los calambres, dolores y lesiones.

Danna no puede quitar la mirada de Julia, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas y de manera sincera, sigue sintiendo algo por ella pero sabe que ya no tiene oportunidad pues ella misma ha sido la causante de terminar con todas sus posibilidades; le ve sonriente y muy feliz observando uno de los palcos principales, y no puede evitarlo pero su corazón se encoge de tristeza.

Julia sonríe sabiendo lo que se viene en unos momentos más, flexiona su cuerpo hacia abajo haciendo que sus manos toquen sus pies y se estira lo más que puede hasta que la afición centra su atención y gritos en un anuncio en las pantallas.

―Sé que la forma en cómo nos conocimos no ha sido la más normal ni romántica del mundo pero desde que te vi, supe que serías tú, que tú eras a quien mi corazón ha elegido como la única para ocupar todo ese espacio… ― Increíblemente, los aficionados han leído todas esas palabras como si lo hubiesen ensayado y ahora centran su atención en la media cancha, Julia ha comenzado a hablar a través de un micrófono ― Así que, ante todos estos miles de espectadores y testigos ― Se colona en su rodilla derecha ― te hago la pregunta más importante de mi vida, mi pelirroja hermosa, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa, Elena Katina? ― En el instante, la puerta del palco se abre y se puede ver entrar una persona cargando pequeño cojín con una rosa y un cajita de joyería  abierta dejando ver un hermoso anillo de diamantes, todo el momento es capturado por una cámara que transmite en tiempo real para no perder ningún detalle y todo el estadio deja salir un awww a escala enorme; Lena no sabe que responder, todo eso le toma por una infinita sorpresa y cubriendo su boca con su mano, sólo logra asentir emocionada e impactada mientras lágrimas de emoción resbalan por sus mejillas.

(Korra AMV- McCLain Sisters Go <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JYl4PY_Npw> NA ustedes perdonden pero como sabrán y pueden darse cuenta, tengo una pequeña enorme obsesión por una de mis nuevas parejas favoritas KorrAsami)

Julia casi salta de alegría mientras su corazón siente el regocijo del momento que jamás olvidará al igual que los asistentes al partido que logrará hacer historia, el sonido de los aplausos inunda el estadio completo mientras que sus compañeras de equipo se acercan a felicitarla mientras puede ver señas y gestos de felicitación por parte de jugadoras del equipo rival aunque puede percibir la pesada mirada de Danna en ella pero después de unos breves minutos de verse mutuamente, puede ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro que le invita y al mismo tiempo le reta para dar todo de sí en la cancha, Julia conoce esa sonrisa y acepta el reto para medir fuerzas, jugadas y capacidades demostrando con ello quien será la mejor y la vencedora en aquel encuentro pero dejando en claro que ninguna dará su brazo a torcer y que tienen que dejar todo en la cancha.

El tiempo para calentar ha terminado, todas las jugadoras se colocan en sus posiciones, algunas de ellas todavía saltando mientras las delanteras del Lion´s, el equipo rumano hacen los movimientos para comenzar; una de las jugadoras pasa el balón a su compañera en posición media quien lo pasa hasta el otro lado de la cancha mientras Gemma y Julia cubren sus posiciones acercándose peligrosamente a la portería confiando en Ángela para robar el balón.

La delantera rumana avanza en el terreno del equipo ruso topándose de frente con la media y la defensa siendo guiada por la poderosa jugadora italiana, Savina, quien les indica cómo desplegarse formando una pequeña escalera para contraatacar una a una e intentar robar el balón mientras Ivanka truena sus nudillos con sus manos enguantadas golpeando su puño en su palma retando y leyendo los movimientos de sus contrincantes.

La fiereza que muestran las jugadoras de ambos equipos sorprende al público erizando sus pieles en emoción haciendo que aumenten el vitoreo de sus gritos y porras levantando los carteles, posters y fotos de sus favoritas, lo que hace que las mismas jugadores comiencen a hacer el despliegue y uso de sus habilidades.

Ahora mismo, Danna se enfrenta con Galina cara a cara en un intento para pasarla pero la jugadora rusa se mantiene firme como un roble, Danna cubre el balón con su pierna mientras presiona su cuerpo tratando de alejar a Galina. 

―Inténtalo pero no pasarás, no por este lado ― murmura Galina empujando el balón estratégicamente fuera del alcance de Danna hacia Abigail.

Danna le da una mirada de muerte pero voltea hacia donde se dirige el balón, ahora mismo en posesión de Madicken, quien burla a una de sus compañeras para mandar el balón hacia el otro lado de la cancha hacia Gemma pero se topa con una barrera de dos jugadoras del equipo rumano, levanta la mirada y puede ver que Julia va en su ayuda; a pesar de que todavía siguen compitiendo por el título de mejor jugadora en el mismo equipo, sabe que todo se trata de un trabajo en equipo.

***

―Qué partido señores, digno de los mismísimo dioses ― comenta Paty con la voz llena de emoción al ver las jugadas con las que se burlan unas a otras.

―… Y que lo menciones, Paty ― el comentarista contiene el aliento al ver pasar cerca del travesaño el balón en un intento por anotar ― vaya, ese tiro estuvo cerca ― anuncia al ver la falla mientras las jugadoras del Galaxy retroceden sin despegar la mirada del esférico cuando la portera lanza el balón fuera de su área.

―Con semejante espectáculo, la única interrogante es ¿Quién ganará?

 ***

― ¡¡No!! ― Gritan con frustración todos los miembros en el palco.

―Eso estuvo muy cerca ― menciona Konstantin sujetando su cabello y tirando de él.

Nadie habla mientras mantienen fija la vista en la batalla que se disputa entre los poderosos equipos, Sergey y Vasily están al borde de su asiento comiendo aperitivos mientas que Dasha y la abuela Nadezha se abrazan ante cada jugada emocionante aunque los niños ajenos a la importancia del encuentro se distraen entre jugueteos; entre tanto, Iván y Catalina prefieren estar al margen por no tener interés en el famoso deporte, Inessa y Larissa comparten anécdotas ahora que van a ser familia y con el tema central que ahora será la futura boda.

Lena todavía tiene las molestias de las ahora no tan pequeñas contracciones en su vientre bajo, con gotas de sudor en su frente intenta controlar la respiración para no comenzar a gritar por el dolor para evitar preocupar a la familia y arruinar el momento, por lo que sujeta fuertemente los descansabrazos de su asiento mientras su cuerpo se tensa y presiente que no soportará los dolores los dos tiempos del partido disputado pero no percibe que hay una mirada preocupada sobre ella, Sonya la vigila muy de cerca.

***

―Se acerca el final del partido y todavía no podemos ver ninguna anotación, los dos colosos se niegan a ceder, pase para Gemma por parte de Ángela… ― La comentarista contiene el aliento al ver la lucha entre Gemma y su contrincante ― Gemma pasa directo para Mackenzie, ésta nueva adquisición del Galaxy fue muy acertada y ha llegado en el mejor momento, buena inversión por parte de la gerencia…

―Así es Paty, aunque fue triste su ingreso al equipo y sin desmeritar a Mac, pero sabemos que nadie podrá llenar los zapatos de Lana Jensen…

―Jensen fue una de mis mejores jugadoras, una de mis favoritas si me permiten decir, es una verdadera lástima su muerte tan temprana pero sabemos que donde quiera que esté, apoya a su equipo en este día.

***

El primer tiempo está siendo bastante difícil para todas las jugadoras en especial para las delanteras por los obstáculos que representan ambas líneas defensivas que no ceden ningún poco su zona aunque Julia sabe que cualquier equipo tiene un punto de quiebra y sólo tiene que buscarlo con detenimiento, sabe que por ahora comenzarán a cansarse así que tienen que empujar más y más.

Las respiraciones se hacen pesadas por el tipo de clima, el cansancio en este momento va por la mitad de sus fuerzas pero no desisten y se presionan más y más, Julia recibe un pase que baja de pecho y da la vuelta de manera rápida llevando el balón en acunando el mismo en la pequeña curva entre la parte superior de su pie y la parte de baja de su pierna.

Corre hacia la portería levantando el balón en su salto cuando ve la pierna de la defensa ir en su búsqueda, trastabilla un poco al caer porque tropieza en el césped pero se apoya en su mano y se empuja hacia adelante lanzando el balón hacia Gemma al verse atrapada por las defensas; Gemma recibe el pase lazando una patada para enviar el balón hacia la portería donde la guardameta espera impaciente.

El balón avanza a gran velocidad pero todo pasa en cámara lenta para el público y más para las jugadoras, la guardameta se lanza en clara intención de alcanzarle aunque parece inútil y difícil de atrapar sólo logra desviar un poco la trayectoria del disparo, el balón golpea la esquina del travesaño y cae golpeando la línea pintada dejando a todos con el aliento contenido pues en el momento el silbato suena dejando en claro que la primera parte del disputado encuentro ha llegado al final de sus 45 minutos dejando a todos con el hambre de saber sí ha sido anotación pues el árbitro de línea no ha podido levantar su bandera para determinar la interrogante y con ello, Lena no puede contenerse más por lo que lanza un grito de dolor asustando a todos.

Parece ser que la pequeña Mila no quiere esperar para saber quién ganará la copa y ya quiere conocer el mundo y a sus mamis, o tal vez quiere ver por ella misma cómo anota su mami.


	16. Capítulo 13 La llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Volkova, una propuesta… ¡La emoción de la final! Parte II

**Capítulo 13 La llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Volkova, una propuesta… ¡La emoción de la final! Parte II**

_“No hay casualidad sino destino, no se encuentra sino lo que se busca y se busca lo que está escondido”_

_Ernesto Sábato_

_Noventa millas de las afueras de Chicago_  
_No se puede dejar de conducir no sé por qué_  
_Tantas preguntas que necesitan una respuesta_  
_Dos años más tarde todavía estás en mi mente_

_¿Qué pasó con Emilia Earheart?_  
_¿Quién tiene estrellas en el cielo?_  
_Es el verdadero amor sólo una vez en la vida_  
_¿El capitán del grito Titanic?_

_Algún día sabremos si el amor puede mover una montaña_  
_Algún día sabremos por qué el cielo es azul_  
_Algún día sabremos por qué no era para ti_

_¿Alguien sabe la manera de Altantis?_  
_O lo que dice el viento cuando llora_  
_Estoy andando por el lugar que te conocí_  
_Para el noventa por séptima vez ... esta noche_

_Algún día sabremos si el amor puede mover una montaña_  
_Algún día sabremos por qué el cielo es azul_  
_Algún día sabremos por qué no era para usted_

_Sí sí sí sí_

_Algún día sabremos por qué Sansón amaba Delilah_  
_Un día voy a ir a bailar en la luna_  
_Algún día sabrás que yo era para ti_

_Compré un ticket para la final del arco iris_  
_Puedo ver el choque de estrellas en el mar_  
_Si yo pudiera pedirle a Dios sólo una pregunta_  
_¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo ... esta noche?_  


_Algún día sabremos si el amor puede mover una montaña_  
_Algún día sabremos por qué el cielo es azul_  
_Algún día sabremos por qué no era para ti_

_Sí sí sí sí_

_Algún día sabremos por qué Sansón amaba Delilah_  
_Un día voy a ir a bailar en la luna_  
_Algún día sabrás que yo era para ti_

―El partido que acabamos de ver… ― Comenta emocionado Robert ― todavía tengo la piel erizada, no puedo esperar a ver el desenlace de esta batalla.

―Concuerdo contigo, pero debemos recalcar que esto ha sido sólo la mitad Rob, no sabemos qué es lo que nos espera en el segundo tiempo ― todas las jugadoras se muestran en la pantalla mientras se refrescan, acondicionan y descansan sus cuerpos.

―Considerando las habilidades y capacidades que cada jugadora tiene y poniéndolas en conjunto como en una máquina bien aceitada y engrasada, todo funciona como un sistema ― intercede la voz de la comentarista ― yo creo que este segundo tiempo será más emocionante ya que han medido fuerzas, harán todo para desplegar el poderío que no hemos visto, aunque yo considero que ese sí era una clarísima anotación ― recuerda la última jugada de Gemma ― ¿ustedes qué opinan?

―Concuerdo contigo, es un robo total que no se arcarse algo tan obvio ― responde Robert ― bueno pues continuamos aquí esperando ver el desenlace de esta épica batalla que nos tiene al borde del asiento, todos queremos ver el brillo de las estrellas en el terreno del campo de batalla ― se muestra a las jugadoras de reserva corriendo de un lado hacia otro a modo de calentamiento.

―Sí, a la espera…

***

―Chicas, todavía podemos dar más… Tienen que dar más si quieren llevar la copa a casa ― comenta el entrenador mientras ve sus notas ― Adriana subirás a la media y Mac, bajas a su lugar… Julia cambiarás con Gemma, ahora la artillería pesada irá por la banda izquierda junto con Ángela ― comienza a dar la indicaciones pertinentes cuando hay una interrupción.

―Julia… ― Suena la voz de su padre mientras la aludida se levanta de la banca en la que ha estado sentada bebiendo una bebida refrescante una vez que el entrenador ha dado las órdenas.

― ¿Qué pasó papá?

―Es Lena ― con el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de su amada pelirroja, en un par de zancadas Julia está cerca de su padre, sus compañeras le miran con expectación, también preocupadas por Lena ― las contracciones han comenzado.

Julia siente que el aire no ingresa a sus pulmones, una emoción combinada con temor al saber que volverá a ser madre pero al ser la primera vez que experimentará todo el proceso de parto, le aterra no saber qué hacer y por un momento su pensamiento se nubla dejándola estática.

― ¿Cómo…Cómo está ella en este momento? ―  Su voz denota su nerviosismo.

―Está bien pero requiere tu presencia.

Julia levanta la mirada y observa por encima de su hombro pues quiere estar con Lena pero también tiene un compromiso con su equipo, por un momento no sabe qué hacer pues además ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder enfrentarse con Danna en un encuentro como este con la presión por parte de ambos equipos y el hecho de que ambas sean un rival fuerte a vencer no hace más fáciles las cosas, siente el gusanito que se nota en Goku de la serie Dragon Ball cuando peleará con un contrincante cada vez más fuerte pero está de más su indecisión porque la elección está más que hecha.

―Entrenador, tengo que irme, mi prometida está a punto de dar a luz y me necesita… ― Hay un aire de culpabilidad en su voz ― Lo lamento chicas ― contrario a lo que podría pasar, las chicas le felicitan y le desean que todo salga bien con los pulgares arriba le despiden.

―Ve con tranquilidad, yo me encargaré de que ganen esto ― Savina coloca una mano sobre su hombro y le presiona levemente ― yo me perdí el nacimiento de mis niños pero no dejaré que tú lo hagas también ― confiesa con una mirada nostálgica.

―Ganaremos por ti, por Lena y por… ¿Cómo se llamará la pequeña? ― Interviene Ivanka.

―Mila, se llamará Ludmila ― Julia sonríe de manera franca ― caray chicas, gracias.

―No agradezcas, ve… ― Gemma le sonríe levemente mientras Julia asiente y se dirige a la salida pero la voz de la que será su eterna rival mientras esté en el equipo ― Pero Volkova… ― La aludida vuelve su atención ― No olvides que se acerca el mundial, me deberás un partido por esto ― la sonrisa confiada y desafiante de Gemma hace crecer en Julia un sentimiento de competencia y rivalidad.

Julia asiente sin mencionar palabra aceptando el reto de manera silenciosamente con el deseo futuro de que llegue el encuentro y acelera el paso para no hacer esperar a Lena, quien sufre en demasía por la labor de parto.

***

El caos reina de momento en el interior del palco, algunos están nerviosos como Inessa, Larissa y Sonya mientras otros caminan de aquí para allá casi formando una zanja como Sergey y Vasily hasta que escuchan unos pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación, Julia abre la puerta de manera estruendosa buscando con la mirada a Lena, quien con una expresión de dolor permanece sentada esperando por su arribo y al percatarse de su presencia le dedica una sonrisa apenada y cansada jadeando de manera ruidosa tratando de tomar todo el aire posible.

―Ya estoy aquí cariño ― Julia se inclina para besar su frente sudorosa mientras se inca sobre su rodilla a su lado.

―Lo siento en verdad, si… Sien… Siento ha… Haber arruinado tu partido ― murmura jadeante y presionando la mano que Julia le sujeta ― ¡Ahhh! ― Aprieta los dientes para apagar el grito de dolor ― pero Mila no quiere esperar.

―Vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital… No hagamos esperar a Mila.

Lena solo puede dar un suspiro con pesadez mientras el dolor se acrecienta en su vientre bajo dando un fuerte apretón a la mano de Julia cuando intenta levantarse, le es imposible ponerse en pie y vuelve a sentarse dando una mirada significativa a los orbes azules que le miran analizadoramente negando levemente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

― ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la silla de ruedas? ― Esa pregunta no necesita respuesta pues Julia no da tiempo de responder y carga a la pelirroja hasta la silla para tratar de guiarla hacia el elevador que da al piso privado donde una camioneta les espera siendo resguardada por una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas para impedir que los medios les retrasen la llegada al hospital.

― Julia… ― La pelirroja está a punto de negarse, pero las contracciones comienzan a ser constantes y no cree poder llegar a su destino estando en pie o en alguna forma así que le sujeta del brazo ― Jul, cariño… No creo poder… Llegar ― muerde sus labios para impedir que los gritos de dolor asusten a todos los presentes que están nerviosos.

―Vamos, amor ― empuja la silla con la mayor velocidad que puede, pero la expresión en el rostro de Lena le impide seguir avanzando ― ¿Qué hacemos? ― Tanto Larissa como Inessa les siguen de cerca al igual que Sergey y Oleg mientras la abuela cuida de Katy, quien mira asustada la situación.

― ¿Dónde hay un médico cuando se necesita? ― Murmura Sonya sujetando el brazo de su esposo observando a su alrededor como si buscase algo al igual que Catalina, quien sostiene a Pavel y a Nastya seguida muy de cerca por Vasily.

―Podríamos hablar con nuestro médico del equipo ― comenta de pronto Julia como si hubiese sido iluminada con la idea, todos asienten pero ninguno hace algo para traer la ayuda.

―Jul amor, el dolor es insoportable… ― Gruñe la pelirroja sujetando su vientre ― sino se mueven ahora mismo, ¡me levantaré de esta silla, me tiraré al suelo y lo tendré aquí mismo en piso del elevador o la alfombra del pasillo! ― Grita gruñendo e intentando cumplir su amenaza con bajarse de la silla.

―No, espera… Espera ― Julia interviene y se dirige hacia el teléfono del palco para hacer una llamada que dura un par de segundos para terminar afirmando ― ok, vamos hacia los vestidores.

Todos han insistido en acompañar a la joven pareja hacia donde se dirigen y así poder dar la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de la familia pero la futbolista y la pelirroja se han negado en rotundo a que su familia se pierda un evento que es importante para ellos y que están seguras que no volverán a disfrutar además de que no quieren a demasiadas personas abarrotando el posible diminuto espacio aunque todos acceden sólo Sergey, Vasily, Nadezha, Dasha, Konstanti, Iván y Catalina se quedan cuidando de los niños incluyendo a Katy, quien ha sido obligada a quedarse también.

Con Larissa, Inessa, Sonya y Oleg pisando los talones de la pareja, Julia dirige la silla de ruedas hacia los vestidores en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abren dando un giro hacia lo que parece un consultorio lo bastante equipado con lo último en tecnología en donde les esperan la médico personal del equipo y su asistente.

―Gracias Cassie ― saluda Julia llegando hasta ella.

―No hay de qué ― les guía hacia lo que parece una habitación esterilizada o más bien improvisada ― muy bien, veremos cómo está la situación por aquí, colócala sobre la mesa ― indica acercándose hacia la pelirroja para evaluar su estado una vez que Julia ha hecho lo que le han dicho ― bien, parece que esta bebé tiene prisa porque ya estás muy dilatada ― observa sin palpar pues no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para lavarse y desinfectarse ― intentaré ayudar en esto pero de cualquier forma ya he pedido que traigan el equipo necesario para la revisión y monitoreo de las dos hasta el momento en que las llevemos al hospital así que no creo que les vaya a pasar algo malo ― y con esto confía en que sus palabras puedan cumplirse porque no todos los días debe atender un parto aunque ha sido participe en algunos cuantos durante los inicios de su profesión, es muy diferente atender una lesión de pierna o fractura de algún miembro a causa del deporte pero nada más y parece que está oxidada en ese campo así que ruega porque todo vaya bien.

 

***

― … Bien, con este resumen podemos darnos cuenta de que este enfrentamiento está más que reñido y las anotaciones estarán más que escasas ― Paty observando su pequeño monitor.

―En efecto, Paty ― concuerda Pavel ― Aunque yo me inclino a apostar que el primer gol caerá en el terreno rumano porque las rusas favoritas han tenido mayor posesión del balón ― señala el comentarista en el diagrama que aparece en la pantalla para clarificar su punto de vista para los televidentes.

―Pero no puedes descartar a la jugadora 9 del equipo rumano, Balan ha demostrado ser una estratega en tiempos difíciles y no olvidemos que ha jugado al lado del “Lobito” ― señala Robert ― algo debe haber aprendido de su técnica, creo que todos los fanáticos habíamos esperado mucho para verlas enfrentarse y saber cuál es la mejor, recordemos que una vez contendieron por el título de mejor jugadora, bueno no frente a frente pero en las encuestas.

―Eso no lo olvido, pero también recuerda que de eso hace ya mucho tiempo ― observa Paty ― y el “Lobito” ha estado en diferentes tipos de estilos de juego como en Europa occidental, América y Latinoamérica, Brasil tiene un nivel de juego más que admirable ― sus compañeros asienten.

―Bueno, pero reanudando el partido… ― Interrumpe Pavel al ver a las jugadoras ya colocadas en sus posiciones, pero en el área opuesta en la que han comenzado a jugar.

―Pase para Iliana que baja de pecho y busca apoyo en Collins ― comienza a narrar Robert ― Ángela roba y se filtra al terreno rumano pasando en corto a Adriana que le sigue de cerca… No puedo ver al “Lobito” ― trata de distinguir el distintivo número de Julia sin poder encontrarlo entre las jugadoras ― parece que no ha regresado al terreno de juego.

―Debes estar bromeando ― Paty hace uso de todo el zoom que le permite su equipo de monitoreo.

―No, de hecho, no ingresó en este segundo tiempo ― confirma Pavel ― nos confirma nuestra confiable fuente que tuvo que salir de improviso porque su prometida ha entrado en labor de parto y está con ella en estos momentos ― apoya sus dedos en el auricular sobre su oreja para impedir los posibles sonido que no le dejan escuchar bien.

 ―Bueno, parece ser que nuestra batalla campal quedará pospuesta y no podremos saber quién es mejor ― comenta desilusionado Robert ― con ese espectáculo que nos han regalado durante el primer tiempo, yo creo que todos los aficionados se sienten como yo pero por otro lado le deseamos lo mejor y todas las bendiciones a ella y a su futura familia.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFwoCgJD5SU> Sia - The greatest for cello and piano (COVER))

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña habitación en que se encuentra Lena, todo parece ser tenso porque el parto va más rápido de lo que se ha previsto y ahora con Cassie ya más que preparada y aseada para recibir a la inquieta bebé, la pelirroja comienza a pujar como la médica le indica.

―… Vamos Lena, ya está más que fuera ― observa la mata de cabellos rubios pero algo ensortijados que se aprecian en la cabecita de la pequeña Mila ― necesita un poco de tu ayuda.

―Eso… Eso… In…Inten…to ― responde agitada con al frente llena de sudor debido al esfuerzo sujetando con fuerza la mano de Julia, quien está detrás de ella permitiendo que apoye su cabeza en su hombro y posición que le da el perfecto acceso al oído de su pelirroja para susurrar palabras de aliento y apoyo.

―Vamos amor, tú puedes ― trata de evitar que sus labios emitan sonido alguno debido al agarre y fuerza aplicada sobre su mano mientras que con la otra aparta los mechones de cabellos rizados que se pegan a su frente y rostro y que no le permiten ver la expresión de su novia en tan emotivo momento que ha soñado en más de un par de ocasiones ― sólo un poco más ― y no puede sentirse más enamorada de lo que ya está con el cuadro que puede apreciar pues Lena se ve más que hermosa a pesar de que no es su mejor momento con su cabello ensortijado enmarcando su blanquecina piel cubierta por algunas pequeñas pecas que todavía son perceptibles, aunque su expresión es de dolor puro en sus verdigrises orbes se puede apreciar la determinación y  el amor que le motivan para seguir luchando por la vida de su bebé ante la inusual situación.

―Vamos bien Lena, el ritmo de tus empujes va sincronizado a pesar d que el parto está más que adelantado ― ahora sujeta la cabecita que ha salido a la altura de la nariz ― pero necesito más de tu ayuda aquí ― pide mientras le pelirroja asiente.

―Una vez más amor ― alienta Julia besando la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien asiente tomando una profunda respiración para pujar nuevamente.

―¡Ahhhh…! ― Un pequeño grito se puede escuchar dentro de la habitación cuando se apoya en sus talones para empujar una vez más…

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l9L1_TEH-U> Fitz and The Tantrums - Handclap (Power Rangers Soundtrack OST))

Dentro del terreno de juego, las cosas no están muy fáciles para las estrellas de la galaxia pues tienen sobre sus talones al equipo rumano en cada pase y cada jugada a pesar de que han podido eludirlas y esquivarlas con maestría, aunque lo único que no han podido hacer es pasar el área defensiva pues si algo que siempre ha caracterizado al equipo rumano es su poderosa defensa.

―Estoy libre ― levanta la mano Abigail corriendo tras Gemma, todas las posiciones han sido cambiadas debido a la imprevista salida de Julia así que deben adaptarse a los cambios pues se habrían acostumbrado bastante a confiar en la en la posición y la agresividad al momento de atacar de la pelinegra durante los partidos que les hace falta ese apoyo y visión de jugada.

Gemma levanta la cabeza para observar de reojo a su compañera reteniendo el balón un momento para buscar el momento oportuno y pasarlo esperando la alineación de Ángela hacia el otro lado por lo que al ver que ambas están en posición hace una finta de intentar avanzar para burlar a su perseguidora y en una finta de comenzar a correr apoya el balón en el espacio entre su empeine y el inicio de su pierna dando un ligero golpe para que bote y patearlo hacia atrás con un pequeño empujón de su talón hacia la dirección de Abigail, quien lo recibe con su tobillo para controlar el movimiento dándole tiempo a Gemma de tratar de desmarcarse.

La defensa castaña se acerca a Abigail así que es momento de demostrar que no solo es famosa por su sobrenombre, patea levemente el balón hacia su derecha pero antes de que pueda rodar un par de centímetros con el mismo pie que ha pateado el balón lo vuelve a patear hacia la dirección contraria consiguiendo engañar a su oponente para colarse en el terreno de peligro para el equipo rumano impulsada con su cuerpo se adentra a gran velocidad sabiendo que sólo es cuestión de segundos para tener a las otras jugadoras sobre sus talones sino es que sobre su cuerpo así que debe aprovechar la ventaja.

Y como si se tratase de una jugada planeada, Abigail, Gemma y Ángela avanzan en sincronía burlando a sus barreras que les siguen muy de cerca dirigiéndose hacia la guardameta que les espera ansiosa de tener algo de acción; Gemma es bloqueada por su barrera pero Ángela logra colarse hacia un costado del área chica intentando analizar los siguientes movimientos de su compañera.

Pero antes de que Abigail la tenga fácil, una defensa se acerca a ella con la intensión de barrerse sobre su tobillo para quitarle el balón, pero la jugadora parece pisar el balón haciéndolo dar un ligero bote y lo empuja hacia atrás con su talón observando de reojo que Hendrika se acerca por detrás para apoyarle y puede sonreír con satisfacción al volver a burlar a la defensora tirándose hacia un lado para no bloquear el panorama de su compañera.

Hendrika recibe el balón pero al ver bloqueadas tanto a Gemma como a Ángela sin contar el apoyo de Abigail que está tirada sobre el pasto perfila el balón sintiendo la presión de las defensoras y otras jugadoras que se acercan a ella por los costados desde atrás, levanta la pierna enfocando bien un lugar en la portería que podría ser difícil de alcanzar así que dispara con todo lo que tiene hacia una de las esquinas inferiores tratando de que pase lo más cerca del poste engañando anteriormente a la guardameta quien se lanza al lado contrario.

Todo parece ir en cámara lenta, los espectadores guardan silencio y casi conteniendo la respiración esperan con ansia el resultado, pero como si de una jugada sacada de la caricatura de los supercampeones, la guardameta se apoya en el poste contrario con una mano y se lanza hacia el costado en que se dirige hacia la trayectoria que sigue el balón para tratar de detenerlo con sus pies aunque no cuenta con la astucia de Ángela que esquivando su barrera se acerca peligrosamente hacia el balón para darle otro empujón cuidando los señalamientos del juez de banda para que no anule la jugada; los pies de ambas jugadoras chocan teniendo el impacto de sus miembros inferiores contra el balón que se dispara hacia arriba y lo que aprovecha Ángela para golpearle con su cabeza y darle un ligero empujón…

***

―Esto está más reñido que una batalla histórica ― comenta Pavel sujetando su cabello durante la jugada de Abigail al pasar la defensa y dejar el balón en manos, bueno en este caso piernas, de Hendrika.

―Hendrika se prepara para tirar con tremendo “cañonazo” de pierna derecha ― prosigue Paty ― pero qué es esto, Maia no se da por vencida y miren que es lo que hace…

―Ahora se acerca Ángela quien remata el pase y ahora usa su cabeza para el impulso… ― Robert no puede respirar y contiene el aliento.

***

([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvkr7c2rMPA&t=5s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvkr7c2rMPA&t=5s) DANCE MOMS Season 8 - Is CHLOE LUKASIAK Returning For Saving The Show??)

― ¡Ahhhh! ― Un nuevo grito inunda la sala que viene acompañado un contundente llanto impulsado por unos potentes pulmones, parece no haber necesitado de una nalgada para saber que ya ha llegado al nuevo mundo pero el momento es opacado por una exclamación de los espectadores ante la emoción del acontecimiento .

Lena echa la cabeza hacia atrás con el notable cansancio, pues a pesar de no haber pasado poco más de veinte minutos, el esfuerzo requerido ha sido bastante para ella por lo que ahora respira de manera pesada mientras trata de normalizar su respiración; Julia por su parte, parece más impactada por lo que significa ese llanto y permanece inmóvil con la mirada perdida en la pequeña bebé que Cassie sostiene con sumo cuidado para colocarla en una pequeña toalla que su asistente le acerca, sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse al maravillarse con tan hermosa y perfecta escena y no reacciona hasta que es llamada por la voz de la médica.

― ¿Quieres cortar el cordón? ― Agita unas tijeras quirúrgicas frente a la jugadora para llamar su atención ― ¿Julia?

― ¿Sí? ― Sacude la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

―El cordón, preguntaba si querías cortar el cordón ― le extiende las tijeras que son tomadas por las temblorosas manos de la jugadora y hace lo que le indica.

― ¿A dónde la llevan? ― Se preocupa al ver que la asistente se lleva a la pequeña Mila es alejada un poco de ellas.

―Tranquila, debemos revisar algunas cosas y limpiarla un poco ― explica tomando una toalla dejada por su asistente para limpiarse las manos un poco ― aunque de cualquier manera debemos esperar la ambulancia para llevarlas a un hospital y checarlas mejor ― aconseja.

―Gracias Cassie ― le agradece observando con devoción hacia donde está su hija ― y gracias Lena ― se vuelve hacia la pelirroja que está tendida sobre la cama completamente exhausta, pero le dedica una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor al ver su reacción ― es tan hermosa ― los penetrantes orbes azules destilan amor una vez que han acercado a la bebé hasta su madre y parece cesar su llanto cuando percibe los latidos de su corazón al colocarla sobre su pecho ― hola Mila, soy “papi” ― con mucho temor y cuidado, coloca su mano temblorosa sobre la mojada cabecita acariciando los suaves mechoncitos deslizando su dedo índice sobre su descubierta espalda hasta su pequeño trasero regresando por el mismo recorrido hacia su bracito derecho deteniéndose sobre su mano empuñada aferrada a la ropa de la pelirroja pero antes de que Julia pueda quitar su dedo, la pequeña mano le aprisiona con un poco de fuerza como si le dijese hola.

Julia se siente extasiada ante la escena que las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo resbalan por sus mejillas maravillándose con la escena pero más por el hecho de que ha sido ella quien ha ayudado a crear la vida de Mila y ha tenido la oportunidad de estar presente en su llegada al mundo aunque ahora que lo piensa mejor se siente dichosa de saber que estará presente en la vida de sus hijas al lado de una mujer maravillosa que le ama a pesar de que no ha sido así como ha planeado su vida así que se siente aliviada de que su vida y el destino le hicieran dar un giro inesperado a fin de cuentas.

―Jul ― le llama Lena con un deje de cansancio en su voz ― ahora que Mila está con nosotros, quiero que regreses al campo ― la petición le descoloca.

― ¿A qué voy a regresar? Quiero ir al hospital con ustedes ― le mira desconcertada.

―Yo quiero que lo hagas, sé que muy en el fondo también quieres hacerlo ― Julia baja la mirada avergonzada pues ese partido es muy importante para ella no por la cuestión de fama sino por el reto que supone medir su capacidad contra Danna y sus mejoras ― quiero que regreses y ganes por nosotras ― le pide y aunque la morena duda un poco, Lena le asegura con la mirada que estarán bien sin ella por unos minutos ― estuviste presente en el nacimiento de Mila y eso significa mucho para mí así que ahora quiero que vayas y vivas tu otro acontecimiento importante para hacer más especial este día.

Con una sonrisa en los labios asiente y sale de la habitación con rumbo al terreno de juego no sin antes hacerle prometer a sus padres e Inessa que estén pendientes de sus amores y que cualquier cosa se lo hagan saber de inmediato.

***

― ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL…! ― La voz emocionada de Paty casi deja sordos a sus compañeros mientras grita por su micrófono.

―Parecía imposible, pero lo han logrado ― comenta emocionado Robert mientras observan a las jugadoras del equipo rumano caminar cabizbajas hacia sus posiciones en el terreno de juego para reanudar el partido.     

―Un movimiento bien pensado ― Pavel hace pequeñas observaciones en el resumen que se muestra en su monitor mientras el partido vuelve a reanudarse en el terreno de juego ― esto sólo les da una pequeña ventaja porque tendremos que ver qué les tiene preparado el conjunto rumano ― los tres comentaristas dirigen su atención hacia la acción donde una de las delanteras y otra mediocampista buscan traspasar la defensa rusa.

―Pues en todo mi carrera como como comentarista no había visto jugadas como las que estoy presenciando ahora, ya pueden sacar mis ojos y venderlos en cuanto termine este partido ― bromea al ver el robo del balón mediante una barrida.

***

El equipo del Galaxy Star parece más confiado con la ventaja del gol así que hacen todo para defender su posición en lo que resta del partido e intentar poner otro balón en la otra portería si puede ser posible.

El silbatazo anuncia un cambio y el partido parece detenerse por unos instantes y todo el mundo ve ingresar a Julia nuevamente por lo que el vitoreo y la agitación incrementa cuando la morena corre hacia su posición relegando a Mackenzie que lo ha hecho bastante bien para ser una novata así que con el pase entre las jugadoras rumanas todo se reanuda.

―Pensé que ibas camino al hospital ― murmura Savina, quien ha ido en ayuda de sus compañeras cuando ocurre un saque de banda.

―Y casi íbamos, pero no tuvimos tiempo ― responde Julia corriendo tras el balón para impedir un pase ― larga historia para hacerse corta, Mila nació aquí.

―Vaya, bueno hay que ganar por Mila ― hay mucha determinación en su voz y más en su mirada cuando saca el balón de la mitad de su lado de la cancha y casi  lo envía hacia la otra área chica.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8vHn3uUrhk> The Score - Unstoppable (Power Rangers Soundtrack OST))

Con un despeje largo, la guardameta del conjunto rumano pasa el balón hacia su compañera mediocampista una vez que le tiene cerca para comenzar a avanzar nuevamente hacia la media cancha para tratar de colarse entre las jugadoras haciendo otro pase largo hacia el otro lado de la cancha para apoyarse en su octra compañera mientras que Danna aprovecha que hay un descuido entre Adriana y Madicken sin darse cuenta de que hay alguien que le sigue los pasos muy de cerca hasta cuando recibe el balón, Julia le sigue de cerca y ahora está frente así.

―He ansiado este momento ― reta la rumana moviendo su cuerpo y con su pierna bloquea el acceso al balón.

―Yo igual, quiero responder esa pregunta que siempre me he hecho ― la morena bloquea los posibles ángulos por los que podría filtrar el balón hacia sus compañeras.

La rivalidad es muy palpable entre ambas, y más que personal es competitiva, pues tienen una historia juntas como una dupla imparable durante sus tiempos iniciales en los campos ingleses haciendo un buen trabajo al momento de burlar y penetrar en el terreno contrario más nunca han tenido la oportunidad de medir fuerzas.

―Vaya has mejorado ― observa Danna dándole la espalda para bloquearle.

―No sólo eso, soy mejor ― con el cuerpo cerca de ella hace que se distraiga un poco pues la imagen da la impresión de que le abraza y le susurra algo al oído.

Danna y Julia siguen forcejeando un momento más hasta que el empuje de la pierna de Julia hace que Danna poco a poco vaya cediendo espacio y que en un descuido patee el balón para quitarlo de su escudo corporal comenzando con ello una carrera hacia la otra cancha.

Julia corre llevando muy de cerca el esférico para evitar que alguna barrida lo robe  de sus pies así que da un salto cuando una de las mediocampistas se dirige hacia ella con la pierna apuntando al balón con clara intención de robarlo o más bien sacarlo por la banda pero adelanta un poco el balón cuando pisa nuevamente el césped pues el movimiento le hace tambalear un poco aunque continua con su carrera; Gemma trata de seguirle el paso quedando rezagada un poco en el otro lado de la cancha observando la situación.

Hendrika y Ángela sigue la carrera porque eso representa otra penetración en el terreno de juego contrario tratando de igual manera quitar su marcación; Julia sigue avanzando a gran velocidad burlando nuevamente a otra defensa pasándola de largo con un ligero recorte al pisar fuerte con su planta del pie derecho provocando que el balón choque contra la cara interna de su taquete (zapatilla deportiva) elevándolo un poco y atrapándolo entre su muslo y pantorrilla para engañar a su oponente lanzándolo hacia atrás y poder ingresar cerca del área chica.

Julia levanta la cabeza buscando refuerzos al ver que las jugadoras rumanas se acercan para cumplir su función de defender su portería, pero con tan mala suerte que están bloqueadas o fuera de su perímetro cercano así que sólo hay algo que puede hacer: acercarse y tratar de anotar el gol que podría significar su inminente triunfo, no con el margen de ventaja que quisieran, pero la victoria a fin de cuentas.

Tomando mayor velocidad y para poder burlar a su oponente, Julia se aproxima hasta la esquina de la cancha debiendo apoyarse en su brazo derecho para no salir por completo del terreno deteniendo también la trayectoria del balón con su pantorrilla para poder incorporarse y aproximarse más a la portería encontrándose con que la guardameta sale a detenerse su avance o más bien entorpecer su jugada seguida muy de cerca por parte de Danna, quien le reta con una sonrisa burlona esperando ver cómo reacciona al ataque así que para borrar esa sonrisa, golpea el balón suavemente pero con algo de fuerza sólo para elevarlo y pasarlo hacia Hendrika, quien se ha librado de su marcación para impedir que la guardameta se recupere.

Hendrika recibe controlando con su pie haciendo algunas fintas moviendo el balón de atrás hacia adelante  y de un lado hacia el otro pero es algo imposible eludir a las insistentes defensas que ahora se ciernen sobre ella por lo que en un descuido utiliza su talón para pasarlo detrás de ella y poder rodear a las defensas de alguna manera tocando despacio hacia Abigail con el empeine que se acerca tomando velocidad para perfilar con su pierna derecha aunque como si algo bloquease el tiro golpea el travesaño y rebota hacia arriba mientras que la guardameta se ha lanzado para bloquear el anterior tiro, no alcanza a sacar el balón lejos de su portería debido a que todavía no se incorpora.

Así que aprovechando el desconcierto y todo el movimiento entre todas las jugadoras, Julia se lanza para hacer un tiro de estilo “tijera” empujando el balón con su pie izquierdo moviendo su cuerpo hacia adelante para impulsar el esférico hacia una de las esquinas lo que provoca que rebote en el césped pasando la línea de la portería marcando con ello otra anotación.

***

― ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL...! ― Anuncia Robert levantándose de su asiento al igual que la afición que apoya al Galaxy, unos abrazándose los unos a los otros gritando de alegría sacudiendo el jersey de su equipo.

―Lo vuelven a repetir ― comenta Paty volviendo a analizar la jugada lentamente ― yo casi creí que era fuera cuando se inclinó de esa manera cerca del tiro de esquina ― sus manos sudorosas delatan su nerviosismo y emoción.

― ¿Podrán sorprendernos con una nueva anotación? ― Pregunta Pavel intrigado al ver que la artillería pesada comienza a salir ― Que jugadas nos han regalado, ¡por dios! ― Exclama alucinado ― Me parece que han dejado lo mejor para el final.

―Creo que las apuestan han decaído un poco, no quiero estar en el lugar de los que han apostado contra el Galaxy ― Robert revisa su reloj de muñeca advirtiendo que el encuentro está por terminar.

***

Con diez minutos del final en el reloj junto a las respiraciones más que agitadas, los  cuerpos agotados y las piernas ardiendo al igual que sus pulmones, todas las jugadores reúnen las energías que les quedan para defender la ventaja e intentar conseguir una anotación o defender su terrenos, Danna está más que satisfecha con el encuentro y ver las habilidades que posee Julia ahora le hace querer mejorar en su técnica para algún día volver a enfrentar a su rival aunque no hay una desventaja clara porque ambas son buenas en su propio estilo y forma de juego.

Ahora mismo Julia está nuevamente frente a Danna intentando robar el balón a excepción de que ahora están frente a frente y gracias a unas cuantas fintas logra burlarla por un par de segundos para colarse junto a un par de sus compañeras que le acompañan por los costados, la jugadora rumana hace un pase hacia su compañera sobre la banda derecha logrando burlar a Galina y Alicia; se acercan peligrosas hacia la portería recortando las fintas hasta colarse al área chica.

La delantera rumana lanza un pase al centro con la intensión de anotar pero el balón rebota en el travesaño como en la anterior anotación descolocando un poco a Ivanka, quien intenta sacar el rebote pero Danna es más rápida y alcanza el pase lanzándose hacia adelante golpeando el balón con ambos talones directo a la red y cayendo directo en esta a pesar de que Ivanka ha logrado desviar un poco la trayectoria del balón con el apenas roce de sus dedos dando paso al primer gol del conjunto rumano justo en el momento exacto en que el silbato suena dando por finalizado el encuentro después de los minutos agregados.

***

―Un partido por demás emocionante ― halaba Paty recargándose en la silla ― muero de ganas por saber cómo será la próxima copa Queen si el Galaxy Star defenderá de esta manera su título ― quita sus aditamentos de comentarista.

―Sin duda, más emocionante que esta con el ingreso de más equipos ― comenta Robert revisando sus notas ― porque ahora tendremos a representantes del continente americano.

―Sí y ahora mismo los ojos se están centrando en una estrella naciente ― agrega Pavel ― la LJ27 viene imparable y me parece que seguirá muy de cerca los pasos de nuestro querido “Lobito”, creo que será una buena sucesora porque recordemos que Volkova fue fichada por las ligas profesionales a corta edad y lo mismo parece estar sucediendo con Jauregui, sin duda alguna la próxima Volkova de su generación.

―Concuerdo, sería interesante verlas enfrentarse en el próximo mundial o copa ― opina Paty ― pero también sería interesante verlas jugar juntas, por allí se dice que varios equipos europeos han puesto los ojos sobre la jovencita desde que han visto su desempeño en mundial pasado de la sub-17.

―Pues uno de esos clubes es el Galaxy Star así que tus deseos no distan mucho volverse realidad ― anima Robert.

***

La celebración tarda bastante pero en cuanto se entrega la copa y las fotografías para el recuerdo son tomadas, Julia se dirige hacia la sala donde se supone ha dejado a Lena y su Mila pero una mano le detiene en el trayecto.

―Julia ― la voz de Danna suena tímida.

―Danna ― responde la aludida con ligero ceño fruncido.

―Sólo quería felicitarse por el gran partido que me regalaste ― comenta sincera.

―También debo decirlo, has mejorado bastante ― le ofrece un cumplido a sus habilidades ― y quería disculparme por cómo te traté ese día en que intentabas explicarme las cosas ― desvía la mirada avergonzada.

―Soy yo quien debería hacerlo, debí haber eliminado esas fotos y no ponerte en esa situación ― admite arrepentida mientras Julia asiente y sabiendo que ya no hay nada más que decir, se gira para continuar con su andar hacia donde se supone están Lena y su hija ― por cierto ― añade atrayendo su atención ― l próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, no será tan fácil vencerme ― advierte con una sonrisa retadora en los labios.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZG5wPq56Jc>  Stand by me bootstraps)

―Ansiaré ese momento ― acepta comenzando a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

_Se necesita de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te agrade, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar._

Al llegar a la puerta que le separa de ver a sus amores, toma una respiración profunda para calmar sus ansias y alegría, sabe que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiará más de lo que ya ha cambiado gracias a la decisión que ha tomado hace unos meses atrás cuando ha recibido la carta de Katy, esa pequeña que apenas ha conocido y que ya ha comenzado a amar como si la conociera de toda una vida al igual que Lena y Mila; sin duda, cuando ha decido ser parte de los donadores anónimos nunca se ha esperado verse inmersa en las responsabilidades de formar una familia, un aspecto que habría estado evitando a toda costa el tema, algo muy tonto de sus parte pues con su “recién” formada y propia familia se da cuenta de todo lo que se ha perdido y al abrir esa puerta, se abre un nuevo camino hacia una nueva vida, una vida que al parecer el destino ha trazado para ella.

Y no se equivoca, pues al ingresar puede ver los rostros sonrientes de las tres mujeres que pasarán a ser las más importantes de su vida, después de su madre claro está; Katy mira curiosa a la pequeña Mila, quien dormita sobre en los brazos de su madre mientras ésta besa su frente ligeramente cubierta por unos cortos y ensortijados mechones rubios, Julia puede sentir su corazón encogerse de ternura y alegría.

 “Creo que me gustará mi nueva vida…” Piensa mientras camina hacia sus chicas siendo felicitada por ambos acontecimientos por los miembros de la familia que encuentra en el camino hasta llegar a la pequeña e improvisada cama y abrazar a su pelirroja deseando que la dicha y la felicidad no desaparezca de sus vidas en un largo periodo de tiempo.

_Las mejores fotos son las que se sacan distraídos, los mejores besos son los robados, las mejores relaciones empiezan de la nada, las mejores salidas son sin planearse, los mejores abrazos son los que se dan cuando menos te lo esperas, las mejores amistades llegan en momentos que nunca te imaginaste, las mejores cosas pasan por casualidad, déjate llevar y vive la vida que las mejores cosas suceden sin ser planeadas…_


	17. Epílogo: ¿Casualidad o destino? Las vueltas que da la vida: Un nuevo comienzo Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo ha pasado y ahora las chicas han formado una bonita familia que ha pasado por algunos problemas que se les han atravesado en el camino...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He agregado un poco de Camren por aquí y tal vez podría tener un mini One-shot de ellas...

**Epílogo: ¿Casualidad o destino? Las vueltas que da la vida: Un nuevo comienzo Parte I**

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cV4f9Om_-E> He is We - I wouldn't mind (Sub Español))

_Cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. Siempre deja un poco y se lleva un poco de nosotros. Habrá los que se llevarán mucho, pero habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. Esta es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad…_

_“La donación de esperma es el acto mediante el cual un varón cede voluntariamente, en general de manera anónima y gratuita, su semen, es decir sus espermatozoides y material reproductivo para ayudar a otras personas que no pueden procrear por la vía natural y lo necesitan para ser utilizado en un proceso de reproducción asistida, o que prefieren no recurrir a la vía natural por diversos motivos.”_

Para Julia, ese término ha quedado olvidado en el paso a pesar de que habría planeado vivir su vida de tal manera, pero al conocer a Lena y lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida en familia, sin duda esa vida está más que descartada y prueba de ello son los cinco preciados años que ha tenido para disfrutar de esa etapa a su lado junto a sus niñas, aunque tiene que admitir que también han tenido sus pequeñas crisis, no es algo que no han podido solucionar como lo que son: una familia.

―Muy bien hecho Katy, ahora intentaremos algo más difícil ― comenta Julia colocando un balón en el centro del área chica dentro del medio campo adaptado al patio trasero de la propiedad Volkova-Katin ― enfócate en darle al travesaño y que rebote en el poste golpeando el balón con la parte superior del pie ― instruye la pelinegra a su hija.

Katy, de ahora casi trece años, se muestra concentrada en las instrucciones que le da su madre durante su entrenamiento matutino perfilándose hacia su lado derecho para tomar impulso y poner mayor potencia en su tiro hacia la portería asestando la anotación con el pequeño pique del esférico en la línea de la portería.

―Genial, ahora dame cinco vueltas alrededor y terminamos por hoy ― Julia camina hacia los balones para recogerlos y colocarlos en su lugar observando con orgullo a su pequeña, no tan pequeño vástago.

 Al parecer la ya no tan bajita rubia ha heredado no sólo su cabello rubio y sus ojos sino también su talento y habilidades para el deporte del balompié pues a su corta edad ya está deslumbrando a varios clubes con divisiones juveniles como lo ha hecho Julia misma a esa edad pero teniendo a la morena como entrenadora personal su potencial se eleva más debido a que en sus tiempos libres de temporadas en los torneos aprovechan al máximo para pasar tiempo libre y practicar para las próximas pruebas de Katy para su selección en secundaria, donde tiene el lugar más que asegurado según las palabras del entrenador en el equipo, y las prácticas cerradas de uno de los clubes más prestigiosos y equipo rival del Galaxy Star.

―Papi, papi ― suena la risueña voz de la pequeña Mila corriendo en su uniforme de preescolar compuesto por su pequeña falda escocesa en colores oscuros y su camisa tipo polo blanca.

―Hola mi bichita ― Julia se inclina hacia la pequeña estatura de su hija para poder tomarla en brazos y elevarla hacia el cielo haciéndola reír.

― ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto! ― Pide la niña riendo mientras extiende los brazos figurando ser un avión cuando su madre le balancea un poco riendo con ella.

―Mila, cariño es hora de desayunar para ir al colegio ― Lena se acerca hacia su esposa e hijas ― Katy, mi amor ya va a ser hora de prepararse también ― anuncia a su hija que todavía trota por la cancha ― Jul ― la pelirroja le regala una sonrisa a la morena tomándole del brazo cuando ha puesto sobre el suelo a Mila, quien corre tras un adulto Misha.

―Buenos días a ti también, mi amor ― murmura Julia a escasos centímetros de los labios de su esposa una vez que le ha dado un beso de saludo mientras sujeta su cintura para retenerle un poco más entre sus brazos.

―Mi amor, si sigues besándome de esa manera no querré ir a trabajar ― comenta de manera juguetona dando pequeños besos entre cada palabra de la frase ― y las niñas llegarán tarde, otra vez ― ambas ríen traviesas.

―Eso puede ocurrir de vez en cuando, ¿no? ― Julia se encoje de hombros de manera inocente.

―Sí, pero no cada tres veces a la semana de cada mes ― coloca sus manos sobre su pecho para poner algo de distancia y detener las manos juguetonas de su esposa ― anda vamos a desayunar y que te prepares ― le toma de la mano y tira de ella para ir a la cocina ― Mila, deja al pobre de Misha ― le riñe porque el pobre animal sufre con sus incesantes muestras de amor al ser molido con caricias bruscas, haladas de cola y orejas y apretones de barriga por parte de la hiperactiva chiquilla por lo que se apresura a llevar a su hija al comedor para que tome su desayuno ― Katy, se hace tarde ― su otra pequeña ahora se dirige hacia la puerta corrediza de cristal que da a la cocina para acompañar a su familia a desayunar ― ¡Ekaterina Victoria Volkova Katina, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes ducharte y lavarte las manos antes de tocar los alimentos después de que has entrenado?! ― Riñe molesta la pelirroja, Katy pasa saliva nerviosa pues cuando su madre usa su nombre completo con sus apellidos es porque en verdad está molesta así que para no tentar su suerte de recibir un cucharazo en su mano prefiere correr a su habitación para asearse y colocarse su uniforme para la secundaria.

―Ay cariño, no te enojes tanto ― Julia besa su mejilla guiándole hacia una de las sillas ― te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo ― eleva a Mila para llevarla a lavarse las manos y después la coloca en su pequeña silla entrenadora.

―Quiero, quiero, quiero ― estira las manos hacia su cereal de malvaviscos moviéndose y saltando en la silla ― papi, quiero mi cereal ― pide.

―Calma cariño, aquí… Déjame ponerlo cerca ― coloca el plato al alcance de su hija no sin antes cubrir su uniforme para evitar las manchas.

Y así, como una familia normal toman en desayuno entre risas, comentarios y miraditas enamoradas por parte del matrimonio porque lo cierto es que a pesar de las pequeñas crisis, discusiones y dudas han sabido superar todo gracias al amor que les une y se profesan volviéndolas más unidas de lo que podrían estar.

Aunque tienen que admitir que a veces el pasado tiene sus formas de hacerle recordar su anterior vida, algunas veces de manera muy dolorosa como esa ocasión en que Julia ha dejado que Lena crea lo peor de ella por intentar hacer lo correcto al “reconocer” a uno de sus hijos recientemente aparecidos, y que ahora que lo piensa no ha sido buena idea haber revelado esa faceta de donante anónimo ante los medios públicos debido a que algunos hijos han estado tocando su puerta con el único propósito de ser reconocidos y llevarse una parte de la cuantiosa fortuna que la futbolista ha amasado a lo largo de los años en su carrera de deportista, modelo e imagen de marcas.

Y más porque algunas madres tan desobligadas y sin escrúpulos como Oksana, madre del pequeño Dima, sólo quieren sacar provecho de la situación buscando fama de 5 minutos o una jugosa pensión a costa de lo que sea incluso pasando por alto el hecho de que está casada o que la ley le ampara de negarse a pagar las pensiones y otorgar su apellido.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

Y tal como se lo ha advertido su representante al dar ese comunicado revelando su identidad, su número de hijos ha incrementado de una manera sorprendente pues cada día más y más infantes golpean la puerta en busca de tener acercamientos con ella; la situación le cansa más de lo que habría pensado pero gracias a su primo la lista se reduce pues su semilla no ha sido otorgada a tantas madres como podría presumirse en un principio y eso le ha ayudado a descartar hijos falsos dejando el paso libre a quienes sí comparten su sangre.

Sus padres no están del todo contentos con su decisión tomada porque creen de manera ortodoxa que debe reconocerlos a todos y traerlos a convivir con ellos como una familia normal de acuerdo a sus creencias pues su madre consideran que al ser sus hijos deben estar ligados a ellos, están más que felices de saber que tienen más nietos a los que podrían consentir y con quienes malcriar pero no contemplan la postura de sus padres y madres ante la posibilidad del reconocimiento como herederos Volkov.

Afortunadamente han llegado a un acuerdo de mantener abierta la posibilidad de establecer una relación si es que, en un futuro, los niños quieren conocer a quien ha ayudado a darles la vida dejando una pequeña puerta abierta para que Julia conviva con ellos y la contacten en caso de que necesiten algo; lo desafortunado del asunto es que este acuerdo le ha llevado a conocer a Oksana, madre soltera del pequeño Dima, y quien es dolor de cabeza de Lena.

―Jul, dijiste que sólo seríamos nosotros ― reclama Lena retocando su maquillaje ligero para esa salida de la tarde familiar

―Mi amor, lo hice por Dima ― se justifica la morena futbolista acercándose a su esposa ― sabes que es mi hijo y pensé que quizá le gustaría conocer más a sus hermanas ― intenta abrazar a su posa por la espalda, pero ésta se aleja esquivando su agarre.

―Sí, lo entiendo, ¿pero era necesario invitarla a ella también? ― Comenta refiriéndose despectivamente a una de las personas que más le fastidian la existencia últimamente ― Tu sabes que no soporto su presencia ― se cruza de brazos molesta.

―Len, vamos es su madre ― pasa su mano por su cabello exasperada ― no podía simplemente llevarme al niño, Oksana todavía tiene cierta desconfianza.

― ¡Ja! ― Suelta sarcástica ― Sí, claro como no ― gira su rostro molesta ― desconfianza, ella sabe que eres su madre y que no le harías nada, ella quiere algo más Julia… No me agrada sus “acercamientos cariñosos” hacia contigo en pro de hacer más fuerte tu relación con tu hijo ― Julia presiente que son sus celos de mujer y esposa lo que llevan a la pelirroja a hablar de aquella manera ― mira Jul, yo respeto que quieras conocer a tu hijo y quieras formar parte de su vida, Dima me agrada pero simplemente no soporto a Oksana ― explota contra la descarada mujer que en más de una ocasión le ha coqueteado a la despistada de Julia pues en algún par de ocasiones la prensa ha lanzado artículos que sugieren supuestas infidelidades con fotografías comprometedoras ― no me agrada para nada porque parece un chicle pegado a ti todo el tiempo en que Dima está contigo ― comenta todavía más molesta ― no me gusta cómo te ve, no me agrada y no me agrada para nada ― le da la espalda a Julia alejándose para tomar asiento en la cama ― y, ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero ir al parque de diversiones, que lo disfrutes con ella ― sentencia dando su última palabra.

―Pero mi amor… ― Intenta conciliar.

―Pero nada, en tanto ella salga con ustedes yo no voy ― ataja sabiendo que podría darle ventaja a la coqueta mujer, pero su simple presencia le altera bastante y prefiere no llevar al límite su paciencia y tolerancia explotando con ella.

Cabizbaja Julia sale de la habitación que comparten, su semblante es triste, pero trata de poner una sonrisa en su rostro cuando su pequeña Mila de dos años casi corre hacia ella al verla entrar en la sala y Katy camina tras ella para evitar que se tropiece.

― ¿Mamá no vendrá? ― Pregunta su hija mayor sabiendo de ante mano la razón.

―No, ella… ― Se ve interrumpida por una voz lo bastante chillona y molesta.

― ¡Ya estamos aquí! ― Entra la castaña mujer sujetando la mano de un pequeño de seis años ― ¿Lena no nos acompaña? ― Pregunta fingiendo preocupación al no ver a la pelirroja mujer ― Bueno, es una lástima, pero la diversión nos espera ― sus labios muestran una sonrisa cínica ― ¿vamos Jul? ― Se acerca a la deportista para tomar su brazo y halarla hacia la salida junto al pequeño Dima.

―Papi, yo tampoco voy ― les detiene la voz de Katy.

― ¿Por qué cariño? ― Julia le mira con cierta tristeza.

―Recordé que tengo tarea ― se excusa dirigiéndose hacia los peldaños de la escalera ― que se diviertan ― les desea desapareciendo a toda prisa.

―Pero… ― Julia suelta un suspiro cansado sintiendo su brazo ser halado así que, acomodando a Mila en su brazo libre, se encamina con su hijo y Oksana hacia la salida de la casa para dirigirse al parque de diversiones.

***

El par de adultas observa a los niños jugar en la zona de la alberca de pelotas mientras comen un pequeño aperitivo después haber deambulado por el enorme parque de atracciones en la sección infantil, Julia bebe de su soda cuando siente que una mano toma la suya por encima de la mesa.

―Es una verdadera lástima que Lena y Katy no nos acompañaran, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ― intenta entrelazar sus dedos con la mano izquierda de la futbolista.

―Sí, una verdadera lástima ― retira su mano nerviosa, las palabras de Lena sobre sus coqueteos anteriores vienen a su mente mientras observa la alianza de bodas en su dedo anular izquierdo.

―Yo siento que le molesta mi presencia a ella ― comenta de la nada ― pero si simplemente quiero fortalecer nuestros lazos ahora que convivimos como familia ― su mano se estira hacia su mano izquierda nuevamente ― sabes que, si Lena no cumple bien sus labores de esposa, yo podría… Darte lo que ella no ― su otra mano se desliza por la pierna de la deportista con un rumbo más que conocido.

―Wow, alto ahí ― Julia se levanta abruptamente molesta levantando sus manos como si con ello pudiese alejarle ― vamos a dejar algo en claro Oksana, mi matrimonio con Lena no es de tu incumbencia y creo que te estás tomando muchas atribuciones, lamento darte una impresión equivocada, pero yo amo a mi esposa y no voy a dejar que algo como esto acabe con lo que tengo con ella ― trata de calmarse para evitar armar una escena ― y creo que esto, no va a funcionar… Quiero formar parte de la vida de Dima y si después de esto me permites seguir conviviendo con él, te lo agradecería pero tú y yo ya no tendremos contacto, te apoyaré con sus gastos y lo referente a él, hasta le daré mi apellido si él quiere pero de ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa que quieras tratar conmigo te pediré que contactes a mis abogados o mi representante ― concluye mordiendo sus labios pues sabe que Lena ha tenido razón desde un principio en todo esto y se abofetea mentalmente por no escucharla y poner un alto antes evitándose con ello peleas y discusiones con su esposa así que toma a Mila en brazos despidiéndose de Dima y explicándole ciertos detalles esperando que comprenda además de entregarle el número de su teléfono personal por si necesita algo.

Y sin mirar atrás dando un par de vistazos a su hijo, se encamina hacia la salida del parque golpeándose mentalmente intentando pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas con Lena y pedirle perdón por los malos ratos que ha pasado a causa de Oksana sin saber que Lena le perdonará eventualmente porque la ama y porque Julia hará lo que sea para que así sea.

***   ***   ***   Fin de Flashback   ***   ***   ***

Sí, esa ocasión no ha sido la última vez que han visto a Oksana debido a que ha armado un escándalo total sobre su “romance” con la famosa futbolista vendiendo una exclusiva de mentiras a los tabloides de chismes para intentar separar a la pareja, pero gracias a una demanda y advertencias por parte del cuerpo legal que Julia ha contratado, las cosas no se han salido más de control.

Lo positivo que se puede rescatar de la situación es que la futbolista todavía convive con su hijo, quien es lo bastante apegado a Katy y Mila y se ha ganado a Lena lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja se haga cargo de él de vez en cuando durante las visitas o algunos viajes de familia porque a pesar de que su madre ha intentado envenenar la imagen de la deportista, el pequeño Dima ha sabido ignorarlo todo gracias a las acciones de Julia para con él.


	18. Epílogo: ¿Casualidad o destino? Las vueltas que da la vida: Un nuevo comienzo Parte II

**Epílogo: ¿Casualidad o destino? Las vueltas que da la vida: Un nuevo comienzo Parte II**

 

_Cuando miro en tus ojos,_

_es como mirar el cielo nocturno,_

_o un precioso amanecer,_

_hay tanto que sostienen,_

_y justo como ellas, las viejas estrellas,_

_veo que has llegado tan lejos,_

_para estar justo donde estas,_

_¿qué edad tiene tu alma?_

_No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros,_

_incluso si el cielo se pone tormentosos,_

_te daré todo mi amor,_

_todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba._

_Y cuando necesites tu espacio,_

_para navegar un rato,_

_estaré aquí, esperando pacientemente,_

_para ver qué encuentras._

_Porque incluso las estrellas arden,_

_algunas incluso caen a la Tierra,_

_tenemos mucho que aprender,_

_Dios sabe que merece la pena,_

_no, no me daré por vencido._

_No quiero ser alguien que se larga tan fácilmente,_

_estoy aquí para marcar la diferencia que puedo marcar,_

_nuestras diferencias hacen mucho_

_para enseñarnos como usar_

_las herramientas y dones que tenemos, sí,_

_tenemos mucho en juego,_

_y al final, todavía eres mi amigo,_

_al menos teníamos la intención,_

_trabajar por nosotros, no lo rompimos, no lo quemamos._

_Tuvimos que aprender a doblarnos,_

_sin que el mundo se derrumbe (cave in),_

_tuve que aprender lo que tenía, y lo que no soy,_

_y quién soy._

_No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros,_

_incluso si el cielo se pone tormentosos,_

_te daré todo mi amor,_

_todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba._

_todavía mirando hacia arriba._

_No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros -No me doy-_

_Sabe Dios que soy suficientemente fuerte -Soy fuerte-_

_tenemos mucho que aprender -estamos vivos somos queridos_

_Sabe Dios que merecemos la pena -y merecemos la pena-_

_No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros,_

_incluso si el cielo se pone tormentosos,_

_te daré todo mi amor,_

_todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba._

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtouOaAZn78> Give it All - He is We (traducido al Español))

Con beso de despedida, Lena se dirige hacia su consultorio llevando a una enérgica Mila en su silla para el auto en el asiento trasero junto a Katy, quien revisa los mensajes en celular mientras que Julia conduce hacia la dirección contraria con rumbo al estadio para los entrenamientos para finalizar la temporada y dar paso a la copa mundial, el mundial está más que a la vuelta de la esquina y también se están preparando aquellas jugadoras convocadas al padre de todos los eventos deportivos dentro del mundo del futbol en donde las poderosas selecciones de todo el mundo se dan cita cada cuatro años para ver cuál es la mejor.

Julia se siente más que contenta de haber recibido su invitación para poder enfrentar a sus compañeras y poder medir sus habilidades, muere de ganas por desafiar a Gemma y saber de una vez por todas quién está sobre quién, Ángela y Madicken e incluso Abigail, Adriana y Savina representan una enorme competencia uniendo talentos con otras compatriotas aunque tampoco le molestaría medir fuerzas con Lauren Jauregui, la nueva adquisición del Galaxy Star, es más quiere tener la oportunidad de contender contra ella y averiguar qué es lo que gana si la juventud o la experiencia.

Entra en el estacionamiento saludando a los guardias de seguridad en la entrada y ubicando su vehículo en su área designada bajando con su bolso deportivo mientras ajusta sus gafas y gorrito, camina a paso lento hacia los vestidores encontrándose a Gemma y Ángela, quienes al percatarse de su presencia se sueltan disimulada de la mano tratando de guardad las apariencias de un secreto que todo el mundo conoce, pero que ellas se empeñan en negar y ocultar desde hace un par de años.

― ¿Emocionadas por la fecha que se acerca? ― Comenta Julia con una sonrisa.

―Claro, casi no puedo esperar para patear tu viejo trasero ― responde burlona Gemma con un tono de burla.

―Jajaja ve preparando tus pañuelos para secar tus lágrimas de derrota ― se mofa la morena haciendo que Gemma le saque la lengua ― pero si eso sucede, tendrás quien te consuele ― le da una mirada pícara a Ángela y comienza a andar más rápido saliendo del alcance sus compañeras todavía riendo de sus sonrojos evitando alguna venganza.

―Hola V ― saluda una ronca voz acercándose a ella cuando ha llegado a los vestidores.

―Jauregui ― le sonríe girándose para estrechar su mano en un amistoso saludo para encontrarse con una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, piel lo bastante pálida para competir con su bella esposa pelirroja y unos impresionantes ojos color verde esmeralda ― ¿lista para el mundial? ― comienza Julia sentándose para quitar su calzado y con él su pantalón deportivo, doblándolo y tomando su short y camisa de entrenamiento.

―Más que preparada ― le dedica una sonrisa triste.

―Eso no me parece felicidad ― detiene su acción de colocarse su camisa y le mira preocupada ― ¿todo bien?

Es curioso verlas interactuar de esa manera porque la gran mayoría de las personas asume que al ser ambas talentosas jugadoras, su rivalidad no les permite mantener más que una cordial relación de compañerismo y no una amistad como la que ellas tienen pues Lauren ha encontrado en Julia una hermana mayor que le aconseja mientras que Julia ve en la joven Lauren su propio reflejo durante sus inicios, aunque al principio de su amistad la joven e impulsiva joven ha aparentado ser otra persona pero el tiempo parece tan lejano a pesar de que sólo se conocen hace un par de años.

***   ***   ***   Flashback   ***   ***   ***

El inicio de la temporada trae nuevos cambios y con ellos, Lauren Jauregui se integra a las filas del famoso Galaxy Star lo que se traduce nuevos conflictos en cuanto al tema de seguidores, oportunidades y envidias sobre quién recibe la mayor atención, aunque a Julia eso no le importa de sobremanera, a Gemma parece molestarle un poco, pero por cuestiones de ego.

―Buen partido ― felicita Julia estirando su mano a su compañera después del partido inaugural.

―Gracias ― toma la mano ofrecida y le sonríe sintiéndose un poco intimida de la famosa “Lobito” y Julia se puede percatar de que su actitud altanera, intimidante y confiada sólo se muestra dentro del terreno de juego ― es un gran honor para mí conocerte y más jugar contigo ― no puede evitar sacar su lado de fanática.

―No, yo debería sentirme intimidada por ti ― le sonríe de vuelta ― sabes moverte y jugar bien niña ― elogia.

Y así con ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, la relación amistosa comienza y no es raro ver a la joven Lauren reunirse con Julia y su familia, estando de más decir que en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones es acosada por la abuela y la prima de Lena; lo gracioso del asunto es que Lauren parece intimidada con las con los acercamientos, pero Lena presiente que más que timidez, la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda ya tiene novia y prueba de ello son las horas que pasa pegada a su teléfono celular mensajeando y hablando con una misteriosa persona.

***

―No mi amor, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos por aquí… Sí, estaré con ustedes en cuanto pueda ― corta la llamada Julia entrando en la sala de juntas de la revista GUESS junto a Lauren al ser ambas citadas para una sesión se fotos para una nueva campaña.

―Lamentamos el retraso ― comenta Lauren tomando asiento y siendo imitada por Julia.

―Están con tiempo, nos hace falta una persona ― comenta el director de la campaña ― ahí está ― la puerta de cristal se abre dejando entrar a una linda jovencita más o menos de la edad de Lauren, de finos y lindos rasgos claramente latinos, sus cabellos castaños oscuros cayendo sobre sus hombros y cuyos orbes color café oscuro se centran en la joven futbolista, quien se remueve en su silla nerviosa cuando le da una sonrisa por de más feliz.

―Lamentamos el retraso ― comenta el hombre que le acompaña retirando la silla para que la joven, hasta el momento desconocida, tome asiento, aunque para Julia resulta bastante conocida pero no recuerda de dónde la puede haber conocido ― el tráfico está terrible.

―Bien, no se preocupe entendemos ― el director le mira comprensivo ― ok, permítanme hacer las presentaciones Julia Volkova y Lauren Jauregui ― las mencionadas se levantan para estrechar las manos ― ella es la famosa cantante sensación, Camila Cabello ― la joven les sonríe pero dedica especial atención a Lauren tomando su tiempo para detallarla como si con la mirada pudiese acariciarla un poco, como una amate que ha pasado bastante tiempo sin ver a su amado ― para lo que hemos venido a esta reunión es para… ― Básicamente el hombre les da detalles de las sesiones de fotos y el objetivo principal de la campaña.

―Me parece bien que las ganancias sean para la beneficencia así que cuente conmigo ― comenta Julia hojeando el pequeño folder en sus manos una vez que han terminado la presentación al igual que Camila y Lauren, quienes se levantan casi en el mismo instante para llenar sus tasas con café.

―Te he extrañado mucho, Camz ― murmura por lo bajo Lauren una vez que ambas están juntas en la pequeña mesa dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

―Y yo también, no puedo esperar para estar contigo este fin de semana ― responde la joven latina.

Están a punto de tocar sus manos cuando están sobre la mesa para tomar las tasas cuando el hombre que es el representante de Camila se acerca a ellas para comentarle a la joven que es momento de irse por cuestiones de más trabajo por su gira, Camila le dedica una mirada triste a la joven de mirada color verde mientras el hombre prácticamente le hala del brazo para llevársela de allí y Lauren regresa a tomar su asiento en la mesa, pero su ánimo está más que decaído y triste, detalle que no pasa desapercibido por su compañera y amiga, quien piensa en hablar sobre el tema una vez que estén fuera de la oficina.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Comienza Julia cuando van camino hacia sus autos.

―Sí, todo bien ― miente cabizbaja.

―Te conozco, sabes que puede confiar en mi ― le detiene por el brazo.

―Lo que sucede es que… Camz y yo, bueno, ella es mi novia ― le confiesa dando un sonoro suspiro de alivio por contar su secreto al fin.

―Oh, ya decía Lena que no era normal que estuvieras todo el día pegada a tu celular ― le sonríe de manera maternal pues sabe que en algunos años tendrá que enfrentar la misma situación con su ya no tan pequeña Katy ― pero ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? La chica es muy linda ― adula.

―Lo que sucede es que sus contratos no le permiten tener una relación en el ojo público porque representa una distracción y yo no quiero interferir en su consolidación para su carrera, por lo menos no hasta que ella se sienta segura de sacar todo a la luz― comenta ― así que nos vemos a escondidas.

―Oh, vaya sí que lo tienen complicado ― introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón ― pero si lo suyo es amor verdadero yo creo que podrán superarlo todo, oye ¿Por qué no la invitas a nuestra parrillada dominical? Bueno, algún día ― le sonríe comprensiva.

―Lo haré, quiero que te conozca, que las conozca ― gira su cabeza hacia donde cree que ha podido tomar rumbo su hermosa novia y sonríe de manera boba y enamorada deseando que las palabras de Julia con respecto a que su amor por la hermosa latina, sean verdaderas.

***

Y así es, unos cuantos meses después sus nombres encabezan los principales títulos de artículos y portadas de revistas de chismes que nos les dejan ni a sol ni a sombran esperando captar más de su historia de amor que ahora es libre de mostrarse en público a pesar de que todo es muy molesto y cansado para la joven pareja, aunque confiando en que el amor lo puede todo, esperan poder conseguir el balance de lo se convertirán sus agitadas vidas en los próximos meses y quizá años.

***   ***   ***   Fin de Flashback   ***   ***   ***

―Es Camz ― su voz suena algo dolida ― últimamente está muy distante y está muy evasiva con mis llamadas y acercamientos ― Julia comprende que ser una figura pública además de una reconocida y famosa cantante puede estar agotando a la joven, pero nunca se ha mostrado tal como la ha descrito Lauren.

―Quizá sus cargas de trabajo no le permitan descansar y está un poco exhausta ― trata de justificar, pero ya no puede seguir hablando porque comienzan a llegar sus compañeras y no es momento de continuar ― dale un poco de espacio y deja que las aguas se tranquilicen, tal vez está estresada ― se encoge de hombros y ambas continúan colocándose la ropa deportiva para el entrenamiento hasta que el celular de Lauren suena y ésta se enfoca en el mensaje.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― La expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de Lauren preocupa de sobremanera a Julia, quien no puede evitar acercarse a su compañera y amiga para intentar tranquilizarle y de paso saber qué pasa.

―Jauregui ― le sacude un poco por lo hombros, pero no reacciona ― ¿Lauren? ¿Estás bien? ― Le sacude un poco más fuerte y sacudiendo la cabeza, la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda le mira con los ojos un poco cristalizados.

―Es Camila ― logra articular a penas.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella? ― Julia arquea una de sus cejas con la mirada expectante.

―Ella… Oh dios ― las palabras no logran salir de su boca ― está embarazada, voy a ser madre… Vamos a ser madres ― murmura de manera queda mientras una sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios y no puede evitar abrazar a su compañera tratando de contener su felicidad a pesar de que una parte de ella está más que aterrada por lo que esto representa en sus vidas.

―Jajaja por un momento pensé que… ― Julia guarda silencio para no arruinar su momento de alegría ― en hora buena ― palmea su espalda contagiándose del sentimiento ― ahora vayamos al campo que nos esperan así entre más pronto terminemos más pronto vas a ver a tu Camz ― comenta terminando de prepararse para el entrenamiento.

La noticia parece correrse como la pólvora entre las compañeras de equipo que se muestra contento ante la noticia y no hacen más que felicitar a la futura madre, que nerviosa y eufórica, parece haber sacado más energía que de costumbre durante los entrenamientos corriendo al pequeño nido de amor que comparte con su amada para poder apapacharla ahora que está de visita por el fío país y agradecerle tan grandiosa noticia.

***

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tf6HgqWwKM> I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz (LETRA EN ESPAÑOL)

Lena camina hacia la habitación que comparte con su esposa, después de arropar a Mila y reñir a Katy por no ajustarse a los horarios de sueño por estar mensajeando con su celular a sus amigos, está nerviosa ante una noticia nueva que tiene que darle, pero todavía no ha encontrado el momento indicado para hacerlo porque quiere que sea especial e inolvidable para Julia antes de que parta al evento del mundial, quiere darle una nueva motivación para ganar y amar.

―Has estado muy pensativa, mi amor ― la pelirroja abraza por detrás a Julia al verla mirando fuera en el balcón recargada en el barandal negro ― ¿Sucede algo? ― Deposita un beso en su mejilla y colocarse a su lado.

―No, nada en absoluto ― le sonríe sincera mientras se gira a verla pensando en cuanto ama a la bella pelirroja ― solo recordaba el momento en que te conocí, las conocí ― se corrige ― ese momento en que me vida cambió cuando recibí y leí la carta de Katy ― sonríe el recordar su reacción ante ello.

― ¿Sabes? Katy envió esa carta a escondidas, jamás pensé que darle tu foto y contarle de ti la motivaría a hacerlo ― Lena toma la mano de su esposa entre la suya uniendo sus dedos jugueteando con ellos ― jajaja y míranos ahora ― se mofa incrédula de tener a su amor platónico e ídolo de juventud junto a ella, mejor aún, casada con ella ― ¿alguna vez lo imaginaste? ― Julia le hala de la mano que la sujeta y la coloca adelante de ella abrazándola por detrás recargando su barbilla en su hombro y comenzando a mecerlas lentamente.

―Te confieso que nunca, en mi joven vida, cuando me decidí a ser donadora pensé en involucrarme en una relación con hijos y menos casarme, esa era mi mentalidad cuando era más joven… Pensaba que no quería una vida hogareña pero creo que lo que más anhelaba era algo como lo que mis padres tiene excepto, claro que mi ideal era tener más hijos y llenar toda una mansión de ellos ― Lena sonríe ante esa idea mientras Julia besa la mejilla de su amada pelirroja ― pero eso cambió cuando supe de Katy y la conocí, te conocí y las conocí ― ciñe sus brazos al cuerpo de Lena ― desde ese instante supe que tenía que tenerlas en mi vida ― agrega sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que la vida le ha dado ― ¿Sabes? Camila está embarazada ― comenta de la nada después de un gran momento de silencio.

― Ah ¿sí? ― Lena le resta importancia porque ella ya lo ha sabido desde antes pues Camila se lo ha confesado por la gran confianza que han adquirido con el paso del tiempo que llevan de conocerse ― ¿y qué dice Lauren al respecto? ― Soba el dorso de la mano derecha de Julia.

―Más feliz no puede estar ― sonríe al recordar los saltos que ha dado en el campo, da un ligero suspiro cansado sintiendo un poco de envidia de la buena pues en un par de ocasiones anteriores ella y Lena han discutido sobre la posibilidad de tener más hijos o cuando menos uno más porque la nostalgia le ha pegado duro al ver que su pequeña Mila parece ir dejando de necesitarla en ciertos aspectos y a pesar de que sabe de la existencia de más hijos suyos gracias a la inseminación, no es lo mismo engendrarlos y criarlos aunque no se queja si su pelirroja le da otro hermoso bebé porque juntas los hacen muy hermosos.

― ¿Y porque no te oyes tan feliz como deberías? ― Intenta averiguar.

―No es que no esté feliz, es sólo… Mila está creciendo y parece estar dándose cuenta de que su papi no es tan perfecta como cree, ya casi no pide que le lea cuentos y sólo tiene 5 años, si me busca y todo, pero extraño la época en que le cambiaba el pañal o la alimentaba con su biberón o cuando la mecía para dormir y… No quiero que crezca como Katy, quiero a ambas se queden pequeñas para siempre ― comenta con la voz algo quebrada.

―Oye, no te pongas así… Sabes que por más grandes que estén, ellas siempre te van a necesitar con ellas porque eres su superhéroe ― gira su rostro depositando un ligero beso en sus labios y decide que no hay mejor momento para darle la noticia que este, toma una respiración profunda y saca la pequeña barra de la prueba que ha llevado consigo desde que ha confirmado sus sospechas para colocarla entre las manos de sus esposa que están entrelazadas sobre su vientre.

― ¿Qué es…? ― Julia siente una pequeña barra de plástico en su mano y al mirar qué es, sus ojos se cristalizan al ver que sus plegarias han sido escuchadas así que aprisiona más el cuerpo de su esposa y con sumo cuidado le alza para hacerla girar un poco tratando de no ser brusca en su demostración de alegría y afecto ― ¿Cuándo…Cómo…Cuánto? ― Su vocabulario se reduce al balbuceo por la felicidad que la embarga así que gira a su esposa para poder verla de frente y besar como se debe sus labios.

―Calculo que un mes, quizá dos ― le sonríe sujetando sus mejillas entre sus manos limpiando los ligeros rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas ― todavía no lo sé muy bien, quería darte la noticia antes de que fueras al mundial y que juntas fuéramos a la revisión ― confiesa contagiándose del llanto de su esposa.

―Jajaja no sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor ― une sus frentes y cierra los ojos mientras sus manos se dirigen a su vientre  acariciándolo con delicadeza ― otro bebé ― murmura ― ganaremos este mundial por ustedes ― afirma segura de sí misma…

***

Y después de un gran e intenso esfuerzo, los equipos van siendo eliminados de la lista para contendientes que esperan llevarse el gran trofeo a casa, Julia no puede estar más feliz porque sus compañeras están dando todo lo mejor de sí pero lo que más felicidad le causa es que ya ha enfrentado y medido habilidades con varias de sus compañeras del Galaxy Star pero parece que lo mejor se va quedando para el final pues al fin logrará cumplir su sueño de enfrentar a Gemma y la temida Italia gracias a Savina y compañía aunque ese sólo es un sueño, su meta definitiva es desafiar a Lauren, Abby Wambach, Alex Morgan y la escuadra americana para desmentir las palabras de su compañera y amiga: “patearemos tu viejo trasero soviético…”, pues se ha mofado de ella y sus compañeras así que debe hacer que su sonrisa se borre ahora que sabe que ella y Lena están esperando gemelos o gemelas.

Julia camina hacia la puerta de salida ajustando su inseparable gorro de marinero que siempre le ha acompañado al tiempo que siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas como cada vez que va a disputar un partido, el vitoreo de los aficionados y la alegría que la embargan en ese momento hacen un detonante de emociones y sentimientos positivos que se siente tan confiada para ganar; sale al terreno de juego alzando la mano enviando un saludo a la fanaticada que le apoya y a la que no, sólo un saludo amistoso.

―No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto ― murmura Gemma acercándose hasta ella una vez que ambas están calentando los músculos.

―Lo mismo puedo decir ― le regresa la sonrisa retadora ― que gane la mejor ― estira su mano para desearle buena suerte.

―Bueno, ya estás viendo a la mejor y te agradezco la felicitación ― se burla un poco confiada y toma la mano extendida ― quiero que nos des lo mejor de ti, Volkova porque las destrozaremos sin piedad ― advierte una vez que ve acomodarse a sus compañeras en el terreno de juego, a punto de iniciar el encuentro.

―Eso está por verse ― le regresa la sonrisa y tronando sus nudillos, el balón se pone en juego para iniciar el partido que definirá muchas cosas entre ambas deportistas.

Y allí, el terreno de juego, Julia agradece mentalmente a quien sea que hubiese escrito su historia en su camino pero ella misma no se considera una creyente ferviente de los hilos rojos del destino, considera que ésta, su nueva vida es quizá más que una coincidencia magistral que le ha regalado la vida pues considera que los hombres son dueños de su propio destino y pueden cometer los mismos errores o, incluso pueden huir de todo lo que desean y de lo que la vida, generosamente, coloca ante ellos porque es preciso correr riesgos, seguir ciertos caminos y abandonar otros, como ha hecho ella, ya que ninguna persona elige sin miedo aunque existen personas se dejan fascinar por los detalles y olvidan lo que buscan olvidándose de prestar atención al camino, que es el que nos enseña la mejor forma de llegar y nos enriquece mientras lo estamos recorriendo a pesar de que algunas veces estuvo tentada a cambiar de rumbo, se felicita por tomar ese riesgo al lado de Lena y su familia que son su todo.

Sonríe al pensar que ella y Lena han sido unidas por el destino…

―Y que vueltas da la vida… ― Murmura Julia con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios observando a su alrededor.

_Dicen por allí que se necesita de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te agrade, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar, pero ¿quién dice que lo quieras olvidar?_

****

**_Cuando alguien que de verdad necesita algo, lo encuentra, no es la casualidad quien lo procura, sino él mismo. Su propio deseo y su propia necesidad le conducen a ello._ **

**_Hermann Hesse_ **

_Alegremente nos quedamos fuera de línea_

_Fuera de línea_

_Me quedaba en cualquier parte contigo_

_Yo estoy a tu lado_

_sacudiendo bajo la lluvia_

_melodías del tarareo_

_Nosotros no iremos a ninguna parte hasta que nos congelemos._

_Yo no tengo miedo_

_Yo no tengo miedo._

_Por siempre es mucho tiempo._

_Pero no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado._

_Con cuidado, vamos a poner de nuestro destino_

_Tú viniste y tomaste este corazón_

_Y lo pusiste en libertad._

_Cada palabra que escribes y cantas es tan caliente para mí._

_Tan caliente para mí._

_Estoy destrozada, estoy rota_

_Para estar bien dónde estás._

_Yo no tengo miedo._

_Yo no tengo miedo._

_Por siempre es mucho tiempo._

_Pero no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado._

_Dime todos los días_

_Tengo que despertarme por esa sonrisa._

_No me importaría en absoluto._

_No me importaría en absoluto._

_Es así que me conoces._

_Apriétame suavemente._

_Casi no puedo respirar._

_Por siempre es un largo, largo tiempo._

_Pero no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado._

_Dime_

_Todos los días tengo que despertarme por esa sonrisa._

_No me importaría en absoluto._

_No me importaría en absoluto._

 


End file.
